Universal Soldiers
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. With the scouts working against time, and much of the past shrouded in darkness, will they be able to save the Earth against those who sought to do harm?
1. Prologue

Universal Soldiers

Prologue

Where It Begins

A story that began over 10,000 years ago, one that starts with the birth of two long awaited children, twins, on the Silver Kingdom of the Moon. Yet in the chamber of the Queen, the angst of waiting for the birth of her children became nearly unbearable as the Moon Queen fought against the pains of labour, before her head fell back against the pillows, and a tired expression covered her features.

From the side of the Queen's bed, her best friend watched quietly, as Queen Serenity winced in pain, whilst the healers stood at another end of the room. The woman was silent, before the eyes of her best friend urged her forward, and she had no choice but to comply. Her best friend was in agony and she wasn't going to run away, especially now when she was needed at such a dire time.

"Serenity, you must be patient!" Her best friend of many years called, as she walked over to sit on her bedside. "The children will come when they are ready; we knew this would happen, especially for the twins that are resting within you."

"I can't take this anymore, Gaea." Serenity, Queen of the Moon, wailed in agony as she arched her back from the bed, and Gaea had lost count from the number of times, it had happened. "I can't feel them in me anymore, so I don't know if they're still alive or not! I want my sisters here, and I want them now!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Serenity." Gaea cooed, as her green eyes softened at the look of pain on her friend's face. "Keep faith, Serenity, I'm sure your little ones are still on this plane."

Gaea turned to look at the clock, and bit her lip before turning her gaze back to her friend, wishing she could take the pain away. But she couldn't and she knew it, as she held Serenity's hands within her own, for this was a task that her best friend could only suffer through alone, and prayed for some sort of comfort to come.

_**Oh my friend, how I wish I could help you, but I have been through this myself when the boys were born. **_ Gaea sighed, as she glanced over at the other occupants in the room, before crinkling her nose in displeasure. _**Where in Selene's name are Sincerity and Miranda? **_

As if on cue, a cooing noise suddenly came from the other side of the bed, and the Moon and Earth Queens turned to face Serenity's older sisters, who were stood quietly in the doorway, only having reached in that moment as another feeling of pain shot through Serenity's body. Her sisters stepped into the room, and over to the bed with gentle smiles, as one of the duo rested her hands on either side of Serenity's round stomach, the only state to show that she was heavily pregnant with twins.

"You're here, Sissy?" Serenity whimpered, as a cold compress was pressed against her forehead, by the doctor's orders. "Tell me how my girls are; surely it is early for them?"

"The little ones are fine, sweet pea." The sister that was stood cooed in comfort, as she settled back against the headrest. "The twins are conserving their energy for when the time is right, and not a moment too soon, but I'm afraid you may have to wait a couple of hours for that to happen."

True to her word and within the next few hours that had passed, the wail of two tiny twins shattered the peace, and celebrations had begun. To this night, Princess Serenity Rose and Princess Sienna Serenity Grace DeLune were born in a time of peace, but it wouldn't last and everyone knew it, as the life mates bond on their hearts had flashed into existence within minutes of their crescent insignia's.

"They're finally here, Jonathan." Serenity murmured as her eyes drifted close, and she moved into the world of dreams, but not before one lasting whisper escaped from her lips. "My little ones have entered, and now it's time for them to be safe as children and nothing more than that!"

"Yes my sweet, our precious ones are here." Jonathan kissed his sleeping wife's forehead and smiled, as he stood from her bedside and walked over to the crib. "My dears, you will be our precious jewels for years to come, and I will do my best to protect you."

Lying in the same crib, two babes slept peacefully, the Princesses of the Solar and White Moon Kingdoms were wrapped in the same blue towel. Jonathan smiled as his eyes softened as he looked towards the new arrivals before nodding to his wife's sisters and walking out of the room. With a spring in his step, he made his way to his study, as his orange coloured armour sparkled against the glowing candlelight's in the hallway.

The happy features faded, only to be replaced by an evil smirk, as he took to the shadows and headed in the direction of his office. None were in the corridors at the time, to notice the King's change, as they were given a holiday to celebrate the joy of two new arrivals.

Yet, within the new arrivals, an ancient power was beginning to awake, and not before long, the Universal Soldiers would be called to battle once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with your actual username and I'll understand.<strong>

Alright, a major change in the Prologue, to those that are previous readers of this story you'll understand. To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

**Started and Finished: 20****th**** April 2014**

**Edited: 18****th**** May 2014**


	2. A Peaceful Life

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 1

A Peaceful Life

Four children, two set of twins, their ages were seven years for the girls and ten years old for the boys. The group sat at the dining table, books spread out in front of them, as they concentrated on doing their homework, after a long and tiring day at school. On a wall, off to the side, a large scaled portrait of their parents hung, painted in the years before any of them were born.

"Serena, sweetie, take a break darling?" Her aunt and the mother of the duo seated across from her called as she stepped into the spacious room. "You've been at that piece for hours, especially since you got back from school?"

"Auntie, I'm fine." Serena squealed as she and the other three stood to greet her, yet a grin lightened her features, as she looked at the woman who had partially cared for her as a young child. "I will rest as soon as I am done with this, promise!"

"Are you sure, darling?" The woman asked, as she stepped up to the table. "Your doctor has told us to make sure that you don't push yourself too much?"

"I am, and I promise I won't push myself further than my limits." Serena gritted her teeth together, holding back the emotions bubbling to the surface, and knew her aunt was right. "If I don't feel well or I'm tired, I'll stop and take a break." Baby blue eyes stared pleadingly up into her aunt's own, and a pout appeared on her features._ **I know that Aunt Gaea is right, and I will be headed soon because I can't handle anymore for the day. **_

Her aunt was a beautiful woman, complete with curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes that sparkled with happiness on the majority of occasions. Serena and the other three knew not to cross her bad side, because of bad repercussions, and Serena shivered as she remembered a particular event that had happened in the summer holidays. Her aunt's dark skin and ruby red lips complimented her, as her business suit fluttered about her figure, as she stepped into the small but spacious dining room. It was one of two, the second only being used when they needed to bring clients into their business and begin a joint venture, or when there was a celebration and family and friends were invited to stay over.

Serena's doe like eyes, bright baby blue with rings of white gold, stared into her aunt's with a pout on soft red lips, as she settled back into her chair at the dining table. Hearing her aunt sigh, she turned to glance back with a gentle smile, and grinned as her aunt waved her hand before moving over to check on her sons. Her normal white blonde hair, that was loose on occasion, was turned into a loose bun at the back of her head, so to stop the hair from falling into her eyes and into her mouth.

"Auntie Gaea, do you mind if I can ask a question?" The girl seated next to Serena asked, as she looked up from her book, and dark blue eyes glistened with annoyance. _**Argh, why must our teachers be so annoying in this homework, I hate it! **_

"Yes dear, is there something wrong?" Their 'aunt' looked up at the call of her name, and with a smile, answered the question. "You look annoyed, has something happened at school?" She had noticed the emotions reflected in the girl's eyes, and frowned, which caused her emerald eyes to slightly begin to darken in worry. _**Suzanne normally isn't like this, I wonder what's happened? **_

"No nothing. I was just wondering where mother was?" Serena turned to glance at her sister with an unreadable expression, before snapping out of it, as she turned back to her studies. "I don't want to know about our father, but even Uncle Edward hasn't been seen for quite a long period of time?" The girl had caught Serena's glance and raised an eyebrow in question. _**Now what was that expression about? **_

"Your mother is out shopping, since we need a couple of things for the house, but your Uncle is somewhere or the other, though I haven't heard back from him yet." Gaea growled out in anger at the last bit of the sentence, as she tossed curly brown hair over her shoulder, before walking over to rest a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about, Suzanne, you should see her a bit later in the evening, and your Uncle should be coming on voice conference at the same time."

Suzanne smiled at hearing the fact that her mother was out shopping, before nodding in agreement to the rest of her aunt's statement. Her aunt, otherwise known as their mother's best friend, smiled and kissed both of the girls on their heads, before she moved back round to check on the two silent boys. Under the table, and away from the glances, Serena squeezed her sister's hand, before pulling away and bending her head to try and complete the homework sheet in front of her. Suzanne looked up from the corner of her eye, and smiled softly, before following her sister's queue and returning to their homework, thankfully knowing that it didn't have to be handed in for another week or so.

"Boys, I need you to keep a close eye on Serena for me, ok?" Gaea whispered, as she glanced over at her sons, as emerald eyes began to fill with worry. "If anything happens, that you're unsure of, call me and I'll come down as quickly as possible."

"Yes mother, but I'm sure we'll be fine." One of the two answered, as they smiled at their mother.

"You know we can handle it." The other boy answered, and squeezed his mother's hand in reassurance.

Gaea nodded, and stared into identical sapphire blue eyes, as she patted both of her sons on their heads, before moving over to the direction of the doorway. Her sons were carbon copies of their father, there was n o denying it, as she looked over to the painted portrait in remembrance.

_**These two are going to break a lot of hearts when they're older; I doubt there'll be no defiance. ** _Gaea thought to herself, as she walked quietly over to the doorway. "Guys, I'll be off but try to take a break when you can?" She stated, as she turned back to look at the occupants on the table. "If there is any problem, just come and get me as I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Auntie Gaea." Suzanne called from the table, as she and the other four stood once again.

The group of four bowed in assurance to her, as she waved before turning to walk out of the room. Before she turned the corner, she noticed the four returning to their seats, and her eyes lingered on Serena's hunched form for a second, and then rounded the corner and disappeared from view. As she walked down to her office, Gaea closed her eyes in prayer, as she left the four to their studies, and prayed that nothing would go wrong like they had in the holidays just gone by.

Back in the dining area, Serena stood from her seat as she struggled to maintain her concentration, and walked over to the fridge in the adjourning kitchen. The other three watched as she pulled a carton of juice out, before walking over to the sink and pulling a glass from the side. Serena downed the glass of juice of quickly, returning the carton to the fridge and walking back to the table, whilst pulling a face at the bitter taste in her mouth, and settled back into the comfort of her seat.

"Are you ok, now, Serena?" One of the two boys asked her, as she returned to her seat.

"I'm fine, Drake." Serena smiled softly, as she wrinkled her nose at the worry in his eyes. "I just felt a little thirsty and thought that I should get something to drink, before returning to do some work."

"Hey, you can't blame us for worrying." The boy, Drake, looked over at his brother as he held his hands up in protest. "It's normal for us, and you know it as well."

Serena and Suzanne looked at each other, at the sudden statement, before falling into a fit of laughter as the other boy at the table shook his head. Drake's lip twitched, as he also shook his head, at their antics and returned to finishing the last bits of his homework, whilst his brother did the same, and the duo only partially blocked out the laughing girls, as they heeded their mother's warnings about watching out for Serena and her well being. After a couple of minutes, the laughter had died down, and the boys had looked up at the sudden quietness.

"Do you want to get some rest, Sere?" Drake's brother asked, as they looked over to notice that Serena was being to drift off. "You don't look so well, and I can help you finish the rest of that worksheet off, later, if you want me to?"

"I'm fine, I just-?" Any other words were cut off as lips parted to let a huge yawn. "Actually scratch what I just said; it looks like I do need to?" A sheepish look crossed her features and a hand moved to rub the back of her head. "Do I really have to go to sleep because I don't want to?"

"Yes you do, now off to bed, Luna." The boy called as he pushed his chair back, and stood to walk over to Serena's side. "Like I said to you before, I'll be happy to help you finish the rest off, later, after you've had a proper sleep?"

Serena groaned and finally gave up trying to argue or complete her work, as another yawn escaped her lips and nodded softly. The boy at her side smiled in delight, as he helped her out of her chair, and supported her as they walked out of the kitchen. As he supported Serena around her waist, he quickly closed her books and settled half the material into the bag at the back of the wooden chair, which held a small and comfortable pillow.

"Guys, do you mind looking after my things and Serena's?" The boy asked, as he pulled Serena closer so that she leaned against him, and looked between Suzanne and Drake. "I'm going to make sure that sleeping beauty gets to sleep properly, and then I'll return to pack up."

"Darien, it's ok." Drake waved his hands, and made a shooing motion. "We'll handle the things here, besides get Serena to sleep because she's going to collapse." He motioned to the girl that his brother was holding and smiled gently. _**He's been overprotective of her for a while, it's no wonder he wants to make sure Serena gets her sleep properly? **_

With a nod, Darien left the room, whilst leading a drowsy Serena in the direction of her bedroom. As the duo disappeared from view, Suzanne and Drake sighed as they also stood from their seats and began to pack up, given it was more than 4 hours that had passed since they'd come from school, and started on their homework. Suzanne began to pick up the material belonging to her sister, whilst Drake handled the items that belonged to his brother and packed them into their respective bags, before leaving the kitchen/dining area that they had been sat in after pulling their own and their siblings' backpacks, and heading to the upstairs hall. Their items would remain there and safe until the next morning, when they were getting ready for school as Suzanne and Drake smiled at each other, with a nod to the babysitter for their younger siblings as they made their way down the hallway to Gaea's office.

Hours had passed, and soon it was the early morning. The group of four, were once again, found in the same dining hall and dressed in the winter uniform of Mayfield State School, given that it was only mid November and only a couple of weeks until the Christmas holidays allowed them to take a break. It was 6:45am, the time that the four, were normally eating their breakfast before leaving for the school's special transport service, given that their parents were the school stakeholders and sat on the Governing board.

The morning was highly uneventful, as they went through the same processes with no changes, day in and day out. The State School had a different colour scheme for the boys and girls whom attended, but there was one thing that made them stand out across the year groups and during assembly calls, which was that each person had an identifiable badge found on their uniform denoting their position in the cliques. The uniform for the boys had been laid out as having a white long sleeved top, with a black v-neck sweater, with grey stripes, that was covered by a green blazer, and the trousers were the same colour as their v neck tops. Their shoes had to black, smart and polished to fall in line with school traditions, and had to wear a formal tie which was grey that also had a mix of light yellow stripes with black outlines.

The girls had a slightly different uniform, and given it was the winter period, they could wear a skirt that went past their knees with tights or trousers. They had grey shirts which had 3/4 sleeves, and were allowed to wear a warmer top underneath, given it didn't show through the school uniform, and they had a white tie that had pale pink strips on it. The skirt or trousers, depending on what the girl wore, had to be black along with shoes, which had to be smart and polished. The v neck sweater or jumpers had to be white, with three black lines on the collar, with the same coloured blazer that the boys had.

"Are we ready to leave for school, guys?" Drake asked as he and Darien stood at the end of the hallway, leaded to the door, as they slung their bags over their shoulders. "The transport is waiting outside, and another minute late, means we'll probably be hitting the rush hour traffic."

"It's raining like mad, boys." Gaea walked up to her sons, as she smiled and looked at the coats that they were wearing, making sure that there weren't any blemishes. "The girls are fetching their rain coats, and then they'll join you but you have to be a little patient!"

"We know, mother." Darien smiled, as he bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. "But you know how the other populars react when they get caught in the rush hour traffic, and they live closer to the school than we do."

Gaea nodded her head in confirmation, before she turned to look at the girls who were dusting off their rain coats. She smiled in delight, as they looked up at the same time, and walked over whilst pulling their bags from the couch as they did so. Suzanne bounced forward, and kissed her aunt on the cheek, and stood beside the boys, before slightly shivering, as she pulled the hood of the rain coat over her head.

"I'm ready to go, when you want." Suzanne replied as she bounced on the heels of her shoes, as she and Drake moved to walk down the hallway to the transport, before turning back to face her sister, with sparkling dark blue eyes. "Sere, we'll see you and Darien in the car, ok?"

Upon seeing her sister give a nod in confirmation, she gave a sweet smile and moved off with Drake, as they walked out of the house. Darien walked over to Serena, and glimpsed over quickly with a highly critical look, as Serena took a step back and a squeak escaped her. Gaea chuckled and shook her head, as Darien pulled the bag from Serena, slinging it over his other shoulder whilst Serena lightly kissed her Aunt. A tiny yawn escaped her lips, as she followed Darien down the hallway, to the door that would lead them out of the house.

"Are you sure that you're going to be well enough to attend today, Serena?" Darien asked, as he followed behind at a slower pace. **I don't like this, she looks way too ill to head in today, and with the weather the way it is. **

"You know that you're a worrywart, Darien?" Serena stuck her tongue out at the boy walking behind her, and stopped with a frown. "Can you at least walk beside me, rather than be worried that something's going to happen to me?"

"You know you can stay home today, if you want?" Darien questioned as he nodded to his mother, and lead Serena out of their home, after closing the door behind them, as a hand rested on the small of her back. "You still look tired, and look like you're about to collapse at any moment."

"I will be fine for the remainder of the day, if I need you, I will call." Serena clicked her tongue as they walked to the transport. "Besides, I've got to answer the other populars if I don't show up today?"

Serena smiled as she took the seat on the other side of her sister, and waited until Darien slipped in after her, and settled next to her. The driver nodded and the car door closed behind them, before the driver began to drive down the roads that would lead them to the school. As they settled into their seats, Darien took the towel that his brother had offered, and wiped off the water from his hair and dried the soaking areas of his uniform.

Serena had swapped places with Drake, as Suzanne helped her to dry off certain parts of her uniform and the soaking white blonde hair. Suzanne scowled, as she tossed her own dark blonde hair over her shoulder, not feeling the need to tie it up, as her sister had done with hers, as she helped Serena carefully dry the ends of her hair. It was better than Serena having to lean over, and get help, especially with the current issues that she suffered from, and smiled despite the rain that was lashing down on the car window.

"It looks as if the meeting will have to be held inside." Drake sighed and let a frown appear on his features. "Not only that, but also the whole school has to reside indoors as well, and that will be utter mayhem and chaos." He continued to stare out of the window, and saw a street filled with numerous umbrellas covering their holders from view. "This is going to be ridiculous trying to handle that!"

"What's new, Drake?" Darien sighed, as he leaned his head back against the headrest. "It's not like we can do anything about it, besides there are going to be a number of people who will be idiots." He pulled Serena into his arms, after having swapped with Suzanne, only a minute ago, and rubbed her arms. "We are not responsible for those who get ill by venturing outside, especially after people had said that the weather will continue like this for the next couple of days because there's a storm headed outside of our area?"

"You know that not everyone will listen to us." Drake turned away from the window to frown, upon catching Serena's sleeping figure, and his nose twitched. "Serena isn't even the state of mind to be headed to school, even with her being tired."

Darien also frowned, as he caught Serena's sleeping form in his arms, and shook his head. There wasn't much he could say to keep Serena from staying home, and had given up, when she said she would be fine.

"How are we expected to handle it, if something happens to her whilst we aren't around?" Suzanne asked, even though she smiled, as she caught Serena peacefully sleeping in Darien's arms. _**At least she is peacefully sleeping and not suffering from any nightmares. **_

"We'll do what we've always done, Drake." Darien sighed, as his gaze returned to the head of white blonde hair, and his hand continued to rub her arm in a soothing motion. "She said she was fine, when I told her it was ok for her to stay home, but you know that she doesn't listen." He slightly shifted her body, so that she was more comfortable whilst she rested. "I'll wake her up when we begin to reach near our stopping point, and then I'll walk with her to the school gates, since I'm not trusting of anyone on that street at this particular time, and especially when she's by herself."

"That sounds like a good idea, Darien." Suzanne smiled, at his statement before turning as she looked upon her sleeping sister.

As Darien moved her carefully, not to disturb the peaceful rest, Serena murmured a word under her breath that no one of them had caught before she went deeper into her comfortable sleeping position. Drake and Suzanne softly chuckled, but gave confirmation to Darien's last statement, knowing that he was right. Each of them wanted to ensure Serena was safe, no matter what way they had to take to do so, which was the reason that only two pairs of large umbrellas rested by their feet, instead of four smaller versions. The boys were overprotective of the girls that were sat with them, especially from the incident that Serena had gone through in the summer holidays, and all hell would literally break loose should anything happen. Nearly half an hour had passed, before Serena's natural white blonde hair had turned to dark blonde under a strong flare of glamour which caused Suzanne to raise a slender eyebrow before placing her head back against the seat and looking at the roof of the car whilst Darien and Drake smirked, as their means of protection was beginning to be reinforced for the new school day.

Only about ten to fifteen minutes later, Serena groaned and opened her eyes, whilst blinking away the sleep in her eyes from the short nap that she had for half of the car journey. Instead of the baby blue eyes that normally greeted them, they turned into dark blue eyes that glinted in the artificial light of a room, as Serena smiled brightly at her sister, Darien and Drake. Suzanne suddenly clicked her fingers, as she came to a realisation, making Serena blink whilst Darien and Drake looked at her in shock, as she reached onto a bag that was by her feet on the car floor, and removed a box that contained a bracelet and charm necklace of the same design, which she handed over to Serena. Serena glanced over with a twitching eyebrow, but took the box upon knowing what it contained and still smiled, as she opened the box to view its contents and show to Darien and Drake.

"Suzanne, what on earth is this?" Drake asked, as he gaped at the matching jewellery that was contained in the box. "How did you manage to come across those, since they look so expensive?"

"Collin gave it to me, about a week ago." Suzanne answered to three shocked glances, and grimaced, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I know it's a bit late, but Darien just reminded me of it in a sort of involuntary way, since he said it would help the lower council keep an eye on you, if you aren't with us?" Suzanne smiled as she watched Serena pull the bracelet out of the box. "It's meant to work as a secondary means of protection, though I've got access into your location as well, just in case we don't see you or are suddenly separated if you get me?"

Serena nodded, and smiled in delight, as she handed the bracelet over to her sister whilst the box remained steady on her lap. Suzanne chuckled, and switched the locator/tracker on from the middle bit, whilst Darien and Drake watched before it was working and placed carefully on Serena's wrist, hidden under the v-neck jumper she was wearing.

"Thank you, Suzy!" Serena smiled softly, and shifted her hair to the side as Darien helped her with the necklace. "It's wonderful, and rather than you guys being worried, at least you know that I'll be safe and out of harm for the school day."

"Ah I think you guys better get ready as well." Drake suddenly stated, as he pointed out of the window. "We're going to be stopping soon, and you'll need to be ready."

"Hmm, I know, Drake." Serena smiled, as she noticed the familiar sight from the seating area, as Suzanne switched the necklace on, and made sure it was hidden. "Now I need to go otherwise we'll both be late, and that's going to cause a load of trouble."

"Aww, Serena." Suzanne pouted, before giggling as she shared a quick hug with her sister.

"I'm going to be coming with you, Luna, and there's no way that you are going to refuse." Darien scowled at her, as his sapphire blue eyes looked at the menacing downpour that awaited them, from the window. "It is raining bullets out there, and I'm not having a chance of anyone coming up to you on the street whilst you're walking alone."

"I can't refuse, can I?" Serena pouted as she pulled away from hugging her twin sister, before stepping out of the car with her rain coat fastened up, and Darien following right behind her, with a large umbrella. "Now come on, because I don't want your team to bite my head off, should you be late!"

Darien chuckled, as he handed the open umbrella to Serena, as he stepped out of the car and closed the car door behind him. He and Serena waved to their siblings, as the transport car pulled away from the sidewalk and drove the remaining distance to the school without them. All four of them knew that they would be early by at least an hour, until the school doors opened, but they couldn't care much, as Darien took the umbrella back from Serena, and pulled her closer to him as they began the walk that would take them at least 15 minutes to reach school gates.

Though it was a miserable day, and the weather would continue like this for the next couple of days, they were still safe and happy. The only thing that had mattered to them was that, even as Darien and Serena spoke quietly amongst themselves and Serena's head suddenly fell back in laughter, whilst her eyes glistened with happiness.

* * *

><p>Another major change, for those that have got this far, if you haven't already - please be aware that the Prologue has also been updated. If you aren't aware already, the only changes to old readers, is that Serenity Moon and the two fathers of the two twins aren't introduced in this chapter, only a worried Gaea. The second change again is the weather and Serena exiting the limo, this time she exits with Darien under an umbrella whilst their siblings continue in their drop off service.<p>

**Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with your actual username and I'll understand.**

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

* * *

><p><strong>Started and Finished: 20<strong>**th**** April 2014**

**Edited: 18****th**** May 2014**

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	3. School Troubles

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 2

School Troubles

It had taken about 15 minutes, but they had still managed to reach the school gates, as Serena held onto Darien's arm and looked onto the dimly lit street that would lead them further into the school. Serena shivered and whimpered at the dark shadows, but the arm around her waist had offered her some form of comfort as they walked past the gates and down the stone pathway. It was a pathway occasionally used, but because of the darkness of the early morning, it made it a bit more frightening than usual. It took another five minutes, but they had still reached the main playground that was now covered in nothing but large puddles, even as they talked quietly under the umbrella that shielded them from the rain.

Leaning against the stone wall, that surrounded a portion of the playground, they had caught their siblings talking quietly under the second umbrellas in the car. Drake was leaning against the stone wall, but Suzanne was seated on top of it, as a smile suddenly appeared. When the two looked up at the sound of footsteps, they had caught their siblings approaching and smiled, which caused a pause in their conversation as they waited for Serena and Darien to reach them.

"Hey guys, how did you manage your walk?" Drake asked, as a smile appeared on his face, and looked over at Serena. "I hope you two didn't run into much trouble, and you had a nice walk in the remaining distance to the school?" His eyes twinkled to show Serena that he was in a teasing mood, as they met up at the stone wall, and Serena laughed in delight. _**Well, it's nice to see that my teasing actually worked this time and I managed to get a smile out of her. **_

"Now now, Drake, be a little nice." Darien mock scowled at his brother, but knew he was teasing. "Luna, over here, was scared of the walk between the gate and here." He pulled Serena close to him as she buried her face in his coat, but smirked in answer to the original question. "By the way, yes we did have a delightful walk here, thank you for asking."

"Well, given how dark that area is at this time of morning, I'm not surprised?" Suzanne sighed, as she jumped off the small stone wall, and looked at her sister. "I hated that walk as well, but thankfully, the driver waited until we got to the top, before leaving."

In the minutes that had passed, the group of four did nothing but tease each other about their separate journeys, causing Serena and Suzanne to turn their cheeks into a shade of red, and for Serena to pull away from Darien to hide her blushing face in her hands. At the reaction from Serena and Suzanne, Darien and Drake fell into deeper laughter, as Suzanne also put her flaming face into her hands. Though they were under separate umbrellas, the closeness between the four was clearly noticeable by the change in their eyes. After a couple of minutes, once the bouts of laughter had died down, it was finally time to turn to more pressing matters, such as how the cliques were run and especially how the school worked in different ways.

"Did you manage to get a call for any of the guys, Drake?" Darien asked, as Serena pulled her hands away from her face to look between the two. "I'm wondering how we're going to manage without anyone here yet?"

"I didn't get anything from the guys yet." Drake sighed, before a growl escaped his lips, and caused Serena to squeak in shock. "However, I somehow managed to get one from the girl's set, and it wasn't from Caitlin."

"Aren't you responsible for communication from the girls' side, Suzanne?" Darien asked, as he looked over to Suzanne, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I can understand Caitlin calling any one of us, but the other girls?"

"I think you better hear it from Drake, Darien." Suzanne sighed, as she had pulled her hands from her face shortly after Serena did, and shook her head at the audacity of the remembrance of the last conversation. "I think we may have to set some ground rules, with the teams that we lead, because I'm no longer taking a not getting any response for an answer." She stepped closer to Drake unknowingly, but Darien and Serena had caught it out, as they looked at each other. "After Drake explains, I'm leaving the decision entirely up to you, because I'm seriously thinking of giving up with any sort of girl from our end."

Darien nodded, but still wondered what was going on, as he glanced over at Drake. He had moved a hand to the small of Serena's back, and gave his confirmation for Drake to be able to continue, before he had broke into that particular conversation. The next statement was not what he and Serena were expecting, as Serena buried her face in his coat.

"I got a call from Caroline." Drake growled, once he was allowed to continue. "When I asked her, why she hadn't called Suzanne instead, she said she didn't have time to do it and my number was the first on her list." His eyes turned to a darker and blacker shade in anger, as Suzanne rested her hand on his arm, to try and cool him down. "Then she goes onto informing me that she and certain other girls from our team across the years would be late, because they had some sort of appointment to attend to, and wouldn't be in any of the morning classes." Suzanne scowled, as Darien blinked in shock, somehow knowing it wasn't over. "She then goes onto say that she tried to call you several times, but you weren't picking up, so called me instead to deliver the news and asked if someone could record the lessons?"

"I'm sorry, she tried to?" Darien asked in disbelief, as he didn't believe that for a second. "Are you even certain that she said that?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders in response, but as the two looked between themselves, they knew that something was off about the entire situation. As Darien handed the umbrella over to Serena to hold, he checked his pockets for his phone, and pulled it out, seeing that there was only one call on his phone and it had came from someone called Aaron.

"I've only got a missed call from Aaron, Drake." Darien stated, as he handed over the phone to his brother, and raised an eyebrow. "I know I missed a call from someone, but I didn't bother to check it whilst Serena and I were walking here because my phone was on the vibrate mode."

"Now that I think of it, it is kind of weird." Drake answered, as he handed the phone back to his brother. "Though there isn't much that we can do until someone comes, because we will have to discuss it in full detail."

Darien took the phone back from Drake, and double checked the call log with Serena glancing over to see that besides the missed call entry, the last call had been last night at 8:30. Serena frowned, and gripped the umbrella tighter in her hand, even as Darien rubbed her back softly. Darien shook his head, and stuffed the phone back into his pocket, as he took the umbrella holder back from Serena, upon seeing her hold upon it and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we do this?" Drake asked as he glanced over at his brother and Serena, with a gentle smile. "We'll wait for at least, around ten minutes, and if no one comes in that time." Seeing that Darien was gritting his teeth, he gave a frown, before shaking his head as he continued. "We'll head over to the library and try to get some work done, which will also get Serena and Suzanne out of this weather and into the warmth."

"Yeah, you're right." Darien nodded, as he watched Suzanne step closer to his brother. "We can always get the others out of their classes, and have a meeting during the morning and use up the break period." Serena sniffed, and shivered, as Darien rubbed at the small of her back. "I will not stand around and be lied to, or play a useless game with trusting someone when they don't deserve it!"

Darien and Drake nodded, knowing that this was the best thing and plan of action that needed to be done, as they kept the girls close to their sides. As they looked around, the rain still continued to pour down heavily, and had nearly flooded the playgrounds and took out the power supply, but thankfully, they were covered by the umbrellas against it. About a minute in, the four heard footsteps come from behind them, and turned around to see a familiar face.

"Aaron, Katie?" Serena called, as she glanced over her shoulder to see two figures walking towards them, under an umbrella, and gave a slight wave from Darien's arms. "Hey, you guys?!"

"Good morning, Serena." Aaron smiled over at her and shook hands with Darien and Drake, before nodding over to Suzanne, who stood silently next to Drake. "Good morning, guys, is anyone else here yet?"

"No Aaron, you're the only one that's here?" Drake frowned, before nodding over with a smile to Katie, as he looked at the person who had gave Darien a missed call. "Unfortunately some of them aren't going to be in the morning classes, so it's literally their loss. I received a call from the some of the girls in our groups that had an appointment, and wanted the lessons to be recorded."

"I thought you said this meeting was important? And why wasn't Suzanne informed?" Aaron asked, as he looked between Darien and Drake, and his brown eyes flashed with a hidden emotion, before another matter came to mind, as he stared straight at Darien. "How come you didn't answer when I called? I was going to say I was running a bit late, and bringing Katie with me."

"I was walking with Serena, Aaron." Darien frowned, and raised an eyebrow at the male in front of him. "You know her normal stopping point?" Seeing Aaron nod in confirmation, his hand on Serena's back moved to her hip. "Well because of the weather, darkness and what happened in the summer, I figured I might as well walk with her and the call, well I've had annoying telemarketers calling nonstop and just ignored it."

Serena and Suzanne looked shocked, at the mention of the events of last summer, as Serena's skin tone turned lighter in fright. Katie looked blank, as she looked between Serena and Darien, knowing that it was an event that had changed their protective natures around the household, and shook her head at her brother's look, even as her red contacts sparked with sadness. Serena buried her face in Darien's sleeve, as the whole group remained silent in their memories of that fateful day.

"It's no problem, Darien." Aaron smiled lightly, as he cringed at remembering the frightened call that had reached his parents. "At least we met up with you, but what's the plan now?"

"We figured to wait about five minutes more, to see if anyone came in." Darien sighed, as he rubbed Serena's back in comfort, as sapphire blue eyes darkened with sadness. "Otherwise, we'd head over to the library and try to get some work done, but also get the girls out of the weather."

"That sounds great." Aaron smiled, as he glanced over at his younger sister. "What do you say, Katie, mind heading over to the library with us?"

Katie nodded and smiled, silently voicing her agreement, before turning to glance at Serena and Suzanne who had been silent since they arrived. It wasn't long before another five minutes had passed, and since no one else had turned up in that period besides Aaron and Katie, and with Serena and Suzanne beginning to shiver from the cold winds, despite wearing warm coats, they took that as the cue to head indoors to some warmth. When Serena and Suzanne had begun to repeatedly sneeze, Drake and Darien looked over at each other, and Drake nodded.

"Aaron, are you going to come?" Darien asked, as he turned back to the two standing off to the side. "Drake and I are going to take the girls to the library, since we've been waiting long enough?" Seeing that Aaron was looking up at him, with an unreadable expression, he shook his head and held Serena tightly. "It's your choice?"

"We'll come with you if you don't mind." Katie answered on her brother's behalf, after the small silence that appeared. "Though I suggest you go and we'll catch up to you, Darien." Serena was shivering more, as Katie glanced at her. "Serena looks worse for wear, and the sooner she gets warm, the better it is?"

Darien nodded, and began to lead Serena down to where Drake and Suzanne were already stood, having left them with the new arrivals. Katie rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, knowing that there were a number of questions that were still unanswered, as they followed at a slower pace behind the group of four, that were ahead of them. The howling wind was the sound that was heard on the quiet playground, as the six people made their way over to the library building, which was closer than the school building even though the two were joined.

Serena let out a large sneeze, as they all entered through the back door of the library, causing the staff to look over at them, before a cleaner ran to get the head librarian. Darien shook his head, and helped Serena to remove her coat, and place it into a small baggage area after having left the umbrella off to the side, and dealing with his own coat in the process. One of the other staff members, had brought a pack of towels over, to help them dry off, as Drake helped Suzanne with her coat whilst Aaron and Katie did the same with their coats and umbrella. Serena shivered, as an elderly staff member helped to wrap the warm towel around her shoulder, and usher them indoors, where the head librarian and a cleaner were patiently waiting. At the sound of another sneeze, the head librarian looked up and clicked her tongue at seeing the way that Serena and Suzanne were looking, before she turned to look at the boys standing by their sides. The head librarian was a middle aged woman, with glasses sitting on her nose, as she looked them over.

"Darlings, it is way too early for you to be on school grounds." The head librarian sighed as she made her way over to the group of six who were wrapped up in warm towels, already having dealt with their coats. "Get in quickly, all of you, there is a spare table for you in the back areas, since your mother called to state that you would be on the school grounds earlier than your usual time?" At the second half of the statement, she looked to Darien and Drake, who bowed their heads in a silent apology, before she turned to look at Aaron and Katie, who were stood behind the four. "So only one popular popped up, and that with his cheerleading sister?"

"Ah, madam, I apologize if my sister and I have disturbed you in any way." Aaron and Katie had bowed their heads, after Aaron had delivered his apology to the head librarian.

"That is complete and utter nonsense, child." The head librarian waved the apology away, as she gave a gentle smile. "I do not consider you as an interruption, but there are certain members of the cheerleading and popular cliques that I am not happy with, because of their behaviour."

Aaron and Katie nodded, as the head librarian moved over to pull Serena and Suzanne into a warm hug, which in turn had caused Darien and Drake to smile in a delightful way. Drake looked up at the clock, and suddenly elbowed his brother, before motioning to girls who were in the arms of the head librarian. As Darien looked over at the clock as well, he nodded over to Drake, understanding what was going on and turned to look at the head librarian and cleared his throat.

"Aaron, Katie, if you two don't mind, could you talk Serena and Suzanne over to the back areas?" Darien asked, as everyone turned to look at them. "Drake and I need to have a quick word with the head librarian if you don't mind?"

"Yeah sure, we don't mind." Katie smiled, as she looked over to Serena and Suzanne.

"Ok, Darien." Suzanne sighed as she pulled away from the head librarian, and took a hold of her sister. "Though would the both of you please hurry, because I'm not in the mood, to stay there, especially after what happened the last time?"

Darien nodded, as he and Drake winked at the girls, and made them blush, watching as Aaron and Katie silently led the girls down the corridor to the other end of the library. It was the quietest study area, the library had to offer, and at this time, it was completely quiet except for the other staff getting on with their duties before the school opened its doors. As the group of four disappeared from view, Darien and Drake prayed that they would be safe in that area until certain private matters were dealt with.

"Mr. Chiba, either one of you, can you answer something?" The head librarian hissed in the quietness that enveloped the building, and watched as they quickly nodded. "Would you mind explaining why the four of you are here at this time of morning? I normally only see Miss Serena here within two hours, normally during the first break periods and then the three of you at about half an hour after her appearance." Her eyebrow twitched, as she continued to glare at the two boys. "I never see the other populars or cheerleaders here unless you guys have a room booking, so why now?"

"Sorry about that, Ms. Lewis." The duo apologised at once, after looking at each other with a smirk, knowing that they had taken after their father in that area. "We didn't mean to."

"Boys, must you make fun of everything I say." Ms. Lewis, the head librarian sighed, as she walked over to her desk and heard the two following behind her, as she glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "Goodness, just because I am your mother's friend, does not mean I will go easy on the both of you." As she sat down in the chair at her desk, her grey eyes stared into two identical sets of sapphire blue eyes. "If your mother didn't call me, then I wouldn't have been worrying for the period that the four of you were stood on in the horrid weather!"

"Sorry, it's just we were meant to have a meeting with the popular clique today, at around this time, and they haven't shown up at all." Darien sighed, frustrated with the events and the bitter weather, as he massaged his forehead with both thumbs, and shook his head. "Unfortunately because it is ridiculously cold and we refuse to stand out there and wait for them, Drake and I also refused to make the girls suffer for their actions, especially after receiving a call that they wouldn't be in for the morning at all."

The head librarian nodded, and watched as Drake placed a hand on Darien's shoulder, and squeezed it as a way of comfort. She knew that the boys were prone to anger, exactly like their father, and the only ones who could stop it from being unleashed was either each other, or the two girls who were now seated in the back area of the library. She smiled, as she shook her head of those thoughts, and turned to look at the two who were stood in front of her desk, while Darien rubbed the back of his head and Drake had a tight lipped smile on his face, as both pushed the last events to the back of their mind, so that they would be able to concentrate on the next words that the head librarian spoke.

"Does this mean, that should the other populars, be informed that the three of you aren't holed up in the back areas of this library?" Ms. Lewis asked, as she looked upon the drooping form of the twins that stood in front of her, before she gave a sigh of agreement upon remembering their natures. "Alright, because I owe your mother a few favours, I will do this for you, but please let me know the next time that you are in at this time, rather than nearly causing me a heart attack?" She shook her head, and waved her hand. "Off with the both of you, before the girls come back to find you!"

Darien and Drake smiled, and nodded, as they reached over to give the head librarian a warm hug before pulling away. She had nearly gone into shock at the movement, before shaking her head, as she heard the boys thanking her for the favour, but the only thing that she could manage to do especially in this time, was wave them off. She knew the girls were waiting for them, and any longer, could cause them to worry, and the two in front of her knew that, because with another nod in her direction, they began to walk down the same corridor to the back ends.

_**I really hope, with all my heart that nothing destroys or ruins the happiness that you have found with the girls, my dear boys._ ** The head librarian stared after them, as her thoughts continued to pray for their happiness, and another bright smile appeared, once she had realised something that others wouldn't, at least not for another couple of years. _**And at the look of things, it seems that your happiness is with the Moon girls, even if you don't know it yet. Who would have thought Serena and Suzanne Moon were capable of changing the entire Chiba family from the minute they opened their eyes, as small babies. **_

She shook her head, with the smile still on her face, as she returned to the work that sat on a pile at her desk as the other workers in the library milled about from one corridor to another, whilst performing their own duties to the library. As the head librarian returned to her work, Darien and Drake had reached where Serena and Suzanne were sat with Aaron and Katie, on a large desk at the back study areas of the library.

Serena and Suzanne looked up to see Darien and Drake approach, and seated down on the available chairs, before Serena bent her head to return to her uncompleted worksheet from the evening before. Aaron and Katie were talking quietly between each other as they dealt with their own work, even as Darien sat in the seat next to Serena and Drake took the seat next to Suzanne. Once he had sat down, Darien glimpsed over her shoulder to check on her progress, and smiled softly before looking across at his brother to notice that Suzanne and Drake were busy in their different topics, after pulling the work from their school bags.

"Do you need any help with that worksheet, Serena?" Darien asked, as he pulled a book out of his bag, after glancing over at the worksheet Serena was working on. "I can help you for a little bit, since I handled the majority in our study block yesterday?"

"I should be fine to handle it for now, Darien." Serena smiled, as she lifted her head from the worksheet, and glanced over at him. "If I need any help, I will promise to ask you for it, if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine, Luna." Darien smiled in return, as he hung his bag on the back of his chair.

A couple of minutes into her worksheet, she groaned and hit her head on the desk, before wincing which had caused Darien and Drake to look over to her in shock. Darien placed his reading book down, and glanced over to see that Serena was now struggling and quickly pulled the worksheet away, despite the sudden protests that came. After sharing a glance, with his brother, he took a quick glance at the worksheet and clicked his tongue before he passed it over for Drake to have a quick glance over.

"Serena, if you were struggling since yesterday, why did you not ask for help?" Darien asked, as he took the worksheet back from Drake, and glanced over at Serena to notice that she was biting her lip. "I saw that worksheet briefly, and it's the same way you left it, when you took a break yesterday?" He gave a frown, and glanced over to the end of the table, noticing that Aaron and Katie hadn't been disturbed in the slightest, before turning back to glance at Serena's bowed expression. _**Serena, what am I going to do with you? You know you can annoy us at anytime, if you needed the help? **_

"I thought I could handle it, by myself." Serena squeaked, as she looked up at Darien to notice that he held a worried expression on his features. "I asked the teacher if she could help me, but she said I had to handle it by myself or I would be marked down."

"Alright, here's what I'll do now, Serena." Darien sighed, after remaining silent for a couple of minutes. "Since your teacher isn't being much of a help, and with you struggling, I'll explain it to you, if that's ok?" He glanced over to her, and gave a smirk as Serena opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to his lips. "I'm not taking any buts for an answer, Luna, you need the help and you can interrupt if you don't understand something?"

Serena rapidly nodded, before the duo glanced over at the clock to notice that it was only 7:30am, and their school didn't start until 9:30-10am, which meant that it wouldn't end until 5-6pm in the evening. Taking note of the time, Darien noted it on another piece of scrap paper, before moving to help Serena with the final questions on her worksheet, making sure that she was able to understand every step of the way. Drake nodded, after Darien glanced over at him, giving confirmation that he was taking the correct path and checked over the remainder of Serena's answers, seeing that the majority were correct with a partial minority having certain reasonable errors. Once he was done, he placed the worksheet back in its original position and returned to his own work, even as Darien ended his explanation.

"Did you understand the problem?" Darien asked, as he finished writing down a note, and smiled over at her. "Or did you need some more help?"

"No I don't need more help, Darien." Serena giggled as she bounced in her chair, as she stared down at the notes. "I actually understood everything, and now I should be able to handle it." As a thought suddenly came to her mind, and she looked over at the pencil marked worksheet, courtesy of Drake, she glanced between the two brothers. "Though, why don't the teachers explain things like the two of you have done, rather than that dull and boring way?"

"It's probably the way that will make us memorise it, rather than learn the process." Drake stated, as he looked up from his handwritten assignment, and gave a gentle smile. "Though, may I ask what teacher you actually have for that class?"

Serena wrinkled her nose, and Suzanne knew that it was a show of distaste. She and Serena both disliked the teacher, especially after having her for an entirely different subject, as Darien and Drake caught the expression on their faces, whilst wondering what was going on. Aaron had lifted his head to stretch, especially from being in that position for at least 20 minutes.

"I think its Miss Haywood, Drake?" Serena stated, and winced at the next movements.

"WHAT?" Three voices screamed, as Darien, Drake and Aaron, looked at her in shock.

"Well, I think she hates me." Serena rubbed the back of her head, as she leaned back against the wooden chair. "Because if someone asks for help, she'll help them but when I tend to ask, she just plain ignores me and I just get on with it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Drake asked, as he shared a glance with Darien and Aaron. "We could have handled it, and you know that, Serena."

"She knows I won't, even though I have that badge on me." Serena sighed, as she fiddled with the red phoenix on a green earth symbol. "Though she just gave me detention for the other day, because I told her that I'll tell you guys about her behaviour, which is why I didn't come for lunch."

Darien and Drake gave identical groans, knowing that they would need to talk to that teacher during the school break periods, or after school, because this behaviour was getting ridiculous. Both of their mothers sat on the Governors' board, and their donations had managed to keep the school running to date, and yet pulling those donations away because of the undue behaviour of a member from teaching staff would cause repercussions. Serena gave a forced smile, even as Suzanne patted her hand in comfort, knowing what the trio were going to plan and yet her nose had twitched, even as she returned to completing her worksheet. The badge that Serena had fiddled with had shown that she was under the protection of the popular teams from the fourth and sixth year groups, and under the protection of the cheerleading group from the fifth years, but the other cliques weren't aware as it hadn't been brought to the surface.

"Guys, I'll be fine to handle it." Serena gave a forced smile, as she lifted her head from her worksheet, to rest her hand on Darien's arm. "You shouldn't be worrying so much, about such a little matter."

"Serena, it's not only the teachers that we need to handle." Darien answered, as he covered her hand with his own. "It's the other students, because no one is aware of what that badge on your blazer means, except for us and the popular teams from the fourth and sixth year divisions."

"Don't forget about us, Darien!" Katie called, as she lifted her head from the book she was reading to glance over at them. "The fifth year cheerleader gang is also aware of that badge!"

"Goodness, don't bite my head off, Katie." Darien held his hand up to show he hadn't forgot, as he scowled across the table. "I was just getting to that, if you don't mind!"

Serena had nearly fallen out of her chair in laughter, causing the other occupants at the table to stare at her, especially from the sounds coming from her lips. Darien had caught her, before she dropped to the floor and pulled her closer to his side; even as the others started laughing as well knowing it was infectious. After a couple of minutes and the uproar of laughter had died down, Serena gave a delightful smile before her gaze turned to look up at the clock, in the far end of the room.

It was already 8:15am, and if she didn't hurry, she would be later than her usual time as she squealed in fright. Her movements had shocked the group at the table, as they quietened to stare with a shell shocked look, at Serena's figure, with disbelief in the sudden sound. Serena was packing her bag, and after giving Suzanne a quick hug, she waved and disappeared down one of the corridors, and took her packed bag with her.

"What in God's name was that about?" Aaron asked, as he stared at the last location Serena had stood. "I thought she was never late to anywhere?"

"I haven't got a clue." Darien answered, before catching something written on the scrap piece of paper, and pulled it forward, before looking up. "Suzanne, Drake, did she tell you where she was going?"

"No Darien, she didn't." Suzanne had answered, after she and Drake shared a glance. "I'm with Aaron on this, unfortunately, because we know Serena has never been late to anywhere, and to start now?"

"I'm sure; we'll catch up to her later, won't we?" Katie put her voice into the conversation, as everyone turned to look at her. "In case that none of us do, I'll tell the other ladies to keep an eye out as backup, but ordering not to pester."

"I don't think we need to worry about not finding her, guys?" Darien had suddenly spoken, amidst the silence that penetrated the library. "She's just given us a clue about her whereabouts, and given the person she may be meeting, it's no wonder she acted the way she did."

Unfortunately in Serena's haste, she had left her rain coat behind in a race to get to her destination, and Ms. Lewis as the head librarian was the only one to catch out on that fact. Because in her haste, she hadn't taken the corridor which would lead her to the back exit door of the library to collect her rain coat, but instead, taken another to lead her through the front entrance to take to the school corridors. Ms. Lewis had quietly stepped up, overhearing the conversation and quietly stood around the corner, as her grip tightened on the navy blue rain coat Serena had worn.

"Darien, would you mind if I disturb you guys for a second?" An elderly voice called, as the head librarian stepped into their view.

"No, Ms. Lewis, it isn't a problem." Darien smiled, as he stood to greet his mother's long time friend once again but not before he shared a nod with Drake. "Is there something wrong?" It wasn't long before he spotted the rain coat in her hands, and his eyes widened in shock. _**Luna, what on earth have you done? Why would you dare to run out suddenly, with a scared look like that? **_

Those thoughts continued to plague him, even after the head librarian had left them, and he returned to his seat. Suzanne had silently taken the rain coat from the head librarian, holding it in her hands, as the head librarian returned back to her duties. Unknown to the rest of them, before the conclusion Darien had come up with; Ms. Lewis had known exactly where Serena would be headed to and the main reason behind up, but on top of it all, the head librarian prayed that Serena would remain safe.

"Darien, what were you saying before?" Katie asked, as she glanced over at his worried look.

"I just have a feeling that Serena may be meeting with Adam Rinehart, roundabout now." Darien asked, as he continued to fiddle with the piece of scrap paper in his hands. "She gave a little reminder to herself stating 'meeting with Adam R. at 8:25'." He sent a small glance over at the clock to notice the time as he passed the paper onwards, with Drake being the next person. _**Luna, I really hope you're safe with what you have planned? **_

"What do you want us to do?" Suzanne asked, as she passed the paper on after reading the same message. _**Serena, I hope that you're ok for now! **_

"Can you monitor Serena's whereabouts through the tracker readings?" Darien asked, as he moved straight into business, knowing that there wasn't any time to lose. "I have a feeling that we'll need that information soon, especially if we don't meet up with Serena for the rest of the day."

"It'll be done, Darien." Suzanne smiled, and gave a nod towards the orders.

Darien sighed, and nodded in return, even as he clenched his fist tightly, whilst it rested on the wooden table. Drake had caught his brother's agitated movements, and rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Their elder and younger siblings had felt the shock and pain from the events of the summer, and it hadn't helped them much. They were now worried if Serena's safety was put into a compromise, especially where it wasn't wanted, as Darien caught his brother's gesture and smiled in relief, to notice that they had still cared enough, not to cause any issues. Aaron and Katie watched quietly, as Suzanne was issued to follow her orders, and waited until they had some form of ensuring that Serena would continue to remain safe, even in the life that they had lived, with the Moon and Chiba children being the sons or daughters of two of those that sat on the Governors board, and their opinion meant everything to the way that the school was run.

"Katie, can I still trust that your cheerleaders' team will keep an eye out?" Darien asked, as he moved over to the next matter of business, especially in dealing with Serena's security. "Also, you and your year team will join us in our meeting, today if possible, since we need to discuss something about Serena, if that's ok with you?"

"That should be perfectly fine, Darien." Katie agreed to the statement issued by the man in front of her. "Just let me check in with the other guys, and I'll get back to you on that meeting thing, if you don't mind, as well?" Katie looked over at Darien, to get his confirmation, as she continued to speak. "Once that happens, I'll either send a word through Aaron or your number to let you know of the decision?"

"That's fine, Katie." Darien stated, as he looked over to the final member. "Though if you're busy, we can reschedule to make sure it fits because I don't want anything to go wrong."

Katie nodded, as she agreed, before turning to glance at the clock behind her. As she turned round to face the group, she sighed and stood from her seat, with her head bowed. Aaron looked over to his sister, and raised an eyebrow in question, not knowing that it was being mirrored by the other three occupants at the table.

"Is there something wrong, Katie?" Aaron asked, as he looked up to his sister.

"I have tryouts for the new recruits, Aaron." Katie bowed her head in apology to the other silent trio at the table. "I'm sorry to have to leave, but as Captain, I'm afraid that I need to be there."

"Katie, it will be fine." Drake smiled, after sharing a knowing glance with Suzanne and Darien, before turning back to look at her. "We'll manage from here, but as long as you get that reply to us, we can follow through with the other information in the meeting."

"Yeah, that's fine, so I'll see you guys later." Katie packed up her books and notes, and pulled her bag over her back.

She waved, with the others waving back and walked down the corridor to the back areas to collect her rain coat, but not before looking around as she did so. Once she picked her rain coat up from the area, she walked back through the corridors and through the front door, giving a smile and a wave to the head librarian that was seated at her desk at the front of the library. The head librarian had smiled in return before becoming lost in her thoughts as Katie exited the library. Ms. Lewis was worried about Serena's sudden disappearance and her whole posture suddenly showed that.

_**Oh dear one, whatever shall we do with you? I pray that you didn't have to suffer in this way. **_ Ms. Lewis sighed as she struggled to concentrate on her duties, with the events that had happened in the last couple of minutes, and Serena's pleading look. _**I know you wished for me not to tell them, a couple of weeks back, but I pray that you can let them know, and not continue to keep it in as you have done_ _thus far. **_

In the back areas, the group of four had stood once Katie had vanished completely from view of their table and sight, as they got prepared to leave the library knowing that they still needed to book a room from the break periods, especially if a popular's meeting needed to be held. Darien sighed, and glanced over at Drake as they all walked down the corridor from earlier to collect the stuff they had left at the back of the library, whilst wondering how they would be able to concentrate in lessons after Serena's disappearance.

"Guys, what do you think?" Darien asked, as he folded his rain coat and placed it in his bag, after turning to the others with him. "I mean, it's probably next to impossible I'll be able to concentrate in lectures?"

"If you can't, I'll tell the lecturers, and from there I'll record lessons for you." Drake answered, as his eyes glistened with worry for his brother. "Just go and book a room for our meeting, and get the stuff prepared and we'll meet you later." Darien smiled weakly, as Drake nodded, before becoming lost in thought. _**Serena, I really hope that you'll be fine; with whatever you have planned and still attend your lessons as you should be normally doing. **_

"You know that Drake is right in what he says, Darien." Suzanne stated, and caused Drake to snap out of his thoughts, causing a smile to appear on Suzanne's features. "Whilst the rest of us can concentrate on a normal level still, you might cause a disturbance if you can't."

"I know, and on some part you guys are right." Darien sighed, as he walked alongside his brother, before shaking his head as he had no choice but to agree. "I'll agree on this count, because I can try persuading administrators' to book us a room knowing that we won't get on in the last minute."

The trio with him cheered in delight at his words, and Darien cracked a very tiny smile, as he looked upon the people he stood with. The group of four finally made their way to the front of the library, where Ms. Lewis sat at her desk, before looking between them as Darien stepped forward. As he cleared his throat gently, Ms. Lewis glanced up in shock, before smiling as she stood from her seat at the sight of them. Her change of moods hadn't gone unnoticed by Darien and Drake as they shared a glance with each other but they shrugged their shoulders, knowing that they would leave it for later.

"Ms. Lewis, if you don't mind, could you please inform us if Serena comes back here later on?" Darien asked, as he stepped forward from the group. "It's nearly time for us to attend, and we need to head off to them by now?"

"Of course I will, Darien." Ms. Lewis smiled, as she walked round the table, and glanced at the group of four, and nodded lightly at Suzanne. "I have all of your numbers, thanks to Gaea, so I will be able to call or text you should she pop by if it's even for a second."

"Thank you for your help." Suzanne walked up next to Darien and bowed her head, with a smile of delight.

"It's no problem, my dears." Ms. Lewis continued to smile, and crossed her fingers behind her back, as she glanced at the quiet group. "Now I think you best be off otherwise you'll be running a little late, should anything come up." The group nodded once again, and left through the front doors of the library to make their way to their lessons. _**I'm sorry, guys, but I doubt I will be able to. Serena will barely appear here for the rest of the day and I've been sworn not to tell you about anything. **_

As the clock hit the half hour mark, at 11am, it was time for the students to go onto their breaks. The students were walking through the corridors, completely silent, as they made their way to their arranged rooms for break given that the weather was still worse, with the playground now flooded in water, and being unbearable to walk in. Though if one could listen closely, they could hear gossip between friends, and one topic in particular was that Serena hadn't be in attendance for her morning lessons, which had set the populars off and become worried for her whereabouts. But it wasn't just the populars that were in this state, Katie and her cheerleading team had also been showing signs of worry.

The four popular groups and Katie, with the cheerleading group from her year, were currently looked up in a meeting room and had been called out only 20 minutes before the bell for a resting period had rang out across the school halls. Darien, Drake and Suzanne had only seen her since the early morning periods, during their session in the library, along with Aaron and Katie's confirmation, but the most disastrous news that came was that the trackers on Serena had stopped responding and sending signals out, at around 10:45am.

Something had happened, and it wasn't good news.

Yet as the sounds of sirens caught their attention, the students ran to their nearest windows, to see the one sight that had shocked them to their core. On the playground, in the pouring rain, two ambulances and several squad cars, with two cars from the Council had filled them, yet the flashing red lights filled their hearts with dread.

The worried whispers, and the tears had started, their school was now a crime screen.

"Caitlin, why are all those emergency departments outside?" One of the students asked amongst the pandemonium, as they looked towards the two cheerleaders and popular barricading the doors. "Has something happened? What's going on?"

"It's not the time to make any judgements, Alex." Caitlin called, as the only popular stood in the room, as she looked between the other two with her. "We have only been asked to barricade you from heading outside, and as our leaders state, a full assembly meeting will be called with the week or so, for all staff and students to be present there." Caitlin held up a hand to ward off the students from asking any more questions, as she closed her eyes to stop their tears that were threatening to fall. "If you want to know why, I'm afraid you'll have to see in a minute."

She couldn't say anymore, not after what they had found out. The fact that a member of the Council, the higher law, had entered their school and disrupted their meeting had brought a chill throughout a body. The members of the Council, weren't meant to be seen, only acting as the back line of protection surrounding the Moon and Chiba families, yet to see one present in their school, was one thing that she didn't want think about anymore. The only thing Caitlin could remember was Suzanne's face losing its entire colour and Darien ordering them and the cheerleaders to keep all the students in their break period rooms, as the trio followed the Council Member out of the room.

"Caitlin, what's the matter?" One of the cheerleaders asked, as they rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Aylia. I guess I'm probably just worried about now." Caitlin said, as she stared at the cheerleading girl at her side. "Since the others left, I've had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it hasn't gone away."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Cat." The other cheerleader stated, as they squeezed in shoulder in comfort. "You'll see, I bet they'll find Serena and she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Derek." Caitlin's green eyes gleamed in worry, as they glanced at the students at the windows. "I really hope you are, for all of our sakes."

Yet, for all their sakes, she prayed. As the two members of the cheer group, glanced over her head, they began to pray to. Serena's safety was now paramount, and if that was lost, then so where they, even if the other clique groups weren't aware of the same.

Yet, elsewhere in the school groups, that higher member was now leading the trio to the ground floor of the school. As they reached the bottom floor, the higher member that had guided them to this area had left them in place, before walking over to his team mates in the side, whilst paramedics knelt on either side of a very distinctive person wearing an oxygen mask on her face, who was seated in the corridors that had led up into the cafeteria.

"How is she, guys?" The higher council member asked his team mates, as he stepped up towards them, and glanced over Serena from the corner of his eye. "Has she changed much?"

"No, the paramedics are trying to still make sure she remains awake." One of his team mates stated, as he glanced behind him to see Darien, Drake and Suzanne standing in their original spots. "They're trying to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything?" Suzanne looked up and over to them, before the team mate sighed, and waved in return. "Hey, you three, get over here!"

"Landon, you couldn't have brought them, over?" Another team mate questioned, as the trio walked over silently. "I sincerely apologise on behalf of my team mate, dears, but we've been busy dealing with your sister for the past 15 minutes." With that, she motioned to the blonde haired girl, who was still drowsy. "So there isn't much to worry about."

Serena Moon was majorly drowsy as she sat, leaning against the wall, whilst surrounded by two worried paramedics as she drifted in and out of an unconscious state. Her normal school uniform was wrinkled, but the injury on her head and under her skirt on her leg, was only lightly bandaged up. If one noticed on future inspection, Serena had just barely missed having a fatal injury that would have her fighting for her life, by now. The person, whom was responsible, had ran from the scene of the crime once they believed they had won, but according to the injuries, that had been over an hour ago.

"Easy there, Miss." The paramedics supported Serena as she stood on wobbly legs, whilst Serena held the mask come to her mouth. "Now we're going to get you over to the bed, and get you to hospital, are you ok to do so?"

"That cannot be good for the state of her back." Landon muttered to himself, making sure that his team mates could only catch the statement.

"Landon, leave it, we don't want to cause an argument here." Another one of his team mates hissed, and gripped at his arms, as they looked at Serena's figure. "At least we found her and that she's safe and in the care of hospital staff!"

"How come we lost any connection with the trackers about an hour ago?" Suzanne had the courage to ask, as she glanced at each of the four Council members, it had been on her mind since they had been brought to this scene. "I know you were responsible for their production in something Serena could wear, but for the signal to be lost?"

The four others beside Landon sighed simultaneously, before glancing at each other, before two turned to look at Suzanne, Darien and Drake. A clear plastic bag was held up, by one of the Council members who had called them over, and Suzanne could do nothing but gasp as she looked at the contents. Darien and Drake had closed their eyes and turned away from the plastic bag, unwilling to believe that Serena had been placed in danger, and judging by the contents in that bag, they had nearly lost her. In the bag, the bracelet and the necklace, Serena had worn earlier that morning were held, but instead of being stable, they were now broken into multiple pieces.

"How long will she have to stay on bed rest?" Darien asked, as he moved to glance over at Serena's tired figure. _**At least she's safe and that's all that matters. **_

"She'll have to remain in hospital, in a secure environment, Darien." Landon answered, as he glanced over at the paramedics. "The doctors say a week, but if they find more injuries, which we aren't aware of, it could go longer especially with the casts she'll need."

"We need to find the person responsible for this, young lady." The man, who called them over, had answered, to their questioning glances. "It is better that she gets treated as hospital, rather than remain at home, especially if this person knows your living conditions."

Suzanne nodded, and buried her face in Drake's shirt, upon seeing the current state of her sister. When Serena's eyes closed, and her head drifted to the side, which had spurned the paramedics onto high alert causing the Council members beginning to curse. Serena had now moved into an unconscious state and judging by the substance seeping onto the white covers under her, she was declared under an emergency. Landon gave the confirmation, allowing the paramedics to wheel Serena out into the waiting ambulance, before allowing the police to start barricading the area.

"Landon, what's going on?" Drake asked, upon catching the fright of the paramedics. _**What's going on? Why aren't they telling us anything? **_

"Come on, you three, you'll need to follow me." Landon sighed, as he rested a hand on Suzanne's shoulder to pull her away from Drake. "Both sectors of the Council have called in a leave of request for the three of you to be absent whilst Serena rests in hospital." Landon began to walk out, hoping that the trio would follow behind him, and once they did, he was able to continue. "As soon as Serena gets into hospital, she'll have to be moved into operation."

"Wait, why?" Suzanne was shocked by the sudden statement, as she looked up at Landon.

The grim smile on Landon's face was their only answer, meaning that something had happened with which they weren't aware of. As they came upon the main playground, covered in their rain coats, with an umbrella over their heads, the trio heard the distinguished sounds of shocked gasps and frightened cries. Darien, Drake and Suzanne glanced up, one last time at the school, knowing it was now declared as a crime scene before entering one of the squad cars to follow the ambulance towards the hospital, and with that they knew that all the students across the four years had seen it. The students continued to watch as Serena was placed into the ambulance, and as Suzanne, Drake and Darien had entered into the squad car followed by Landon, before they were finally driven away. As Landon and another council member, already seated in the squad car, had delivered the news on Serena's condition, Suzanne began to shiver and broke into tears, with her only comfort being the two that were seated on either side of her.

The one thing that was obvious was that, instead of a city being lively especially in the rain; it was now silent and dead as no one walked the streets. Silence had permeated the whole of Boston, as the ambulance and patrol car drove to the nearest hospital, knowing the events would have changed their futures, whether it was for better or for worse, only time would tell. They hadn't awoken to a normal day, now it was a living nightmare as Serena was now fighting for her life, whilst being unconscious in the ambulance, and oxygen being delivered through a mask over her mouth. Only time would tell if they lived past these events or relationships would be broken.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

**Started and Finished: 21****st**** April 2014**

**Edited: 21****st**** May 2014**

* * *

><p>Ok nearly a double ouch for the Moon and Chiba twins : Will Serena survive the attack and will her family get through this challenge? An entirely new chapter for your reading pleasures, and I hope you enjoy :) For those that have got this far, from the prologue up to here have also been updated, so if you haven't already, I suggest you go back and read those chapters.

**Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with your actual username and I'll understand.**

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	4. Recovery and Healing

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 3

Recovery and Healing

The hospital, it was a hardly a place that much people would want to be found in, but for some people it was necessary, for their attendance, depending on the condition of the person that they sought out. Many events occurred here, many events that would either be memorable, like the birth of a child, or leave a gaping a hole in your heart, such as the death of a loved one but for one, this is where a relationship began to bloom.

In the sterile hallways and through the smell of disinfectant that clogged up senses, these hospital rooms and doctors offices had held secrets of a past long gone. Secrets never let out to other family members or to the public eye, ones which could make or break the relationships that surrounded the whispers. For one person, above the rest, the sound of feminine laughter, her laughter, had drawn him to her like a drug. He was pulled into her, by the brightness of her baby blue eyes, as she rested on the comforting bed. Serena had rested her head on his shoulder, as he lay next to her, with her left wrist and right upper leg having been put into a cast that would help to mend and heal the broken bones within.

In the care of the paediatric ward, she was safe and out of harm. For her family, friends and the school, however, it had been a long and very tiring process, even after three weeks, as investigations continued into Serena's near fatal condition. Though they had gotten through the brunt of those events, security was even tighter than it normally was. The council was worried and needed the remainder of the Moon and Chiba children to be kept safe at all times, whilst Serena recuperated. Darien squeezed Serena's hand, and smiled gently, wanting to keep the comfort between them, after giving Serena a once over, because her head was bandaged up along with her rib cage, and two oxygen pipes were fitted to her nose.

"Darien, I am fine, honestly." Serena murmured, as she rested her head on his chest, and began to play with a shirt button. "You really needn't be worrying this much, and the populars need you to be there as well."

"Drake and Suzanne can handle it for the time being, without me." Darien sighed, as he caught her hand and smiled down at the girl on the bed. "Though, concentrate on getting better and then I'll think about being less of a worrywart concerning you."

"Darien!" Serena wailed, before squealing in delight as fingers landed on a ticklish spot. "Would you stop that? You know how ticklish I am!"

A long and tiring three weeks, especially with the incident that had happened on school grounds, as Darien looked down at Serena's brightening features, and rested a kiss to the top of her head. Serena gave a delightful blush, and rested her head back on her pillow, whilst still glancing over at Darien. She knew that the investigation into her fatal attack was still ongoing, but all she could pray for was the safety of her family.

_**Who knew I could have thought that Darien was a part of my family? **_ Serena sighed in her mind, and allowed a smile to appear, as Darien looked over to her. _**Though judging what others may think I really hope he doesn't take things too out of context. **_

"What are you thinking about, Serena?" Darien asked, as he moved to stand from her bedside, and looked over. **At least she's safe and out of harm for now? **

"Oh, I was just thinking about something." Serena smiled, as she turned her head to glance at him. "Though you don't need to worry about that, though, you know you should be in attendance at school!"

"Angel, stop worrying about me and go back to sleep!" Darien scowled as he turned round to face the young girl on the bed, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just going to check with your doctor about something and then I'll be right back!"

Serena winced and pulled back, as Darien walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. Though she was the only one in the corridor, she didn't want to cause a disturbance as tears began to prick at her eyes. Serena closed her eyes tightly, as she tried to stem the flow of tears, upon hearing the door opening once again, and hearing a sigh followed the comfort of male arms.

."I'm so sorry, Princess." Darien whispered, as he held Serena in his arms, upon entering the room. "The past weeks haven't been good to any of us since you've been in hospital."

"Don't blame yourself for what's happened, Darien." Serena whispered, as she rested a pale hand on his cheek, "I'm here and I'm still alive, even though annoyed by the extra attention and security detail standing outside the door that I have." She pulled away, and plastered a delightful smile upon her face, as she looked upon her ebony haired counterpart. "By the way, you called me, Angel?"

Darien chuckled, as he drew back and placed a soft kiss on her bandaged forehead, catching a red hue appearing on his cheeks. He gave a smirk, and patted her hand, whilst Serena groaned and fell back against the pillow. Darien was trying to send her to an early grave, each time he had made his affections known to her, even though that no one was in the room. The nurse, assigned to her by the Council, was kind enough to allow her to walk around the room once in a while, given her condition when she had first been admitted into this hospital, over 3 weeks ago.

"Now, I'll tell you later, Serena." Darien gave a smirk, as he raised her eyebrow at her blushing.

"Can I at least get out of this bed?" She questioned, after trying to get the blush out of her cheeks, and glanced up with a frown. "According to the doctor that came by earlier, I'm allowed to, because I've been in and out of consciousness for the past two weeks and a bit?"

"I'll get the nurse here, to help you." Darien smiled, and tilted his head to her, before leaving the room once again.

As he leant against the door from outside, he heard a soft squeal of delight from inside the room, and shook his head upon Serena's habits. Darien pushed away and went to find a doctor or nurse, responsible for Serena's care to try and get her orders across, but was smiling all the way through. Back inside the room, where Serena had been for the past week, another squeal of delight emitted from her lips and a darker hue appeared on her cheeks.

_**How is this even possible, my heart? **_ Serena thought to herself as she stared at the closed doorway. _**It's beating fast? **_

Serena lay back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow as she drifted into sleep. A smile appeared, even as she slept, dreaming of a future that was safe and had put them out of harm, whilst her cheeks still maintained the red hue that Darien had placed upon her cheeks. Only a couple of minutes passed by, before Darien returned with a doctor, and caught her sleeping in that posture. The doctor gave a chuckle under his breath, noticing that Darien held a near love struck expression on his features, as they stared over at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Mr. Chiba, with your leave, I'll return in an hour." The doctor called, as he moved back in the direction of the doorway, but not before giving a final glance over to Serena's sleeping form. _**Ah, looks like it'll be love at first sight, and hearts are going to be broken, along the way. **_

"Sorry about that, doctor." Darien snapped out of his look over Serena, to turn over to the doctor. "Serena really wanted to have a walk around the hospital, but I didn't think she'd fall asleep again?"

"That is nonsense, Mr. Chiba; her condition may now require her to get her strength up for when she returns to school." The doctor waved away the apology, and gave a smile, before he departed. "When Miss Moon wakes from her sleep, come and get me as I'll be in my office for the remainder of the day."

As the doctor finally departed, Darien gave a short nod as confirmation of his words, and moved from his position to walk over to Serena's bedside. The doctor smiled and shook his head, as he walked out of the door, and took the path that led him to his office after nodding to the security detail that was posted outside Serena's door. Inside the room, upon reaching Serena's bedside, he settled in the chair and leaned his head down next to her hand and waited until Serena awoke from her sleep, whilst catching the smile that remained on her features even as she slept. Darien chuckled and shook his head, before glancing over at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet to notice that it was 2:30pm, which meant that it would be another 2 to 3 hours for him to wait until Suzanne and Drake were able to visit, but it had only been an hour since he had come to visit. As he looked upon Serena, he smiled and leaned back in the chair, before pulling his phone out of his shirt pocket to check if they was any text messages or missed calls since the phone was on silent.

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena groaned, as she awoke from her sleep to notice that Darien was pacing by her bedside, and blinked as she stared around at the room around her. "What time is it? Did I fall asleep?"

"Calm down, Angel, you're in the hospital." Darien cooed softly, as he stopped to glance over to notice that Serena was still drowsy._ **So this is what the doctor meant by her needing the strength before she returns to school? **_ His sapphire blue eyes softened, as he moved over to stand at the side of her bed, and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember that much?"

"I remember everything up to this point, but?" Serena blinked, and suddenly began to whimper at the sudden migraine and pain that shot through her body as she grasped at her head. *_*Why is my head hurting like this? I can expect my limbs to go off, but this? **_

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Darien pulled away, and his eyes began to reflect with worry over the sudden pain she was suffering from. "Let's get you seated first, before I get the doctor for you, because I don't want to start worrying for nothing." Darien sighed, as he helped Serena to carefully sit up from her lying position whilst being careful of the cast that was on her upper leg. "I'll go and get the doctor, quickly, but I promise I'll be back."

"Darien, I'm fine really." Serena smiled, as she took a hold of his arm, and shook her head free from the leftover pain. "There isn't any need to call the doctor, and besides my migraine or whatever it was is gone now."

"Angel, you were?" Darien gulped, before shaking his head at the sudden change after he had helped her to sit up, and gave a small grin as he tugged at her nose. _**How is that normal? She was in pain, just a couple of seconds ago, and now she looks normal? **_

Darien gave another squeeze on her shoulder, and pulled her close, even as both silently worried in their own ways. Serena felt the worry, and buried her face in his shirt, as she tried to offer the comfort, that the both of them had desperately needed, not only due to the attack that had happened to her on school grounds but because she had been directly admitted into ICU in a critical condition, after her operation, all those weeks ago. Serena shivered in fear, as Darien held her in his arms, and that was the site that a nurse had come upon, to see two childhood friends safe with each other. Serena hadn't known what the migraines meant, but as she pulled away from Darien's arms and smiled, whilst turning towards the silent nurse, she had a feeling that she didn't want to know because they had been on and off since the summer periods and hadn't wanted to worry anyone, upon hoping that it would get better by itself.

"I hope you don't mind if I do your check-up, Miss Moon." The nurse asked, as she fiddled with the file in her hands, and glanced over between the two. "Dr. Morrison is busy for the next hour, and it's a bit past an hour since your scheduled time?"

"No, its fine Mandy, you can do the check up." Serena smiled, as she glanced over towards the worried nurse.

"I'm going to be outside the room." Darien answered, and winked at Serena, as he pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket. "I need to answer this call; otherwise Drake will possibly have my head."

"Go on, I'll be fine." Serena laughed, as she shooed him away with her hands. "It's probably important and I don't want to keep you waiting."

Darien chuckled, and squeezed Serena's shoulder once more before he nodded over to the nurse and left the room. As he left the room, Serena had caught him answer the phone with a familiar chime, and knew exactly who was on the other end, before she turned to the nurse, and started her check up. Darien was only stood in the hallway, but that had allowed the nurse and Serena to talk, that Serena couldn't normally do, since her mother was out on business at the weirdest times, but frowned before shaking her head at the matter and putting it at the back of her mind. After about 20 minutes and with the last of the check-up being completed, Darien returned to the room with a miserable look on his face, as he glanced over at Serena which had caused the nurse to leave with a nod, and had allowed Darien and Serena the space that they needed to get certain issues out of the way.

"Darien, what happened with that call?" Serena asked, as she moved to stand from the bed, and walk over to him. "You normally don't have that type of expression on your face, unless something has happened?"

"I wasn't there to save you." Darien whispered, as he leaned against the cabinet and stared out of the window.

"Darien, look at me, please." Serena whispered, and winced upon every step that was taken, as she reached his side. "The past is in the past, you need to leave it where it is and savour what is already there in front of you."

"Serena?" Darien asked, as his head lifted after a couple of minutes, looking her in the eyes. "How can you not be scared? What happens if that person strikes again?"

"Do you actually think someone would be stupid enough to try and do that again, within a hospital, with the Council's guards posted outside of this room?" Serena rested her head against his chest, as her legs struggled to maintain her weight even with the cane and Darien's hands supporting her at her waist. "Now if you asked me how I could be so strong, and maintain it?" Upon her question, he buried his face in her shoulder and moved to grip her tightly. "I can't always maintain that, Darien, but if it wasn't for your worry, I realised that I couldn't be that scared and defenceless person anymore, than I was during that day, and that needed to change because if I didn't than our siblings would have suffered."

For the first time, since she'd woken from her unconscious state, even after the anaesthetics wore off and possibly after the three weeks since her admission to the hospital, Darien's sapphire blue eyes had lightened and drove away the sadness within. Darien's mood had changed considerably, and Serena giggled softly, even as he placed another kiss on her forehead, this time away from where the injury was located on her head. She curled deeper into his side, and sighed in delight, upon feeling the comfort and warmth that he had always provided to her with no questions asked. Darien had quickly caught her, and guided her back over to the bed, being careful not to strain her injuries as her legs had finally buckled beneath her weight and gave out, without any sort of reason.

"I believe it's now time for you to be off to bed, Angel." Darien chuckled as he moved to support her, with a hand on her hip and led her to the bed. _**This girl, when will she learn to be careful? **_

"Angel? Where did that come from?" Serena asked again, at the new nickname, but was still pleased to hear something from him, as she perked up at the same nickname he had called her since his arrival. "I thought it was Luna before? Darien, you still haven't answered my question!"

"Well you're my little star bright Angel, especially with the normal hair and your eye colour." Darien let a tiny squeak escape his lips at the proclamation, and tugged at the strand of white blonde hair, but what happened next had shocked him. "There is your answer, now are you going to relax for a little?"

Before he had moved to support her fully, so they could get the short distance back to Serena's bed, Serena had tiptoed and kissed him gently on one of his cheeks, which had caused him to stop for those precious seconds and stare at her in delight. As he moved to fully support her, even knowing her stubbornness and knowing that she was tired, even with the stitches on her right leg not being out for another couple of days, he gave a sigh and shook his head, before feeling Serena's delightful shiver against him which had reminded him of the closeness in the past, before that event in the summer just gone, and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered after her kiss on his cheek, making him blink rapidly. _**Ah, so I made him shocked? **_

"Hopefully you'll be discharged soon, Angel." Darien chuckled, as he lifted her up on the bed, and made a change in the subject. "I never like to stay in here for a long period of time, because it's got an OCD nature to it, and people say that there are secrets in these walls."

"Oh you poor dear, I know." Serena cooed, as she shifted back to rest against the headboard, as she felt Darien's disgusted shiver. "I don't like it either, but doctor's orders are what they are, and I have to follow them."

As Serena returned to the bed, Darien pecked her softly on her cheek, making her growl in displeasure as she returned his peck but this time on his lips. It was her first kiss, and all hell would break loose, if she let anyone except Darien take that from her. As they pulled away, and a rosy hue appeared on Serena's cheeks, a different shade than her previous blushing, a voice had interrupted the bliss, and identical groans came from the couple as they were forcefully separated to glance in the doorway and notice three individuals with distinctive expressions on their features. Darien glanced over at the clock to notice it was now 5pm, and glancing by the school uniforms worn, the two of three occupants, had come directly from the school.

"Oh, are we interrupting anything?" A feminine voice called from the doorway, a teasing tone beginning to appear.

Serena turned dark red, as her eyes landed on the form of Drake, Suzanne and her Aunt Gaea, as they looked upon the sight with teasing looks. Serena groaned, and buried her face in her hands, as Darien rolled his eyes but still moved to sit next to her bedside, and keep Serena in his arms.

"See, I knew that would happen." Suzanne was jumping up and down, on the balls of her feet. "Love at first sight, and all that!"

"Suzanne, how much sugar did you have today?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow, refusing to bend her head in guilt or embarrassment for being caught in such a position. "Or better yet, how much caffeine for the past three weeks?"

"Now now, Serena, you can't always think that." Suzanne had a sly grin, and Serena groaned internally, knowing that the teasing would begin. "I only had one cup of coffee today, and the normal two spoons of sugar, like we always do in the morning and have had the same for the past three weeks."

"We didn't interrupt your talk, did we?" Drake chuckled as he pulled Suzanne back from the bed, and looked over at Darien with gleaming sapphire blues. "Though normal day at school, except for the random argument that turned up after you suddenly left for the hospital and that area is still barricaded, because something about that area and the weapon?"

"Nah its fine, at least Serena is finally ok." Darien smiled down at the girl next to him, before looking at his mother.

"Wait until I tell Serenity her precious daughter is growing up!" Gaea squealed, as she laughed at the darkening blush on Serena's cheeks. _**Who would have thought Serena becoming our daughter-in-law; oh Edward would be so pleased! But that won't be until a couple of years from now, oh but I can't wait! **_

It would be a long and laborious process, but Serena and Darien were slowly getting there, in their own way and their own time. As Serena and Darien glanced at each other, through the taunts and teases of their siblings and his mother, they knew they would get through it together. A shy smile appeared on Serena's face, as she rested from the day's events, in Darien's arms where she knew she belonged.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

**Started: 21st April 2014**

**Edited and Finished (Hopefully): 25th May 2014**

* * *

><p>Heads up, guys, a new chapter. From the prologue onwards, everything has been updated so I suggest you read from the beginning if you don't want to get stuck or confused :) Oh by the way, thanks to all the favorites and story alerts thus far, please continue to leave a review if you haven't done already, and the next chapter will take a little time jump, about 3-4 days in the time.<p>

**Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with your actual username and I'll understand.**

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Enjoy,

Lunar Cadet


	5. Mayhem and Distrust

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 4

Mayhem and Distrust

A normal day, the sun was out, and it was the feeling to note that the morning would be great. Though it was early in the morning, the two mothers were already up and getting things ready, by the sounds coming from the floor below. Only a couple of days had passed since Serena had returned home, after her departure from the hospital, especially with the wellness report given. Since Serena had returned, the Council had taken things one step further by involving all of them in the protection plans, which would also ensure that another attempt, where fatal or not, would not occur on Serena's life once again. For their mothers, it would ensure, their children would continue to remain safe in classes on school grounds without the additional threat.

"Angel, what's going on?" Darien asked, as he walked down the corridor with Serena.

"It's nothing, Darien, honestly." Serena sighed, as she followed him down the corridor to his room. "I just had a nightmare, and that kind of freaked me out."

Serena's peaceful weekend was over, but as she and Darien entered his room, she gave a groan and put her head into her hands as she realised that she would have a lot of work that needed to be caught up on once she returned. Darien glanced over in shock, as Serena moved to sit on the small sofa, as she picked the calendar up from the bedside, and her finger landed on a date. It was Monday, the first day of school, and the day that possibly everyone had hated.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked, as he knelt in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. "I can ask mum if it's possible for you to stay home today, since you don't look so well."

"My teachers are going to load me down with a load of work." Serena's head fell back against the sofa and she sighed, as she stared down into sapphire blue. "Miss Haywood hates me, so she'll probably be the worst, more so than the other teachers."

"I'll talk to the populars today and see what we can do, Angel." Darien smiled as he stood from his position, and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going to let it continue like this, and that assembly before everything else happened still needs to be called."

"Don't strain yourself, Darien." Serena muttered, as she stood and dusted off her skirt.

Darien scowled, and moved to walk over to his cupboard, and pull out the green blazer from it, after having gone to check up on Serena after having dealt with the rest of his uniform. Serena wrinkled her nose, and giggled, as she dusted her own uniform off and had started to nibble on her nails. She was worried about what the new school day would bring, even as Darien finalised his own uniform.

"It's not a matter of strain, Angel." Darien answered, as he caught her worried stance from the corner of my eyes. "The fourth and sixth year populars are already worried, and they need to know that you are safe in the classroom, and outside."

"Oh great, and I'm assuming that you already have the fifth years keeping an eye out?" Serena questioned as she began to pace, upon her increasing worry. "Darien, some of the fourth year populars are in my class with Miss Haywood, so I'm safe for now."

"Angel, be nice!" Darien growled as he turned back to the mirror.

Serena was tugging at the collar of her school shirt and even though she still had a long way to go as a blooming woman, she was still his Angel. Darien smiled to himself, as he glanced over at his girlfriend from over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow, remembering when it had become official that they would be dating as soon as Serena was old enough.

"This uniform is becoming ridiculously itchy, Darien!" Serena wailed, as she stopped pacing to tug at the shirt's collar. "Why the doctor said I have to wear those bandages for another week, I really have no idea."

"Angel, you know the doctor said it has to stay that way until the scars fade?" Darien questioned, as he walked over, and stilled her hands. "Now, please calm down, and ignore that annoyance."

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Serena scowled, before a pout became to form on her lips, as she looked up at him. "Why do I have to agree to these ridiculous things?"

"You just need to get used to the uniform again, sweet pea." Darien smiled, as his sapphire blue eyes sparkled gently, and still held her hands within his own. "You know since you've been out of touch for the past three weeks, and in hospital?" As an afterthought that had a rosy hue appear on her cheeks, he whispered something into her ear. "By the way, you look beautiful, the way you are and nothing can change that."

He had gotten the desired result, upon seeing her cheeks darkening over in a beautiful colour, and tugged at her hand. Serena's feet moved of their own choice, and she was pulled to stand facing the full length mirror at the side of the study table. Serena blinked as she glimpsed at her full reflection, whilst Darien rested his hands on her waist to keep her steady, even as her legs began to shake, and his chin rested on her shoulder. She knew what he was trying to state, as the duo looked upon their reflections, and she gave a sigh at the sight that greeted her.

"Do you see what I mean now, Princess?" Darien asked, as his arms moved from her waist to surround her, and lowered his lips to the base of her ear. "You are beautiful just the way you are, and you can't let anyone tell you any different."

Serena shivered in delight, and spun in his arms to face him after nodding to his whispered words. They had remained in that position for another couple of minutes, before Serena glanced up at the clock from Darien's chest and groaned, as she pushed away. Darien looked down at the sudden movement and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her as she moved away from the warmth that he had provided.

"Darien, come on, we need to go." Serena groaned, as she glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table. "I'm hungry and mum is actually here to see us off today!"

"Why?" Darien asked, as Serena began to tug at his sleeve as she made her way to the door, and rested a hand on her wrist to still the sudden movements. "Angel, you never act like this even with hunger and Aunt Serenity being here?"

"Have you looked at the time?" Serena was blunt in her answer, as she turned to look at him. "Darien, it is 20 past and the three of you have a meeting with the populars and fifth year cheerleaders group today."

"Ok, hold your horses." Darien laughed in delight, as Serena began to pull him out of the room, once again. "Angel, they can wait, so it's not a problem if we run slightly late!"

As Serena tugged his hand sharply out of the room, Darien pulled her back so that her movements would stop. His motion was hard enough, so that she had stopped, but also it had caused her to fall and she landed back against his chest, before chuckling, as Darien grasped her shoulders and stepped back and slightly away from her. Serena shook her head, and the duo took to walking at a much slower pace, even though it was quickly hitting close to 5:30am. They only had at least 45 minutes or less to have their breakfast, but still walked at a normal pace down to their normal breakfast area.

"Good morning, guys." Gaea called, as she looked up from her cooking to notice that Serena and Darien had entered. "Did you guys have a lovely sleep?" She turned to glance over as Darien and Serena made their way to their siblings at the table. "Actually scratch what I just said, as breakfast will be prepared shortly so you'll need to be a little patient with it."

"Good morning, mother." Darien chuckled, even as he took the seat next to his brother.

"Good morning Auntie." Serena answered, as she took a seat by her sister, before catching a white-silver haired woman by her aunt's side, and gave a grin. "Good morning, mother."

The white-silver haired woman turned her head to smile, at the early morning greeting, and showed a toothy grin. Serena and Suzanne smiled in the same grin, making the boys opposite them; shake their heads at the similarities between mother and daughters. Turning back to look at each other, Serena and Suzanne began to whisper amongst themselves, before falling into giggles at something that only they knew.

"Good morning, all!" Serena's and Suzanne's mother smiled, as her white-silver hair fluttered down to her shoulders, and a small grin appeared on her face. "I trust that you guys had a very lovely sleep, and there weren't any issues."

"No mama, we're fine." Suzanne smiled, even as Serena kicked Darien under the table, and caused her to turn. "Serena, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Serena had an innocent expression show on her face, as she looked towards Suzanne. "I didn't do anything?"

"Young lady, don't think I didn't see that!" Her mother scolded, causing Serena to turn a delightful shade of red in embarrassment.

Serena bowed her head and muttered slightly under her breath, causing the other three to chuckle whilst Gaea and the woman by her side, returned to preparing the breakfast and lunch packets for the four that were currently sat at the table. Serena cracked a smile and rubbed her knee under the table, as Darien shot her a worried glance. He had caught the slight wince that appeared on her features, after she had kicked him under the table, away from the view of their mothers to stop him from telling everyone about her sleeping issues since she had been discharged from the hospital.

"Is there anything that you guys would like in your lunches for today?" The woman called, as she turned away from the counter to look at the quiet group on the table. "We're going to be packing your normal lunches with juice and fruit in a minute."

"No mother, I think we're fine." Suzanne smiled over at their mother, after glancing at her sister, to notice the look on her face. "Actually I think you might need to put a cereal bar in Serena's lunch."

"What?" Serena blanched and snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to look at Suzanne. "I'm fine with whatever is put in there, but I don't need a cereal bar as well!"

The woman shook her heads at their antics, before pinning her white-blue eyes on the boys to get their answer. Darien and Drake grimaced at her look, even though they weren't related by blood, they still called the woman their Aunt, given that she was their mother's best friend since childhood. Yet the eyes, like Serena's own, could see into your soul and know exactly what was being hidden.

"Is there anything you boys would like?" The woman asked, after shaking her head at the antics of her elder daughters.

"No Auntie Serenity." Darien and Drake called, as they both took a sip of orange juice, from the glasses placed in front of them, earlier. "I think we're fine."

Serena and Suzanne blinked at the simultaneous speech that had come from Darien and Drake, even as their mother shook her head. Serenity had then given a chuckle and nodded to their words, as she turned back to the counter, remembering to put a cereal bar in Serena's lunch pack, whilst Serena and Suzanne shook their heads and returned to their previous conversation about what would happen during the school day.

About a couple of minutes later, Serenity rested two plates of waffles in front of her daughters and caught their eyes brightening at the sight of their favourite meals. After another smell had caught their attention, coming from the cooker, Serena slapped a hand over her mouth and bolted from the kitchen. One word escaping from her lips as she disappeared from view.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom!" Serena shouted, as her heeled feet clicked against the linoleum tiles. _**Why would that smell suddenly make me so sick, that I can't bear to even handle the smell? ** _Serena's skin tone turned paler than normal, as she vanished from view.

Gaea had finally finished, but had caught Serena's sharp movements as she disappeared from view, and shared a glance with Serenity. Suzanne had blinked, before the smell of bacon hit her nose, causing her to let out a sneeze, even as Darien pushed his chair back.

"Do you mind if I go and check up on Serena, mama?" Darien asked, as he stood from his place at the table. "I don't want to be rude?"

"No darling, it's fine." Gaea smiled, as she placed the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Drake, as she made a shooing motion. "I'll handle your breakfast next, and you can go check on Serena."

"I'll be right back." Darien sighed, after nodding to his mother's motions and left the room. _**Hopefully back with Serena in tow. **_

As Darien left the room, and disappeared from sight after turning a corner, Gaea had sighed as she turned back to the corner to prepare the same breakfast for Darien, as she had already done for Drake. Yet her mind was now filled with worry about Serena's health after Serena's sudden movement on disappearing from the room.

"Do you want to put Serena's breakfast in the oven?" Serenity asked as she stepped up next to her best friend. "I don't want it to get too cold."

"We might as well, Serenity." Gaea sighed, as she cracked two eggs and put them into a bowl. "Do you want to handle Darien's breakfast, and I'll handle Serena's?"

"That seems best." Serenity nodded, as she and Gaea swapped places.

Gaea walked over to the table and picked up Serena's plate of waffles, they were still untouched, as she glanced down at them. She placed the plate in her hands, and walked back to keep it on a hotplate so that it would remain warm whilst Serenity cracked another two eggs and placed them in the same bowl of the stirred eggs. Gaea and Serenity smiled at each other, before Serenity placed one half of the eggs into a frying pan and began to stir.

"Do you guys want extra fruit to take to school?" Gaea asked, as she turned round to face the other two at the table, after handing Serena's breakfast plate. "I can keep some on the table, so you can have it on the journey to school?"

"No, mother, it's fine." Drake smiled weakly over at his mother, as he turned back to his unfinished breakfast, and caught a glimpse of his mother nodding on his next words. "We might have to take some for Serena and Darien, if they don't arrive in the next couple of minutes."

_**I really hope that Serena's ok._ ** Suzanne sighed as she began to play with the food on her plate. _**It's normally not like her to act this way, I hope she didn't catch anything whilst she was at the hospital. **_

For the next couple of minutes, Drake and Suzanne ate what was remaining on their plates in silence, as they became lost in thought. After Darien's breakfast and Serena's extra eggs were prepared, and placed with the waffles from earlier on, both mothers began to pace in the kitchen, as they waited for Serena and Darien to return or for some sort of news. The duo hoped that nothing had gone wrong, and as they looked at each other, they knew that they would have to go check.

The sound of whispers from outside the kitchen door had caught their attention, and in about five minutes, Serena and Darien entered the room, to the worried glances of their family members. Darien had carefully supported Serena against her waist, as he helped her over to her seat besides Suzanne and checked that everything was ok, before making his way over to his own seat by his brother after receiving a nod of confirmation from Serena's end. A gentle smile appeared, as their breakfast was placed in front of them once again, and Serena looked up into her mother's eyes. She could only shake her head at her mother's look, not feeling up to the questions that would come from her sudden bolting, as she looked over at Darien.

"Is everything ok, sweet heart?" Serenity asked, as she carefully put the original plate in front of her daughter. "You don't look very well to attend today?"

"I'm fine, mother." Serena gave a gentle smile, and tugged the shirt's collar back a little bit, to show the red rash that was beginning to form. "I think I'm a little bit nervous about returning to school after a three week absence, and that got the best of me."

"Ok darling, but you know what you need to do, should you feel weak?" Serenity asked, as she pulled away from the table, and caught Serena's nod.

"Get back to your meals; otherwise you'll get caught in the rush hour." Gaea barked out suddenly and grinned at her best friend of many years, once they saw the four eating like normal, after Serena had blinked out of the shock she was in, after returning to the table. _**I actually wonder what happened when Darien went to check on her. Oh well, at least she looks healthier now, but why is she still pale? **_

It took another twenty minutes, but they had managed to finish their breakfast. As they finished, they cleaned their mouths, and stood from the dining tables, and moved to take their plates to the dishwasher, and pile them up. The group of four kissed their mothers on the cheeks once the dishwasher was set up, and Gaea and Serenity made a shooing motion with their hands once the chores were done. Serena quickly grabbed an apple from the table, and bit into it, as they walked out of the door and collected their bags from the couch, whilst making their way out to the car that would take them straight to Mayfield.

"Angel, be a little careful, today." Darien murmured, as he walked next to Serena.

"Darien, I'll be fine." Serena smiled as they waved to their mothers. "I promise I'll keep into the more crowded corridors but you'll need to watch him, and you know who I'm talking about!"

"I'll keep a pointer on that." Darien smirked, as they moved to get into the car. "Though, we do need to call an assembly regarding your status, and if you see a popular, make sure to stay in their sight at all times."

Serena nodded, as she settled next to her sister, as the car door was shut and they were driven off to their destination. That destination was the same as it always was on a weekday morning; it was their school, Mayfield State School.

An hour into the school day start, and an urgent assembly had been called, all teachers and students needed to be present. The main cause, Serena, as she sat on the chairs outside of the assembly hall and surrounded by the fifth year cheerleader group, who had caught a member of the sixth year jock team pushing her into a side wall and causing a tiny bump on the side of her forehead.

"Serena, are you ok?" Serena caught her sister's worried voice, and looked up to see her sister approach. "What on earth happened?"

"I got pushed into a wall by a jock." Serena winced as she moved her head. "Besides the bump on my head, I'm fine and you guys really shouldn't be worrying."

"This is the reason we've called the assembly, Luna." Darien's voice was heard next, as he and Drake stepped around the corner, as a cotton ball was pressed against the bump on Serena's forehead. "You've just managed to get discharged out of the hospital a couple of days ago, and we don't need you back there."

"The question is how do we now plan this?" Drake asked, as he shook his head at Serena's injury. "We know it's not only the jock team, and it's also some of the teachers on top of it."

He knelt in front of Serena, and rested a hand over her injury, with his eyes gleaming in a bright green. A small hum of energy, seeping from Drake and Serena, had managed to get remove the pain that Serena had felt from the bump, and begin to slowly heal the bump. As he pulled his hand away, a small sigh escaped everyone's lips as the bump slowly began to fade back, and Drake stood up and stepped back by his brother's side.

"I suppose you guys could make Serena as part of the fourth year populars," Katie stated, as she stood behind Serena's chair on her left, and looked up to the three that stood around Serena. "I mean if it wasn't for the wig and the contacts, you guys did say that she would have been one?"

"I'm fine being kept under protection." Serena snapped as she shook her head, and massaged her left shoulder, and waved at the glamour covering her natural hair and eye colour. "It's only going to cause aggravation, especially when only about one quarter of the popular team knows who I am under this?"

"Serena, any of us could hardly care less!" Suzanne snapped in return, which had caused her eyes to flare up in anger. "Darien, Drake and I will handle any issues that come up, along with the leaders of the third and fifth year teams."

"I can't go against you, can I?" Serena sighed, as she turned to look at Darien and Drake.

Darien and Drake shook their heads at her words, knowing they had discussed it several times since the Summer Holidays. Serena gave a sigh, and gave her agreement, knowing that it would only be in her best interests and protection should she agree. Darien and Drake smirked, as they looked at each other, before Drake gave a whistle which had caused Serena to nearly jump out of her skin at that noise.

"Did we scare you?" Suzanne asked, as she sat on the armrest at her sister's other side.

"That was a little frightening." Serena gulped, as she felt her sister begin to sooth her, after the shivers that racked her body. "Next time you do that, can you not give me a heads up so that I'm more prepared?"

"I'll let you know next time, my dear." A new voice answered, causing Serena to glance up in shock. "But I cannot say the same for the orders."

A brunette-red haired woman, with her hair done up in a tight bun, stood in front of her and held a clear container in her hands. Her green eyes sparkled with delight at her shock, and the woman winked which caused Serena to laugh in delight. Caitlin Adams was the first one to notice her for who Serena was under the disguise, from the moment of the incident in the month after school had broken out for the holidays.

"Caitlin?" Serena squealed in delight.

"Sorry little moon." Caitlin giggled, as she bent down to give Serena a hug, before pulling away.

"Don't call me that." Serena pouted, as she blanched at the badge in the container. "You are kidding me, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Serena, it had to be done." Darien murmured, as Suzanne took the badge from the container

"It's got the tracker installed, upon council's orders." Suzanne whispered, as she pinned the name and clique type badge under Serena's protection badge. "Since that little incident, we need to be certain that you are safe even when we aren't there."

Serena nodded, and looked down at the badge, before smiling over at her sister. Suzanne smiled in return, as she pulled her sister into a warm hug, whilst the others smiled around them at the comfort displayed between the twins. As Aaron peeked out of the door, he motioned at his watch, catching Darien and Drake's attention and realised that the assembly needed to happen quite quickly.

"Guys, we need to hurry." Drake stated, as Serena and Suzanne pulled away from each other. "It looks like the others are beginning to get impatient."

"Let the fifth year cheer group go in." Suzanne asked, as she turned to look at Katie. "I know you probably don't want to, but everyone's already going to ask questions."

"I have no problem with it." Katie smiled, as the cheer group began to depart. "Though I'll make sure to get an extra seat set up for Serena if you want?"

"That'll be great." Darien smiled, as he nodded over to the small number of members from the fifth year group. "Thank you, Katie."

Serena sighed, and looked over at Darien and Drake, even as Suzanne helped her to stand up from the seat she had sat in for the past half hour. Caitlin gave a soft nod of her head, and moved to enter the assembly hall after giving a final hug to Serena. Once the door closed behind Aaron, Darien was finally allowed to pull Serena into his arms, and as he did, Serena curled into him whilst Suzanne and Drake gave forced smiles at the situations that were in front of them.

"I haven't seen Rinehart at all, today?" Drake murmured, as he looked over at Suzanne, and began to rub the back of his head. "I've spoken to the others from the sixth year, and no one, not even the jocks have even seen him about today."

"Well that's expected." Suzanne muttered, as Serena buried her face in Darien's shirt.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, as she turned her head to face her sister, even though she was wrapped up in Darien's arms. "I heard the preps say he wasn't feeling well?"

"Serena, his brother was arrested by the council just a day before you were discharged." Suzanne muttered; as she caught Serena bury her face in Darien's shirt once again. "I guess you don't want to know that he's been charged for life imprisonment because of your near fatal attack?"

After the assembly, the school day went normal for the rest of the morning, especially as Serena attended all of her classes with two escorts, from the popular and cheerleader teams, following behind her, but that was until the break period came. The cheerleaders and populars, except for Serena, had to be called into a meeting to discuss their behaviour around the one that had been the bane of all drama.

"Serena, will you be ok to handle the break without us?" Derek asked, as his black eyes settled on the seated form of Serena. "Drake isn't pleased with any of the populars, and no doubt that Katie needs us there as well?"

"I'll be fine, Derek." Serena giggled as she glanced up at the cheerleader. "I promise, now off with the both of you and I'll see you later."

Derek had bowed, and waved as he set off, yet the popular member that was there had already begun to make their way down to the meeting, upon being summoned. Serena grinned, and watched as the cheerleader had vanished from view, before she stood from her spot and made her way over to her locker on the other end of the grounds, whilst walking through busy school hallways.

"I really need to ask Darien to get me another locker." Serena muttered to herself, as she came upon a silent hallway. "I really hate this!" That hallway had always made her shiver, as she walked past it, yet the tracker badge on her blazer was sending signals up to her sister's phone. _**I don't like this, something feels way too off. **_

"What do you hate, precious?" A sickly sweet voice drawled, as she was pushed against her locker.

Serena winced in agony, as her back was forced against a cold locker, and she looked up into pink eyes. Serena's brow began to furrow, as she realised that the pink eyes were from contacts and judging by the hand that grasped at her collar, it was a female.

"You're his sister?" Serena croaked, as she was slammed against a wall.

"Oh you finally got it, didn't you?" The sickly sweet voice continued. "Now my dear, you'll pay for sending our brother to prison."

"Why?" Serena continued despite the agony throughout her stomach.

"Don't you know why?!" The woman continued to scream, but Serena shook her head against the torment. "Paul has been put into lifetime imprisonment because you didn't die that night, but now I'll finish what he started!"

But her mind couldn't fully comprehend it as a reason, as agony clouded her senses from the multiple poundings her head had taken, and she let out a scream. Pure white energy shot out from her, and covered the hallway and surrounding areas, before her exhausted body gave out, and she collapsed to the floor. Her attacker had been thrown to the other side of the hallway, and laid unconscious, even as the badge sent out a huge wail, and signals to the popular team two floors above.

"Suzanne, what is that noise?" Katie asked, upon hearing a huge wail like siren below her feet.

"Just give me a minute, Katie." Suzanne answered, as she moved to check her phone. "I'll check and see what it is?"

The siren was also coming from her phone, judging by its vibrating option, as she had put it onto that setting only a couple of minutes ago. As the phone dropped with a thump to the table, all the populars and cheerleaders in the room had turned to look upon noticing that Suzanne's skin tone had turned bleach white.

"Suzanne?" Caitlin asked, upon hearing the noise, as she and the others looked over. "What's wrong? Did something happen about that noise?"

"That's the sound of the tracker, Caitlin." Suzanne gulped, before Darien and Drake drastically paled, as she looked over to them. "The tracker is making that noise, and the only reason it would be, is because of Serena, should anything happen."

"Are you sure that it's not anything else?" Derek asked, as he looked over to the group from his place at the window. "I mean when I left her, she was fine?"

"There's no other way that it would make this noise, Derek." Suzanne murmured, as she pressed the accept button on her phone. "We were briefed by the council that it would make that noise, should Serena be in danger, when we needed a badge designed."

With that statement, Darien and Drake moved from their seats and walked out of the room where the meeting was held. Without a second thought, Suzanne followed behind them, as the siren below had pulled every student out of their class or break area to find out what the noise was about. As they reached the area was the siren was near deafening, Suzanne slapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Where are the others?" Darien muttered as Suzanne rushed forward.

"Darien, I think its best we worry about Serena first." Drake rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, and turned to the sight in front of him. "It seems better that way!"

"You're right." Darien nodded, but before he made his way forward, he turned back to the group gathered behind him. "I need crowd control, guys, and someone deal with the attacker until the council get here." The cheer group and populars nodded, and got to work, whilst Darien's thoughts were filled with worry for the girl that was lying unconscious. _**Oh Serena, I really hope you'll be ok and it doesn't lead to another hospital admission? **_

"Serena!" Suzanne screamed, as she shook her sister's shoulders. "Serena, wake up!"

"Suzanne, calm down." Drake asked, as he rested a hand on her shoulder, and Darien pulled Serena into his arms. "You don't want to injure her more, even in the state she is now, would you?"

Serena whimpered, at the sound of her sister's voice, and struggled to open her eyes. Yet further down the hallway, a couple of the populars and nerds had surrounded the woman responsible for Serena's attack and her state of mind. The glamour had released itself as Serena drifted into unconsciousness, no longer having any hold to maintain it further and white blonde hair was visible to the students surrounding them.

"Looks like another Rinehart was stupid enough?" Darien muttered, as he looked over to where a large group were surrounding an unconscious woman. "Can they not take punishment as an answer to stop?"

"But she's like years ahead of us?" Katie muttered, as she knelt on Serena's other side to look up at the same sight. "How do you think the Council will handle this?"

"Corona will answer to the same fate as my brother." A male voice answered, as the students separated to let another male pass through. "Good afternoon, guys."

"Adam, it took you long enough." Suzanne hissed as she stared up at the final Rinehart sibling.

Adam bowed his head as his bleach white hair sparkled in the florescent lights, and aquamarine eyes stared over at the group that surrounded his older sister. He shook his head before turning to scowl, as he looked over at the gathered students. At the sound of Adam's voice, Serena whimpered as her eyes blinked open through the pain that blurred her vision, and she turned her head to look at Darien to notice that he was holding her whilst Suzanne was next to him.

"Serena, you're awake?" Suzanne sighed as she pulled her hands away from her shoulders.

"Adam?" Serena croaked, as she stared straight at the person she had met all those weeks ago.

"I wouldn't waste my voice, Miss Moon." Adam sighed, as he shook his head at her pained look, before showing a toothy grin. "Your mother and both levels of the Council are aware of the events I played, leading up to your hospital admittance, not more than that."

At the questioning look coming from Suzanne, Darien and Drake, Adam shook his head and watched as Serena drifted off into the comfort of Darien's arms. He smiled, and noted that she was asleep rather than unconscious, before stepping around the group surrounding Serena and glanced over at his sister.

"Adam, what's going on?" The woman who had injured Serena had come out of her unconscious state. "Who are all of you? Would you get lost?"

"Now, I can't let them." Adam smirked, as he glanced down with distaste at his older sister. "Thing is, now I know what you're capable of, you'll be ending up just like our brother."

"You can't do this!" Corona screamed, as she began wrestling against the hold on her. "Adam, give me some sort of mercy!"

Adam shook his head, and stepped back, even as he glanced at a familiar person that was stood behind his sister. A forced smile appeared, and the nod was given for the person to allow them to start, as he turned round to return to Darien's and Drake's side. Serena was now comfortably resting in Darien's arms, but her eyes were open and she watched the scene with avid interest.

"Miss Rinehart, you have been found as a criminal and one of the plotters for Miss Moon's attempted murder." A male voice called out, as he finally stepped through out of the shadows of the corridor, having to watch as Serena was thrown against the wall and single locker several times. "We are their silent guard, and on behalf of the Council, you have been arrested for being an associate of the incident from three weeks ago plus your involvement today."

And so began the procedure for Corona's arrest, as Serena blinked the drowsiness from her eyes to see it as well. Others from the sixth and fourth year populars surrounded Darien as he held Serena in his arms, whilst another being continued to watch and guard over them from the shadows. His sapphire blue eyes had caught Serena's attention, and with great difficulty, she lifted her head from Darien's shoulder to look and tears began to fill her eyes. The sounds of a scuffle were heard before Corona was forced away and out of the school grounds.

"Uncle Edward?" Serena whimpered, as she noticed another set of sapphire blue eyes.

"Serena, what are you on about?" Suzanne asked, as she looked over at her sister. "Why would Uncle Edward be about, when he's in another country."

"I'm afraid Serena is right on this occasion, Suzanne." Adam chuckled, as another male stepped out of the shadows. _**Well, at least he's back and Serena can be more protected? **_

Darien and Drake were in shock; as they had caught their father finally reappear after the last couple of months. He was here, and hopefully would stay for a longer period of time, as Edward stepped up to the shell shocked group, with a smirk on his face. As he looked over at his sons, he had noticed the similarities come in full force and shook his head, and smiled to himself.

"Little one, you are prone to getting into trouble, aren't you?" The male sighed, as he stepped in out of the shadows and in front of her. "Don't worry, darling, it's all over and you'll be safe from here."

"Uncle, you're here!" Serena whispered, before her eyes drifted close once again.

"Easy, precious, let's get you out of here and away from the drama." Edward sighed as he led the group out of the hallways and onto the school's courtyard, where a group of other students were gathered. "We'll need to get her home after this, because she looks way too tired to be in the remainder of classes."

Every student watched as the horrifying tale finally unfolded, as secrets were let to the surface, from the lunch courtyard to the buildings that covered the area. Serena slept peacefully, even as Caitlin came up beside the group, and rested a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder, looking with pity in her eyes, to the young woman who was now labelled as a criminal.

"My family will be hearing about this and will come after you, Serena!" Corona screamed as she was dragged away from the scene, by a couple of members of the silent guard. "Mark my words!"

"Oh shut up, you have already been sentenced by the Council, and will suffer the same fate as your brother, that I assure you!" O'Connor snarled out as he followed behind, his brown hair sparkling in anger. "Your parents will not be able to apply for neither your bail nor your brothers, and you will be tried as an adult not a juvenile delinquent, in the High Courts, by one of our judges!"

"What does that mean?" She screamed and caused everyone to wince, at the loud tone being used, before turning to her younger brother, who stood silent in the background. "Adam, why must you let us suffer? We are your family, and mustn't let each other down!"

"It means your brother has been found guilty on the incident from three weeks before!" Edward called out over the silent courtyard, with every student looking up with shock. "That means you will be tried in the same way, he is."

Adam shook his head, and turned away at his sister's pleading glances, catching out that Serena was curled up protectively in Darien's arms as he sat on the bench that was furthest from the scene. Angry screams followed in his sister's wake, as she was put into the back of a squad van that had only arrived minutes before. Adam blocked out the sounds as he continued to smile at the delighted scene that Serena and Darien made.

Happiness would return in due course, and for two people, it was gratefully welcome because the nightmare was finally over. For now, let their precious one sleep and dream of plans for her future, saving her from any nightmares that may come as Serena slept in Darien's arms whilst her friends and family smiled around her.

The day was bright indeed and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>Heads up, guys, a new chapter. From the prologue onwards, everything has been updated so I suggest you read from the beginning if you don't want to get stuck or confused :) Oh by the way, thanks to all the favorites and story alerts thus far, please continue to leave a review if you haven't done already, and the next chapter will take a little time jump, about 9 years into the future.<p>

**Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with your actual username and I'll understand.**

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Enjoy, Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014

Started: 21st April 2014

Edited: 3rd June 2014


	6. Tiny Arrival

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 5

Tiny Arrival

Nine years had gone by since the arrest of those that were involved in a disturbing incident, and now two families were currently awaiting news in a hospital waiting room. From the seven year old girls, they once were, they had blossomed into beautiful young woman at sixteen years old, one was already a newly married bride, and the other recently engaged and to none other than the boys they had grown up alongside.

"Serenity, would you please sit down and relax?" Gaea sighed as she sat next to her husband, patiently awaiting any news from hospital staff. "I'm sure we'll get news on Serena soon?"

"Serenity, Gaea is right and you will only stress yourself out." Edward called, as he stood to rest his hands on the shoulders of his wife's best friend, and make her pacing stop. "Darien is in there with her, isn't he?"

"I know, but?" Serenity sighed and glanced at the posters that covered the walls, before beginning to bit her lip. "I'm worried and there hasn't been any news yet."

"Serenity, sit down first." Edward sighed, as he led her to one of the spare chairs. "And for the love of god, calm down before you have a panic attack."

Serenity nodded and settled down on the other side of her best friend, her eyes glancing up in clock in uncertainty. It had been 4 hours since Serena was admitted into a private room, and 3 hours since Darien's arrival and summoning to Serena's room, but since then it was quiet. That had now put the time at 2:30pm, and somehow Serenity knew, as part of her mother's intuition, that her daughter had been suffering since last night whilst in the comfort of her husband's arms.

"Mother, would you relax?" Suzanne snapped off from the side, her tone filled with distaste, despite her eyes showing worry. "Goodness, one would think it was you in Serena's position and not the other way round." Her blue eyes flashed, and she rubbed the back of her neck as she glared at her mother. _**Gods above, I don't even want to know how she'll act should I get pregnant in a couple of years? **_

"Since you agree to them, I'll keep a lid on it." Serenity sighed as she glanced over at her other daughter. _**Oh goodness, these are my eldest daughters, but I don't want to think about the stress that'll come when my younger daughters are finally married and in a state to have children. Thankfully it's not for a couple of years yet. **_

"See what I mean, Serenity?" Edward hissed over at her, as sapphire blue eyes flickered softly, with sadness for her plight. "If you stress out, then you'll cause Suzanne to as well, and that's her twin sister in there."

"Thank you, Edward." Serenity smiled as she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder, as a yawn escaped her lips from the early morning wake up call. "I'm going to have a small nap, just wake me up should any news come?"

"Of course we will, Serenity." Gaea showed pearly white teeth as a sign of trust, and patted her friend's hand. "Get some rest, and hopefully some news should come soon?"

Serenity smiled softly and rested her head on the wall, as she fell asleep from having been awake longer than the rest of the occupants in the room. As her eyes closed in sleep, Gaea and Edward smiled softly at the sight.

_**Oh Serenity, I really hope that some news comes quickly for you. **_ Gaea sighed to herself as she gazed over the form of her sleeping friend. _**Perhaps then, it will ease the tension caused, and we will soon hold our grandchild in our arms. **_

After another hour of waiting, Darien popped his head in, smiling with delight as he stepped carefully into the room, the nurse following at a discrete pace behind the new father. In his arms, a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket was held, as he moved over to his parents and mother-in-law, and gently knelt, whilst being careful not to disturb the sleeping child as he transferred the child over to his mother's arms.

"Aww he's so cute." Gaea cooed softly as she looked down over at her grandson, and then looked at Serenity. "Hey Serenity, he's our little grandson that we'll spoil." Squeezing the hand of her best friend, she transferred the tiny bundle over. "Now you can hold him!"

"How's Serena doing?" Edward asked as he took a glimpse at his tired son.

"She's fine, Dad, she just asked me to show Tyler to you because the nurses would take him to NICU." Darien smiled gently, and looked over at his tiny son, feeling the joy at seeing him at long last. "You know since he's premature and at least 1 week and a bit early?"

Drake looked over at his twin brother, and raised an eyebrow even as Suzanne walked over to gaze at her nephew. Automatically, stars appeared in her eyes, and fell in love with the tiny baby, that was her sister's new son and allowed cooing noises to settle the child down. Her red/orange hair fell into her face and she blew it back, before getting annoyed and tying it with a tight bun.

_**What is Darien hiding from us? **_ Drake thought as he glanced over at his still brother. _**He's just become a father, and he's acting way too weird. **_

Darien turned to the nurse and smiled, tilting his head in confirmation, before glancing at the door behind him. His parents would be shocked at the next statement no doubt, but his brow furrowed as he remembered his conversation with Serena only after their son was born. Turning his head away from the door, he turned to look at her parents and Aunt Serenity, whilst sapphire blue eyes glistened with untamed laughter.

"His name has been put at Tyler Prescott James Chiba, as per his mother's request." The nurse suddenly answered their unspoken question, as Darien struggled not to burst out laughing at the look on his parent's faces. "You are welcome to see Serena now, if you want, as well whilst we handle the care of the child before returning him to his mother?"

"Is it safe to do?" Serenity gulped softly as she handed her grandson into the arms of the nurse. "I mean is she awake and coherent?"

Darien blinked and placed a hand on the back of his head, as a sheepish expression, came over his face from the question that his aunt and now mother-in-law had asked. A sigh escaped his lips, and sharing a small glance with the nurse, Darien gave a smile and a gentle chuckle before turning to gaze softly down at son that rested in a wheelie crib.

"I must take Tyler up to NICU, now, Mr. Chiba." The nurse called as she walked over to the crib, and began to push it out of the door. "Though I suggest that you speak to the doctor before allowing your family to go and see your wife."

"Why? Has something happened?" Serenity asked, as she looked between Darien and the nurse who was exiting. "Did something happen to Serena?"

"Nothing's wrong, Aunt Serenity." Darien smiled softly, quickly easing any fears that may arise. "I just need to check with the doctor, if Serena is well enough and not too tired to have any visitors." A cringe appeared on his face, as he remembered the doctor's orders. _**I swear that doctor gets so annoying sometimes. **_

Darien smiled and stepped out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him, to avoid any protests and sighed. Groaning, he pushed away from the door and made his way down to Serena's room, seeing the doctor stood outside and currently in a conversation with a male nurse, stopped a couple of steps away, whilst making sure not to eavesdrop.

"Dr. Courtfields, may I have a word if you aren't busy?" Darien asked, as he came upon the doctor and the nurse, a shiver running through his figure. "My family are asking to see Serena if she is up to it or any visit at the moment?"

"Mr. Chiba, your father-in-law has just been escorted out of the hospital premises again, this time by security, and I don't think Serena is actually up to any visits, except from you at the moment." Dr. Courtfields growled out in anger, remembering the incident from minutes before. "Unless you can persuade her otherwise, I'm afraid it's a lost hope for today."

Darien softly nodded, and with a smile, he quietly entered the room to see his wife staring out of the side window. Her white-blonde hair was loosely tied up into a ponytail as she let out a sigh, and blue eyes stared pitifully out of the window, blinking slightly as she felt hands resting on her shoulders, before turning to look up.

"Darien?" Serena smiled softly as she let loose a small yawn from her lips, and carefully stood from the side chair. "Has everyone seen him in the waiting room?"

"Yes, Angel." Darien sighed, and smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the tips of her nose. "He's being taken up to NICU under the care of that nurse from before, then, and we'll be able to see him later on when they've handled the issues from birth."

"I want to see mother and Suzy, Darien." Serena let another yawn out, as she snuggled under the comfort of her blanket. "But I'm so tired, especially after having to deal with him, twice in a day before and after having our son."

"I know, Angel, I know." Darien sighed as he watched her drift off, and then flopped down at her bedside, feeling like a weight had come off his shoulders. "Get however much rest you want, and then I'll call them in to come and see you."

His only reply was a murmur of agreement, even as Serena turned on her side to face him. Seeing her peacefully resting, had brought a smile to his face, but unfortunately it had also brought on the bad thoughts, the ones he had put away since he and Serena had been engaged since she was 14 and he was 17.

_**Looks like I need to get a restraining order put in place for Serena to be kept safe away from that fool of a father. **_ Darien's thoughts weren't filled with happiness, instead it was sadness and anger, and he didn't like it one bit. _**Perhaps I should have waited for another year, before getting her pregnant, she isn't even halfway through her 16th and we already have a child. **_

For the next ten minutes, he watched his wife peacefully sleep, until she moaned and blinked awake, catching the sunlight and making her eyes sparkle. Her head turned and she softly smiled, watching as Darien moved to her bedside, and sat with her on the bed, keeping their hands joined together. Serena sighed, as the feeling of warmth spread through her body, before looking up at her husband.

"Darien, go and get them." Serena whispered, as she squeezed his hand in confirmation, before sitting up and resting her head on his chest. "You know that mother gets impatient and I, for one, don't want to be receiving end."

"What about that other thing?" Darien asked, as he kissed her knuckles, but still beginning to move away from the bed, to do her task. "And you know exactly what I mean, Serenity, don't think otherwise?"

"We'll deal with it when Tyler and I get discharged, and not a moment sooner." Serena whispered, her lips setting into a smile, as she let him go. "But, the others mustn't know about what happened, because I don't want them to worry. It's been years since we've had to handle it, so obviously it has been a little bit of a shock that's registered."

Darien nodded and finally left the room, walking down the sterile corridor, as he made his way back to the waiting room where the others were. Darien popped his head in through the door; before carefully and quietly entered, upon seeing that his mother and Aunt were peacefully sleeping. Looking over to Drake and Suzanne, a grin appeared on his features and motioned towards the doorway.

"You guys can go and see her now, if you want to?" Darien quietly called and waved to the door, before looking at his father. "Do you need any help, Dad?"

"No we're fine." His mother-in-law called, as she blinked awake at the sound of his voice. "What took you so long with checking on news from the doctor?"

"Serena was asleep, Auntie." Darien bit his lip to swallow the anger and retort that was beginning to form on the tip of his tongue. "I didn't want to wake her so I waited until she woke up by herself, before I could talk to her about you guys wanting to see her?"

Unfortunately the peace that came from the day, wasn't to last, because a couple of years down the line, emotions would break and relationships would be put on the line. For now, the small group followed Darien down to Serena's room, to see how the new mother was faring and smiled softly, at the sight as Serena looked up at their entrance.

The Higher Council would put orders, that couldn't be refused, and for one, she wouldn't refuse to save her family if it meant separating for quite a while. For them, family meant everything, and to keep that security, it would mean a sacrifice to last a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

Alright, a major change in this chapter, to those that are previous readers of this story you'll understand. To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	7. Separation - 2 Years Later

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHOM REVIEWED!

Lady Frozen Rose - the issue in Chapter 4 (Number 5 in the list) is now fixed. The issue with Serena's father will hopefully be explained in a later chapter :) Hope it helps :)

Puffgirl1952 - Sent you a PM in return, the scouts will be coming in the next chapter.

For everyone else, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing from more delightful reviews :) Now read on!

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 6

Separation

Another two years had passed quite quickly for the Moon and Chiba families, and since the birth of Serena and Darien's son, Tyler had grown fairly and into a handsome child. Unknown to their mothers or siblings, Serena and Darien had met with the lawyer, months after Serena's discharge, to put a restraining order through the high court against Jonathan Hedgers-Moon, Serena's father. It was a means to an end that would, hopefully, be able to keep both Serena and Tyler safe and away from him at all times.

Months after the order was filled through the high courts, the household that was once peaceful and filled with joyous laughter, on a frequent basis, was now filled with sadness and arguments were happening between mother and daughter and between husband and wife, on an occasional basis. Yet, it was now time for her to depart a house, that was her childhood home turned into her marital home, and follow the council's orders, which meant entering a new country and forming a new identity.

"Serena, we need to leave otherwise we'll miss our flight." Caitlin called, as she stepped through the doorway and looked at the woman, she knew, since they were children. "You know how the Council works, sooner or later, you'll be able to return and hopefully, they'll forgive you for what the Council has ordered from you, if the Council don't and probably never explain the reason behind it."

"I'll be there in a second, Catlin, just give me a minute." Serena smiled, as she pulled her wedding and engagement rings off, and placed them next to an envelope, on a table in the main room, before tears began to form, as she took a final glance around. "Now let's go, and get this over and done with, and hopefully I'll be on the flight before they wake and find out."

Before she entered the car that would end her life here, she looked back once more at her home and sighed. Turning away from the house, she entered the car, and closed the door shut, and was driven off towards her destination. It was 4am in the morning on a Sunday, they wouldn't find Serena's note or the rings she had left behind until at least 5 hours later, which was when she would have departed from the country and no connection would be made to the mobiles or trackers until the late evening, or never at all.

In the car, Serena sighed and continued to stare out of the car's window, watching as the rain poured on the street. Two other members of the lower Council, beside Caitlin, were seated in the car opposite her; they were also members of the hidden guard, only identified by the silver hawk brooch on their side and the medallions hidden from sight under their shirts.

"Serena, you need to change." Caitlin whispered into her ear, whilst looking over at her teammates. "It is not the 18 year married woman, Serena Chiba, who is being relocated, in its place is meant to be 13 year old Usagi Tsukino, daughter to Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino and the older sister to Shingo, who is returning after a long break, back home to her family."

"What about you guys?" Serena asked after nodding to her orders, before pulling her gaze away from the window. "I mean I know Caitlin is coming with me, and will be disguised as Naru Osaka who knows nothing about her friend's life, but what about the rest of you, if you are coming?"

Caitlin turned red in the face, as she looked upon one of the men seated opposite, before turning to look outside of the window. Serena blinked, and sighed as she called her power forward, cloaking her hair, eyes, skin tone and height, before returning it to its hiding place, unknowing of Caitlin's thoughts about the weather.

_**It's just like that day that happened all those years ago. **_ Caitlin sighed to herself, making sure no one heard her. _**I really hope that nothing goes wrong this time, and the Council actually explain to the others why Serena had to leave her son and family behind. **_

"Didn't Caitlin tell you that we're dating, Serena." A brown haired male asked, and causing Caitlin to snap out of her thoughts, turning to look at him. "In answer to your question, yes I will be coming with you and Caitlin, but Jameson over here, will be returning back to base after he has seen us off and we're safely placed in the air." As he said this, he pointed to the quiet and mysterious red head that was sat next to him. "But you needn't worry because I shall be disguised as the geek called Umino Gurio, who is chasing after Usagi and Naru, trying to get one of them to date him."

Serena pulled a face, and nearly vomited at the notion, but the man labelled 'Jameson' had quite likely freaked her out, as he began to laugh. Serena smiled as Caitlin raised an eyebrow, before both girls turned to look out of the window, at the sights, as they were driven into the airport.

Only a couple of hours later, the Moon and Chiba families were seated in a very spacious room upstairs, as they were joined by members of the Higher Council. It was already 11, and by the last check, Serena was already on her journey to begin the assignment in Tokyo, Japan. Jameson, as a member of the silent guard, had also joined them.

"She left us on a bad note." Serenity sighed, as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "All because the Council asked her to keep quiet on the orders she was given?"

"Serenity, we'll see her again." Gaea sighed as she finished reading the letter out loud, before glaring at the members of the Council, who were currently present. "Are you guys happy now? Do we even know if my daughter-in-law will return to this country or not?"

The higher ups gulped and squeaked at the anger in everyone's eyes, they had in all senses, managed to kill Serena's spirit and tread on it. Landon cleared his thoughts, wondering how they had managed to turn the way they had, and make Serena hide from her family, as she had done all those years ago. As he looked at Edward, he noticed a major difference, where Serena would hide and lie to save her family whilst Edward would tell the truth and let them worry.

"Darien will also have to leave here, in a year from now." Landon spoke in a stern format, as he took his glasses off, and gazed at each of the members present. "I know that it is difficult for you to come to reasons why, but you have to understand that as part of the global undercover operations, we've had to do this, and take Serena away from her son."

"Where will I be headed?" Darien finally asked, as silence covered the entire room, and looked at each member before his eyes landed on Jameson. "Or are you going to refuse and let us find out at the last minute, like you told my wife to do?"

"You'll be headed to Tokyo, Darien." Another member sighed, as his dirty blonde hair, fell into his eyes. "To be more precise, you'll be placed into the Juuban prefecture, where your wife, Caitlin and O'Connor have been placed in undercover format."

Tears clouded his mother's eyes and Darien stormed out of the room, the rings jingling in his blazer pocket, walking in the direction of his room. Hearing his name being called, he stopped and turned his head in acknowledgement, knowing that Jameson had followed him to this point.

"Darien, have a little patience, would you?" Jameson called, as he finally stopped.

"Why should I?" Darien snarled, as he struggled to contain his emotions in the face of the news. "My wife was ordered by the Council to keep quiet about the plans to relocate her, and she couldn't tell us because your higher ups threatened her!"

"I know that, but I swear that you will be able to meet her again." Jameson waved his hands, trying to get the man in front of him to remain calm. "According to records, that we found, it said you'll be named as Mamoru Chiba, a distant relation of this family, and will meet up with a pigtailed blonde within months of your assignment."

"What does that have to do with everything here?" Darien questioned as he began to walk down the hallway, making Jameson run after him.

"That's because the blonde is Serena herself, except that she'll be named by a different alias and that will be as Usagi Tsukino." Jameson gasped out, and watched as Darien turned to him with a shocked expression, before walking to his son's room. "I just thought you would want to know, that's all, especially since she's your wife and none of you should have been kept away from these matters." Seeing Darien vanish into his son's room, Jameson sighed, and turned back to return to the room where everyone was. _**I hope I did the right thing by you, Serena; you shouldn't have to suffer this alone. **_

He, at least, had a year left with his son but would make sure the memories were retained of the time spent with his mother, as sapphire blue eyes settled on his son's sleeping form. Eyes that were once filled with laughter had now filled with anger, from his wife's treatment at the hands of the higher Council. Their own words had cut straight through, feeling like salt had rubbed into the wounds she suffered, and even still she remained quiet, even after the arguments as pain filled her eyes and she pulled away to hide deeper in herself.

_**I will find you, Angel, and this is my promise. **_ Darien thought angrily, as he left the room returning to his bedroom. _**You won't be parted from me that easily, and it's a promise. **_

And a promise, it would be indeed.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	8. Reunited at Last

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Thank you to my reviewers and those who have favorited this story so far :) Special shout outs to:

**LoveInTheBattleField - **thank you for your reviews, here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure :)

**Lady Frozen Rose** - Thank you for reading and reviewing. The issue around Serena's father will probably not crop up for another couple of chapters, so you'll have to be patient :P With Darien and Jameson? Well Darien's been told that his wife had to be sent somewhere without his knowledge so he's more angry and not in the state to listen to anyone. Keep on reading :)

**Puffgirl1952** - There are some members of the council who will be like that :P You won't see them for another couple of chapters, and to fufil your previous request, the scouts are in this chapter :) Hope to see more reviews from you soon :)

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Notice: Chapter takes place from the end of Sailor Moon S Episode 93 (Japanese) and Sailor Moon S Episode 86 (English Dub). Spoilers abound if you haven't watched this episode. For various reasons, I'm sticking with Japanese names for the next couple of chapters, so apologies if I've caused a confusion to anyone :

Universal Soldiers

Chapter 7

Reunited at Last

Usagi was bouncing and quickly moving around the small group, as she tried to get the four girls to move away from Mamoru, or try and get him to pay attention to her. Unknown to them, was that on the overpass bridge above them, Haruka and Michiru watched silently and smiled softly at the scene below. They leaned against the railing and watched with fascination, whilst Luna and Artemis watched from their places in the corner, with a sweat drop on the side of their heads, as they continued to watch the scout leader's antics.

"They all look so cute!" Michiru sighed from her spot against the railing, as her hands framed her face. "It's actually quite a surprise to see them act like this."

"No kidding!" Haruka replied, as she took one glance at Michiru before returning to look down upon the scene with a smile. _**Though why do I feel that I've met Serena before, not in this time, but on a silver kingdom of the Moon? **_

Suddenly the atmosphere below began to change as Usagi stopped her movements, and sighed softly. Noticing that none of them were looking in her direction, or paying attention to her antics, Usagi smiled forcefully, giving a soft sigh and walked away from the group, over to the next pedestrian overpass. Quietly she walked across the overpass to the other side, without being spotted as she made her way down the street to a location that was familiar to her.

_**Why do I even bother trying anymore? **_ Serena thought, as the wind began to batter at her bare arms, and continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo, deciding to head home. _**It's not like anyone will worry, should I disappear? **_

"What is she doing?" Haruka hissed, as she caught Usagi leaving quietly, and began to move from her spot before being stilled. "Michiru, someone has to go after her to ensure her safety?"

"Haruka, leave her be, we'll catch up with her later and ask ourselves." Michiru sighed, as she rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Though I suggest we go now, if we want to follow her in time?"

Haruka nodded, as she and Michiru quietly walked down the overpass to the other end, and glimpsed over their shoulders to see the same scene continue, with Mamoru and the girls and shook their heads. On the other hand, Serena was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice when her feet had lead her to the park, or that she was talking to herself, instead of walking back home.

"He's too busy with the girls to even notice me and my existence, or possibly about the fact that I'm his girlfriend." Serena sighed, as she finally released her feet from the high heeled mayhem, she had been wearing for the past couple of hours. "Eh, who cares, I might as well begin to head home, though why I even came here, I don't know myself." But the pull of the park was much too strong, and she settled comfortably on the park bench, whilst her feet rested on the ground below, as she glanced up at the Moon._ **Mama, I want to see you again! **_

"Serena, dear, what are you doing here?" A female voice asked, as two familiar figures came up to stand behind her, as Usagi lifted her head to glance over her shoulder at the approaching figures. "I thought that Usagi was meant to be going to a violin recital, by courtesy of the two tickets that Michiru had given to you?"

Usagi opened her eyes and turned to look at the two stood behind her. With a smile, she stood from the bench, and hugged the both of them, as she had not been able to see them in months because of her scout duties and the other priorities that had cropped up during their arrival in Tokyo.

"Well I did go to that recital with Mamoru-san, but it ended prematurely because of one of those attacks that I had to handle with the others, and when that finished, the producers said it was cancelled so all of us left." Usagi tried to smile, but the tears running down her cheeks had said otherwise, and her freezing body agreed with the tiredness she felt. "The girls surrounded Mamo-chan, asking if he could treat them as well, and I just left without anyone noticing, though I'm beginning to hurt everywhere."

"Well, why don't you come with us?" Naru asked, as she sat on the side of her friend, a sweet smile on her face. "Umino and I were going to the cinema to watch that new movie that came out?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude, guys, and besides I'll probably be the third wheel with you two on a date and all that." Usagi whispered, as she hugged her best friend, before pulling away. "Unfortunately because my feet tell me another story, I think I'm going to head home and get some rest though have fun, won't you?"

Naru tried to smile, and had to force it, as she watched Usagi begin her walk in the same direction that her home was located after lifting the heels from the ground, and carrying them in her hands in place of wearing them on her aching feet. Naru sighed to herself and buried her face in Umino's chest, knowing that there was a couple of people who were going to be placed high on her hit-list, and that it started with the friends that Usagi had made only a year back.

In their last conversations, Naru remembered that Usagi had stated that it was only to fit it to a new society and to also, to a further degree, ease the ache in her heart after having to separate from her family. Slowly, the couple made their way to the cinema, hoping with all their hearts that a smile would appear on Usagi's face once again, as it had all those years ago, and the issues would disappear quickly.

After another couple of minutes, and a painful walk down marble pathways, Usagi stepped through the threshold to the Tsukino Household. As she closed the door behind her, with a slight wince on her features, from the pain in her reddening heels, Usagi called out a greeting and sighed as she fell back against the wall.

"Mama, I'm home." Usagi called out as she threw her shoes to the side after closing the door behind her. _**I cannot be bothered, and perhaps mama will sort it out. **_

"Welcome home, Usagi." Ikuko smiled, before frowning at her daughter's state, as she popped her head out of the kitchen, whilst stirring a bowl in her hand. "Would you like something to eat, or did you already have something from that recital?"

"I already had something after the recital, mama." Usagi smiled at the woman she had to call a mother, until it was time to return back to her home as Serena Chiba. "Though I'm tired and going to head off to bed early, if you don't mind? My feet are sore from the blisters that have come from those annoying heels." A perfect but false smile appeared on her face, as she walked into the kitchen. _**I'm sorry to have to lie to you, Mrs. Tsukino, but I don't feel hungry enough to eat something, and though you are like a mother to me, I'll be gone once the Council gives the three of us the call to return back home. **_

Back under one of the pedestrian overpasses, about fifteen minutes after Usagi had left; Mamoru suddenly stopped talking with the girls and glanced around, especially since it had turned deadly quiet. There was no blonde haired beauty bouncing about, trying to get the girls away from him, and he growled as he pushed them away. It didn't take long until the girls also noticed the deafening silence, and turned red in embarrassment and shock.

"How could we have missed it, when it suddenly turned quiet?" Ami groaned, as she put her head into her hands. "She even left without saying anything, and still?!"

"We didn't notice." Minako continued, as anger throbbed through her veins, she was the scout of love and she should have noticed. _**Why wasn't I aware that Usagi wanted to be alone with Mamoru, without us there to embarrass her every second of the day? **_

"The klutz probably ran away crying like the child she is?" Rei spat out in anger, it was cloaking the fear she felt for her first true friend. _**What have we, or rather I, done? **_

"Rei, that's enough!" Minako barked, as she silenced the scout of Mars with a glare.

"Mamoru-san, has there been any luck?" Artemis asked, as he jumped into his charge's arms, whilst Luna jumped into Ami's. "We can't delay the search if there isn't a response."

"Let me try calling up her house, because all I feeling from her at this moment is distress." Mamoru sighed, as he ignored the calls of the four girls behind him, after dialling the Tsukino's number, and hoped that Usagi was at home and safe. _**Usagi, I really hope that you've got home ok and no one had harmed you in any way? **_

As he heard the dialling tone, it didn't take longer before a familiar tone appeared, he knew it was ringing and waited for someone to pick up. It had taken about four rings of the dialling sound before someone picked up, but the sound of a male voice had stemmed the worry for now.

_"Tsukino Household, Tsukino Kenji speaking." A voice came over the line. "Can I ask who is calling?"_

_"Tsukino-san, this is Chiba Mamoru speaking." Mamoru spoke, and sighed as he heard her father over the line. "Is it possible to speak to Usagi?"_

_ "Chiba-san, if you'll give me a moment, I'll check if she's awake." Her father's voice sounded tired, making Mamoru feel worried and begin to think that something terrible had happened. "Otherwise I'll get my wife to take your call, because I'm afraid I've been left in the dark about a couple of things." But the next words had stemmed his thoughts, as he continued to listen. "But only if that's ok with you?"_

_"Of course sir, I'll wait for a bit." Mamoru sighed and slowly began to walk down the street, and to the overpass that would lead him in the direction of the Tsukino house._

_"Mamoru-san, this is Tsukino Ikuko." A woman's voice came over the line, after a couple of minutes, sounding too tired. "I was going to ask how the recital went, but given the state my daughter has come home in?"_

_"Is something wrong, Tsukino-san?" Mamoru asked, as he scratched the back of his head._

_"Are those girls still with you, Mamoru-san?" Ikuko asked timidly, before he heard her talk with someone away from the line. "Because if they are, I suggest you ditch them, however you can, and get here immediately."_

_"I'm just walking through the park, Ms. Tsukino and I've given them the run-around." Mamoru sighed, knowing he should have done this long ago, as he double checked to see that no one was following him. "I should be able to get there within a couple of minutes."_

_"The door will be open for you." Ikuko sighed, before he heard her smiling, yet somehow the feeling that someone was listening in on the other side begin to cause his nerves to go on the high end. "Just make sure you knock the door when you arrive before entering, so we know who it is, and my husband will be waiting."_

Mamoru reached the house within seconds, after he had took a number of shortcuts and ran the remaining distance from his spot in the park to the Tsukino household. Seeing that Kenji was standing there, in the doorway waiting, Mamoru knew that his wife had informed him of their conversation and quietly entered through the open gate and bowed wisely. As courtesy required, Mamoru took his shoes off at the entrance for honour in their households, after stepping through the door, as he watched Usagi's father close the door.

Once the door was closed and locked with a bolt, Kenji quietly led him up to her bedroom. Nodding once, Kenji left him and made his way down to glance outside of the window from the living room making sure that no one would disrupt the peace.

"Ah, Mamoru-san, you're here." Ikuko smiled, before Usagi's eyes widened and she shot up from the bed. "I'll leave the two of you to talk, but my husband and I will be downstairs should you need us?" Sending a stern glare to the girl on the bed, dressed in bunny PJs. "Young lady, please behave while you have a guest in your room?"

"Yes mama." Usagi sighed as she sniffled through her runny nose, and returned to curling under the warmth of her blanket. "I promise I will behave with our guest, for as long as he remains here" Her white blue eyes returned as they stared up at Mamoru. "Though I must be warning him, that should he step anywhere near me, he will become ill as I'm highly contagious."

Mrs. Tsukino gave a delightful laugh, before tapping Serena's head, and nodded her head to the shocked form of the man stood in the open doorway of her daughter's room.

"Now, my dears, I trust you'll be good." Mrs. Tsukino nodded over to Usagi, before pulling Mamoru in. "If you need me, I will be downstairs with my husband."

"Yes mama." Usagi frowned, as Mamoru still stood shell shocked, in the place that Mrs Tsukino had put him into. "You needn't worry, and I should be fine to handle everything by myself."

As Mrs. Tsukino nodded and closed the door behind her, and they could hear her feet descending down the hallway, Mamoru turned to the pigtailed blond in bed, and gave an evil smirk before chuckling. Somehow he knew that his next statement, would shock the girl in front of him, to the core and he was right, after carefully choosing his next words.

"You know you aren't the funny type, Serena?" Mamoru asked as he looked upon the shell shocked girl. "What, didn't you think I'd recognize my wife anywhere?"

"Who fibbed or rather told you that I'd look the way that I do now?" Usagi deadpanned, returning to the personality of Serena Chiba, as eyes sparkled in a mock way. "Because, clearly, Darien, the look on your face says everything to me and given that the name you're using is your middle name isn't funny?"

"Jameson, apparently, let me know the details of my assignment though it kind of slipped my mind for a bit." Mamoru smirked, which had caused his eyes to spark, and in turn it had caused Usagi to blink rapidly before she threw herself into his arms. "Now I'm assuming that was against his orders to inform me, especially since you'd look different than the way anyone would expect?"

Mamoru rubbed her back softly, and smiled down at the head of blonde hair, even as he knelt down next to the bed. It took one sneeze, before a cough racked through her body, causing Mamoru to frown angrily as he looked upon his wife's glamour covered shivering form, to think about how long she had stood outside in the freezing weather before returning home after leaving them at the overpass. With a click of his tongue, he kissed her forehead before pulling away from her with a sigh, and then pushed her back into the bed.

"Ah ah, stay there, young lady." Mamoru scowled, as he pushed Usagi down onto the bed, as dark blue eyes fluttered with annoyance. "You aren't allowed to get up, because you need rest, and hopefully then you can get better."

"Darien, you are way too overprotective." Usagi sighed, but despite her eye roll, she followed his orders and rested on her small bed, as the covers where pulled tightly around her. "But I wouldn't want it any different, and I prefer you with sapphire blue rather than these eyes that you have now." Her eyes began to drift close, and she snuggled in the warmth of her pillow, as Darien's fingers ran down her cheek and a murmur escaped her. "I love you, Dimi."

"Whatever you say, Angel, whatever you say." Mamoru smiled as he kissed her forehead and slowly began to withdraw his hands from her sleeping form. "I'll be back in a moment, Luna; I just need to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino for a bit." Catching that she was fast asleep now, Mamoru chuckled and bent down to her ear, and whispered comforting words. "I love you too, my sweet one, don't ever change."

With a slight murmur, she smiled and curled deeper into her sleep, whilst Mamoru double checked to ensure that the windows were locked and covered, to ensure that no unwanted visitors entered the room where his wife slept in her current form. The main annoyances currently stood as the sailor scouts and Luna and Artemis. With one final glance at Usagi, he stepped out of the room and closed the door softly, before he made his way downstairs to speak to the Tsukinos.

He had found his wife once again, and this time, nothing would be able to split them apart as they worked on this undercover mission together. Naru and Umino needed to be put into place, back as Serena's silent guard, and Mamoru would ensure that it would happen, as the glamour covering his eyes disappeared to reveal angry sapphire blue eyes.

Darien Mamoru Chiba was back, and nothing would get in the way of his wife's protection

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	9. Aftermath of War

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Thank you to my reviewers and those who have favorited this story so far :) Special shout outs to:

**Lady Frozen Rose** - Glad you liked. I'm pulling a little time jump in this chapter, to where my last version, had started from after about the first four chapters. Hope to see more of your reviews :) Keep on reading :)

**Puffgirl1952** - Hope to see more reviews from you soon :)

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 8

Aftermath of War

The power of the light of Hope had won, and the Earth was safe, for now. For one individual, it had been a long and tiresome battle, and she was thankful to see it end. Chaos had been driven from Galaxia, and from Mercury's last scan, there was no sighting of him in the Solar System, meaning it was like he had vanished. But Usagi had known it wasn't true of its disappearance, because as she breathed in the fresh air from the top of an apartment building in the Azabu district, she knew there was a war happening in another area of the Universe.

_**Auntie, I really hope you're ok out there. **_ Usagi thought, as she looked up into the night sky to glance at the bright Moon. _**I wish I could be there to help you, but I can't, not without alerting this planet's protectors? **_

As she gripped tightly to a medallion under her shirt, she hadn't heard the footsteps come up behind her signalling that there was someone else up here with her. Yet, when male arms grasped at her shoulders, she jumped in fright before turning her head to look into familiar blue eyes.

"Darien?" Usagi sighed as she turned round to face her other half.

"Are you ok, Angel?" Mamoru asked, as he pulled her into his arms, and felt the shivers under the coat she had worn. "You've been out here for quite some time so I thought that I'd check up on you."

"I'm fine for now, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled in delight, and buried her face in his shoulder. _**What would I have done without you there by my side, Dimi? **_ She gave a slight yawn, as she pulled away and quickly tried to cover it. "I guess I just needed some fresh air, and this was the first place where I thought of, where I could come to think clearly without interruptions."

Mamoru smiled, and tapped Usagi's nose, even as he caught another yawn escape the blonde haired beauty in his arms. At her frightened glance, he saw that she was biting her bottom lip and looking up into the night sky with doe eyes, before a feeling rumbled through him which in turn had caused him to look up as well.

The night sky was clear of clouds, but the feeling that rippled through the bond that he had shared with Usagi had told him all he needed to know. Mamoru's grip around Usagi became tighter as they pulled their gazes away from the clear skies, and with a slight whimper, she had buried her face in his chest, and Mamoru had no choice but to comfort his wife. Her whimpers had become pronounce, and with her link to the events happening outside their system, she would continue to worry until some word had come through that the issues were being handled.

"Angel, it's time for you to get some rest." Mamoru whispered, as he ran a hand down her back, in soft comfort. _**I wish I could take this away from you, Serena, but we all have to handle this in our own ways. **_

"You know I cannot, Dimi." Usagi whispered, as she used his nickname from their past, and spoke from the warmth of his chest, and her grip on his shirt had become tighter. "I need to protect this planet and the Universe itself?"

"Earth is still recuperating from the attack, and it is currently in sleep." Mamoru kissed the top of her head, and continued to rub her back. "You and I both know that it will take weeks before everything returns to normal, but the buildings will take weeks until they are manually repaired."

"Mamo-chan, you know I cannot." Usagi continued, but this time, she had pulled away to look into his blue eyes. "It was meant to be under my protection?"

Mamoru sighed, and shook his head at the defeated look in her eyes. She knew it was pointless to argue, the both of them knew it, but Usagi was stubborn as she wouldn't back down without a fight. It was hours since the last of the traces of any battle happening had disappeared, and the duo was tired, even with the fate of the planet being secure, they alone knew something was off and that the peace wouldn't continue for long. For Usagi, she was still wearing the dress of Princess Serenity, and her eyes spoke off her tiredness, and Mamoru knew that as soon as the Princess transformation was let out, Usagi would be too tired to continue staying awake and he shook his head at the thoughts. Mamoru would have to give it one more try to get Usagi to see reason behind the current matters, and looked up into baby blue eyes, as he gave a small sigh of frustration.

"Angel?" Mamoru called once more, as he glanced at his feet, upon knowing that this was going to be difficult for the both of them. _**I have to do this, because she'll be too tired to see to reason when the energy and adrenaline from the transformation and battle dies out. **_

"Yes Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed, as she turned round to face him, after pulling away from the comfort offered. _**I didn't hurt him by my rejection, did I? **_

"You and I both know that you can do nothing for the remainder of the Universe." Mamoru started off with the difficult facts that they both had to face, sooner or later. "You are too tired, and probably won't be able to move when the Princess transformation gives out, and trying to leave here might as well kill you faster than this issue can injure the others." Usagi looked up in shock, at the reality behind his words, and her shoulders began to drop as he stepped near. "I don't want to have to do this, Angel, but we have to wait until some sort of word comes from the Alliance or the Soldiers before rushing into any action."

Usagi's shoulders dropped, and tears began to gather in her baby blue eyes, as she struggled to grasp onto the reality of the situation. Mamoru sighed softly, and carefully pulled the heartbroken woman into his arms, and rubbed her back, even as her shoulders began to shake from her sobbing. They were only two individuals and it was them against everything else, they couldn't save everything, especially not without the risk of causing harm to their own lives. Usagi kept her face buried in Mamoru's shirt, not wanting to face his displeasure at her emotions, even upon noticing that her tears had possibly drenched his top. After a couple of minutes had passed by, the silence that covered the roof of the building had been broken, when Mamoru had asked a question.

"Angel, get some rest, you look like you need it." Mamoru called as he looked down at her blonde head, and took a step back. "We'll get to the bottom of this some way, and nothing will be able to stop us from doing that."

"Hmm, I know you're right and the planet is humming beneath my feet." Usagi sighed, and shivered against the winds, as she and Darien stood on the rooftops. _**I just want to go home to everyone and get rid of everything that's happened so far, is that too much to ask? **_

"That, my dear, is probably due to our marriage from 10,000 years ago." Mamoru chuckled and pulled her close as he blew into her ear, whilst his hands rested on her hips. "When we married all those years ago in America, the planet must have re-enforced its connection to you."

Usagi shivered in delight as she rested her head back on his chest, and gave another yawn as her eyes began to drift close, from the feeling of her energy depleting. Mamoru felt her curl deeper into him, and let a smile appear after the tension caused from the events after the last couple of hours. Mamoru's arms tightened around her waist as he looked over at the now sleeping city below, before Usagi groaned and rested a hand on her head as she realised something.

"How are the others handling things, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, as she leaned back to look into dark blue eyes, whilst the planet's hums faded into the background. "As much as I'm grateful to have them back from wherever you guys were, for the past couple of weeks, you do realise I haven't forgotten about the ignorance incident that happened after the violin recital?"

"I kicked them out of my apartment, and told them in no uncertain terms, that they needed to go home." Mamoru smirked down at his wife, and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose. "They were beginning to get on my nerves, after you disappeared to come up here, and is it really too much to ask that I would like to spend a couple of nights with you or so, alone and with no interruptions?"

Her princess dress finally faded, as Usagi felt a gentle flutter around her legs, and as she looked down, she knew that her princess dress had disappeared and her original clothes had come back. Mamoru shook his head, and smiled in delight, as another bigger yawn broke through Usagi's lips and picked her up into his arms. Usagi let a gentle squeal escape her lips as she smiled up at her fiancé, whilst she remained in her current form, and rested her head between the crook of his neck and shoulder, but not before she answered the question he had asked, upon reinforcing the fact that no one was hopefully remaining downstairs.

"Mamo-chan, you know that it's not too much to ask." Usagi whispered, as she rested a hand on his cheek. "You really shouldn't doubt yourself for wanting something for a change, especially when we've been apart for the last couple of years, especially with the assignment from the Council and everything else up to this point." Her eyes lightened up on a matter, from their previous conversation when she was back downstairs in the warmth. "Though earlier, I do believe that you promised me a warm bed and someone's comfort, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, my lady, though I thought you would have forgotten." Mamoru chuckled, as he pulled her tighter to him. "Now come, your comfort waits."

Since Usagi was already in his arms, he didn't need to do anything further, and walked back to the doorway at the other end of the rooftop, to get back into the warmth of the apartment building. Usagi softly squealed in his arms, at his sudden movements as she thumped his shoulder, before hiding her flaming face in his shoulder, even as Mamoru continued on the path to his apartment. Thankfully, there was no one else in the hallways or the staircase as they made their way down, meaning that there was less questions about Usagi's reactions and the reasoning behind Mamoru having to carry her to his apartment.

"Mamo-chan, where are those pesky Starlights and their Princess?" Usagi asked, as she was carried to his apartment. "I hope that you tried to treat them normally?" She pulled her face away to glance up at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Though I hope they haven't caused any problems, after I went up to the rooftop?"

"Usako, I know that they are annoying but I have asked that they return to their own apartment, and leave mine be, for the time being." Mamoru sighed as he looked down, at Usagi as they reached the hallway where his apartment was located. "I promised that I would call them, should something come up, but if they wanted to talk about anything, I asked that they call about a couple of days from now, and not in the morning." Mamoru had let Usagi out of his arms, and they crossed the threshold together, with a smile, before frowning about certain matters. "I got the briefest of matters from Drake about what happened between them and you in the past and based on that, I wasn't in the mood especially after being brought back from certain death, to deal with their pleading and questions regarding your safety."

"Do you want me to tell them to back off?" Usagi asked, as she glanced over his form once more, and tiptoes so she could place a gentle kiss on his lips, as her 'fake' engagement/promise ring sparkled on her ring finger. "You know they are my scouts, however annoying they may be?"

"No, I can handle it fine, my sweet." Mamoru sighed, and returned her kiss as he pulled her in the direction of the bedroom, knowing they both needed to sleep. "Besides you need more sleep than I do, and we'll deal whatever backlash there is, when we wake up."

Usagi nodded quietly, and her eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she was comfortable causing Mamoru to chuckle softly. He quietly watched as her princess dress, reappearing in their walk to the apartment, the one she barely wore 10,000 years ago, vanish once again to be replaced by the normal clothes she had worn before they headed into Galaxia's stronghold. Her golden crescent moon, flickered as it turned back from the golden crescent into its normal shining silver, before also fading into her skin, so it looked like nothing was there.

"Thank you, my dear; you've saved our planet once again." Mamoru murmured, as he changed into his night clothes, before moving into the bed with her. "Get some rest; you deserve it out of all of us."

"I'm glad you're here with me." Usagi murmured in her sleep, as she turned into his side and buried her head on his chest.

And so the couple finally drifted into peaceful dreams, knowing that the planet was safe once more, but something was growing and festering out of the solar system, one which would call Soldiers out of their inactivity.

The final part of this war was about to begin, and everything that was faced up to this point, would be nothing against the magnitude of evil beginning to break out of its barrier. It was time for the Universal Soldiers to reawaken, and finally claim the Universe under their protection.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	10. Tested Friendships

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

A.N 2: Thank you to my reviewers and those who have favorited this story so far :) Special shout outs to:

**Lady Frozen Rose** - Glad you liked. I'm a little busy, especially with starting a full time job, so the grammar fixes will have to wait for the time being, though if there are issues in this chapter, I do look forward to knowing how it could be improved. Hope to see more of your reviews :) Keep on reading :)

**Puffgirl1952** - Oh dear, hope the dog's ok? Keep reading + reviewing :)

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 9

Tested Friendships

After a small nap, Serena woke to a room shrouded in darkness, and caused her to shoot up from her sleeping position, her heart racing in her chest. A nightmare had latched onto her heart, keeping her locked in its darkness, and yet the sound of birds tweeting in the quiet morning, had begun to pull her back to reality.

Baby blue eyes began to flutter, and a blond head turned to look at the scene around her, and noticed the items resting on table tops, in their familiar places and the dark curtains covering the windows to restrict any light from entering the room. Serena gasped, as tears nearly sprung to her eyes, with the last of the wails dying in her mind, as she begun to realise that she was safe and in the comfort of Darien's room.

_: Angel? :_ A soft whisper came at her mind, as a gentle touch began to push at the barriers in her mind.

Serena bit her lip to restrict the choking cry, which nearly escaped, as she struggled to maintain her heart rate and pulse, and keep them from going out of control. As she looked at the digital clock on the side, she noticed it was a little past ten and judging by the sounds coming from outside of the bedroom, her other half was preparing a morning meal in the kitchen.

_: Darien? :_ Serena whimpered, as she lowered the mental barriers to let him pass.

_: Sweetie, what was that? :_ Darien cooed, as he sent a cocoon of energy to calm her down. _: I couldn't feel you for a minute there; it felt like you slipped off the planet completely? :_

_: I don't know, Dimi. :_ Serena grasped her heart tightly, as she stood from the bed, and began to walk over to the curtained windows. _: I just don't know what it was. :_

At her answer, she began to feel a golden probe at the locked barriers in her mind, and she swatted it away as her anger began to bubble to the surface. Though she knew Darien was worried for her safety and peace of mind, she hadn't expected the comfort or the probing aspect in that certain area. Darien receded, as he felt the change in emotion, and Serena sighed as she sent an apologetic touch over to the dying energy he'd given.

_: I'll be fine for now, Darien, since I'm awake. :_ Serena whispered softly through their mental link. _: I'm sure that it's just a nightmare that will pass in due course. :_

_: Are you certain, Serena? :_ He questioned as his crystal moved to provide the energy that was needed to provide comfort his other half. _: I can call Drake to help with that certain issue? Especially, since we know that he's the Prince of Dreams and Nightmares? :_

_: And have him breath down my neck, with worry? I think I'll pass on that option. :_ Serena scowled, before the smell of food invaded her senses, and her mouth watered, having reverted to the habits of her glamoured form, as she suddenly began to giggle at the feeling of invisible tickles on the edge of her rib cage. _: Darien, would you stop it, please? You know how ticklish I am, in those areas? :_

_: Aww, but why can't I? : _Darien gave a mock pout, and Serena sent a barrage of love over the link, being careful not to make him lose his concentration. _: I love you too, Angel. :_

_: I know I saw the time earlier, but what is it that has you up and cooking? Has something happened? _: Serena questioned, as she struggled to see in the darkness of the room and sighed, as she pushed the curtains aside and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _: I want you here beside me, rather than in the kitchen? :_

_: Sorry, Angel, but they called and were quite adamant to have a meeting, especially regarding what happened yesterday. : _Darien cringed, as anger invaded his senses, from the link shared between the two, and he sought to calm Serena down. _: I know you hate it, but you need to get ready, and get your pretty little backside out here to have your breakfast. :_

_: Ugh, I'll be out in about 30 minutes or less. :_ Serena murmured with a moan, as she pulled a set of old clothes from his cupboard and trudged into the bathroom. _: Don't start without me, Darien. I'm way too hungry! :_

_: Have I ever not waited once for you? :_ He pouted, before he felt the link close from her side, and smiled.

Getting the remainder of their breakfast ready, he put it out onto the kitchen unit, before turning to glance at the time. It was close to 10:45, though he knew the girls wouldn't be here for another 50 minutes, he began to worry about the beauty that was getting ready and settled on his spot at the counter whilst waiting for a blonde haired whirlwind to make her appearance.

Within 15 minutes, Serena had showered and dressed, and finally stepped out of his room, watching quietly as Darien nibbled on a breadstick. Walking bare foot into the kitchen, she slipped into her seat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are we ready to eat now, Serena?" Darien asked quietly, as he held her hand under the table.

"You know we could have been sleeping a bit longer, Darien." Serena wailed and complained, as she massaged a stiff spot in the back of her neck. "If that nightmare hadn't woken me, I would have still been asleep."

"I know, precious." Darien cooed, as he helped her to loosen the tight spot. "But you know how it is, when duty calls, it calls. Now eat up, because we'll both need the energy to face these guys."

Serena nodded and nibbled on a breadstick, after snatching it from the container at the side, whilst Darien filled her plate with healthy and filling foods, and she couldn't have asked for a better husband. Watching as Darien filled his plate; she smiled and slowly began to eat, in the way that she was taught rather than the way she stuffed her face as Usagi Tsukino, prior to everything else that happened. By 11am, they were on their second plate of breakfast, and the duo looked at each other as a knock came at the door.

"Oh no, Darien, what am I going to do?" Serena asked, as she looked down at her plate, and began to whimper. _**Crap, these fools have the wrong timing! **_

"I'm sorry, sweet pea." Darien apologised, as he pulled her into her arms, before pulling away. "We'll eat some more later, but finish what's in your plate and come and help me."

"I'll help you first, before going back to eat." Serena smiled, despite looking angrily at the door. _**I'm going to kill them, if they nick anything from mine or Darien's plates. **_

Darien looked up before nodding, and together they removed the huge plates of breakfast from the kitchen unit, and placed it between the oven, cupboards and fridge to make them eatable, but away from the hands of the group who thought that meals were prepared, just for them. Once they were done, locks were put back on the cupboards and storing areas, but pin codes were changed and re-entered to keep items secure in the fridge and oven.

"You better go and answer, before they break the door down, Darien." Serena winced as she cleaned her hands of the dust, and the knocking became louder. "I can hide your plate if you want me to?"

"No need, my dear." Darien smiled and kissed her on the side of her head, before making his way to the door. "I'll kill them myself if they touch anything from our breakfast plates, and they'll be banned from entering this apartment or the building again."

Delightful laughter sounded from behind him, lightening his heart once more, as he looked over his shoulder to send a grin back. His eyes sparkled with mischief, as they flickered back to their original sapphire blue, before returning to the dark blue colour under their farce.

"Darien, open the door!" A voice called from the other side, as the thumping resumed.

_: Be nice, Darien. They're still our guests despite what happened in the past. : _Serena's sweet voice called in his mind, soothing his mind and emotions down. _: I don't want you to lose your calmness, just because someone else has tested it and the limits of our endurance. :_

_: I know, Angel. : _Darien sighed and accepted the comfort, she so readily gave, and love rebounded back from their link. _: I love you. :_

_: I love you too. : _Serena sighed in delight, as she giggled before closing their link once again.

Shaking his head, he finally opened the door to his apartment and allowed the eight sailor scouts to enter, before the Starlights and their Princess followed close behind. Amara held a distasteful expression on her face, as she glared at the Starlights, labelling them as 'outsiders', but one glare from the Terran Prince had silenced her as she settled against one of the couches. From her position on the counter, Serena blinked as she felt the torrent of emotions slam against her senses, as she locked glances with Darien, before returning to her breakfast with a frown on her normally bright features.

"All of you get in the living room, now!" Darien barked, as he closed the door softly behind him, after the cats wondered in, his eyes turning even darker with the negativity. "I don't want you wandering around, nor do I want you putting your noses in places they certainly don't belong!"

"You normally allowed us before, Darien!" Raye's violet eyes clashed with his, as they sparked with emotion, anger being the dominant one. "Please tell me that snivelling brat isn't still asleep?!" Hearing Darien's growl, she refused to back down. "I will go wherever I want, when I want, and you can't stop me from doing it."

"Darien?" A gentle voice called, from behind the duo, and clear blue eyes watched the war beginning to brew as she sighed to herself. _**Looks like Mars has more of her father in her than I first thought? And the resemblance between them in uncanny, no wonder they're second cousins. I'll need to make changes or speak with Suzanne when we return home. **_

At the sound of Serena's voice, Darien's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, walking into the kitchen whilst Raye raged in fury at being ignored. As Darien passed her at the kitchen doorway, Serena's eyes glinted and she nodded as she walked into the main room, pulling Raye in with her, and slamming the room door closed. Darien smirked, and caught Serena's breakfast plate in the sink, noting she had finished, and it turned into a smile, as he returned to finish his meal whilst knowing that the scouts would be in for an earful after crossing the wrong person.

"How dare you drag me in here, selfish brat?" Raye seethed in anger as she looked at the woman, still leaning against the closed door. "I demand to speak to Darien, and nothing, not even you will stop me from doing so!"

"I actually wonder how it is, that my sister managed to tolerate you all those years." Serena's eyes had finally settled on the person in question, and soon nothing but dead silence reigned. "Because it was only on the orders of my other sisters, which I allowed you into the scout team, and now you dare to choose to disobey and badmouth me?" At the end of the speech, her voice was slowly but surely rising, as angered eyes landed on each of the other scouts, as she continued. "Give me a reason why any of you should have your scout powers, and a place at my side?"

Luna softly smiled, watching as all the scouts and Starlights remained quiet, as she began to walk forward and curled around Serena's leg. Serena's eyes softened for a brief minute, as she bent to pick Luna up and settle her on her shoulder, before blue eyes turned cloudy and blazed with anger once more. Luna purred softly, as she leaned over one of Serena's shoulders, and her charge began to scratch her behind her ears.

_**That's Serenity Rose, I can't believe she's back but how it is possible? **_ Raye thought as she caught Serena's eyes flashing in all too familiar way. _**Does that mean Darien knows that his wife, from this life and the past, is here with him? **_

"Serena dear, you need to calm down a little." Luna purred into her charge's ear, as she watched the scout group. "It is not time for them to be faced with such a challenge as this one?"

"I can't stay as I am, Luna." Serena hissed angrily, as a golden ring formed around soft blue, before fading from view, knowing that Darien had lent her some power, to control a little bit of her tendencies. _: Thank you, Darien, I'll try to. :_

Serena's mind remained open, allowing him to see the conversation through her eyes as she finally turned to look at the scout team. Thinking her next words through carefully, she knew she had to be careful and tread through rocky obstacles.

"I can't have you girls treating me the way you currently are, which is why I'm putting this challenge in front of you." Here, Serena took a deep breath as her eyes flickered once more, this time with the power of the Crystal, and held a hand up to ward off any arguments. "When 7pm rolls around, today evening, we will be headed out on a patrol to check how the city is recuperating and deal with any toward behaviour as necessary." Looking between the outers and Starlights, her nose wrinkled, and Raye stifled a gasp as Serena raised an eyebrow. "Since the Juuban and Azabu prefectures are the ones that have been most hit, the groups will be split tonight to deal with the two areas, as originally planned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Serena." The inner and outer scouts toned as one, causing Serena to allow a forced smile to appear on her face.

"Second challenge, only for the inner scouts, this time." Serena whispered, and the other scouts struggled to hear her next words, causing Serena to allow a smirk to appear before her eyes formed a golden ring once again. "I know you girls know who exactly I am, and the parts I play with your powers, but mark my words, and should you disobey my orders I will ensure your powers and your rights as planetary princesses are stripped from you in the most painful way possible, am I clear on that, ladies?" Seeing them nod, she showed pearly white teeth to the group of four, who nearly blanched, before Luna hopped down from her shoulder. "You are my sister's scouts, not mine, but you need to start trusting me like you did over 10,000 years because someone from our past is near to shattering the barrier that my cousin and I have put up."

"How do we know you won't die again, my lady?" Amy asked, as she struggled to maintain her composure as she looked up into familiar eyes.

Serena smiled as her only answer, and stood up from her place on the floor, not being aware when she had sat on the floor and massaged the sore spots on the back of her neck. The gold rings vanished from Serena's eyes, and yet the four girls still knew it was still the same person who had talked to them, a couple of minutes ago.

"Raye, can I please have a word before you leave?" Serena asked, before she turned to walk out of the room, and her eyes glistened as she patiently waited for the answer. "That is if you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind, I'll wait behind for a little bit." Raye sighed and bit her lip, before a stern glance came over her features, and Serena blinked rapidly. "Though how long have you being awake for, Meatball Head?"

"Don't call me that, and it's none of your business." Serena squealed as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _: Though you might want to ask that cousin of yours, since I was only half awake when I glanced at the time, if you want the full answer, young one? :_

_: Now, my lady, you are as worse as your mother is. :_ Raye chuckled through the bond she shared with Serena, whilst making sure she wasn't easily identifiable to anything whilst using the link. _: If I'm correct, you do need your sleep, and I can't blame him for wanting to let you, after all you did use up more energy than we did, despite my acting like a fool earlier. :_

Serena batted her husband's cousin away and smiled at the fading wails in her mind, as she settled on the kitchen counter, whilst watching Darien deal with preparing the evening meal. As they shared a tiny glance between each other, Serena knew in that moment that Suzanne and Drake were in Tokyo and lightly rubbed the side of her head, already getting tired of the two blonde pigtails she was forced to wear as part as the disguise.

_: Suzy, are we ready to put everything in place? :_ Serena asked, as she probed the mind link she shared with her twin sister, and softly smiled at the emotion that pilled through. _: We'll be going on a patrol in the evening. :_

_: Of course we're ready, Sere. :_ Her sister's voice sweetly sounded, and Serena sighed in delight, finally hearing it after many years of separation. _: Though we'll have to take you from Darien for a little bit, because you need your crystal, and I miss you. :_

_: I miss you too darling. :_ Serena sighed, and the bond fluttered.

The time of the Universal Soldiers was drawing nearer by the minute, and two sisters would finally be reunited after their long separation. One crystal would return to its mistress, and somehow, it would lead them into a better future for everyone.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	11. Ventures of a Sailor Patrol

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 10

Ventures of a Sailor Patrol

"Where are they?" Serena muttered under her breath, as her blonde pigtails fluttered behind her in the cold breeze. "I thought one of you told him to bring them here?"

Glancing over at the two individuals, a male and female, that were stood behind her, she growled as she struggled to keep her anger under control, and began tapping her foot repeatedly on the flat stone roof of the building they stood upon. No matter what anyone said, she was impatient as the day she was born, before one of the two behind her came forward to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, you need to relax." The female came forward, as her scout uniform barely managed to cover her form against the breeze. "I know it's late and that you're tired, but it'll be better in the long run to wait a little longer, if we have to do it this way, as mother dictated."

"Suzy, you know I hate this, especially with everything that's happened to date, since I've arrived here." Serena groaned, as her teeth chattered together, making a rickety noise, as the wind blew past her. "The outer scouts, for one, can never seem to trust Earth's royalty and I'm scared, that they'll somehow begin to cause problems for Darien, whilst I'm not there to put them in their place, even though that's more Selena's side of the job and not mine."

"I know, Sere." Suzanne whispered, as she took her sister's cold hands in her own. "I know, but all we can do at this point is to wait and see what happens next."

The male suddenly whistled over, and drew their attention immediately, as he looked over to a sight in the distance that was quickly approaching them. Darien, or rather, Tuxedo Mask, had finally jumped onto the ledge of the building before walking over to the trio, in the centre of the building, which caused Serena to pull away from her sister and latch on him. Darien caught her quickly, and wrapped her in the warmth of his cape, upon feeling how cold she was, and held Serena tight around her waist, even as he nodded towards Suzanne and the silent male. Following on close behind him, were none other than the forms of the eight Solar System scouts and the three Starlights, excluding their Princess. As all the scouts landed on the rooftop, Serena and Suzanne heard a sharp intake of breath, and they knew that it would not be a peaceful event.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before?" Sailor Uranus asked, her tone colouring with distaste, as she looked upon Suzanne's scout form, and grew angry when she was refused an answer. "Well, are you going to answer me, or are you just deaf?"

"Uranus, that's enough!" Serena barked, as blue eyes flashed and the wind howled around them.

"Down, girls, now is not the time!" Pluto waved her hands about, trying to get the two to hold their tempers in until the ends of the patrol.

"Two or Three teams, Serena?" The man asked as he stood beside Darien, dressed in a different suit, but similar in layout in Tuxedo's uniform. "It's your pick on how we do this, before I let it return over to your hold, and trust me; you better issue the answer quickly."

"We'll do two teams, and make them bigger, because then I can stay out of the patrol teams and return to the apartment to deal with Kakyuu then." Serena sighed, as she rubbed her temple, as she begun to feel a headache approaching, even with the intensity of both crystals in close proximity. "You and I both know that I'll be of no help tonight especially in this area, Drake."

Drake, Darien and Suzanne looked at each other, over the top of Serena's head, as Serena rested her head on Darien's chest, knowing exactly what she was talking about before Drake nodded and showed his agreement to the statement. He knew how powerful the crystal in his possession currently was, and knew how taxing it could be for it's mistress, having witnessed it on so many occasions during the peaceful era of the Silver Millennium, and with the Silver Crystal also in Serena's hold, the two crystals were a force to be reckoned with. Serena sent a sheepish look to the duo, and even though they nodded at her wishes, her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt numb at having to do the next task that would require them to separate for a couple of hours whilst on patrol across the two main areas of Tokyo. Darien squeezed her shoulders in comfort, and knew exactly how she was feeling, based upon the emotions running through their bond and smiled as Serena curled tighter into his side.

"Suzy, Drake, I want you both on the opposite ends of the rooftop." Serena squeaked as she took a deep breath and pulled away from Darien's comfort. "You'll have to be the leaders of the patrol teams that go out, but meet back at Darien's apartment as soon as you are done, and for the love of God, for the rest of you in these teams, please DO NOT split up or I will hunt you down, and trust me you DON'T wish to cross me when I'm angry." Suzanne giggled, as Serena suddenly bared pearly whites at the scout team, and the scouts shrank visibly at the threat. "Now the first set, Uranus move next to the scout, and if you so much as threaten her, well, you'd do well to run from me at first sight."

"I'm an Outer Scout, I don't run from danger." Uranus spat angrily, whilst Serena raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and tilted her head to the side. "Do your worst, Princess, I'm ready for it any day."

"You haven't seen anything from me, yet, Uranus." Serena muttered under her breath, as she blinked to bat away another painful migraine, and shook her head, before continuing as she turned to the rest of the team. "Neptune, move beside the knight, please?"

Hearing Uranus screech beside her, she muttered a few choice words, as Neptune agreed and moved to stand beside Drake whilst her eyes showed confusion at her Princess' choice. Serena growled under her breath, and Suzanne stopped Uranus from moving over to Neptune's side. Another painful migraine hit, and this time, Serena nearly staggered from its force, sending an order out to the hidden scouts that she didn't need their help yet, and felt them bowing in response to the order. Thankfully, no one had noticed her sudden movements, and she blinked with a sigh, even though some of her scouts were nearby and ready to act at a moment's notice.

"I'll do Drake's side of the patrol team, so we can hurry it along." Serena sighed, before turning to gaze up at the full moon that hung in the night sky. _**Grant me safety, goddess, and keep them protected. **_ Pulling her eyes away from the Moon, she sighed and listed names out. "Darien, Mars, Healer, Maker and Saturn will go with Drake."

"That's absurd, I know you planned this." Uranus snarled out in anger, as Serena moved to stand on the ledge. "You've been against all of you from the start, the both of you." She wailed and threw a tantrum like a child, as she glanced between Serena and Darien. "How can you be so vain?"

Serena rolled her eyes, and sat on the fencing that surrounded the edge of the rooftops. Her next movements had nearly shocked her sister, Darien and Drake, but had frightened the scouts and Starlights, as she leaned back against the metal barrier, so the only thing that kept her from dropping was that her legs were wrapped against the fencing. A smirk highlighted her calm features, before jumping back up and over, onto the stone rooftop, whilst Darien, Drake and Suzanne glared at her before smiles appeared seeing how she was still safe, as they breathed out with a sigh of relief, upon knowing her habits to try and prove a point that she wouldn't tolerate any nonsense.

"Who's going to go where?" Sailor Mars asked as she blinked out of the stupor she and the rest of the scout team were in, feeling her heart in her mouth, seeing Serena hanging like that. _**Gods, has she lost her mind? She could have killed herself since she showed us that her brooch was trashed. **_

A tight smile appeared on her face, before she turned to face Drake and let a small yawn escape from rosy red lips. Darien and Drake raised an eyebrow, making Serena wince and let out a hoarse chuckle, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Can I have it back, big brother?" Serena suddenly pouted, as she sat down on the stone floor, and looked up at Drake with watery blue eyes. "I'm cold, tired and cranky and other issues beyond this morning don't help."

"As soon as you do this, go and get some rest." Drake barked, as he glanced over at Serena's pale expression. "It looks like you need it, more than anyone else."

"Yes big brother, I will." Serena murmured, as she drastically nodded, to show her agreement.

Drake sighed and walked forward, motioning for Darien and Suzanne, helping Serena off the floor and wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. Darien moved to stand behind Suzanne, and smiled at the sibling duo in front of them, even though they weren't fully related by blood. Calling its power forward, Serena and Suzanne joined hands, and it wasn't long until a shining rainbow crystal appeared spinning above Drake's chest, and moving over to Serena. Feeling a familiar power, Serena opened her eyes and smiled before the façade that covered her and Darien for so long had finally snapped, revealing their true forms and ages.

The spinning crystal, floating slightly above Serena's chest, had caught their attention and without any warning or thought, it had burst into pure silver light. Serena and Suzanne were wrapped in the warmth, covering them from view even as Darien's Tuxedo changed into a near replica of the uniform suit that Drake wore, except for the different colours. A shocked cry from the scouts had both men rolling their eyes, as after a couple of minutes, the girls were finally and fully transformed into their original scout forms. The light returned to the still spinning crystal, now hovering between the chests of both girls before it vanished into the locket on Serena's chest. As both girls opened their eyes, the others noticed one thing, whoever had caused them anger would feel its full brunt as Serena wiggled about, trying to get some feeling back into her legs, whilst Suzanne nearly fell over at the disgusted look on Serena's face.

"Have you lost your marbles, Suzanne?" Drake asked, as he helped Serena to settle on her feet, though an arm rested on her hip, before turning to smirk at Suzanne, who was held protectively in Darien's arms, before turning to look at the head of white blonde hair. "Now, brat, I believe it's time for you to go home and get some rest, you look like you need it."

"Can I handle this one issue first, big brother?" Serena detransformed, and would have collapsed if Drake wasn't keeping her in one piece, by the tight hold he had around her waist. "I'll just toss that coin, and one of you can decide what it is. If its "heads", you deal with Juuban, otherwise if it's "tails", you deal with Azabu."

Darien and Suzanne nodded, knowing the rules of the game by now, having played it so many times during their childhood years. If it didn't land on the answer, which the person called, they would have to do the opposite i.e. Say the person called out "heads", but the result was that it was "tails", the end result would be that "heads" would go with Azabu and "tails" would go with Juuban. Serena pulled a silver coin from her belt, raising an eyebrow in a teasing way over at her sister, as she flipped the coin into the air.

"I want heads!" Suzanne cried, whilst Darien and Drake grinned evilly, before she and Serena blushed a deep red, as Suzanne hissed at the both of them. "And the both of you clearly know what I meant by that, the coin and not another way."

"Suzy, you know that's always how it's worked." Serena let a small giggle escape, as she shook her head to remove the heat from her cheeks. "And there's our result."

Serena caught the coin and placed it on the palm of her left hand, and the result was as clear as day, it had landed on the "heads" meaning that Suzanne and her group would head to Juuban, whilst Drake and his would head in the direction of Azabu. Serena let out a yawn and smiled, waving as Drake's group departed at first before bending her head to Suzanne, as she teleported herself back to Darien's apartment to rest, never noticing the glum features of the Starlights. When Suzanne was certain, that Serena was back in Darien's apartment, based on their bond, she nodded to herself and with her group, they set off to Juuban.

"What are we looking for exactly on this patrol?" Sailor Neptune asked as she continued to run after Darien and Drake, as they sailed ahead. "Any guidance would be nice, rather than keeping shut?"

"Our orders were to stick together, Neptune." Sailor Mars snapped, as she sailed ahead, and caught up with the boys, glaring over her shoulder at the egotistical outer scout. "Unless you want to face Serena's wrath, you will continue to follow and stop your complaints!"

"To answer your question, Neptune, we're looking for things like any sort of destruction or enemies that may appear." Drake answered, as he and Darien ran in front of the group. "The planet is vulnerable right now, given what happened after the last battle."

Hours later, it was ten at night, by the time everyone had returned to Darien's apartment, and seeing a number of glum and worried faces, Suzanne detransformed and rushed into Darien's bedroom. A hand flew to her mouth, seeing that her sister hadn't managed to detransform, as she lay pale and still on the bed, whilst Drake came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders as a sign of comfort, causing her to bury her face in his shirt. Darien sighed as he pulled away from Serena's figure, and nodded, as they finally exited the room, letting her sleep in comfort.

"Your majesties, is she ok?" Kakyuu asked as she saw the trio step into the main room.

"We don't know, Kakyuu." Darien sighed, as he sat in the recliner, smiling over at Lita as she placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. "The only thing we do know is that she's currently asleep and crystal is trying to heal or protect her."

"And the problem is that we don't know how long she'll stay asleep for?" Drake whispered, as he held a silent Suzanne in his arms. "If something has happened outside of this Solar System, and we don't know about it, then I'm afraid the answers are out of our reach until Serena wakes."

Clear skies suddenly turned cloudy, and within minutes, a torrential downpour had begun followed by the loud sounds of thunder. On the streets below, people were running to find shelter, as the planet began to moan at its Princes' pain, and yet the weather never let up, staying the same as the heart of the planet began to fester alive. The only one who could stop it, was currently asleep, but only time would tell if their hidden Soldier would wake from her sleep or people would suffer.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

* * *

><p>Information about Soldiers Uniform:<p>

**Serena (Sailor Universe) -** Pale white leotard (the body suit), three tier skirt (starts with silver and then moving to gold, before the top layer is rainbow coloured with a white see through top). Gold belt, following through to the back ribbons, which are in a lighter gold. (Less sparkly), where the belt has tiny pockets, one of which contains a silver coin.

Her sailor collar is light lavender, but looks whiter, with two dark blue strips running through it, leading to white see through sleeves. (Think Super Sailor Moon with her sleeves). Gloves only reached halfway through the elbow, shorter than the scouts, but her fingers were bare of the protective element, being the same colour as her shoes, a pale yellow colour, with the top designs being emerald green.

On her hip, a bracelet remained hidden, threading under her skirt, dark blue to show her status as a Soldier. Her choker (necklace, whatever it is), is a mix of gold/green holding the symbol of the Moon and Earth being entwined, whilst crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears, bright yellow. Her shoes can change at will from high heeled to knee high, depending on her form. The ribbon at her chest, holding a locket on it, was the same colour with the ribbons at the back, and pearl barrettes rested in white blonde hair. Her silver tiara, with a yellow crescent rested on it.

**Suzanne (Sailor Cosmos) **- White leotard (body suit) with a lavender tint, same three tier skirt as Serena except the middle colour is emerald green, and the top is lavender see through hiding the white skirt with the middle part being rainbow coloured, with no belt but green ribbons. The Sailor Collar, same as Serena's, with the sleeves and shoes, except the designs were gold instead of green.

Her hip held a white bracelet, following as Serena's second in command. . Her choker (necklace, whatever it is), is a mix of gold/green holding the symbol of the Moon and Earth being entwined, whilst crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears, bright yellow. Her shoes can change at will from high heeled to knee high, depending on her form. The ribbon at her chest, holding a locket on it, was the same colour with the ribbons at the back, and pearl barrettes rested in white blonde hair. Her silver tiara, with a yellow crescent rested on it.

**Darien and Drake (The Knights/Protectors of the Girls):** Think of Tuxedo Mask, except no top hat, in its place, a head cover rested there. The cape can be called on, as and when needed, but not often on their transformations, except the entire suit is white/lavender dependant on girl.


	12. Searching for Answers

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 11

Searching for Answers

The bright Sun began to slowly rise in the morning sky, coating everything in a bright yellow light, and warming hearts. But for three in an apartment, their only comfort was each other, as Serena's figure still remained lifeless on the bed, in Darien's room. A week had passed since their last patrol, and as Suzanne stepped out of the room, the duo in the main room looked up and became depressed as she shook her head.

"Why is she like this?" Suzanne whispered, as her heart clenched in agony, while near collapsing on the sofa. "She seemed ok, when we left her, and she teleported home by herself?"

"This isn't normal." Drake groaned, as he pulled Suzanne into his arms, and leaned his head back against the couch. "I thought Soldiers couldn't collapse, like the other scouts seem to do, but this seems to be a different matter entirely."

A knock came at the apartment door, and Darien stood from his place to go and answer it, a solemn look covering his face. Suzanne and Drake looked up, feeling his emotions clearly, and bent their heads knowing that there was nothing they could do, except try and find answers, and hopefully keep the Starlights and their Princess out of this matter.

A week later, and still with no answers being found to the questions in their heads, the scouts meet up with the trio in Darien's apartment. After a couple of minutes, Suzanne stood from the main room to head over to her sister's side, before looking up and catching that Darien and Drake had entered and took to the chairs that were set behind her.

"It shouldn't be like this." Suzanne groaned, as she ran a hand through her sister's white blonde hair. "We should have already been back home in America, by now, not still stuck here waiting for god knows what?"

"Be patient, Suzanne." Drake whispered, as he pulled her onto his lap, resting his chin on the top of her head. "She's still safe and secure with us in an apartment, which no one in the outside world knows of."

Quiet whispers were heard as they began to form in the small room, and the hairs on the back of Drake's neck stood on end. As he, Suzanne and Darien stood from their places by Serena's bedside, ready to leave the room, the scouts gathered with them in the room, feeling a soft humming and new enemy reverberate in their hearts. On Serena's chest, a golden ball formed and floated, growing larger until it was the size of a football. When the light faded and the orb became transparent, a woman in a roman styled dress, complete with a long cape, knelt, balancing a staff on her knee, before she stood and gazed straight into Suzanne's eyes.

"Guardian, what's going on?" Suzanne asked, as she looked at the floating orb that held a woman in it, her eyes filling with fear at the sight, as the orb floated above her sister's chest. "Why is she like this?"

"I bear my greetings to all of you, Princes, Princess and Sailor Soldiers." The woman spoke, her voice sounded like bells, as she glanced at each member in the small room, before turning to look at Suzanne, a soft smile coming to her face. "Have no fear, my dear, your sister is currently recuperating and the Soldiers are on their way with a gift which shall return her to your side."

"Is someone coming from outside this Solar System?" Amara asked, before her anger filled her eyes once again, and clenched her fist. "Then they must be stopped in the most punishable way." Beginning to make her way out of the room, a cold voice stopped her in her movement.

"Nay, for you will become an outsider to my gates, should you continue on the path you take Uranus." The woman in the globe spoke, as she tapped her staff, on the globe. "Not only that, but you will become an outsider to your lady princess once she awakens, and an outsider to those who lay outside the system."

Amara paled, and unclenched her fist, as her growl escaped her lips whilst glaring down at the woman in the globe. She suddenly blinked, and watched as the woman named as 'guardian' by Suzanne gave an uncanny grin, as each of her memories of a time long passed unlocked in her head.

"My lady, if I may, why is Serena in this state?" Drake questioned as he and Darien stood behind Suzanne, and continued to watch the glowing orb. "She's been this way for two weeks, and we have no way to break it or release her?"

"Aye, dear prince, worry not." The guardian whispered, as she turned to face Serena's sleeping form. "For the week before her collapse, she and her cousin have been feeling that collapse of a barrier that was put up in her younger years, to seal a man that you well know of, along with other innocent members."

"Please tell me that doesn't mean?" Suzanne suddenly gulped, as she stood from her place on the bed at Serena's side. "The planet has only managed to heal from its last assault, we cannot continue?"

"I'm afraid it does mean what you think it does, child." The guardian's expression was defeated, and her orb was clutched in a tighter grip. "He and his followers have been freed, and now they will go after the very people who sealed him, for his crimes in a time long gone."

Three eyes widened in shock, as the guardian looked up at them, her expression holding a defeated look, and Suzanne's knees gave out from under her. Darien and Drake caught her quickly, on either side, as the scouts remained still in silence, even as Drake whispered comforting words into his fiancée's ears. Their days of peace were numbered, and Serena remained in her slumber, unaware of the fate that awaited her once she awoke.

"I'm sorry to have to burden you with this matter, little one." The guardian called, causing the trio to look up into saddened blue eyes. "Listen to my words carefully, your sister has many dark secrets hidden in her past, and so does the dream Prince."

"I don't understand." Suzanne blinked, as she and Darien looked between Drake and the guardian in her globe. "What do you want me to do? What does this have to do with everything else?"

"Listen to them carefully, and do not doubt the two for they have done more than was expected of them." Her voice whispered as she faded, but her parting words were strong and clear. "I cannot say more on this, by I will leave with the fact that up till this moment, they have kept you safe from harm, and will continue until their dying breaths."

As the globe finally vanished, everyone silently watched as it dispersed into the locket still on Serena's chest. The rainbow colours became distinctive, as they fused with the Crystal hidden in the locket, safe from prying eyes.

"Great, so she left us with more riddles to solve." Raye murmured, as she leaned against the cabinet on the other side of the bed. "Can we ever get a straight answer from this situation?"

"No she gave all the answers I need." Suzanne whispered, and squeezed the hand at her shoulder, as blue eyes turned to glance at Drake. "I know the both of you have your secrets, and I probably don't know the reason why, but please for my sanity, why did she say what she said?"

"Let me discuss it with Serena first, before I bring it forward, Suzy." Drake whispered, and kissed the top of her head, a gentle smile appearing as he pulled away. "10,000 years can make a change in someone's perspective, we've had to hide ourselves to keep all of you safe, don't doubt her when she reveals it, because it is her more than I who will suffer in the long run."

Suzanne nodded and buried her face in Drake's shirt, whilst Darien and Drake stared at each other, before Darien let a smile show through as he nodded to show an agreement to wait, before the duo turned to gaze softly at the sleeping woman on the bed. The scouts stood in silence, not fully comprehending what Suzanne's words meant, but didn't want to breech the peaceful moment. Serena would need the support once she was awake, and they only prayed that it would come soon.

Only about 15 minutes later, the peaceful quiet was breeched by a sound out on the balcony, which everyone looked up at.

"What was that?" Raye asked, as she looked around at the other scouts. "Please tell me someone else heard that noise?"

"Yeah I heard it as well." Lita answered, as the other scouts voiced their agreement.

"Darien, you don't think that's?" Suzanne asked, as she looked up from her sister's bed side.

"I'll go and have a look, and see who it is." Darien answered, as he nodded over to Drake.

Darien sighed and walked out of the room, and not before long, brought three new arrivals into the room without any words, causing Suzanne's eyes to suddenly widen as they landed on the forms of two Soldiers and one woman in a long dress, yet the crown on her lavender head, had all but designated her status to them. A glowing orb of power fluttered gently in one of the scouts' palms, as it begged for release, upon feeling it's mistress nearby.

The woman smiled softly, and moved gently over to the bed where Serena slept, placing the tip of her fingers on Serena's forehead, just above the tiara. Closing her eyes, she sent her energy into Serena's being, before her eyes snapped open, encountering an all familiar wall, before lavender eyes rested on the sailor dressed in different yellows.

"Heart, I need to barrier up around the room, quickly!" The woman growled, as she pulled her hand away from Serena's forehead. "We don't have much time, to do what needs to be done."

"Drake, I'm afraid I'll need the Prince of Dreams here." The woman sighed, as she looked over at the silent scout, and frowned at the glowing orb, before turning to the remainder of the people in the room. "You can stay and watch, or you can wait outside this room, I do not have time to argue or the breath to waste."

A hum of power, and within a moment, Drake had returned as one of the Princes of the planet, shaking his head at the feelings that rushed through him. Placing a gentle kiss on Suzanne's forehead, he moved to sit by Serena's feet, whilst the globe was passed over from the still silent scout to the woman and she moved to release it over the locket.

"I'd cover your ears if you want to keep your sanity." Sailor Heart called from her place against a wall, as her teammate moved to stand behind Drake. "The next bit is going to be a little painful, and well sadness doesn't begin to cover it?"

"Why?" Raye asked, before suddenly paling.

A scream, one filled with agony, reached everyone's ears beginning tears to their eyes, and knowing that it was coming directly from Serena, made it even more unbearable. The woman stumbled back, and painfully watched as Serena began to suffer once again, she was locked in a nightmare, one which the Crystal had no way of stopping without reason.

"There we go." Drake muttered, and closed his eyes, reaching for the only bond he shared with Serena. _: Come on, little moon, you need to fight. :_

_: Big brother, I want it to stop. :_ Serena's voice wailed in agony from somewhere in the darkness of her mind. _: Where am I? I want to get out! :_

_: I need you to fight for it, little moon. :_ Drake whispered, as he walked through the darkness, looking for a symbol of light. _: I can't help you until you start fighting and give me a sign. :_

_: They're hurting me, big brother. :_ Her voice whimpered, and Drake suddenly felt it.

_: You aren't dying on me, Serenity! :_ He growled as he ran in the direction of her faltering power, and suddenly pulled half of his power source forward. _: What about the others? What about Darien and Suzanne? Do you want to leave all of that behind? :_

_: No, no I don't. :_ Her voice was closer this time, and Drake smiled as a shockwave of power was felt, for the first time in her life against a nightmare, Serena was fighting on a new plane. _: My family and friends mean more, and no stupid nightmare will take that away from me! :_

_: I'll see you at the top, little moon. :_ Drake whispered, as he wrapped Serena's mental image in the comfort of his arms. _: Everything will be alright, and there's nothing to fear. :_

Up on the surface, Drake's eyes opened and he softly smiled, giving one tiny yank on the invisible string that connected him and Serena as friends and siblings in a past life, before hearing a tiny curse in his mind and jumping from the bed. The screams had ended, and as Serena finally opened her eyes for the first time in two weeks, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Suzanne asked, as Drake moved behind her, and raised an eyebrow, as her worry faded, at the frown on her sister's face. "Or do I even want to know?"

"Not this again." Sailor Heart groaned, and with confirmation from the woman, the barrier was removed. "Haven't you two grown up already, you're acting like a bunch of children?"

"Little Moon needs a spank." Drake sung, and Serena rolled her eyes as she let the woman help her up. "She's always cranky after she wakes up so what's new?"

"Do you want to have kids, big brother?" Serena smirked, as she showed pearly white teeth, and yet her eyes told a different story, as they took on a teasing light. "If you do, I suggest you keep those." Serena shuddered, before continuing. "Whatever they are, Thoughts to yourself, please!"

Drake gave a mock bow, and Serena curling into the woman was testament enough. She was back, and this time, with a new reason, she was here to stay. Somehow, she knew it was time to let the past go and reveal everything as she stared into her sister's eyes, but another glance at Drake, had her tilting her head knowing he would explain to her in private, a little later, hopefully after everyone was asleep. Serena sighed, and glanced behind her at the two scouts, she knew the clock was ticking and a war would need to be fought.

Their future was on the line and she would not let the planet fall, just for the sake of one man's bitter fury for being sealed for so long. It was time to stay and fight, hopefully, as she rested her eyes once more, for a better future.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	13. Sibling Loyalties

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 12

Sibling Loyalties

"So, they've broken the seal you and Melanie placed all those years ago?" Drake asked, as he stepped out on the balcony of his brother's apartment, looking over at his sister-in-law, who was sat in a patio chair, looking out over the scenery. "What's going to be happening next?"

"They've been put on course for this planet." Serena murmured, as she glanced over her shoulder, before standing up to lean over the railing. "That doesn't give us much time, unfortunately, before Mel and I will have to separate, and lead them in different directions from the planet."

It had only been two days since Serena had awoken from her week's long sleep. She was still tired, but had refused to show it, and yet as Drake glimpsed over her form, he realised the one thing that kept her standing all those years ago. Her main strength remained in her family, and she would fight even if it meant falling in the line of duty.

"The guardian says they have to know." Drake asked, with it sounding more as a statement, as he looked over at Serena. "You and I both know that the longer it is kept off, the more difficult it will become to let them know."

"Are they ready to face it?" Serena asked, her voice releasing the worry she felt, as she reverted back to the façade she had kept for years. "Our reality was way different than they had, and I'm scared everything will be put to the test."

"We need to trust them, Luna." Drake whispered, as he looked down at the woman he had grown up with. "Even if they don't trust us after this, that matter is still taken away from us and we no longer have to worry about it."

Drake tapped Serena's nose, causing her to wrinkle it at the cold feeling, and in turn it had caused him to toss his head back in laughter. Serena pouted, and turned back to stare over the city of Tokyo, as the rain broke through to let the Sun brighten the city once more, and she was happy for it. Yet, the planet hummed beneath her feet, and Serena's heart fluttered, knowing exactly what was being hidden and why. She only prayed they would get through it, once matters were settled and everything returned to normal, in line for the arrival of Crystal Tokyo/Crystal America's base points.

"Serena, so how do we do this?" Drake asked, as he shook his head, whilst thoughts penetrated his mind as he glanced over at the quiet woman. _**She's grown some much since the past millennium, and hopefully, all of us will continue to be there by her side. **_

"We'll do it here today, at night." Serena sighed, as she glanced into the sky, feeling the wind caress her face delicately, before her eyes hardened as she turned to look straight at Drake, holding a palm out in front of her. "I can draw a tiny bit of power from the Moon, because it will be full tonight, but I need everyone's minds to be open." Her eyes closed, and her heart lightened, before her eyes reopened to show a familiar gold ring around blue eyes.

"You know if you need me, I'll be there by your side." Drake whispered, as his hand rested on her open palm. "We are friends and siblings, and nothing and nobody can take that away from us, and you know that as well."

Staying outside for a bit longer, they stared down at the city, their eyes filling with happiness that these were lives they were protecting. As Serena let a sneeze escape, before beginning to shiver, Drake caught the change in her body language and felt the winds turn colder. He let a sigh out, and stood closer to his sister-in-law, before beginning to help her inside, shushing her complaints with a tiny glare and tap on her backside, both knowing Darien would have his heads in case of anything happening to Serena again.

As they entered, Suzanne and Darien looked up from their game of chess, and gave smiles at the approaching duo before returning their attention to the game they had wanted to finish. Serena rolled her eyes and strolled into the kitchen, to grab something to drink, since she was thirsty whilst Drake walked over to stand behind his brother's chair. A chess board was between Suzanne and Darien, and at the look of things, Suzanne was winning causing the Chiba twins to scowl in mock displeasure.

"I think its best that we decide to reveal the past, tonight." Serena spoke, as she walked into the main room, standing behind Suzanne.

At the statement, Serena and Drake caught their siblings blanch at the same time, questions filling their eyes as they looked at Serena. She sighed and shook her head, as she felt a headache, and massaged her forehead with two fingers, knowing that this was natural given the situation. Sharing a glance with Darien and Drake, Suzanne grabbed hold of her sister's hands, and waited until their eyes were level with each others. Once Serena looked straight at her, her eyes glistening from the morning light outside, Suzanne was able to continue.

"You know you don't have to, surely there's another time and place?" Suzanne whispered, as she stared into the dull eyes of her sister. "Otherwise the both of you have to be incredibly odd to choose to do it now?" Her eyes turned to form behind her sister; Drake was silent, as his hands rested on Serena's shoulder.

"The longer it is kept off, the difficult it becomes, Suzanne." Serena's voice was hardened, and the hidden torment, was clearly showing in steely blue eyes. "If you trust the both of us, I promise nothing will happen to change the fate of this planet."

"You know I trust you, Sere." Suzanne whispered, as Darien also nodded his agreement. "The both of us do, and we're aware that you and Drake have secrets you can't reveal, because of reasons we don't know about."

"I need to." Serena's tone was final, as she stepped back. "This team has to fight together, I cannot allow a team to continue to go divided, and trusting each other is part of that."

Suzanne sighed and nodded, as she shared a glance with Darien. The duo in front of them, were different, suffering from their own past and their eyes filled with worry for what would happen next. Yet, somehow in their hearts, as Serena was handed over into Darien's arms, they knew that everything would be ok. Suzanne silently stood by Drake's side and watching the embrace that Serena and Darien shared.

"What do we need to do now?" Suzanne suddenly asked, her voice breaking through the quiet atmosphere, as it landed on the still form of her sister. "I assume you want me to call the scouts to come over to the apartment?"

"The furniture needs to be moved." Serena's quiet murmur answered, and Suzanne's head snapped up with a growl. "Other than that, I have a feeling they'll want to stay after tonight's little episode, because it's not every day that the past comes back to life." Serena wrinkled her nose, as she stepped away from the comforting warmth Darien provided.

"Let's get to it, then?" Drake smirked, as sapphire blue eyes landed on Serena's form. _: Little Moon, stop the panic, you will be fine. :_

_: I'm worried, Drake. : _Serena's voice was straining under her emotions, and bit her lip. _: For the first time, I don't know if this is the path I take for them or to save myself? I'm scared, big brother, and I know I won't be able to stop the hurt that'll come from this. : _Her voice started choking, and Drake knew she was close to crying, trying to send a wave of comfort over.

_: Little Moon, you are who you are. :_ Drake whispered, after feeling Serena's emotions being buried once more. _: No one can change the events of the past, and we have done this to save them for our harsh realities. If they don't understand, that is their fault, not yours and certainly not ours. :_

Serena smiled over at him, as she moved to Suzanne's side, leaning against the wall and overhearing the conversation on the phone. Suzanne glanced over her shoulder and softly smiled at her sister's overprotective nature, before returning back to the phone call she had initiated. Within half an hour of the first call, Suzanne finally ended the last set up and nodded to her sister, allowing the girls to move to help the boys.

Only hours later, as the clock struck five, the doorbell rang in quick procession. Serena and Suzanne had finally laid a large bed cover in the open space, and the room was completely made dark for the night's events, with the only source of light being candles put in various locations around the room.

"It's show time." Drake whispered, and he and Darien shifted the final pieces of furniture.

Serena smiled and tilted her head forward. Her hands rested on her hips, before crossing over her chest as blue eyes sparkled. The doorbell had rung repeatedly in the last minute, making Suzanne stand from her spot, as she went to answer the door. The past would dawn on the happy group once more, and what they once knew, would be shattered for all eternity.

Two souls had suffered in the aftermath, their only happiness was that they had found love in the unlikeliest of places and for that they were grateful. As two sets of blue eyes, one set of baby blue and the other was sapphire blue, they knew they were ready but still dreaded the end results.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	14. Strong Dreams, Shattered Realities

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 13

Strong Dreams, Shattered Realities

Suzanne moved to open the door, and once she saw that all eight scouts were present, she let out a beaming smile, before turning to look at the clock behind her and noting the time. Returning her gaze back to the group, she stepped aside to let them in, all the while, maintaining the calm façade even though she, like her sister, was feeling scared and worried underneath. Once they entered fully, Suzanne closed the door and turned back to enter the main room, where everything was already set up.

"Did anyone notice how calm Suzanne is acting?" Lita asked, as she glanced at the door to the main room, before turning to glance each of her teammates. "On top of that, how she looked at the clock, after she opened the door to us?"

"I'm sure that's probably your imagination, Lita." Amy replied, keeping the tone of her voice to a minimum, as she glanced around to make sure that no one overheard them. "She was depressed during those two weeks that Serena was asleep, if you remember?"

"Do you think something happened between her and the other guy?" Mina chirped up, whilst everything was thinking on the situation. "What, you guys don't think I notice things like that? In case you forgot, I'm the Scout of Love." Shrinking in to herself, she stepped back at the multiple glares that were aimed at her.

"Mina, would you keep it down?" Lita hissed, as she waved her hands rapidly to keep the blonde haired scout quiet. "You know we don't want anyone to hear our conversation, especially since we only got the briefest amount of information from Suzanne when she called us here."

The sound of two throats being cleared was heard, and eight scouts looked up at the sound to blanch in fear. They were being ready for any and all sorts of danger tonight, but to see that Suzanne and Serena were stood with neutral looks, in the only entrance that would allow them into the main room. The fear had come from thinking that the twins could have possibly heard their conversation, judging by the forced grins that appeared on their faces. The duo stared at the eight in silence, before Serena dropped her façade, and her true form, like two weeks ago, came shining forth.

Suzanne stepped away and bowed her head gently, before Serena smirked, her red lips upturning on the corners as she pulled her sister back into the comfort of her arms. The scouts were shocked at the movement, before baby blue eyes settled on each of them in a probing manner, whilst catching the gold ring around her pupils, begin to glisten before fading as if it wasn't there.

"Suzanne, go inside and sit by the boys, I'll be there in a second." Serena whispered into her sister's ears, ensuring the scouts couldn't hear her next words. "Let me deal with them, alone, Suzy and then I promise I'll come in, because I don't want doubts to fester between the both of you because of their words, especially not tonight." Suzanne nodded into her sister's shirt, before pulling away from the comfort. "Be safe, my sister."

"Be safe, Serena." Suzanne whispered, as she entered the main room, after pulling away from Serena and bowed, before turning to the eight scouts as she closed the door behind her. "Ladies, I'll leave you to talk, because I need to talk with Drake and Darien about certain issues, I wouldn't want prying ears to hear."

Once the door was closed behind her, and Serena was certain that her sister had moved to sit by Darien and Drake; she turned to face the eight that she had overhead. A scowl graced her beautiful features, the Crystal sparkling to life within the locket, hidden in Darien's bedroom for the time being. The atmosphere had changed, turning from neutral into pressurized, as the girls in front choked against the shifting air, before it lowered slightly, allowing them the precious time to recover before it changed once more.

"Is there something wrong, ladies?" Serena asked politely, whilst internally gritting her teeth at their previous behaviour. _**If I catch them beginning to fall head over heels for my brother-in-law and begin to chase him, there'll be hell to pay. **_ Seeing the scouts were either lying or kneeling on the floor, she pushed away from the wall and walked forward. Her feet took her straight to Mina, and pulled her up by the collar of the dress, baby blue eyes filling completely with anger as they flashed and turned white from the inside out. "Mina, please tell me you are not thinking of going after my brother-in-law, even though he's engaged to Suzanne?"

"They're engaged?" Mina choked out, as Serena smirked before dropping her, and hearing a soft thump. "But they don't even look like they are or act like it?"

"My sister's relationship shouldn't be of your concern." Serena growled, as her hands began to clench and unclench repeatedly, trying to keep control of the anger that was churning in her veins. "And forget the fact that he will never love a person like you, Mina, because you can't break childhood sweethearts, no matter what you do!" Serena's voice was slowly rising at the end of the sentence, until she was screaming.

Raye and Amara smiled at her spirit, hiding the smiles behind a look of shock, whilst the remaining girls gulped. When the pressure returned to normal, the girls began taking in pocketfuls of air into their lungs, not realising when it had dropped. Serena smirked, as she walked away from the defenceless group, and politely knocked at the door, before entering and shutting the door behind her, knowing that they would need time to recuperate before making their presence known. Suzanne was seated in the comfort of Drake's arms, none of the two bothering to move, but their expressions still showed gratitude for her actions, as Darien moved to her side.

"Come on, Angel; let's get you seated as well." Darien smiled, as he placed an arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as he guided her to the spot between him and Drake. "You still look tired, are you going to be able to cope?" His tone was coloured with worry, as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, and he shared a glance with Drake. "Will she be ok, tonight, or do we have to postpone it until further in the week?"

"Darien, would you relax, please?" Drake whispered, as his eyes flickered with the same worry whilst his arms tightened around Suzanne's waist. "If she feels tired, I'll lend her some otherwise she'll pull it from the full Moon, that's meant to be tonight."

"Darien, he's right." Serena pulled away and rested a soft hand on his cheek, as she gazed up into sapphire blue eyes, which were filled with worry for her and for the events of the night. "If I can't, and Drake's or the Moon's energy can't support me, I'll stop and we'll continue it another day."

"I'll take your word for it, Angel." Darien sighed, knowing he couldn't fight against his wife's or brother's words. "But promise me, if you can no longer handle it, you have to stop."

Serena gave a gentle nod, as she rested her head on Darien's shoulder, and gave a glance catching that one by one, the scouts were beginning to enter. Behind her, Suzanne settled on Drake's other side, and like Serena, rested her head on Drake's shoulder to keep that connection for just a little longer. The patter of feet caught her attention and she gave a weak smile, as she looked up and watched as Amara settled next to her and returned the smile with a nod, before schooling her expression back to a neutral one. As she lifted her head from Drake's shoulder, she could see that Raye was seated in the spot next to Darien's own, and a flash of sparkly white teeth had a toothy grin showing on Suzanne's face. The small group patiently waited until the remainder of the scout team slowly entered the room, of their own accord, especially after Serena's near punishment of their previous thoughts.

Unknown to the scout team, except for Amara and Raye, was that the spots they had taken in the formed circle had gone by relationship to the last person on either side of Serena. For the girls especially, that meant the middle relationships between the two were put opposite, and the non members were on either side so that Serena could monitor how things would break out. The occupants of the circle were that from Serena's right hand side it went to Darien, Raye, and Amy with Michelle being the non relationship. On Serena's left hand side, it went from Drake, Suzanne, Amara, Mina with Hotaru being the non relation to any side and Trista being in the middle with Lita, because they were split between the Moon and Earth's royalty relationship. Serena looked at each member carefully, watching quietly, as certain scouts looked down.

_**An hour, what in Selene's name did they do? It shouldn't have taken them that long to recuperate from what I dealt to them? _** Serena's mental scowl even showed on her pale features, showing her displeasure on the situation, even as Darien and Drake's grips on her hands tightened, as if urging her to control her temper once more. _**Especially for the other 30 minutes, because it surely doesn't take that long to heal, and I didn't hold the pressurized environment up for more than 5 minutes. **_

"What took you guys so long?" Darien asked, as he squeezed Serena's hand once again, as he felt the surge of emotion coming from his wife's end. "Surely it doesn't take an hour to come into the room, after Serena spoke with you just outside the door?"

"I'm sorry about the delay, Darien." Lita's brown eyes flickered with softness, as they lay on the cuddling couple. "It's just we figured we suddenly needed something to drink, and needed to talk in private before entering the room." From her place under Darien's arm, Serena raised a delicate eyebrow, and Lita caught the motion, giving a silent cringe. _**Yep I know I'm definitely going to be in trouble after all of this is said and done. If looks could kill, I'd probably be a pile of ash by now, judging by the look on Serena's face. **_

_**Lita, Lita, you know you'll be in trouble for lying to us later. Well with me, you will be, but I know you mean well by trying to save me from suffering Darien's anger. **_ Serena sighed to herself, before turning to glance at Drake and Suzanne, causing her features to soften as her eyes gazed upon the lovely sight. _**Mother, why have you not chosen to get them married by now, like Darien and I are? They look so cute together. **_

Darien rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her quickly and quietly from her thoughts about her sister's impending marriage, and furrowed her eyebrows at the interruption. Kissing the side of her head, he chuckled seeing the all familiar red blush that graced her face, from her younger years. Instead of the 18 year old, who left her home without a reason besides the Council's orders; in its place was now the lovely 21 year old who was well endowed, and Darien had caught all of them a year before she turned 15 in her façade.

"Someone asked a question, I feel you are better prepared to answering, Serena?" Darien whispered lightly into her ear, making her shiver in delight. "Besides you've stopped paying attention already, which has put you in my bad books little one, be ready for a punishment, later."

"Do I want to even know what it is?" Serena asked as she turned a darker shade of red, as she pulled away, and slapped him on his chest. "Pay attention and tell me what the question is?" She asked, with her lips forming into a delicate pout.

"Why are we here, Serena?" Michelle asked for a second time, not minding the interruption one bit, as her lips turned into a small smile, as Serena turned to face her. _**She and the Prince do make a great fit, and there couldn't be any two people more right for each other. ** _Michelle saw Serena bite her lip, as she sighed and Darien began to massage the sore points on the back of her shoulder. "Take your time, Princess; we were only informed by Suzanne to be here at a certain time and nothing more if you wish to proceed through that point?"

Serena smiled gently, and nodded, before finding the right words that would allow her to begin her explanation into the night's events. Another sigh, and looking at each person in the circle, she slowly began her reasons for why they were summoned, less than a week after Serena had awoken from her sleep.

"How many of you have your actual memories from the past?" Serena asked, as she stressed the point of actual, and everyone except Amara and Raye looked at each other in shock, and suddenly Serena silently groaning, as she put her head into her hands. _**That is what I was afraid of, that none of the others had the full memories of what happened 10,000 years ago. ** _Serena took a deep breath, shaking her head, and raising a hand to ward off any incoming arguments. "I know all of you are possibly worried, but this is why I've asked Suzanne to call you here, because your memories NEED to be returned, and this team needs to trust the Soldiers that will be arriving within a week."

"Worrying doesn't even cut it." Mina barked out, as her stance begun to gleam with hatred, and her eyes narrowed. "So our past is lie, is that what you're saying?"

Serena frowned and shook her head, and then closed her eyes, calling upon the power that glowed like a star did in the night sky, causing a rainbow crystal appeared to hover over her chest, its multiple facets glistening against the candle lights in the room. The scouts gasped, realising that they had seen that crystal before, not from a couple of weeks ago, but from the age of Silver Millennium. In their minds, they saw the fake fragments of the past become erased, and the real areas to begin to form.

_**I really hope they understand after this. **_ Serena glanced down at the Crystal with a saddened expression, knowing lives would be changed after this. _**I hope they forgive me for doing this, because I doubt I still can. **_

"I've seen that Crystal before, haven't I?" Mina asked, as she glanced down at the shining gem, before turning to Serena. "Please, I need to know, what actually happened?"

"Do all of you want the same as Mina wants?" Serena asked, as her eyes lingered on the scout of Love for a second longer, before meeting the eyes of each scout in the line up, including the three always there for her. "I'm giving a choice to you, you can stay and take these memories as you are, or you can leave and forget everything about the past two hours."

Serena stepped back, not glancing at anyone, as her gaze returned to the bright Crystal in front of her, before three minds softly connected with her. A tiny shift of her body was enough to tell them that she had felt their connection, as her agreement reverberated through their minds and the bonds between them, her power strengthening those bonds, as the crystal began to hum. The scouts all looked together, before sharing a nod, knowing their decision as a team was final.

"Serena, we may have not known the reason we were called." Amy sighed, as she agreed to let their decision be known, and waited until Serena looked up at her, when she did, Amy was able to continue. "But I think I speak on behalf of all of us, that we want to have the memories you offer, and find out about our past for real."

"Since I have your agreement, do any of you have any questions before we continue?" Serena asked, as a beaming smile appeared on her face, brightening up their hearts. _**I really, really hope that the girls don't ask about what sort of memories, they'll be receiving. I know that while their own will fully come out after the transition, there will be some events that they weren't truly aware of, that will be shown. **_

"I have one, in particular." Mina asked, as she raised her hand weakly, whilst glancing around the room. "Who was the woman in the globe above you? Can we trust the scouts and that woman that came here? And where have they gone now?" The questions came in rapid succession, making Serena fall over in laughter, before the questions clicked in her mind.

"Are you sure that was one? It sounded like three?" Suzanne blinked, before a grin appeared on her face, at the scouts' shocked expression. "I'll answer the first question, whilst Serena will do the other two if she doesn't mind." Suzanne turned slightly to catch Serena tilt forward slightly in agreement, before continuing. "The woman in the globe is one of the Soldier's guardians, and at the moment, she's the Solitary guardian of the Universal Gates, her duty is mainly to keep an eye on us and check that the surrounding kingdoms of Universaria are not in any sort of danger." Seeing the next question forming at the name, she shook her head rapidly, and leaned against Drake. "Don't ask what it is, because we are not going to explain, and it's a quite complex matter."

"Yes you can trust them, because the woman is mine and Suzanne's cousin, and the other two are part of the Universal Soldiers team." Serena wrinkled her nose, before a pout formed, as Darien and Drake squeezed her hands in comfort at the next statement. "Don't ask what the Universal Soldiers are, because it is a long story, one for another day. They have currently returned to their places at Universaria, and will return soon to do a planet check."

Holding her hand up to ward off any questions, the Crystal pulled itself away from the locket at Serena's chest, to hover in the centre of the circle. Serena and Suzanne rolled their eyes, whilst Darien and Drake bit back angry retorts, at the sounds of gasps emerging from eight scouts, not realising that Serena's wish had moved the object to its current place. Each of the scouts turned to look at Serena, who raised a delicate eyebrow at their questioning looks, before each realised that Serena's eyes were glowing silver and began to feel the undercurrent tones of the Crystal she wielded.

"If we are ready, can all of you please join hands with the person on either side of you?" Serena asked, and softly smiled at the command being carried out. "I will warn you the Crystal's power can be a little scary with its probing, so you need to approach this with an open mind."

"Will it hurt?" Hotaru asked quietly, asking the question on the rest of the scouts' minds, as she glanced between Serena and the Crystal. "The probing that this Crystal will be doing?"

"No it won't, I've had it probe, and it doesn't hurt." Serena smiled, and unknowingly beginning to ease their fears. "I'll send a little bit of my power through each of you, so it makes the process easier and you won't feel much of the probing."

Serena smiled once more, and gently closed her eyes, willing the additional power to travel to the others in the circle, through their interlocked hands. Once the connection was merged, she took a deep breath, and delved into the Crystal's inner heart, pleading with it to release the memories it had locked away. Let it be the time to rise, and as she was forced out, she buried herself in her mind as she felt her pleads become granted.

**Don't take this for granted, child. ** The crystal's whisper echoed in her mind. **I will return it to them, as they so rightly deserve. But it means revealing everything of that time, except for your death, and you must be ready for the aftermath. **

And so, it had begun. The crystal burst into bright light, and everyone in the circle closed their eyes, allowing their own memories of the past to play out in front of their eyes. The main ones would come after loopholes had been closed, but for Serena, she swallowed a whimper of pain at the terror of her memories. Drake squeezed her hand in comfort, feeling her emotions, like it was his own, and for a time it was, as barriers dissolved before they were taken into the heart of the Crystal itself.

The main memories had begun, and they would be witnesses to everything that had happened in the past, but for Serena, these memories would come in no exact order, as she quietly watched the scene replay itself. For the others, it was a scene that played out like a movie, but they were not the characters, rather their past selves were, and they could do nothing but watch.

*****Flashback Start*****

**It was the early afternoon, as the 19 year old Princess of the White Moon, Serenity Rose DeLune walked through the hallways, her army styled shoes lightly sounded as she made her way to her destination, whilst the yellow crescent moon brooch on her left breast pocket glistened in the candle lights. A frown appeared, as she briefly glanced behind her, holding a one year old child in her arms, before a hand reached to move the white blonde strand behind her ear.**

"**Serena, come on, we need to hurry." The white haired man, beside her spoke, quietly. "We need you and Rosetta in a safe location before we can speak, and especially with the Alliance targeting and keeping an eye on our every move, you know it's become difficult." His light blue eyes sparkled with anger, as he rested a hand on Serena's waist. "Mother is already worried, and wonders if it will play out as we originally planned, especially with you and Drake needing to return to Earth."**

"**I really hope it does, Shawn." Serena murmured, as she looked down at the delicate child in her arms, and a soft smile graced her features. "For Rosetta's sake, I really hope it does, because she needs to remain here in safety and not out there on a battlefield."**

"**I pray it does, little cousin." Shawn sighed, as he stood in front of a doorway, and allowed Serena to enter before he entered. **_****Gods, I hope you remain safe, little moon. It should not be fair to put you on that battlefield. ****_

**As soon as he saw Serena had safely entered, and was walking down the narrowly lit pathway, Shawn double checked to see if anyone was following him. Once he confirmed no traces of other beings, he followed after Serena after closing the door behind him. In the main hallway they had walked off from, the doorway disappeared from view, as a wall formed in front of it.**

*****Flashback End*****

Serena felt the scouts' emotions, knowing that they were happy but still confused, and bit her lip to save from crying out. They had seen her youngest daughter, from the Silver Era, in the memory but Serena knew she couldn't reveal more until it was time, as Darien and Drake sent waves of comfort through their bonds, knowing the exact reason behind her silent panic. She smiled slightly, before the Crystal pushed onwards, and they viewed another memory, causing Serena and Drake to give mental groans.

**I grant my apologies, child. You know I don't pick how the memories come; I can only scatter them at best. ** The crystal murmured, as it flickered on her emotions. **But onward, we must go as this is your wish. **

Serena scowled, before she knew what had happened, and groaned. Her head bowed, she prayed for the strength needed, to see the next couple of hours through this night. The crystal would play events one after the other, without stopping, and retreated further into her mind, as the Crystal's light washed over the room.

*****Flashback Start*****

"**A lady mustn't have such language spewing from her mouth." A chuckle escaped from the lips of the ebony haired boy behind her, and Serena glanced over her shoulder, with a neutral look. "What's got you in a ruckus, little Moon?" The boy stepped up beside her, and pulled her into his arms. "Or don't you want to speak about it?"**

"**I don't want to speak about my family, Drake." Serena pouted, and at nine years old, she had suffered more than most children her age, as she rested her head on his armour, and her princess dress fluttered about her figure. "Though what are you doing here, big brother? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"**

"**Catherina summoned me by letter, a couple of days ago, and I arrived just today." Drake sighed, and at twelve, he had faced challenges as he led Serena over to the stone bench. "She said you were a right mess, when you came, and were throwing tantrums at the servants?"**

**Serena pouted once again, as she pulled away, and bent her head so that her dark blue eyes settled on her heeled feet rather than on the boy next to her. Though the gardens were appealing to her, especially at this time of the day, it wasn't today especially after what had happened back on the Moon. She was upset and Drake could feel it as clear as day, and she began to curse the bond between them.**

"**Little Moon, what's going on?" His sapphire blue eyes flickered, as they filled with worry, whilst he placed a hand onto her delicate shoulder. "You know I can feel your emotions as clear as day, even when there's a galaxy put between us?"**

"**Mother has happened, that's what!" Serena barked, as she suddenly stormed away, in a flurry of white cloth, before spinning to face him as her blue eyes glistened with tears. "She's questioning my disappearances, and if they're related to my mood changes?"**

"**Have you not informed her of the nightmares?" Drake asked, and saw her shake her head. "Well, what about the near torture, he puts you through, in our mind and during his visits?" Again he saw her shake her head, and he gritted his teeth, as worry formed into anger. "Well, why haven't you?"**

"**You know the reason, Drake, because in her eyes and others, he can do no harm." Serena whispered, before her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. "I want to tell her or someone else in the Alliance, but I know she or they won't believe me, and the hurt won't stop."**

**For the first time, since they'd met, he saw the girl he considered as a little sister finally break down. She was defenceless against the pain, and Drake growled, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked over to the crying child Princess. Her shoulders shook with her sobs, as Drake gathered her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, like a baby as thunder suddenly rang out and rain clouds began to gather.**

_****I'll solve this, little Moon. ****_** Drake whispered in his mind, as he glanced down at Serena's form. **_****You won't have to suffer this alone. ****_** As heavy rain began to pelt down on the duo, soaking their clothes, Drake picked Serena up and settled her in his arms, as he made his way to shelter or somewhere indoors. "Let's get you out of this weather, Serena, and into your room to sleep."**

**Once entering the indoors, a couple of servants caught him, and ran over with towels, whilst Serena still slept and for the first time in weeks, Drake saw her sleep peacefully. His nose twitched, and he sneezed, looking up at the call of his name, and seeing a woman draw near, a small crown glistening on her head.**

*****Flashback End*****

Even though one memory had finished, it still wasn't over, as the next one played directly afterwards. This left the scouts no time to process the events and as Serena prayed, as a new one pulled to the forefront of her mind.

*****Flashback Start*****

**Serena groaned, as she landed on a planet, away from the place she called home and outside of the Solar System Galaxy. She dusted off her dress, and glanced around at the scenery, and smiled as she began her walk, her heels clicking lightly on a marble pathway. She was only about seven years old, and had possibly grown earlier than normal. Blue eyes that were normally filled with light were now darkened, as she bit her lip, and pushed something that felt like a memory to the back of the mind.**

"**Ah, Serena, child I thought I felt you here?" A blonde haired, middle aged woman, like her mother, came up to her. "Why did you run away from your home, child?"**

"**I didn't, I just wanted to be left alone." Serena squeaked, as her eyes landed on her mother's second cousin. "You won't tell mother where I am, will you, Aunt Addison?"**

"**No sweet pea, though be on your best tonight, won't you?" Her aunt's silver eyes glistened down with love at her, as Serena stared in question. "We have a guest tonight, his mother sent him here for two months, because according to her, he's been a bit of a difficulty to handle."**

"**Oh I promise to be on my best, Aunt." Serena gave a gentle curtsy, wincing slightly at the pain that was shooting throughout her body. "But how come he's here?"**

**Addison was about to open her mouth to answer her niece's question, but was stopped as a ruckus in the yards drew their attention. Serena blinked and followed the path, to where the noises were continuing, and came upon two fighting boys. She turned red and stormed forward, her aunt running after her, before she stopped and watched the scene with avid interest, as Serena pushed an ebony haired boy off a much younger sandy haired boy.**

"**What on earth is your problem, girl?" The ebony haired male stared at the girl, as he stood. "You had no business getting involved like that!"**

"**Are you a bully of some sort?" Serena barked, as blue eyes flashed and turned lighter. "Did your parents teach you any manners, or do you just have NO COMMON SENSE!" Serena's cheeks turned red, as her voice turned louder.**

"**I beg your pardon?" The ebony haired male asked, raising an eyebrow, as he took a step forward.**

"**Serena, Drake, would you two be nice, please?" Addison sighed, as she stepped in before things got too tough, and glanced between the two children, and after locking eyes with Serena, she sighed. "Princess Serenity of the Moon, please meet Prince Drake of Earth, our guest for the next couple of months." Seeing her shocked glance, she turned to Drake. "Prince Drake, I'd like you to meet my niece and heir to her kingdom, the Princess Serenity."**

"**It's best to call me Serena." Serena whispered, as she curtsied to Drake, whilst royal etiquette required her to perform her duties as a princess. "Please excuse my previous behaviour; it is lovely to meet you."**

"**It is lovely to meet you as well, sweet Princess." Drake bowed at the waist, a hand placed over his heart, before turning to Addison. "If your highness wouldn't mind, may I take your niece on a walk to show her the palace grounds?"**

"**If the Princess agrees to your request, and you promise to behave." Addison asked before she and Drake glanced over at Serena. "Serena, do you consent to it?"**

"**It would be a pleasure, Prince." Serena curtsied, and took the arm that was extended to her, and with a tilt of her head to her aunt, the duo was off.**

**Addison sighed and softly smiled; as she watched Serena and Drake walk away, before she turned back to the palace. Unknowingly for the two, this was the start of a new friendship and a sibling rivalry that would link their hearts and minds to each other. A change would be on the horizon, and new attitudes would change their kingdoms for the best.**

*****End Flashback*****

For the minute of reprieve, Serena felt nothing but laughter in her mind, as everyone had seen how the relationship between her and Drake had started all those years ago. Happiness covered her being, but despite the positivity running through the link, she knew it would end but kept her thoughts to herself. There would be a couple more to come, and it had changed every relation around her, yet as she apologized, they were pulled into another rather difficult memory. Suzanne was silent, and Serena worried, before her sister turned to face her with a weak smile, and mouthed 'later', not wanting to put any sort of pressure on her. Serena sighed in her mind, feeling another pull, and letting herself fall into it.

*****Flashback Start*****

**Serena and Shawn stepped out into a corridor, this one completely devoid of life and narrow, with a railing at the ends, overlooking the view below. Serena shifted the child softly, as she walked forward, leaning slightly over the railing to see that two of her aunts, her cousins and Drake were stood as they overlooked a map, one which covered an oak wood table.**

"**Serena, you shouldn't be carrying her in your state." Drake scowled, as he rushed forward to take his niece from her arms, before sapphire blue eyes sparkled as he pulled her into her arms, with another arm. "Now, come on, the both of you don't want to miss this discussion."**

"**Drake, I'm fine to carry my daughter." Serena pouted, but still followed after him. "The Alliance has been getting on my nerves, ever since Rosetta was born."**

"**Ah child, you needn't worry." One of her aunts called, as Serena, Drake and Shawn walked up to them, before sharing a wink with Serena. "We know who your protector is, and it shouldn't matter about their thoughts?"**

"**I know, Aunt Miranda." Serena smiled softly, and glanced at the other members in the room, with a gentle nod in greeting. "Did everything go ok with Lilly?"**

"**Yes, everything went well." Miranda whispered, as she rested her hand on her niece's shoulder, after flicking lavender hair onto her shoulder. "She's been put under cryogenic sleep and is currently being monitored to ensure that nothing goes wrong, during the period that you are on Earth."**

"**But a little word of warning, Rosetta will need to be put under, as well." Miranda's sister, Sincerity, glanced over to Serena with a gentle smile. "We must, after all, ensure that both your heirs are safe in the occasion that something may turn our decisions, round and put you in the line of fire?"**

"**Of course, Aunt Sincerity, as you wish." Serena smiled.**

**Her eyes darkened, as she picked up a sheet of paper from the desk, glancing quickly at it before her nose wrinkled. The sound of her cousins laughing, had her glance up, before a smile appeared and making her pale features brighten, before one thought came to her mind.**

"**I assume none of the Solar System will be aware that I'll be amongst them?" Serena asked, as she glanced over her aunts. "The fake informants have already told them I've passed away into the next realm, I'm sure?"**

"**Yes, Serena." Sincerity answered, as her white-blue eyes sparkled in frustration. "The informants have delivered the news, and during your mission to Earth, you will be placed under disguise and working within the Golden Palace."**

"**Darien has issued the order for a personal maid." Drake passed his niece over to Shawn, as Shawn moved her over to rest on the couch at the side, after catching her beginning to wake from their conversations. "Mother has had no choice, since he's thrown himself entirely into his duties since your disappearance?"**

"**And thankfully, due to Drake, he's informed Gaea that he was coming here to check for potential maids." Sincerity continued, and gave a sharp nod, as she watched Drake pull Serena into his arms as comfort. "That gave us the way out, for you to keep an eye on the kingdom, and for us to monitor the situation from here."**

**Serena nodded, and smiled brightly, giving her agreement to the situation. A tiny glance at her baby daughter had a frown appear briefly, before giving herself a nod upon knowing this was the path she had to take to keep Rosetta and Lilly safe from harm in the approaching weeks. Yet, in her heart, as she shared a glance with Drake, she hoped that nothing would go wrong, especially during her time undercover as a guise.**

*****Flashback End*****

Serena's cheeks were flushed red in the heat of the moment, as she and the others were pulled out of that memory. Darien looked worried, as he and Suzanne watched as Serena closed her eyes for a brief minute to re-open her eyes and smile brightly. Drake squeezed her hand lightly, as his energy began to flow through her body to give her strength, whilst the scouts remained quiet and waited silently.

"Serena, if you can't continue, we can do this, another day?" Amy asked from the side, as blue eyes softened at her friend's tiredness. "You don't look so well, why not have a rest?"

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Serena croaked, as her body shook from the stress of holding the Crystal's power for a long period of time. "That memory was a little longer than the others were, so it's a bit tiring to have it out that long." Clearing her throat, and shaking her head to clear her vision, her smile re-appeared. "I'm continuing this until the end and we still have a few more to go."

"Serena, surely one minute can't hurt?" Mina complained, before squeaking as cold blue eyes glared at her. "Ok, if you're certain, we're ready."

Drake, Darien and Suzanne sighed, knowing exactly how stubborn Serena was, and though they had witnessed it themselves, they knew she would go until she was weak and unable to go any further. Serena smirked, and pulled herself quietly out of the hidden space in her mind, and prayed upon the crystal once more. Feeling a probing at the edge of their minds, the scouts closed their eyes, following by the trio on Serena's either side, being pulled into a memory of Serena's younger years, but for some reason, this one held a different undertone to it. Serena winced, realising what memory it was, and closed her eyes as tears began to glisten at the corners, as she was pulled into it.

*****Flashback Start*****

"**Let go of her!" Drake shouted, even as he was held back by two bandits.**

**At thirteen, his mannerisms had completely changed, as he was held back by two bandits, whilst the main head of the gang grabbed Serena, holding a rusty blade at her neck. A soft whimper came from her lips, as she struggled against the tight hold. She would have bruises for weeks and she knew it, yet at eight years, she, for the first time in a year, was now scared at what would happen.**

"**Now, Prince, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, would you?" The head bandit chuckled evilly, as he ran the blade across Serena's bare arm. "It's a shame, she's so tiny, and otherwise we would have had-?"**

"**Don't you dare?" Drake snarled, his eyes filling with fury. "If you touch her, I'll rip you to shreds myself!" And to prove his point, he punched a bandit, directly in the nose. **_****No one messes with my family and gets away with it! ****_

**The bandit fell away, releasing his grip on Drake, as he grasped at his bloody nose before a growl escaped. Unfortunately for them, that had given Drake the much needed opportunity he needed, to get free, as he kicked the legs out from underneath another bandit.**

"**Boy!" The head bandit called out, and Drake's head snapped up.**

**The bandit was stood near the railing, a struggling Serena in his grip, her blue eyes now wild with fear as their eyes locked across the drawbridge. She was already bleeding for many areas, and she wouldn't survive the fall, if that's what the head bandit was indeed planning. A chuckle from the bandit had him hauling Serena up, so she was placed on the other side of the railing, a flowing river underneath.**

"**Come near, and I let her go." The head bandit chuckled, as Drake held his hands up. "Perhaps you can explain to the others why she's dead, then?"**

"**You still would." Drake took one step forward, keeping one eye on Serena at all times. "Even if I walked the other way, you'd still throw her into the waters, because that's who you are, you make people suffer."**

**Drake glared and stepped in front of her, not paying the others any attention, because his powers were beginning to re-spark. Sapphire blue eyes began to spark green, and a silent call was sent out, even as the head bandit released his hold on Serena, unaware of what would happen next. As the sounds of splashing water came, Drake snarled and unleashed his crystal's power, before jumping over the railing into the waters below.**

"**You can't be him." The head bandit groaned, as the green barrage of energy was let loose against the perpetrators. "The Prince of Dreams and Nightmares must exist to set a balance, not fall after a child!"**

**Only an hour later, Drake broke through the water's edge, before he pulled Serena's still form up into his arms, and looked around at the surroundings. Hearing the call of his name, he turned back and smiled, beginning the very difficult swim back to the shore. Within minutes, he had reached, and with the girl's help, had pulled Serena onto level grounds, before falling beside her in shock, whilst a towel was placed around him by Addison.**

"**I could have stopped this, but now?" Drake whispered, his sapphire blue eyes wide in shock, as he looked down upon Serena's lifeless form. "She stopped breathing even before she hit the water."**

"**There is a way to bring her back, Drake." Addison whispered, as she looked at her daughter, before turning to the still form of the thirteen year old boy in front of her. "But it means that her life must be tied to yours, until such a time, that she can live without that help."**

"**Please!" Drake pleaded, as his head snapped up to glance into soft silver eyes. "I'll do anything, if it means she's alive rather than the way she is now?"**

"**You understand the consequences, young Prince." Addison sighed and nodded, upon hearing his agreement, as her daughter stood off to the side and watched. "You and my niece will have to be bound by blood, and no one else except you two must be made aware of its purpose. You and Serena, once she awakes, will have a stronger bond that those before you, and I pray you get through these difficulties with ease."**

**Drake nodded, as his and Serena's hands were joined, and Addison began to speak in a language from the olden days, allowing a white and yellow invisible string to tie their hearts and minds together. At the end of the process, Drake's eyes drifted close, and he fell to the sand, falling asleep within minutes. Addison chuckled, and motioned her daughter to come forward, waiting and watching as the Silver Princess was given a once over, and feeling a delicate heartbeat, the young child nodded in confirmation to her mother.**

"**It's there, mother." The young girl, a miniature copy of her mother, smiled in relief as she pulled her fingers away from the pulse point at Serena's neck.**

"**Catherina, you will be their source of contact from here on out." Addison whispered, as she was careful not to wake the sleeping children, whilst their hands remained joined. "You have seen the colour of the string that binds them; they will remain nothing more than siblings and friends, and only you can support them."**

"**It will be as you wish, mother." Catherina bowed her head, as she turned to look at her cousin's sleeping form. **_****Be at peace, little cousin, for when you wake, it will be a new day and a new adventure. ****_

*****Flashback End*****

"Screw it, that's enough." Serena murmured, as she shook her head, and pulled her hands away. "I need fresh air, so I'm going outside."

"What?" Michelle blinked, as she and the other scouts stared at Serena's retreating form.

"That's what it was, Drake?" Suzanne asked, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, and glanced at her love. "No wonder you were way too overprotective of Serena, during those years?"

Drake smiled softly, and pulled her onto his lap, sharing a nod with his brother. The Crystal that was once hovering had finally returned to its locket, back in the hidden compartment in Darien's room and the memories were over. Amara and Raye were quiet, but the conversations between their teammates, had smiles appearing, whilst the trio sighed, somehow knowing it wasn't over.

"Guys, I suggest you get some rest." Drake called, after he glanced at the clock at the side. "As it stands, your minds need to sort out their memories, before we can answer any questions."

"I'll go check on Serena, so I'll be back in a bit." Darien whispered to his brother and Suzanne, before he stood from his place. "The both of you are welcome to take the guest room, if you wish to spend the night?"

"Thank you, Darien." Suzanne smiled over at her brother-in-law, her blue eyes briefly lightening, as she rested her head on Drake's shoulder. "I think we'll take the guest room, because I need a word with my sister, and unfortunately none of us are in a state to do so, today?"

Darien nodded, and left the room, following the pull of his bond and walking into his bedroom where he caught Serena seated by the window, and looking up at the full moon. A gentle smile appeared on his features and walked over to stand behind her chair. His hands rested on her shoulders, and feeling her jolt, he knew he had pulled out of her thoughts.

"Angel, come on, time to rest." Darien whispered, as he moved to kneel in front of her, and caught teary blue eyes. "Hey, what happened?"

"Why aren't you angry at me?" Serena whispered, as she carefully stood from the chair.

"Because I don't feel it, and it's not your fault." Darien replied, as he pulled her into his arms, as a sigh escaped. "You suffered the brunt of my anger, 10,000 years ago, and I don't want to end our marriage on the same argument again."

Serena let a large yawn escape on her lips, and Darien let a chuckle escape him, bending down to pick her up bridal style. They rubbed noses, knowing the closeness was enough for them, as Darien placed her on the bed and got in after her, quickly ending up in the land of dreams, not caring that the scouts were having arguments and pillow fights, whilst Drake and Suzanne had headed to sleep straight after Darien headed into his room.

A new day was on the horizon, and with it would come the joyous reprieve. As Serena's eyes fluttered in her sleep, she suddenly gasped awake, and a hand flew to her chest. Careful not to wake Darien, she silently stepped out of the room, and made her way to the balcony, being careful not to wake any of the sleeping occupants, as her eyes gazed up into the night sky.

_**He's way too close for my liking. They need to be ready. **_

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	15. Sleeping Dreamer

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Everyone will be referred to by their American names from this chapter onwards, because I don't like to use Japanese names, it makes me too confused and I put American names in its place when it is should be vice versa. Updates will try to happen quickly, but as I just started working, it'll more likely happen on the weekends where I am.

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 14

Sleeping Dreamer

In the early afternoon, they had caught her peacefully sleeping on a deck chair on the balcony, the woman in a dark blue sailor suit, from the other day, had silently stood guard over her. Drake smiled softly, and gently picked her up, heading inside with his bundle as the scout followed as well. The group in the room looked up, and watched as Drake placed Serena on the bed in the main room, before moving to sit beside Suzanne.

"What's going on, Andromeda?" Darien asked, as he caught the scout still standing by the door. "Why won't you come inside, and actually sit down?"

"Darien, leave her be." Drake scowled as he stopped his brother with a glare. "She's already under particular orders, with Serena's habits, as it is."

"I can hear you, Drake!" Andromeda barked, as she continued to stare out of the balcony.

Finally the scout had a name to her, as everyone turned to look at the silent scout, noting her frowning, as her eyes glanced at the lively city below, her nose wrinkling, before turning to glance at the occupants in the room. The frown turned to a scowl, before she pushed away from the wall, to walk over to Serena's bedside.

"You better keep a close eye on your wife, Darien." Andromeda whispered, as she ran a gloved finger over Serena's cheek, before a smile appeared. "Because when she sleeps, she's termed as the sleeping dreamer."

"Nay, Sammy, leave me be." Serena murmured, as she twitched slightly in her sleep, before turning onto her other side.

"Sorry about that, precious." Andromeda whispered, and hummed gently before a wince appeared. _**I know she'll probably come after me, later, for that annoyance. **_

Andromeda bit her lip, holding her laughter in, as dark blue eyes sparkled in delight, as her gloved finger traced down Serena's bare arm. Drake shook his head, and rested his chin on a hand, watching the interaction whilst the scouts stared slack jawed. Darien and Suzanne blinked slightly, and waited for Andromeda to explain what she meant by a 'sleeping dreamer',

"Sam, I want to sleep!" Serena wailed, and batted the troubling hand away, before burrowing her head into the pillow. "Go and annoy Shawn or something."

"Have you guys noticed anything?" Andromeda asked, as she pulled away from Serena's side to settle on the spare chair next to Darien. "Or do I need to explain it?"

"I think you might have to, Andromeda." Suzanne sighed, as she glanced at the scouts, before feeling confused herself. "I mean what does annoying Serena has to do with sleeping dreamers?"

Andromeda and Drake sighed, before Drake turned to look at Serena, before rolling his eyes as Andromeda smiled. Drake looked away and nodded at Andromeda, after a couple of minutes, confirming her thought process as his eyes returned to their normal sapphire blue. Andromeda twitched slightly, and shook her head, as her eyes darkened, knowing she would have to leave after she was done explaining about the current matter, as she was being summoned.

"Serena is, at this point, in a deep sleep." Andromeda asked, and raised an eyebrow at the sudden gasps, somehow knowing this was coming. "She will awaken, in due course, but the point of sleeping dreamers, especially in Serena's case is that they will answer you to a point, if you start disturbing their rests."

"What do you mean by Serena's case?" Amy asked, as she began to play around on the Mercury computer, before glancing up at the scout. "She did say we can trust you, but not the reason why?"

"10,000 years ago, Serena was born into the DeLune family with an uncanny ability." Andromeda scowled, as she glimpsed at the sleeping form of her Princess. "That ability turned her into a seer at a young age, and unfortunately for us, she could see certain visions in her dreams which would come to life in the waking realm." With a wave of her hand, the Mercury computer flew from Amy's hands and into the wall, turning it into pieces and making everyone call out in shock. "As to why you can trust me and my teammates, well you'll find that out for yourself."

Once she was done, she stood from her place at Darien's side, stepping onto the broken pieces of the computer as she made her way out onto the balcony. Suzanne and Drake sighed, and shook their heads, knowing exactly why Andromeda had did that, whilst the scouts fussed over the shattered computer, and comforted Amy from the loss of her handheld. At Suzanne's glance, Drake shook his head, as Darien stood and made his way into the kitchen, muttering about annoying scouts and an oncoming headache. Suzanne and Drake took that as their cue, and followed Darien into the kitchen, where they could talk privately without the constant interruptions.

"How far into her sleep, is she, Drake?" Darien asked, as he downed a glass of water with a painkiller, and pulled a face. "Because as far as Andromeda said, it's happened on several occasions, in the Silver Millennium, hasn't it?"

"She's currently on a different plane, by now." Drake sighed, as he leaned against a kitchen counter, and watched Suzanne prepare coffee cups. "Before you were married, it happened a lot that the girls had to monitor her, but after your marriage and with the arguments on a day to day basis, it stopped completely, though none of us have figured the answer to it."

"Guys, stop worrying." Suzanne called from the side, fiddling with the machine, as she set it up. "We'll worry about it later, but right now, we have to find away to get Amy's computer fixed, since Andromeda had no doubt, trashed it completely?"

"And get them to leave the apartment, whilst we're at it." Darien groaned, as he sat on a large chair, whilst massaging his temples. "They'll give me a headache, and we have to make preparations to head back to America, along with sorting out your wedding preparations." Drake and Suzanne turned red, as they glanced at each other, realising they had forgotten, whilst Darien chuckled. "Guys, relax, we'll handle it like we always do."

Drake raised an eyebrow, and suddenly smirked evilly, seeing something his brother couldn't see and waited. She jumped onto the counter, and began to massage her husband's shoulders, Suzanne giggling as Darien leaned back to see that his wife was now wide awake. Darien stuck his tongue out at his brother, and pulled Serena into his arms; hearing her laughter echo in his ears and making a smile appear on his own face. Serena clicked her tongue and shook her head, as she continued to massage his shoulders and used extra pressure in the tight spots, whilst Darien chuckled at his blushing beauty, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her locked. Serena wrinkled her nose at him, looking like a little rabbit, once her task was finished, before she turned in his lap to look at Drake. Drake smirked, as Suzanne bounced up onto the countertop next to him, before raising an eyebrow as he noticed her questioning look.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Drake asked, before pulling Suzanne into his arms.

"Do I want to know how far deep I was in, this time?" Serena questioned, as she curled into Darien's warmth. "I know Andromeda was here, trying to prove a point about the sleeping dreamers in general?"

"Not that far, little moon." He chuckled, and Suzanne looked up at him in shock, before he kissed her forehead. "You weren't in Elysian to be exact, but in a place where your pulse was still strong enough to be felt on the mental plane. It's your normal place, and not further."

"Wait, what?" Darien and Suzanne asked simultaneously, making Serena wince slightly.

"Drake, what on Earth was that meant to mean?" Suzanne asked, as her blue eyes went wide with fright, glancing between Serena and Drake.

"I think you've freaked them out, big brother." Serena sang, as laughter coloured her tone, glancing out into the main hall to ensure no one was there, before she straightened. "Do you want to do the honours or shall I?"

"I'll do it, little moon." Drake sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head, and glanced between the three. _**I've probably caused enough annoyances and trouble as it is. **_ He smiled softly at her wide eyed look, before giving her appearance a glance over. "You needn't worry your pretty little head off, and for love of Selene, would you go and get changed before you get a cold or an infection."

Serena shrieked and jumped out of Darien's arms, running out of the kitchen as she headed to the bedroom.

_**This girl is going to make me turn grey before the year is up. **_ Drake groaned in his mind, as he leaned onto the counter-top, and glanced over at his brother. "Do you want to wait until your wife gets back or do you want me to start?"

"I think its best that we wait, Drake." Darien sighed, after sharing a glance with Suzanne. "I'd feel more comfortable knowing she was here and safe with us, rather than with the headache team of scouts."

"Heh, I think we all feel the same way, Darien." Drake smirked, and tightened his hold around Suzanne. "I'll be happy once all of us are back in America, and Tyler actually has both of his parents there, and no Council will dare cross our path, once I'm done with them." He clenched a fist and growled, as he remembered the last argument he and the rest of their siblings had with the higher Council. _**If it wasn't for them, Serena would still have been safe and secure with all of us, rather than in the ruckus that is called Tokyo! **_

A white blonde blur ran into the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind her, as she leaned against it after locking it before she walked over to jump onto the countertop. Drake looked upon her, a worried look in his eyes as they landed on her heaving form, noting two things, the red flush on cheeks and her heaving body. Unfortunately, the spark of anger, not normally found in cool blue eyes, flickered and Darien silently pulled her into his arms, knowing the exact reason, why she was acting the way she was, and kissed her forehead. Serena gently curled into his arms, glancing over at Drake with a tight nod, allowing him to continue.

"We'll handle that issue, later, Drake." Darien whispered, as their eyes sparked with blue flames, and a tiny flutter echoed beneath their feet.

"I'm fine, boys." Serena murmured, as she rested her head on Darien's shoulder. "I told them I had a headache, and needed to be alone, without complaints."

"Can we get on with it, please?!" Suzanne jumped in suddenly, staring at the other three in the room, before levelling Serena with a glare. "We will handle their behaviour, Serenity and we will not take no for an answer, am I understood?"

Serena quickly nodded, not wanting to face her sister's wrath, as she hid her face in Darien's shirt. Darien and Drake chuckled, before their expressions turned neutral, knowing that now was the time to get down to business.

"You guys remember what happened before Serena woke from her long sleep?" Drake asked, and caught them nodding in the affirmative. "Well that was actually the first occasion in this millennium, that I'm aware of, where Serena went deeper into a different plane entirely."

"How is that possible?" Suzanne asked, as she turned to look up at him, with questioning eyes. "I thought there was only Elysian, and the plane above that, where people go when they head off to sleep."

"It's very difficult because that plane is invisible to everyone except sleeping dreamers." Drake bit his lip, and rubbed Suzanne's back in comfort, upon hearing a hoarse noise. "Only reason is because we tend to call it the realm of Sleeping Dead, because if the nightmare goes beyond the thought process, it stops every living cell as a way out."

Suzanne stared wide-eyed at Drake, before spinning to face her sister, who was nestled in the tight grip of her husband, before a soft smile broke through knowing she was safe and secure and hopefully nothing would change that. Though there was still the question of how many times, Serena had been a sleeping dreamer during the Silver Millennium, they were content enough to leave matters be as they were, and enjoy the time they had.

As a sleeping dreamer, she had seen the dangers through a child's eyes, and as a seer, she had untamed power at her fingertips. Danger was fast approaching this planet, and that would not give them, time that was needed.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	16. Adieu with Side Trouble

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

_: Speech :_ - mental link conversation between two characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 15

Adieu with Side Trouble

"Seiya, stop that annoying pacing of yours." Yaten growled, as he leaned against the wall, and stared out of the window. "We've already managed to disobey her orders, so why would she ask us to stay on her planet?"

"We're her Soldiers." Seiya cried out, as he continued to pace, before looking over to his silent Princess. "We should be here, protecting her, rather than returning to Kinmoku."

"Seiya, for once, would you please stop acting like a child!" Kakyuu snapped, as she snapped out of her position. "Go and begin to pack your bags, Starlight, we will be leaving the planet tonight!"

It had been three weeks since they had last heard from the scouts or the Prince of Earth, about any news on Serena's condition. Seiya pouted, and stormed out of the room, walking into his bedroom, and slamming the door shut in his anger at his Princess' decision, and his heart silently broke.

_**Perhaps they don't have our number, and I can call up to see how she's doing. **_ Seiya thought, and clicked his fingers at his wondrous idea, beginning to search for his phone. _**But what if they're not home? **_ Seiya was beginning to doubt himself, as he stared at the gadget in his hand. _**Bah, who cares, if no one decides to answer I'll just leave a message, and hope that someone will get to it later? **_

The doorbell rang, shaking Seiya from his thoughts about Serena, and listened carefully as Taiki answered the door. Tossing his phone onto the bed, he began to act like he was packing his bags, when the knock came at his closed door. Feeling angry, he barked out an answer, and saw his brother pop his head in.

"What is it, Taiki?" Seiya asked, as he stuffed some clothes into his bag.

"Lady Serena, Lady Suzanne and the Lord Knights are here." Taiki frowned, as he glanced at Seiya's expression of delight at hearing Serena's name, and sighed, as he shook his head. "Our Princess wants you out there to greet them." He stepped out of the room, expecting Seiya to follow, as he made his way into the main room. _**When will you learn, Seiya? She doesn't think of you in that manner, and especially when she is happily married? **_

"Taiki, did you tell him to come out?" Kakyuu asked as her voice snapped him from his thoughts.

Taiki blinked, and turned to look at his Princess, bowing in greeting to Serena and Suzanne before answering the question. Serena rested her head against the crook of Darien's neck and shoulder, as a yawn escaped from her lips gently, whilst Suzanne glanced worriedly, knowing that her sister hadn't got enough sleep in the night before, since they were up explaining the sleeping dreamers issue in full to the scout team.

"I have told him that their ladyships were here, and that he should come out to greet them." Taiki answered with a soft bow of his head. "I didn't wait for a reply when I came out, and I hoped he would take the hint to follow on his own."

"I apologise for the actions of my Starlights, dear Princesses." Kakyuu turned to look at the four in front of her after nodding to Taiki's answer. "It seems to me that they thought themselves above the law, when they didn't inform the Alliance of Kinmoku's destruction."

"You informed the Alliance, before disappearing, Kakyuu, and for that we are grateful." Suzanne smiled, and turned to catch something from the corner of her eye.

Suzanne, Darien and Drake looked up and caught a shell shocked Seiya stood in the open doorway. Serena was fast asleep in Darien's arms, and nothing could disturb that, but the disturbing grin on Seiya's face had caused Suzanne and Drake to grit their teeth and bite back growls, at the familiar look, whilst Darien rolled his eyes and motioned for Suzanne to continue. Suzanne gave a stiff nod, as she moved to ignore the Starlight, whom had finally made his appearance in favour of talking to their princess, feeling a sense of comfort at Drake's hand resting on the small of her back.

"May I ask when you are deciding to return?" Suzanne asked, her tone changing to suit the situation at hand. "You and I both know that the Soldiers and Alliance are running about, trying to deal with paperwork and fixing the damage done, despite it not being in their interest or ours to do."

"I am aware of that, my lady." Kakyuu bowed her head, regretful of her actions and those of her team. "I have chosen tonight as the day for us to leave, and return to fix the damage that has been done to the planet, you needn't worry about that any longer."

"That's great." Drake chimed his view, and at the sound of a groan, glanced over to catch Serena waking from her short sleep. "Did you have a nice rest, there, Little Moon?"

"Yes thank you, big brother." Serena smiled, as she shifted in Darien's arms, and turned to look at her surroundings, before her angry blue eyes settled on Kakyuu's still form, and turned to face her sister. "Did I miss anything important since I was asleep?"

"No, Serena, I just asked when the Starlights are going to be leaving." Suzanne smiled as she leaned over Drake, to catch her sister's gleaming expression, as her features turned near identical. "Fortunately, for us, they've chosen to leave the planet tonight."

"That's good news; perhaps the Soldiers can teach them some discipline." Serena murmured, but Kakyuu and Suzanne caught her words, causing the former to shudder, whilst Suzanne nearly fell over in laughter, but held her composure. "Because as of the last three weeks, you and your Starlights will no longer be known as Universal Soldiers, and you'll have to earn that right back." Serena's eyes blazed, as she realised that she never liked how this team treated orders._ **Aunt Miranda was right, I should have made them scouts, a long time ago, rather than keep them the way they are? **_

The shocked gasps that came from the three Starlights made her look up, as she and Suzanne stood up, to be followed by their other halves. She couldn't care less any longer, about who she had hurt, especially not the four that had surrounded her. Kakyuu stood as well, bending her head, as she led them to the door, knowing that their fates were sealed once they returned.

"We'll send the scouts over, to bid you goodbye, because we have matters of our own to handle." Suzanne answered, as she looked back at Kakyuu, a frown on her face as she looked up into the cold eyes of the black haired starlight. "Though I'm afraid only the inner scouts will be able to see you off, since the outers have a tendency to snap out."

"I guess this is goodbye from here, my lady." Kakyuu bowed her head, and watched Suzanne and Drake walk off, before she closed the door and turned to her Starlights. "I hope you are happy, because the Soldiers will not hold back, and we will be monitored until such a time when we are re-trusted by the team."

Taiki and Yaten were silent, as they bowed their heads, before turning to glare at Seiya, knowing that it was by his orders, they had left without informing the Alliance that set all kingdoms to order within Universaria. All of this was because he had fallen for the Lady Serena, despite her already being a mother to two girls back then and a wife to the eldest Prince of Earth, after glancing at her during his visit to the Central Point.

"Princess, the parents of Lilly Annalisa and Rosetta, who are they?" His shocked form remained standing in the corridor, as he bent his head to his Princess. _**Please don't say who I think it is, otherwise she was out of my hands from the beginning? **_

"Princess Serenity Rose and Prince Darien Endymion are their parents, Seiya." Kakyuu snapped, as her red dress twirled around her figure, as she spun to face him. "Prince Darien was only aware of the existence of both of his daughters, months before he and the Lady Princess passed away in that battle." Her red eyes flared with anger, even though Seiya's teammates tried to get her under control. "She was always out of your league, and the entire Alliance knew it, but you still wouldn't listen to reason and thought you could make her fall for you, even though she was married!"

_**She was never mine? **_ He questioned, and had realised that others were trying to say, before groaning as he fell to the floor, whimpering like a child, as he began to rock back and forth. _**Oh, what have I done? I've sentenced all of us to a fate worse than death, because I fell for a forbidden woman. **_

Letting him stay in his thoughts, the others went to finish off their remaining duties, before they left the planet and solar system for good. Just minutes down the road, Serena and Suzanne were jumping the rooftops, in their scout forms, chasing after their protectors, who had already bolted far ahead of them. The Universal Soldiers laughed, as they glanced at each other, before kicking up the speed as they raced into the Azabu district, where Darien's apartment was located and catching up with their other halves, thankfully having kicked the scouts out of the apartment and allowing them to get ready. Serena giggled, as Darien caught her around the waist, and pulled her indoors through the balcony, noticing that Drake and Suzanne were following them at a slower pace. Serena giggled as she followed Darien into the room, beginning to pack, so they could return home, and enjoying the peace that finally reigned in the apartment.

"Serena, have you got everything from the Tsukino house?" Suzanne asked, as she still stood in her scout form, and learned against the doorway as she watched the duo pack. "Or do you need me to get anything because Drake and I are going to head back to finalise our stuff, before we meet you back here?" Serena turned her head, and beamed a smile, as she turned to her sister. _**Finally, after all these years, we can return back home and nothing can go wrong. **_

"No, Suzy, I took everything I needed." Serena smiled, as she bounced forward to wrap her arms around her sister. "Now you and Drake go, and finish your packing, and we'll see you in a bit."

"See ya, Luna." Suzanne laughed, and squealed as Drake lifted her in his arms and jumped from the balcony. "I'll call you if there is any sort of changes!"

"We'll see you later, Little Moon." Drake bent his head, before he jumped from the balcony and onto the nearest rooftop. _**Finally, we'll be together as a family again. **_

Arms wrapping around her waist, had her jump slightly before she turned to face her husband and smiled softly. Her fingers traced her features, delicately, before Darien led them back into the bedroom, the door closing behind him with a gentle push of his foot. Serena's luggage was already held at her sister's apartment, having been handled, before they visited the apartment of the Starlights.

Hours passed, and before long, the inner scouts were stood facing the Starlights and their Princess for the final goodbye. They were stood silently on the roof of Crossroads High, as the sky began to darken, the Starlights knowing that the scouts were here only on the orders of their Lady Princess. For the next couple of minutes, they stared across the distance at each other, before each member of the Starlight team, standing transformed, turned to face their Princess.

"Well Sailor Scouts, I believe it is time for us to leave." Kakyuu sighed, as she nodded and gave one final glance at the city below. _**I hope that one day; the Alliance will allow us to return to this beautiful place. **_

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Raye called, her violet eyes beginning to smother with an unknown emotion, as she glanced at the Starlights. "Do you guys really have to leave and so suddenly?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Kakyuu called, as she glared angrily at her scouts, before turning to the girls in front. "Kinmoku needs to be rebuilt and we have to answer to the Alliance, which governs the planets in our system."

"I wish you all a safe journey." Amy stepped forward, after sharing a knowing look with Raye, before turning to the Starlights. "I hope you guys get home ok, now that you've managed to find your Princess."

"Don't forget about us, because we won't." Lita and Mina called at the same time, having identical looks on their faces.

"Don't get into trouble, girls, and make sure not to annoy your leader." Healer called, as he allowed a chuckle to come forth from his lips. _**It's actually quite hard to believe that we'll probably not see these girls again? **_

"Always remain as strong as you guys are, as a team, and don't let that waver!" Maker offered his advice with a soft smile._ **I definitely will not forget these girls, because of them I was able to think outside of my duty. **_

As the four girls stepped back, they watched the Starlights and their Princess nod their heads, and with a tiny smile, they turned into shooting stars and shot off into the air, beginning to make their way home. The inner scouts smiled and looked into the air, not aware that there were two other groups of people, in different areas, looking up at the night sky as well. The outer scouts were all seated in Amara's car, as they watched the sights.

"Oh wow, shooting stars." Hotaru squealed in delight, as she sat next to Trista. "Hmm, Trista, what did you wish for?" Her lavender eyes turned to glance at the scout of Time. "My wish is a secret, so I won't tell."

"It's a secret." Trista smiled, and upturned her chin, with a smirk. _**At least that's over, and we can deal with our personal matters now. **_

"At least they're finally headed back to where they belong." Michelle sighed as she glanced over at Amara, with a soft smile.

"Yes on their way home." Amara smiled, as she chuckled over at Hotaru and grinned. _**Cousin, I hope you're happy, wherever you currently are, with your Prince. **_

In another area, two couples stood on a balcony watching the sights, and smiling in delight, as the Starlights returned home. Serena and Suzanne leaned back against their other halves, finally happy for the first time, before returning into the warmth of Drake's penthouse apartment. Darien had finally paid off the last instalment of his apartment, and with Serena, had left it for good and moved into Drake's spare rooms, knowing that they wouldn't be split even as they tasted freedom on the tips of their tongues. Only a couple of days remained and they would be safely guarded, and on their way back to America, to the place they had called home.

* * *

><p>© Lunar Cadet 2014<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you can't review this chapter, because you've already reviewed, leave a guest review signed with the username you use on the site and I'll understand.<strong>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet


	17. Normalcy or Danger

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 16

Normalcy or Danger

Serena yawned and stretched as she made her way into the kitchen, no doubt where her sister was stood, stirring a bowl in her hands, as she continued to walk back and forth on the tiled floor. Serena softly smiled, seeing that Drake was leaning against a counter top, sipping from a cup of coffee. With a smile, she left the couple, and silently padded across the carpeted floor, as she made her way down the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Darien.

"Angel, get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us, before we're able to return home." Darien murmured, as Serena shifted under the blanket, beside him. "And why are you actually awake?" A yawn escaped his lips, as drowsy eyes settled on the clock at the far end of the room. "At 5 in the morning, did you have a nightmare?"

"No Darien, I just needed the ladies room." Serena smiled, at his worried tone, and kissed his cheek, before resting her head on his chest. "Sorry for worrying and waking you, so much, now I'm tired so I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good night, Angel." Darien yawned once more, and allowed his eyes to drift close in his sleep, returning back into his dreams, as a soft murmur made Serena's heart begin to beat even faster, at the proclamation. "I love you, Angel, don't forget that."

"I love you too, Darien." Her eyes softened, as she too followed him into the dream world, and his arms tightened around her, as a whisper escaped her lips, and her breathing settled as she rested from the events of the night before. "I won't forget that, because nothing will be able to tear us apart again, and I will remain by your side until the end of time."

Outside the door to their room, Suzanne and Drake listened in, not making a sound and smiling in delight at Serena's promise. But on a level, Darien was right about being awake at this time, as Suzanne and Drake pulled away and walked further down the hallway to make it to their room. It had only been two days since the Starlights' departure, but the peace in Tokyo made them feel at end, even upon knowing that it was a hotspot for their enemies.

"Drake, let's get some rest, we'll handle our matters in a couple of hours." Suzanne whispered, as she rested a hand on Drake's shoulder, and shaking him out of his vibe. "We're still tired, even after taking with mother until the late hours, and besides our siblings are safe."

"I know, my sweet." Drake whispered, as he and Suzanne moved to get into the bed. "Even though I can't wait until we return home, on some level I feel that it's way too quiet, as if?"

"There is some sort of danger brewing in the shadows?" Suzanne continued off from him, and saw him nod in confirmation. "We'll have to talk to Serena and Darien, once we wake, because it looks like a matter that all of us need to discuss."

Drake smiled softly, and pulled his fiancée into his arms to rest carefully, knowing that Suzanne was more tired than he was at the moment due to everything that happened. Feeling Suzanne drift off in his arms, had him smile, before he followed after her, knowing that they were safe for now, but what the morning would bring from this was another story on its own. The two couples were at peace, hidden as they were from the outside world, with no one but their siblings to trust.

A couple of hours had passed, and soon the clock had chimed 11 in the morning, only six hours had gone by since they had fallen asleep. As Darien and Drake quietly drank from their coffee cups, laughter reached their ears, and turning around at the same time, they caught Serena and Suzanne stepping out of another unused bedroom, this time wearing a set of comfortable clothes.

"Are you girls done, because we have matters to discuss?" Drake called, as he placed his steaming mug on the counter, even as sapphire blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "The both of you can go shopping later, if you want, just don't ruin our bank accounts if you do."

"That's like a recipe for disaster, Drake." Serena smoothed her clothes down, as she entered the small downstairs kitchen. "No, we'll probably do a bit, when we're back in America, though." Her sister bounced in behind her, and sharing a whisper, Serena laughed again, the joyous sound lifting their moods, as sparkling baby blues settled on her husband. "Give me a minute to have a drink, and then we'll get straight down to matters."

Darien titled his head in a familiar gesture, as Drake saluted her, before the boys returned to their own conversation. Even with being in conversation, their minds and hearts were kept on the two young women, who had locked themselves into their hearts since a very young age, and the boys wouldn't ask for any less. They had fallen, head over heels, in love with their other halves and now there was no way of denying their relationships.

"How can you have black coffee?" Suzanne's voice asked off from the side, as she pulled a face, whilst leaning over the other side of the counter. "Doesn't it taste bland to the both of you?" Suzanne's dark blue eyes glanced between the two, knocking them out of their thoughts, before she turned back to her sister's preparation of their drinks. "Serena, our boys are in dreamland, again!"

"I wonder what for?" Serena's giggle broke them from their shocked looks, before her head lifted, and her lips were set into a perfect scowl."Though, Suzanne, I suggest you sit properly and not lean over that counter, otherwise you'll get hurt, and mother will have my head!"

"Yes, mother Serena." Suzanne mocked, a funny expression twisting her features, but she still followed Serena's orders, as she jumped off the counter top and settled on a chair. "How long are you going to be?"

"Suzanne, you need to relax, I'll be done soon?" Serena murmured, as she placed a hot mug of steaming tea in front of her sister, with a tray of confectionaries between Suzanne and the boys, with a soft smile. "Drink up and get some food into you." Serena snatched a biscuit from the plate, and began nibbling on it, as she hopped up onto the seat that was next to her sister. _**I wonder what Drake wants to talk about; it's not like them to hide from us? **_

Drake raised an eyebrow, as Serena nibbled exactly like a rabbit, on a biscuit whilst she glanced over her sister's stretching form, as her eyes flickered to black before turning back to their original colour. Serena turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question, before her gaze turned to the black tea in her cup, a frown on her features and somehow Drake had known she saw something. He cleared his throat softly, drawing Serena's attention, and his lip tilted on the side in a smirk. Suzanne and Darien were next, knowing exactly what he saw thinking, even though he stared straight at Serena.

"Can I continue, please, little moon?" Drake asked, before Serena nodded and stood from her seat.

"Of course, big brother, sorry it must have slipped my mind." Serena smiled; her eyes normally bright were now dim, as she turned to look over to him, and stood from her seat. "I need more sugar in my tea, its way too bland for my liking."

"Should I start, then?" Drake became worried, and his eyes showed his concern but Serena waved him away. _**Luna, I hope you don't regret your next actions. **_

"Yeah, yeah, I can listen while standing." Serena muttered as she walked to the counter in the corner, and pulled the pot of sugar from the cupboard. "I don't have any problem with listening to you guys, whilst I'm standing."

Though within a couple of minutes of saying that, the mug fell from her grip and shattered to the floor, its sound breaking everyone out of their thoughts as they looked up to notice Serena's shaking form and wide eyes. Moments after, Serena slid to the floor as her legs gave out from under her, her blue eyes wide with fright as she stared straight ahead. Drake cursed, and jumped from his seat, walking over to help Serena up, whilst being careful of the cracked pieces and liquid that littered the tiled floor, as Darien and Suzanne moved from their own seats to help clear up the mess, and the black liquid that was staining the floor. A tiny whimper was their answer enough, as all three looked into blue eyes, before those eyes closed and Serena slumped in Drake's arms.

"Serena!" Her sister's scream echoed, before she fell deeper into the abyss.

Drake cursed, and quietly lifted her up into his arms, motioning for Suzanne and Darien to follow him after they were done. Darien pushed Suzanne out of the room, with motioning hands, and Suzanne nodded, as she rushed after her fiancée and also exited the kitchen, knowing that something had happened beyond her understanding. She was scared, even as Drake tilted his head, and smiled softly before shaking his head, as if to warn her off from worrying too much about the still form of her twin sister, still resting in Drake's arms like a rag doll. It wasn't until minutes past, that Suzanne had enough courage to ask a question, she prayed Drake had the answer to.

"Drake, what's going on?" Suzanne asked, as Drake picked Serena up, and walked out of the room.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." Drake answered, as he moved into the main room. "But, if its way I think it is, we'll need to suspend any plans of going home, and remain here for the next couple of weeks, until the issue is dealt with and it is safe to return."

"What do you mean by what you think it is?" Darien asked, as he watched Drake place Serena onto the sofa bed. "She hasn't done this before, has she? Did she do this frequently in the past?"

"I'm afraid she did, young Prince." A woman's voice called, even as Drake opened his mouth to answer and a rush of power greeted their senses. "My cousin is the strongest seer, this Universe has known, and her mind is a target to the strongest of evils, and foulest auras hence her erratic behaviour with the scouts of this System."

"Melanie, I don't understand?" Suzanne asked, as she glanced back at her cousin, it was the same woman from a couple of days back. "Why would she not tell us that she felt something? If she's that powerful as a seer, why hasn't it shown itself before now and after all this time?"

"My dear, her legacy is such that no one knows of her rights, and that power remains hidden until such a time, when this universe will be in great peril." Melanie smiled, as she bowed her head to Drake and Darien, before kneeling next to Serena's form, and resting her hand over the locket. "It's time to wake from the rest you've taken, Silver Heir; the world and our Universe will need your protection once more." As her hand rested over the locket, a sigh escaped red lips and pale eyes softened. _**I'm sorry to have to do this, cousin, but Serena knows what her mission is, and the path to be taken. **_

A lavender light spread throughout Serena's being, spreading from the head to toe, and starting from the locket on Serena's chest. Serena moaned slightly, and her eyes cracked open to let the light open, before she shot up. A groan appeared, and a hand clutched at her aching head, as blue eyes revealed themselves once more. This time instead dead eyes, these eyes flared to silver blue, settling with anger as she stood from the sofa bed.

"He's here." Serena's growl was final, as she looked at Darien and Drake. _**Will I be able to protect the planet again, knowing what happened last time? **_

"Looks like we're back in business, then?" Drake asked, as he tilted his head in a bowing gesture. _**I knew something was wrong, and this peace wasn't going to last forever. **_

"Hmm, and he's set the base in the North Pole." Melanie murmured, as Serena smirked whilst Darien rolled his eyes, as she looked up to them. "You will need to inform the scouts that protect this Solar System, and be ready for what's to come."

"What about the others?" Suzanne asked, and after sharing a knowing look with Serena, she stepped forward. "Will they be here to help out, or do we have to pull a worldwide/Universal call to get them here?"

"You will need to issue a Universal call, girls, it is now up to you." Melanie stood from her place, as she glanced at both of her cousins. "I will be there, should you have need of it, but the others will be your deciding factor."

Serena and Suzanne nodded, and as their Princes' rested their hands of their shoulders, they fell back into the comfort. Melanie allowed a bright smile to appear, knowing they were safe for now, but for how long would the peace last, before the first attack began, they didn't know. Giving a nod to Serena, she finally disappeared back to her home, knowing the time to take action was fast approaching, but for now, let them have their last comfort.

"The north pole, convenient place, isn't it?" Darien sighed, as he looked down at his wife's form, placing a hand on the small of her back. _**She'll have to give up everything to save us, won't she? **_

"Eh, at least we'll be together." Serena murmured, as she pulled away to look up into sapphire blue eyes. "And our sailor forms are conveniently warmer than the last time?"

"Oh you guys faced Beryl there, I nearly forgot." Suzanne's voice called as Darien and Serena smiled over to their siblings. "Humph, but those scouts are going to complain, no doubt? We don't know when the peace will be over for real, so we better inform them to be prepared as well, don't you guys think?"

Serena sighed and wrinkled her nose, no doubt wanting to agree, but her mind was set on other plans. A scowl appeared, after several seconds of contemplation, no doubt wanting the scouts to stay away from her sister but regarding to follow her sister's orders none the less. She had a job to do, and she wouldn't fail at it, no matter the reasons. Drake noticed, and squeezed Suzanne's shoulders, as she glanced between the two, knowing that they were worried even after the last incident. A small smile graced her features, as she rested her head back against Drake's chest, before she saw Serena sigh and agree.

"But we need to get some training in, Serena." Suzanne laughed, at the blanched look on her sister's face, before waving her finger. "You know we can't have the leader fall flat on her face during battle, don't you?" Seeing her sister's frown, she began to wonder what had happened, after her sister had met up with these scouts. _**Did they not care to train her properly whilst she was disguised as Sailor Moon, or just thought to leave her behind to claim the fame and glory for themselves? **_

"Yes, I know, Suzanne." Serena pouted, as she stuck her tongue out. "Do we revert to the old routine of evenings only, or do we do both early mornings and late evenings?"

"We'll do both, this time." Suzanne was pulled out of her thoughts, and nodded to her sister's words. "That'll give us extra time to prepare, and not to mention if the other scouts come in or want to join us, we can see how they work and factor that into the battles that will soon occur?"

Drake and Darien looked at each other, smiling at their other halves, knowing that things were returning to normal. Training plans were beginning to be put in place, but that didn't put the new evil out of their thoughts, though as they knew as one battle had ended, another would take its place. Serena turned back to smile at Darien, knowing their paths were slowly being plotted to the future they had seen, and silver blue settled back into the normal baby blue as she turned at her sister's question, her laughter once again ringing like bells in the penthouse apartment.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	18. Informing the Scouts

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 17

Informing the Scouts

Serena and Suzanne stood in the doorway, watching as Raye prayed to the Great Fire. They had been standing quietly, and watching the scene for the last 10 minutes, as Raye sought to gain any answers or visions from the great fire. The sound of tapping caught Raye's attention as she looked up to see Serena and Suzanne stood in the only door to the room, and stood from her spot to greet them.

"Oh girls, you're here." Raye called, as she stood from her kneeling position, and bent her head in greeting, as she caught Serena and Suzanne standing quietly in the doorway. "Is everything ok? Why are my cousins not with you, as they should be?"

"Overprotective, aren't you, Raye?" Suzanne asked with a raised eyebrow, before a soft smile came to her features. "I hope you don't mind that we came a bit earlier than usual?" As she looked around at the quiet shrine, a frown appeared. "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

"No, Suzanne, its fine and you aren't interrupting anything." Raye smiled as she led them down the hallway, to their normal meeting room. "We can talk here, before the girls arrive, which won't be until the allocated time since I informed them of certain issues you wished to discuss?"

Raye stepped out of the doorway, and let Serena and Suzanne pass silently, before entering after them. She entered and closed the rice door, after repeatedly checking back and forth, across the hallways outside the room, and knelt in front of where the girls were seated.

"Is everything ok, Suzanne?" Raye asked, as she watched Serena rest her head on Suzanne's shoulder. "Serena, you don't look so well, what's going on?"

"I'm just tired, Raye." Serena whispered, her voice sounding hoarse in the early morning, and yet still managed to give a soft smile. "I just haven't managed to be sleeping well, for the last couple of days and I had a bout of sickness before we came here."

"We ran out of Ibuprofen at the apartment." Suzanne cringed, as she answered, and patted her sister's hand. "The boys have run off to the nearest drugstore to get it plus another item, but that's only after making sure the both of us made it to the top alright?"

Gently, Raye nodded, knowing she hadn't a right to interfere in their personal lives. But to know Serena was beginning to feel nausea had made her wonder, and watch as Serena drifted off in her sister's arms. Suzanne smiled at Raye's look, before her blue eyes caught the digital clock at the side, and reading the time with a twitch of her nose, it was 7:25am, way too early for anyone to be on shrine grounds except for its occupants, especially on a weekend.

"Raye, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking?" Suzanne turned her gaze from the digital clock, to glance at the shrine maiden. "How come you're up at this time on a weekend, despite my calls last week, to arrange a meeting in the afternoon?"

"I had a vision that woke me up." Raye sighed, knowing the question was coming, as she looked up into calm blue eyes. "When I woke up, I found I couldn't get back to sleep, and went to check with the Great Fire." At Suzanne's raised eyebrow, she knew she had a lot to answer to, with the way Serena and Suzanne caught her. "I woke up, around 45 minutes before you guys got here, and just made sure my grandfather and the apprentice weren't disturbed, before I went to the room."

"Its fine, Raye, there's no need to worry. I'm just checking everything is ok." Suzanne smiled, and patted Raye's hand, as it rested on the table. "You know that Serena and I were trained not to believe anything at first sight, and no one else except the boys know that as well."

Raye nodded, and watched as Serena continued to sleep peacefully, which continued for the next half an hour. As the clock changed to 8am, Serena's eyes opened, and wiping them with a hand, she lifted her head from Suzanne's shoulder, sending a small smile to her twin, before the rice doors opened, and the boys entered. Drake held a paper bag in his hand, causing Suzanne to sigh and stand up, as Darien moved forward to help Serena stand.

"We asked the nurse if it was possible for some help." Drake murmured, as Darien led Serena over to him and Suzanne. "There are three of the best products in there, and make sure that you are well enough to do, before you check." The last bit was aimed at Serena, as he handed the bag over to Suzanne, and nodded. "We'll wait here until you're done."

"We'll be back in a couple of minutes." Suzanne smiled, and guided Serena to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Come on, Serena, let's go."

Darien settled on Serena's original spot, placing his head onto the small table, whilst Drake moved to take the wall just behind it, leaning softly against it as he waited for news. Raye calmly continued to stare at the two spots which Suzanne and Serena had just vacated, before spinning to face the agitated men with a snarl on her features. Darien lifted his head enough to glare, and growl angrily, before setting his head back down, whilst Drake shook his head, refusing to answer the question and turned his head to gaze out of the window.

"Drake, Darien?" A small voice called from the rice door, after the ten minutes of waiting, and two heads shot up to look up.

"Suzy how is it?" Drake asked, as he pushed away from the wall to look at his fiancée.

Suzanne was stood there, a very weak smile on her features, but her features sparkled softly as they caught the light streaming in. Drake pushed off the wall, and Darien lifted his head from the table, to glance up.

"They've all come out as negative, but I've received a very odd call from the doctor." Suzanne smiled gently, before her brow furrowed in thought. "My precious sister has insomnia and may also be suffering from depression, and one of us has to pick up a prescription for tablets and arrange for further tests on the depression issue?"

"Great, how nice is it for more issues to crop up!" Drake cursed, before moving to sit beside his brother. "Where is my sister-in-law, you haven't left her in the bathroom, have you?"

"Have you lost your head, Drake?" Suzanne screeched, before wincing as she looked at a sight, outside of the doorway. "I probably shouldn't have shouted that loud." Suzanne disappeared outside for a couple of minutes, before returning with a pale Serena. "Sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to."

Drake and Darien silently stood up and made way for her to lay on the bed, which was behind them, and with a soft hiss, Serena carefully shifted before lying down. The duo heard the hiss but said nothing, as Suzanne waved her hands around, and pushed Darien to sit beside his wife. Drake shook his head, and returned to his seat, glancing at Suzanne with questions in his head, and Suzanne softly nodded to them, as she sat beside him. Raye smiled, hearing the news that Serena would be ok, she glanced at the two couples, wondering what had happened in the last week.

"Hey, Raye, is everything ok with Chad and your grandfather?" Darien asked, from his place on the bed. _**I might as well start some conversation, whilst we wait for the next couple of hours. **_ As he looked at Serena's sleeping form, a gentle smile appeared as he saw her at peace. _**Hopefully she can get some proper rest, whilst waiting; she seems so tired even with the visions she's getting during the day and night. **_

"Who's Chad?" Suzanne asked, as she looked up from her phone, at the new conversation.

"Chad's my grandfather's apprentice, and according to the other girls, seems to have fallen head over heels in love with me, since his appearance here all those years ago." Suzanne saw a scowl appear, and raised an eyebrow in question, as Raye shook her head. "In all honesty, I kind of find him annoying and way too much like a brother, to feel that way."

"Oh ok, whatever you say, Raye." Suzanne smiled, and scowled at her phone screen, before turning back to Raye with a grin. "I hope that no one will overhear our conversation with the girls when they come, since it's a private meeting."

"They probably won't wake until 1pm today, since it's normally quiet on the weekends than the weekdays." Raye smiled, as she remembered what Serena and Suzanne were capable of, before turning to Darien to answer his question. "Sorry about that, Darien, my grandfather has been his normal self since we came back here, but Chad has been pouting around."

"Its fine, Raye, though things have been rather hectic lately." Darien waved his hands, and bit his lip as he caught Serena's sleeping form. "You know Serena would have come, but things have happened, that have made that impossible."

Drake leaned back, glancing over at Serena's form, and seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath made him smile. A look at his twin, had Darien mirroring the same expression, and both silently began to pray with all that they had, to ensure that Serena and Suzanne were kept safe even in the battle approaching.

Another couple of hours passed by, and one by one, the other remaining scout team entered the room with Luna and Artemis at the front. The Lunarian cats jumped onto the table, noticing that Serena was quiet instead of jumping for joy as she sat in Darien's arms on the bed, only waking half an hour earlier. Luna had suddenly realised that this wasn't that 16 year old, who had gone into Galaxia's stronghold, but instead in her original form of about 21 years of age.

"Why have we been called here, there isn't any danger?" Michelle asked, with a frown on her features, as she sat on a futon. "I have a violin recital to get to, and I can't miss it."

"Actually, with what we've found out in the last week, there is danger approaching." Suzanne growled, as Drake held her hands under the table. "Our new enemy has already set up their base operations in the Northern Latitude, but it is difficult to point, and difficult to arrange an outright assault." Her expression changed, and the inner scouts felt a pit growing. "For the girls, who fought Beryl and the remainder of the Negaverse in D-Point, I am going to have to assume, he is near there at this point, and you'll have to be ready to face it?"

Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita nodded their confirmation showing that they were ready to follow the orders laid out, if it meant that they could save the planet once more, from the harm of any outside evil. The girls looked at each other, somehow feeling that this enemy would be stronger than those that they had previously fought, and bowed their heads. Drake and Suzanne smiled softly, as Darien nodded his agreement, keeping his wife safely guarded in his arms.

"Why can we not hit it outright?" Michelle asked, as she clutched her violin case tighter. "We're the outer scouts; surely we're the strongest set to go against this person?"

"If you even think about it, it will mean an instant suicide trip." Suzanne snarled, as her anger blazed in her eyes, and hands slammed onto the table. "You are not the strongest scouts in this Universe, and until intelligence says otherwise, I am not putting anyone in danger!"

"If you're done, then I'm leaving!" Michelle snarled back, as she stood from her place, and began to walk out the room.

"Serena?" A question and glance was all it took.

Neptune's power stick flew out of Michelle's pocket, and landed into Serena's outstretched palm and as she leaned forward to shocked glances, everyone saw a site to remember. An aquamarine light rose from the wand, before floating over to disappear into the locket at Serena's chest. The wand of Neptune turned to dust, and Michelle looked upon the scene with shock, before Serena turned to bury her face in Darien's shirt. Suzanne's expression had told them all they needed to know break or disobey orders, and your powers would be stripped.

"You want that normal life, Michelle?" Suzanne asked, the teal haired woman in the doorway. "Well you now have it, because as of today, due to your attitude, you are no longer a member of the Sailor Scout team." Hearing a squeak of misery, Suzanne's eyes locked on Michelle's miserable ones. "Your powers will remain with us until such a time when a new holder will be found, though, enjoy that life while it lasts."

"I think it best that you leave, Michelle." Drake called, as he held Suzanne in his arms, his eyes blazing with untamed power. "Do not make us take your status as a planetary princess away, because we are capable of doing that, as well. You will no longer be able to come in direct sight of the battlefield, and you will be sentenced to loneliness on your castle."

"It will be as you wish." Michelle gave a light curtsy, before she disappeared out of the temple.

As Michelle vanished, Suzanne sighed and shook her head against the questioning glances, before turning her head slightly to glance at her sister. She and Serena had the same expression, they hated to do this, but it had to be done to get manners to be learnt. In their positions, time was treasured rather than wasted, and it wasn't a risk that they'd take to lose any scout because of their egos. After a couple of minutes, Suzanne looked at each scout, and wrinkled her nose.

"Girls, be aware, the next time you speak, please think about it." Suzanne told the remaining scouts left, before she stared at the table top. "We will not hesitate to strip you of your powers, if you are a hazard to the battlefield and to anyone in this room."

"What about Michelle?" Amy asked, her timid voice making Serena smile. "I know losing my minicomputer was little but her scout powers?"

"Don't worry about your mini-computer, Amy." Suzanne giggled, with a gentle wink, before turning sober. "Serena's got the deal on that one, and it'll be dealt with." Serena rolled her eyes and mentally tugged her sister, and Suzanne pushed back with a shake of her head as she continued. "Serena and I will speak with her separately so not a thing you need to worry about."

All the scouts nodded, before a smile appeared on Serena's and Suzanne's faces, before Darien and Drake pulled them into their arms, causing squeals to erupt. Serena's eyes sparkled, as she struggled to get away from the hands tickling her. Suzanne pouted, and kissed Drake on the cheek, before pulling out of his arms and scowling at Darien in return.

"Darien, we need to tell them one more thing!" Serena squealed in laughter, as she kicked her legs against the bed. "Great goodness, the both of you can be annoying at times."

"Angel, you still love it." Darien chuckled as he released her. "Get to it, so we can leave, and pick the other things up!"

"Suzanne and I have training sessions in the early mornings on week days, because you guys need to head to school." Serena smiled, as she stood by her sister, at the rice door, and looked at the scouts. "On certain weekdays, we do train in the evenings but that depends on the weather as well, but on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, these are the main days we do training in the early mornings and late evenings, because we can."

"If you want to join us, you are welcome to." Suzanne laughed at the expression on Darien's and Drake's faces, knowing what they were about to do. "You have all of our numbers, Raye; just give mine and Serena's over, please!"

Suzanne and Serena vanished from the rice door, their feet taking them quickly out of the temple, as they heard their lovers growl angrily in their minds. Standing at the top of the steps, they waited before being pulled quite quickly into warm forms, and the twins looked up into identical sapphire blue eyes with bright smiles. Laughter ran out throughout the silent courtyard, as two couples made their way down to the black car, and be on their way, with delight. The girls would be in trouble for tonight, but it was expected.

_: Dimi, are you angry with me. :_ Serena asked, as she pulled on the silent link with her lover, as she leaned against the car backseat. _: I didn't mean to? It's just fun and games, and you and Drake need to loosen up a little? :_

_: Angel, hush, please. :_ Darien whispered, as he pulled her from her saddened thoughts. _: I'm not angry with you, I'm just worried. : _Glancing quickly at his brother in the driver's seat, he returned to the conversation_. : You and I both know that this battle or war isn't going to be easy, and I worry that our forces won't be enough. :_

_: It will be, Dimi, have faith. :_ Serena whispered, as she let a mental sigh escape and begin her probing into his mind. _: Trust in me, and I won't let you or anyone else down, and besides he needs to pay for what he's done. :_

_: I trust you, Angel. :_ Darien replied, and released his fears. _: But you still get a punishment from me later, for that annoyance you and Suzanne caused. :_

Serena's features flushed red, and she hid her face in her hands, knowing exactly what sort of punishment he had planned. A groan escaped her, as she stared out of the window, taking her mind off everything as the scenery passed by. For now, Serena and her family were happy and that was all that mattered, because soon it would be over, and the first attack on the planet's defences would begin.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	19. A New Enemy

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Arrival of the Dark Star in the chapter. For my previous readers, I hope you're ready for some changes to this chapter, which was set at about Chapter 10 in my last version. Read on, dear readers, and please don't forget to leave me a review :) Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 18

A New Enemy

Days after the girls had informed the scouts of the approaching evil, they had trained rigorously in the spare time they had. The girls were sat in the bottom area of Drake's penthouse apartment, with Darien and Drake stood in the kitchen, preparing drinks, after Serena had woken from another nightmare, only a couple of minutes ago. Seven scouts were quiet as Serena shivered in her sister's arms, her eyes wide with fear. It was only one in the morning, and the scouts had been sleeping over, with Michelle staying at the outer's house, not wanting to be involved with anything, after having her powers being stripped by the twin duo.

"How much sleep have you guys had?" Amara asked, as she looked over at the gown covered girls, and caught bags under their eyes. "You two don't look like you've had much?"

"That's because we've only got around 3-4 hours today." Suzanne murmured, with a forced smile, as she looked upon the seven. "This is the longest amount of sleep we get, because it's normally at least two before something summons us or we pull a late night?"

"How do you manage that amount?" Raye asked as her violet eyes filled with worry. "We normally get the normal eight, sometimes ten, to function properly." As Suzanne smiled weakly, Raye knew they was something hidden under the surface. _**I've never heard a scream like that in my life! **_

And indeed, that was how the seven scouts had woken, and found themselves in the downstairs main room. The pounding feet, from Darien and Drake, as they changed into their everyday clothes whilst moving into the kitchen and Serena's quiet whimpers as she was led into the main room by her sister sounded and dragged them from their comfortable beds. Since being woken, no words were spoken as Suzanne continued to rock Serena like a child.

"It's normal for us." A new voice called from the doorway, and Suzanne looked up.

The seven scouts turned to the doorway, and caught Darien and Drake stood with two trays of mugs and small snacking plates, in their hands. Serena hadn't looked up, and still stared at the wall in front of her, her normal blue eyes now devoid of life. Drake and Darien set the trays on the small table at the side, before moving to the sides of the other halves.

"What do you mean by that?" Lita asked, and rolled her eyes as Mina snatched a biscuit from the tray. "How can that amount of sleep be normal for you?"

"It's a secret." Drake smiled weakly, and tapped the side of his nose, as he glanced at Serena from the corner of his eye, before turning back to the girls. "We would like to tell you but I don't think now is the right time to discuss such matters."

Serena had blinked out of her trance, and moved back into the comfort of Darien's arms, as Suzanne softly pulled away. Suzanne and Drake smiled at the sight, before they turned to glance at each other, and Suzanne looked over at the clock. 15 minutes had passed since they had woken up and Suzanne rubbed the left over sleep out of her eyes, as she leaned into Drake.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Mina wailed, before quietening at the multiple glares. "What, the scout of Love cannot have bags under her eyes!"

"If you want your precious sleep, go and have it!" Drake scowled, as his eyes turned black, yet a ring of emerald green began to surround them. "No one told you to come out of your precious bed, to check on Serena! In fact, if I had it MY way, I can put you in that sleep for all of eternity!"

"You can't do that!" Mina shrieked, as she shook her head rapidly. "It's not even possible."

"Actually, he can." Darien answered, and shared a glance with Drake, before continuing. "Or did we forget to completely mention that Drake is the Prince of Dreams AND Nightmares, which means other than changing the two around, he's capable of locking you within that void." A smirk came over his face, as he heard a strained squeak, as he glanced down at white blonde hair and ran a hand down his wife's back. _**I don't care if they were woken; they could go back to sleep whenever they wanted, and not whinge like a small child about being kept up for a second longer. **_

Drake smirked over at the shocked group, before turning to look at the woman wrapped in his brother's arms, and saw a familiar expression. His smirk turned into a pout, as Serena lifted her head from Darien's shoulder, and glared at him, before flashing her teeth at the shocked scouts. Darien and Suzanne caught the movement and smiled, as Serena jumped out of Darien's arms, and giggled as she disappeared out of the door, with Drake on her heel. Suzanne and Darien looked at each, before simultaneously rolling their eyes, as they followed their siblings out of the room.

"What about us?" Lita called; as she caught the two disappear. _**I don't believe it, because of Mina's whinges, we can't get any answers. **_

"I suggest you head to bed." Suzanne popped her head back in the doorway, to glance at each of the seven girls. "If anything changes, we'll wake you up ourselves. We'll probably head to bed soon, ourselves, if nothing comes up."

With that said, Suzanne disappeared once again, leaving the scouts to their own devices. Looking at each other, they sighed and nodded, as they stood and made their way back to their room. Suzanne would call them, if they were needed, as they returned to sleep only hearing a gist of the conversation between the four, from their spot around the corner. Unknown to the girls was that the group of four were moving to a silent location upstairs.

"Serena, are you ok?" Suzanne asked, as she and Serena walked in front. "You'll be ok to get back to sleep, won't you?"

"I will be, Suzanne." Serena smiled, as she squeezed her sister's hands. "Hopefully another nightmare shouldn't have to make its appearance, and I can sleep properly, without the need for a sleeping dreamer to be called into play."

"It'll be ok, Angel." Darien smiled softly, as he and Drake looked at the girls.

"We'll have to get that monitor from the Alliance again." Drake sighed, as he pulled Serena into his arms. "You need the sleep, because you're suffering from it already; and you know that, unless otherwise mentioned, all of us are going to worry, unnecessarily."

Suzanne and Darien smiled, and watched as Serena buried her face in Drake's shirt with a soft nod, before another yawn escaped. The four of them were tired, and any meeting could wait, until they got their bearings correct, otherwise suffering from misguidance. As the bid the other goodnight, they returned to their room to catch up on peaceful sleep.

Only two hours later, the scouts were awoken once again, this time by Darien and Drake. Suzanne and Serena were nowhere in sight, and as they blinked awake, they could see the fear as clear as day, with the eyes of the two that had woken them up. A tiny noise, a wailing siren, had come to their attention as they stepped out of their beds and into the main room.

"Guys, where are the girls?" Raye was the first to ask, as she stood from her bed. "And what is that very annoying noise?"

"The second question answers the first, Raye." Drake sighed, as he leaned against the wall next to the door, and rubbed his face. "The girls are already making their way down to Juuban prefecture, since the siren rang, because an attack has been staged about near the academy."

"So, why are both of you not with them, right now?" Amara asked, as her eyes sparked with anger, as she sorted her bedding out, and turned to glare at the duo stood in the open doorway. "I thought that you're meant to be their protectors?"

"We've been ordered to stay here, and let you know of the details." Darien growled, as sapphire blue eyes flashed in worry, and Drake glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Once you are ready, we'll take you to meet up with the girls, and hopefully, we won't be too late!"

_: You've really got to stop worrying, Endymion. Drake, please calm him, before we have to return, because you two are worried. :_ A voice called through their minds, as a familiar spike of energy cooled their negative emotions only slightly. _: Serena and I are still fine, and no one has caught us out just yet. :_

_: Suzanne, how's the situation? :_ Drake asked, as he shared a glance with his brother. _: Have the both of you managed to reach the location? :_

_: We just got here a minute back, big brother. : _Serena giggled, and warmth flooded the duo at the sound, knowing both were safe for the time being. _: Situation is normal for the time being, but I need all of you here within the next couple of minutes, if that's possible. You and I know how a situation gets when it is spurned out of control. :_

_: We'll be there soon. :_ Darien and Drake called, and the sounds of identical giggles sent warmth through their beginnings. _: On your guard, ladies. :_

_: Be safe, the both of you. :_ Serena and Suzanne called, before the connection was terminated.

Darien and Drake turned back to the group, catching them already transformed and ready to go, and as Raye and Amara looked at them, they nodded. Darien sighed, and shook his head at Drake's worry, as the duo changed in their knight forms, and Darien placed a whistling device on the edge of his belt, muting the annoying noise and activating the locator beacon to the girls. Once they were done, they turned to girls, and moved over to the open balcony.

"When you're ready to go, ladies?" Drake called, as he tightened the cuff links on his wrists. "The ladies are already waiting for us, though we better hurry because a change of situation might occur at any minute, and I don't want the girls alone."

"I can't wait." Jupiter laughed, as she was the first to move onto the balcony. "At least I may get to fight something, rather than wait for something to happen."

"When did the girls leave?" Uranus asked, as she glanced at the silent duo, as she turned to glance at the clock "It can't have been more than two hours after we fell asleep?"

"The siren only woke us an hour ago." Drake muttered, as he waved his hands, as Uranus jumped to where Jupiter was stood and allowed the next scout to move. _**I hope our planet and everyone else remains the same, after all of this is over. ** _Nodding to Darien, the duo jumped from the balcony to the rooftop, and continued on their way, glancing back at the scouts as he continued. "The girls only left about 30 minutes ago, when we pinpointed the attack's signature."

"They said they'd go ahead, and let us know." Darien muttered in return, knowing the others could hear him. "The girls haven't been targeted, so everything is still alright."

Drake and Darien looked at each other, before turning to look at their destinations, praying that they wouldn't be too late. For the remainder of the way, the scouts followed quietly, the only sound being made was the sound of shoes clicking on the rooftops as they landed, whilst making their way from Azabu to Juuban. A tug at their hearts, had them stopping at the next rooftop, and in turn had caused the scouts to stop behind them.

"Drake, that wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Darien asked, as he stopped paces in front of his brother. "It's way too sharp, for my liking."

"I don't know, Darien." Drake muttered, as he rubbed his heart. _**What's happened to the both of you? ** _He thought, as he turned to the scouts, and scowled slightly at the sudden pressure, before turning back to look at Darien. "We'll have to try and see if they reply back, otherwise hope that nothing's happened to them."

But before anything could proceed, the life mates bind soared to life within the boys, and a sharp tug pulled at their hearts, causing hisses to escape, as they leaned forward and clutched at the sensation running through their hearts. Mars and Uranus walked forward to check up on them, as Drake and Darien waved them away and returned to their feet. One glance at each other, and they continued, this time at a faster speed than previously, which had the scouts rush to keep up at the sudden movements.

Within ten minutes of the harsh pull of their bonds, on either side, Serena and Suzanne turned to look at the scene behind them and smiled softly. They winced as they moved from their lookout, to greet the approaching group, at the other end, knowing that their other halves would not be pleased. As the group entered the barrier, one by one, the boys caught the girls in their arms, and the pain slightly dulled.

"At least you guys are safe." Darien sighed, as he held Serena's shivering form.

"We nearly weren't." Suzanne sighed as she pulled away, and looked at Drake. "They severed the communication between us, and we had to put up the barrier before we were caught." Drake stared down at her in shock. "You know what happens if we can't feel you, anymore?"

"It went that far?" Drake and Darien asked, as they stepped back.

"We were close, Darien." Serena murmured, as she shared a glance with Suzanne before turning to scouts. "If I hadn't felt a twinge of the bond that I and Drake shared, all of those years ago, then we'd have a problem."

"But, of course, you would have, my dear." An evil laugh rang out from behind them.

Suzanne and Serena spun, and came face to face, with the man they hadn't expected to see. Identical growls of angers rang throughout the early morning, as the two girls fell into a battle stance, as their skirts fluttered in an invisible breeze. Behind the man, two others floated, and evil laughter rang out as the barrier ruptured and faded from view, whilst the scouts stood shell shocked at the energy flowing from the trio floating.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	20. Awaited Confrontations

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 19

Awaited Confrontations

The man, wearing armour from head to toe, stepped onto the rooftop in front of the two girls as a smirk covered his features. His lavender hair was brushed back, and black eyes turned to stare at Serena, a look on evil delight flickering, and making Serena and Suzanne shiver in disgust. The rooftop was silent, and Serena prayed silently, as the man took a step forward.

"Did you like my trick, girls?" The man smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest, before turning to glance over at Serena. "My lady Universe, surely you would have remembered it?"

"Auntie blocked it out." Serena spat out, and gave another shiver of disgust. "She and Mel thought it would be better to not have any memory of you polluting my childhood." She spat at his feet, and jumped back with Suzanne, into a safety net. "Though why would I want to?"

An eyebrow raised, and he shook a fisted hand at Serena, as his voice rang clear with his next words. Serena blinked, and yet she knew, as she looked at the armoured man, he wasn't happy by her last words and lost her footing. She swallowed the fear, and feel back into warm arms, yet without looking up, she knew who had caught her.

"You are pushing my limit, White Princess!" The man snarled, and Serena fell into her husband's arms. "Surely you remember that I have pawns to use against you and yours?"

"You and I both know that isn't their choice!" Serena snapped, as her eyes flashed black, and white teeth were bared. _**If he so much as thinks, he can threaten me and get away with it, he's got another thing coming! **_

"Oh I know, my dear, but I have other ways." The man continued, the same smirk still on his face, as he watched Serena pale. "Unfortunately that little move has cost me precious resources in having to do so!"

"You're a greater fool than I first thought." Serena whispered, as the man growled in anger, and knowing he caught it, a catlike smile appeared on her features. "The ball was never in your court to begin with, your highness, so I suggest you watch your back closely!"

Two snarls came from behind the armoured man, and the sailor scouts continued to remain silent, as they watched the events unfold. They did not this man, nor did they know the two floating behind him, and prayed they would get some answers soon. Serena glanced behind her, noticing the questions in their eyes, and shook her head slightly.

"My lord, let us get rid of them for you." One of the men floating called out. "We'll keep no more evidence of their existence!"

"Fools, one move and the Alliance and Courts will notice that something is amiss." The armoured man snarled, as he spun on the two floating behind him. "We shall bide our time wisely, and the two who have sealed me, will suffer the most painful punishment that my kingdom has to offer!"

"As you wish, sire!" The two floating bowed their heads, hands fisted over their chest.

The two continued to remain silent; even as the seven scouts continued to watch the events unfold. They weren't aware of this man, and knowing Serena, she could have possibly still left some gaps, in order to still preserve their sanity. Quietly, they moved into battle stances, ready to protect Serena, if the need called for it, but what they didn't expect was the eyes of the man to glance blankly at them, before turning to stare at Serena.

"I am aware of the Terran Princes and your sister, my dear." His next words would frighten the scouts, as Serena stood straight, her eyes locked onto the black ones of the unknown male. "Could you explain who these seven ladies are?"

"That's none of your business!" Suzanne snarled out in anger, as Drake held her back, though her eyes sparkled with flames. "How and why are you here?"

"You'll find that out in time, my dear." The armoured man chuckled, and glanced over at the seven women. "Now I will ask again, who are these ladies?"

A glance back at the seven silent women had him begin to wonder what was going on. Suzanne and Serena were not going to budge on informing this unknown man, about the Solar System scouts, and something began to pull at his mind. Taking a closer look, he glimpsed over their scout forms, before it clicked and he gave an evil laugh. Serena and Suzanne had remained quiet throughout the process, and bit their lip against the order that wanted to come out.

"Why am I not surprised that these ladies are the daughters of the planets?" The man laughed in anger, and Serena and Suzanne were separated by bursts of energy. "These pathetic girls are the protectors of your sister, but they weren't aware of me, were they?"

"Who are you?" The question was silent by the armoured man had still caught it.

Seeing Serena and Suzanne struggle to get up from their separate corners, he gave an evil laugh and that sound sent shivers down their spines. Serena squeaked, as her feet gave out, and she slumped upon having no choice but to listen to that answer. Though she was a Universal Soldier, there were only so many things she could do, as she looked over to the other side at her sister's posture.

"I AM the King of the Dark Worlds, the King of the Dark Star." The man snarled to the question, before a smirk highlighted his features. "My name, dear ones, in case your Princess hasn't already informed you." With the statement, he glanced at Serena's still form, and flashed pearly whites at the pale scouts. "King Ophion Petronius."

"We don't know you?" Venus questioned and stepped back with a gulp, her blue eyes showing her fear clearly. "We have no memories of him, so he could be?"

"No memories of me, indeed." The King chuckled as he looked over at the two silent women, and then glanced at the men stood off to the side, with an evil smirk. "Ladies, would you please explain to me, why?" Seeing the startled and shocked expressions, he smirked. _**Oh dear, I shall have fun with these girls, they haven't informed these girls, not only of their positions but of me as well? **_

Suzanne turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze, as blue eyes sparked in anger whilst Serena's own hands were joined together in a tight grip. Serena bowed her head, ignoring the questioning glances of the scouts, knowing she had no answers, except for the fact that their memories were still kept hidden for a reason. Darien and Drake were quiet, as they glanced at their other halves, knowing this was one matter they weren't informed of but wouldn't blame them, for keeping secrets, knowing that everyone had them.

"That's their reason!" Sailor Venus screamed out, and multiple heads turned to glance at her. "They don't have to tell us yet, especially if we aren't ready to know."

"Venus, would you keep quiet!" Suzanne hissed, as she glared at the noisy scout, and caught them shrink back in shock. _**Gods, do these girls need to be taught some discipline? **_

A throaty laugh and the girls had paled so suddenly, that the scouts were also shocked. The next words had each one on that rooftop look at the sisters in shock. They were once related to this man, and they refused to say anything. Darien and Drake pulled away, not knowing what would happen next, as Serena and Suzanne turned blank, at the new information being processed.

"Your aunt was once my daughter-in-law, child." Ophion snapped, and Serena squeaked as she took a step back in slight fear. "Do not forget your place, because my sons and daughter are still sealed within the realm, and are away from your charms, as I have previously stated." Chuckling at her fears, he stepped forward and moved to run fingers down her face, and caught her disgust. "If only you followed your punishment, my dear, you could have still had everything."

"Don't touch me!" Serena screamed, as she batted his hand away, and shocked the scouts at her sudden movements. "I don't want you anywhere near me, I don't!"

"Why will you not listen, White Princess?" Ophion chuckled, and shook his head in mock sadness, as he picked Serena up by her hair. "I will have great fun with you as my prisoner, once this planet is under my hold."

Serena's clothes faded from the sailor uniform, to her normal everyday civilian clothes, to a white long sleeved dress even as Ophion held her in a tight grip. A tiny whimper on her lips, she struggled against the magic that held her in place, glancing behind her at the sight of her friends and family being held back by a shield and a spell more powerful than the one that held her. She prayed for some saviour, especially now when it was needed.

She didn't have to wait long, because her eyes snapped open at a familiar voice, and she gasped despite the rough grip on her hair becoming tighter. The two spells rebounded, as Ophion was faced with a sword, once he had dropped Serena, and she crawled back against the stone cold floor, her eyes holding a dying flicker as her power struggled to remain under control.

"Well, what a surprise to see you." Ophion chuckled, as he stared into cold blue-lavender eyes._ **So much like his father, it's unmistakeable for him not to be my grandson. **_ His thoughts were cut short, especially with the blade aimed at him. "Now, dear, why would you concern yourself with a pathetic little child such as the White Princess?"

"If you know what is good for you, grandfather." A cold voice stopped him in his tracks, and Serena was released from the spell, being dropped from the tight hold. "I suggest that you not lay a hand on my precious cousin, and step far away from her, _immediately._" The threat was unmistakeable, and Serena jumped back.

"Darien?" Serena questioned, as she crawled back into comforting arms, the ones that always felt secure. _**Cousin is here, everything will be fine, won't it? **_

"I'm here, Angel." Darien smiled down at the woman in his arms, as Serena blinked up and her eyes flickered. "I'm sorry I couldn't break free, it seems that he had all of us trapped in a stronger spell and barrier than yours, it seems."

"You're here, aren't you?" Serena whimpered, as her dress returned back to her civilian clothes, as she clutched tightly to his shirt. "I want momma!" Her face buried into his shirt, as Darien pushed his power through her body. _**I just want everything back to normal; I'm not ready for this, especially not now. **_

Darien nodded, and pulled her closely, noting her hair colour was changing and blinked. Shaking the thought from his mind, he wrapped Serena into his arms and kissed her on the forehead, whispering words of comfort thanking the deities that she was still safe. Drake and Suzanne stood silently off to the side, ignoring the looks they had gained from the scouts as they turned their attention back to Ophion and the new arrival.

"Mark my words, White Princess." The King snarled in anger, as he spat on the floor, and everyone's head shot up at the unmistakeable threat. "You and yours will pay for what I've had to suffer for the past 10,000 years under the mould you and she have placed over our realm!"

"It proves to me you can't hold yourself to limit or any regard, highness." The woman hidden behind the sword wielding male spoke out. "How about you leave her alone or I can get rid of you here and now! And trust me at this point, I know what will happen!"

"I shall return!" The King snarled, before disappearing back to his base, which was in the same location that Beryl and her minions were once located at. "Generals, return with me, we return to base immediately!" Taking a look at the black attired woman, he scowled and finally disappeared. _**Watch it and your next moves, Shadow Princess. I shall return and wipe this entire Universe out, in the blink of an eye. **_

As the King vanished, and there was no trace of him for a couple of miles, everyone ran to Serena as she lay quietly in Darien's arms. Her body shivered, as Darien held her to him, tightly and glanced up at the new arrival with a tight smile. The scouts watched as the new arrival stepped forward, kneeling to look Serena in the eye, catching the white blonde hair beginning to start turning lighter, and watched as Serena moved her head to glance at him.

"Serena, are you ok?" The man stepped forward, as soon as the Dark Star's King vanished, and knelt in service to Serena. "I give my apologies, cousin; we were only informed of the situation on Earth, and tried to get here as soon as we could."

"Michael, I am fine and you needn't worry." Serena smiled in delight, and bowed her head to her white haired cousin, as her eyes sparkled and Darien moved to help her stand up. "I am safe, and if it wasn't for you, who knows what could have happened?"

Michael chuckled, and kissed Serena on her soft forehead, before pulling away. With a chuckle, he turned back to the black clothed woman, and Serena gave a whistle in agreement to his unspoken question. Michael blushed as Suzanne grinned and nodded, as Serena stepped forward, whilst Darien and Drake stepped up to where Suzanne was. The woman in black bent her head, as Serena raised an eyebrow, before turning back to her cousin.

"You've done well, Michael." Serena whispered, as she stepped back with a nod, her eyes filled with happiness at her cousin's choice. "Though do tell me, have my other cousins seen her and do Melanie and Madison approve of your choice, because the Princess of the Shadows will become their sister-in-law in due time." Bowing her head to the woman, she turned to face Michael with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh, they approve." Two new voices were heard.

"It's Michael and Kathryn, how lovely indeed." One of the two new appearances spoke out in delight, and shared a wink with Serena. "You've brought her here to Serena, for confirmation and agreement of the upcoming nuptials, how cute!"

Serena chuckled, as Michael groaned, and shook his head, knowing that his sisters were here for an update and to be an annoyance. The shadow princess blushed, and with a soft curtsy to Serena, she returned to Michael's side, with a glance at the two Princesses stood on the edge of the rooftop. Melanie raised an eyebrow, and nodding to the sister at her side, she walked forward and pulled Serena into her arms, and sighed softly at seeing her safe and out of harm's way. As they pulled away, Melanie raised an eyebrow, and rubbed Serena's hair, making Serena squeal and jump away.

"Dear cousin, can I not leave you alone for a minute?" Melanie sighed, as she rested her forehead against Serena's tiara. "The Alliance is already putting plans in place for our protection, and we'll have to follow through, but there's a fatal flaw, which I'll speak to you alone about."

"You know I'm ready for it, Mel." Serena murmured, and with a bright smile, she turned to her family. "Though we'll need to leave from here, I don't trust him to remain here for long, since the others are in America."

"I understand, Serena. It is your choice, and they can only follow through for so long." Melanie whispered, and took a step back, turning to glance at her siblings. "It's good to see them so happy and carefree."

"It will all change, Mel." Serena cursed, as she glanced at her family and friends, speaking amongst themselves. "They'll have to handle the frontline for a bit, whilst we handle our own side of things, and I'm scared that they won't be ready."

Melanie squeezed her cousin's shoulder, and sighed as they turned to glance at each other, before pulling away. They had gotten themselves into the situation, 10,000 years ago and no one knew it, and they would have to be the ones that would need to solve it, as the entire Universe hung in the balance.

"They will be ready; we just have to continue training them." Melanie murmured, as she pulled away to return to her siblings and soon to be sister-in-law. _: Are they aware that you'll have to disappear, cousin? You know what our mission entails, none but we know of its plans? :_

_: Yes, Mel. Suzanne and the boys understand. :_ Serena sighed, and wrinkled her nose, as she moved over to the group at the other side, and held another conversation with her sister. _: But they aren't aware of what we'll have to do, and I pray they aren't aware until the end. :_

_: That is what I pray for as well, dear. :_ Melanie sighed, as she turned to glance at the sky. _: My mother needs my father by her side, and we need to also get Uncle Lucius and Aunt Olivia out of that place on top, without being sighted. :_

_: That's not the difficult part, is it? :_ Serena asked, before laughing at something spoken by her sister, as she glanced at her cousins from the corner of her eye. _: Is there something that you aren't telling me, Melanie? :_

Somehow, Serena had felt her cousin holding back, and wrinkled her nose at her sister's worried look before shaking her head. Pointing to her ear, Suzanne caught the meaning, and grinned before waving at her, and mouthing the meaning to the quiet boys who were stood off to the side. They nodded, and chuckled, before returning to their own conversations.

_: No my dear, but given what's happened in the past? : _Melanie sighed, as she felt Serena catch onto her meaning. _: Security has still caught three life forms in the Dark Star, and looks like his highness isn't guarding them as well as expected. :_

_: It's a piece of cake, then. :_ Serena giggled in her mind, in delight. _: They've set up base on Earth, and I know they can't leave, because the transition has made them weak. :_ Seeing the downcast look on her cousin's face, she knew she had to do one thing. _: We'll do it, Mel. Together as one team, we'll definitely do it. : _Serena sent waves of comfort to her cousin, and glanced over at her shoulder. _: You will have all of them soon, and this is one thing I will fight for until my last breath. If Auntie wants them back, then that is an order I shan't refuse. :_

_: Thank you, my dear. :_ Melanie shared a mental smile with Serena, and felt it become returned with twice the emotion. _: This is one planet, all of the Soldiers will die to fight for and save. :_

_: We are unity at its best, Melanie. :_ Serena giggled, and she wrapped her arms around Suzanne, whilst mental arms wrapped around her cousin. _: I pray nothing happens, though, and the future isn't lost by what we have planned? :_

_: It won't be, my dear, have the faith you've always had. :_ Melanie smiled and wrapped waves of comfort, as she felt Serena stand by her. _: We are the last line of defence, and we must do all in our power to help. :_ Serena nodded, before the duo cut the connection off.

Serena turned to glance at the night sky, glancing at a couple of twinkling stars, knowing it would soon turn to daybreak. It was time to face her past and yet nothing could stop the events around the corner. As Melanie squeezed her hand, she knew they had a mission, one which would make or break the relationships around them, and through it all she wondered if it was the right thing to do. Her gaze pulled away from the sky to turn back to her family and friends, the ones that had been there for her since the beginning, and then turned to stare out at the silent city, whilst silently praying for their safety.

_**Watch out for me, Dark Star._ _**_ Serena thought as she caught the waking city, and stepped away, as she walked back to the silent group._ **I'm coming for you, and nothing will stop me from saving my planet. **_

* * *

><p>Major, MAJOR change to my storyline here - If anyone remembers, I had Serena's uncle, her Aunt's husband as the evil one now it's changed with her aunt's father in law being the main villain.<p>

Leave me a review, a PM, anything really? I want to know what you guys think of the story so far. If you've not read the previous chapters and you've got this far, go back and read them so you can understand what's happening :)

Please leave a review :)

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	21. Catch 22 Situation

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 20

Catch 22 Situation

Only a day had passed since the confrontation with the person known as King Ophion, the King of the Dark Star and his men. Yet, the events that followed had lead to a split in the scout team's resources, when Serena and Suzanne had vanished directly after the questions began to form, wanting to be alone. No one was aware of their whereabouts, as lavender eyes glanced upon a pacing group, in the one apartment where it all began, knowing the searches had still continued despite their tiredness.

"Has there been any luck in finding them yet?" A question was asked amongst the silence, and lavender eyes settled on the owner of the voice. "Surely, they should be making an appearance soon on the radar?"

"No luck or any radar appearances yet, Mina." Another voice sighed, as her fingers ran hurriedly against the keyboard of her new computer. "Try to be a little patient, and let's wait on word from Darien and Drake, hopefully something should come out of their search, if it hasn't for us?"

"I know, but she's never done this before, Amy!" Mina let a tiny wail escape her lips as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "I'm just worried because we're not there to keep her safe from any harm, if it does happen to come up."

Lavender eyes sadly turned away from the scene, and Melanie pushed away from the wall to walk quietly into the kitchen, the only sound coming as her bare feet padded against the tiled floors. The kitchen was still and silent, perfect for her thoughts, as she sat at a spot where she had a perfect view of the hallway outside. She let a delicate sigh escape from her lips, and groaned, remembering the sadness that glistened in both Suzanne and Serena, as they disappeared from view, and she alone knew where they were.

"Darien, has there been any sort of news?" A voice asked and Melanie looked up. "Have you found them?"

She quickly glanced at the clock, noticing that only 15 minutes had passed, before she turned to look the rain soaked twins. A sigh escaped her lips, as she pushed her chair back and stood up to walk out to greet them, but not before two powers flickered as they connected with her mind, and Melanie stopped in place.

_: Ladies, I think it's time for you to come out of hiding, don't you? :_ Melanie asked, as she felt silence before sniffles rang out. _: Your Princes' are getting worried, and have been since you've been gone for more than 24 hours. :_

_: We'll be there soon, Mel. : _Suzanne's voice rang out, but not with the happiness it contained. _: We're actually dealing with a last minute issue, and then we'll come back and deal with it. :_

_: Suzanne, has something happened? : _Melanie was worried, since Serena's side was quiet. _: What are you two doing, that you've had to go under the radar for this long? :_

_: We call it a Catch 22, cousin. : _Serena's voice was heard, blunt as always, and like her sister, her voice held no emotion. _: We are Soldiers, and we shall return once we are finished with our matters! :_

Melanie gulped as the connection cut off rapidly, her cousins were angry, and it wasn't normal especially for what she had seen only hours ago. Darien had a downcast expression as he looked at the group of girls that surrounded him, whilst Drake frowned, and pushed his brother away and into the bedroom so they could talk privately. Since the girls had disappeared, it had taken its toll on the both of them.

"It looks like they've had no luck as well." Amy sighed, and sadly glanced at the closed door, before turning to her teammates. "How do you guys want to handle the search?"

"I don't think there is a way to handle this anymore, Amy." One of the other members from the seven gathered, ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "If the boys can't find them, what makes you think that we'll have any luck?"

A throat cleared, and multiple heads, including Melanie's, spun to look in the open doorway. A doorway that had been left open for the last couple of minutes as Darien and Drake ran out and the trio rolled their eyes as they were gaped at. Two dresses sparkled in the dimly lit hallway, gold and emerald green, as they fluttered around their wearer's legs. Michelle stood quietly in between the two, her head bowed as she stared at her feet, as the woman with the Golden dress rested a hand against the small of her back.

"Michelle, what's?" Mina had no words, as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought that you didn't want to get involved and now you're here with-?" Michelle lightly smiled and shook her head, prohibiting Mina from continuing. _**What's going on and who are these women? Will they lead us to Serena and Suzanne? **_

"Who are the both of you?" Amy breeched, as she took a tiny step forward.

"They won't hurt you, Amy." Michelle smiled, as she raised her head to glance at the group, and took a step forward. "Or perhaps, their highnesses can explain who the ladies are?" Looking directly at Darien and Drake, she tilted her head in question, before smiling. "No? Don't want to or you can't?"

Melanie, Darien and Drake were still shocked at their appearance, as the others looked over to them, and the silent women rolled their eyes. The one wearing the green dress pouted, before raising an eyebrow as she caught the scouts move into battle stances, before turning to stare at the other woman. With a flicker of their wrists, coloured balls of energy rose from the scouts and levitated over to the one with the Golden dress.

"Is that transformation normal for the both of you?" Melanie finally mustered the courage to ask a question. "Or is that a reason why the both of you had, vanished off the radar for the past 24 hours, with next to no trace?" Melanie's voice was slowly rising with each word, as she turned red, and the girls at the doorway continued to remain silent. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Why don't you give me a reason to answer that question of yours?" The golden dressed figure asked, as silver eyes stared straight at Melanie. "You wouldn't happen to feel threatened, would you, cousin?"

"Athena, tone it down, please?" The other woman spoke up, as she stepped around Michelle to rest a hand on the other's shoulder, before turning to face the group. "Hush, all of you, we will answer your questions when we are ready to do so!"

The golden dressed figure, Athena, nodded and bent her head, before running a hand through brunette tresses, which fell past her shoulders to mid back, as she clearly showed her agitation to the group. Drake and Darien blinked out of their shock, glancing at each other in worry, before turning to watch the scene unfold.

"Hestia, stop being a worrywart." Athena hissed, and tugged the woman's hair.

"Yeesh ok, I'll cool it." Hestia pouted as her green dress fluttered, and orange eyes flickered. "Are the both of you ready to speak?" She and Athena turned to look at Darien and Drake, before glancing at each other._ **I think they've lost the plot? **_

Hestia blinked, as she heard a question and turned to look at Athena, who was struggling not to laugh at her look. She shook her head, and Hestia turned back to look at the two Princes, who were grinning. Hestia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, and the sound of heels clicking caught their ears, causing Drake to put his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you girls like this?" Drake asked, once again, and sparing the oncoming argument. "And how long have the both of you been like this?"

"Girls, we do need an answer?" Darien stepped up, as he saw the two look at each other.

After the question was asked, the glamour around Athena and Hestia faded, causing them to return to the forms of Serena and Suzanne. The group of seven looked in shock, and shrieked at the next events, as the girls fell into a dead faint, which in turn had caused their other halves to rush forward and catch them before they hit the floor. The planet fluttered rapidly, and the boys looked down at their other halves, before sharing a glance with each other, and then looking at Melanie for some insight into what was going on.

"Get them into the room, first, young ones." Melanie whispered, and shook her head in answer to their unasked question. "They need the rest, especially if they've been in those forms since they disappeared."

"Drake, we'll put them in the same bedroom." Darien stated, as he moved to lift Serena into his arms. "They won't like to be apart especially if they need to recharge."

"Yeah, that's true." Drake nodded to show his agreement, as he lifted Suzanne into his arms, and followed after Darien. "We need to make a trip to Elysian, and see what's happened over there, whilst the girls sleep?"

It was a question on both of their minds, as they put Serena and Suzanne down onto the same bed, before pulling away. They would need to get an extra bed in the room, especially with the scouts in the penthouse and as they looked at each other, they nodded and departed the room, giving a last glance back at their sleeping Princesses. As they left the room, they bumped into a pacing Melanie, who glanced at them worriedly.

"Mel, do you mind looking after the girls for us?" Drake asked, as Darien moved to leave the landing, and Drake glanced into lavender eyes. "We need to go to Elysian to see the situation, but we'll try to return immediately."

"They'll be safe with me." Melanie smiled, and squeezed his shoulder in support. "Do what you have to, and try to hurry."

Drake nodded, and ran after his brother, who was only waiting down the landing area. Once Drake met up with him, the duo shared a nod, before vanishing in a flash of white light, as they entered into the realm of Elysian. Melanie frowned, once they disappeared from her view, and she ventured into the room, to look upon the forms of her sleeping cousins, wondering what would happen next. It was too early for the girls to spark the transformation, they had seen, but the question was, what did it mean and what would be caused.

_**Is this what you meant by a Catch 22, Serena? **_ Melanie sighed, as she sat at Serena's bedside, before becoming lost in thought. _**Is this what the upcoming war will bring? The feelings of despair and destruction! **_

Indeed for the two that were now fast asleep, it was a Catch 22, because the planet was beginning to echo a call out to its Princesses, and even if it was answered, there was no telling if they would survive. They weren't ready, but to win the war and save the planet, they would have to fight against a transformation they despised.

_**Is this what you meant by a Catch 22, my dears? ** _Melanie glanced at her sleeping cousins, before turning to stare out of the window.

Unknown to Melanie, was that a key on Serena's and Suzanne's waists, hidden from view, was glowing in a soft blue as the girls fought an internal battle, one which would change their lives as they knew it.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014

Notice:

**Athena 'Cassandra' DeLune Gratiana** - Serena becomes Athena only in extreme difficulties, and this form is the wife of Prince Endymion Gratian, otherwise known as Darien, and the daughter-in-law of Earth, since she is a seer, her seer name is set as Cassandra but is very rarely used. She has kept her maiden name before her marital, since her marriage had backfired on the duo in the Silver Millennium and caused her to flee. She wears a gold dress, with a white hemming and a green sash tied around her waist. She has brunette hair which is normally left open, but tied up during her duties with silver eyes.

**Hestia 'Cybele' DeLune** - Suzanne turns into Hestia, if the situation becomes extreme or has need for it. Hestia is the engaged/betrothed fiancée of Prince Eric, whom is Drake, hence why she still has her maiden name, and will become Athena's younger sister-in-law. Cybele is only used in hidden areas and with close family, but this like Cassandra's use is also rarely used. Hestia wears a green dress, with an orange hemming and a golden sash around her waist, like her sister-in-law, she also has brunette hair but it is tied up and she has orange eyes.


	22. Battles Galore

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 21

Battles Galore

Serena and Suzanne were awake; their week long healing session was over, as they quietly sat on the bed. A word wasn't spoken between the twins, but their closeness was caught out, almost instantly as the scouts stepped into the room. A week had passed since the shock from Hestia and Athena's sudden appearance, and the girls' sudden collapse.

"Oh good, the both of you are awake?" Michelle questioned, as she sat at the edge of the bed, and looked at the two girls. "Would you mind answering some questions, if you feel up to it, girls?" Serena glanced up at Darien, before moving her head against the crown of Suzanne's head. "No one is going to force you to, and you are welcome to take however long you wish?"

"I don't feel like it, Michelle." The murmur was quiet but Michelle had caught it, as she looked over to Darien and Drake. "I'm too tired and still want to sleep."

No one except Darien and Drake had caught Serena's tired movement, or heard the statement addressed to Michelle and the scouts stood impatiently, waiting for an answer from one of the two girls. Suzanne slightly shifted, and at that one moment, their other halves had caught it out, the girls were too tired to speak let alone stay awake for any longer than necessary. Their bodies were feeling the wear of their transformations into Terra's daughter-in-laws.

"Are you kidding me?" The sound of Trista's voice had Darien look over to the scouts. "I know the both of you can hear us, now stop acting and answer our questions!"

"Why don't you bite me?" Serena's hoarse voice answered, as she carefully lifted her head to glare into emerald eyes. "I'm tired, and there is no way I'll be forced into answering your questions, so get lost!"

"Ladies, I think that's enough, don't you?" A new voice came and broke Trista's next words off, as it continued. "My cousins have only managed to wake, and you wish for answers to questions from a week ago?"

In a flash of lavender light, Melanie had reappeared after having gone back to her kingdom, to settle some matters. Lavender eyes glistened in anger as they stared at the seven anger prone scouts, before softening, as they rested on the tired forms of her two cousins. Suzanne had woken again from her sleep, at the sound of her voice, and Melanie gave a gentle smile. Suzanne raised an eyebrow, but at the shake of Melanie's head, she returned back to sleep and ignored the near argument next to her.

"How dare you?" Trista seethed, and clutched her fists, as she glared at Melanie. _**No one will stop me from getting answers, about these two. **_

"Watch your mouth, Trista!" Melanie barked, as her eyes turned to stone, and the scouts took a step back in fright. "I am capable of causing more pain to you than my cousins have already dealt out, do not underestimate me!" Stone eyes glanced at each of the scouts. _**I will not have my cousins harmed by these scouts, in fact I don't think any of us will, and if you think I will step back and watch, then you have another thing coming! **_

"Trista, I think that's enough, don't you?" Michelle called as she stood from the bed, with a delicate smile to the sleeping women, catching that Serena was following her sister into dream land. "With your leave, your highnesses, I can handle them and any other matters from here, if you so wish of it."

Michelle bowed her head as a show of allegiance to the two boys and Melanie, knowing that they had ranked higher than her on the royalty scale. Melanie was Miranda's eldest daughter, and the cousin of Serena and Suzanne, meaning she stood at the head of their protection. The other scouts began to complain, but with identical glares coming from Darien and Drake, they quickly quietened and Michelle hastened to get them out of the room.

"Michelle, please ensure that they do not eavesdrop?" Melanie called, as Michelle began to close the door. "We'll need some time with the girls, before we call you back in here and if it's required, since it's a private matter that I would like secrecy for?"

"It will be as you wish, my lady." Michelle bowed her head in answer, and nodded as she shut the door. "I will handle them; you needn't worry about them or me eavesdropping on a conversation that should remain between you guys."

"Thank you!" Drake called, and Michelle nodded. _**Hmm that's another thing, how did Michelle change so quickly from her previous habits back at the temple? **_

Darien was already sat by Serena's side, and helped her to lean against the headboard after seeing that she was struggling to sit up. She had woken up again, by the sound of the door closing, and yet her body wouldn't let her sleep. The girls were tired, and the trio had caught that out by the sound of Serena's voice as she spoke up against Trista. As Drake moved next to Suzanne's side, he caught her eyes were open but was still remaining silent and resting her head against Serena's lap.

"How are you feeling, girls?" Melanie asked, as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Can I not strip them of their powers, Mel?" Serena asked weakly, as white blue eyes glanced at her cousin. "I'm seriously beginning to get annoyed with their reactions, whenever I do not answer their questions?"

"You and I both know that mother and Aunt Sincerity will not allow that." Melanie sighed, and gave a tight smile. _**Her eye colour, it's completely different, it's unbelievable. **_

"But Suzanne and I still feel weak and we will need time before we return to our previous habits." Serena asked, and rested her head against Darien's shoulder. "I'm so sorry I can't be of much help to you at the moment."

Because of the sudden transformation to Athena, a woman who was still shrouded in mystery, Serena's eye colour had completely changed. Once it was between dark and baby blue colours, with a golden ring, now that golden circle around her eye had vanished, and her eyes turned into a paler shade to seem white blue. The gold, if one looked close enough, now reflected brightly with specks in the pupils if she was close enough to the power source that brightened them.

"Serena, you know we still need to talk to you about Hestia and Athena's sudden appearance, don't you?" Drake asked, as he stood from his seat at Suzanne's side to look over at his brother and Serena. "I know you don't want to, given the situation, but it would help shed some light over that mystery?"

"I don't know, Drake." Serena moaned, and rubbed her head at the sudden pain that came from the transformation. "The only thing I remember before ending up here was the fact that the Crystals were calling us, but that's it." A yawn escaped her lips, and her eye lids began to droop in sleep, whilst Darien and Drake shared a glance. "I'm sorry that I can't help you guys more, but I'm so tired."

"That's fine, Angel." Darien soothed, and helped his wife rest below the covers. "Get some rest, and we'll speak later on."

Serena murmured her agreement and drifted off into sleep, shifting slightly so that she was facing her sister. Darien, Drake and Melanie smiled softly at the sight, before Drake twitched and felt two souls enter into the realm of dreams. Looking over at the bed, he smiled and knew that the two were now fast asleep, and looked back to the other two with a small nod.

"Drake, is everything ok?" Darien asked, as he caught his brother's behaviour.

"Yes, thankfully they're asleep." Drake answered as he pulled his gaze away from the two girls, and turned back to look at Darien. "I just felt them entering the dream world's domain, and at the look of things, they may be asleep for a while."

"That looks to be best, young Prince." Melanie nodded, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides I believe that the two of you need to return to Elysian to try and get the answers, and get away from those girls for a while."

Darien and Drake nodded, knowing that they needed the trip away, but prayed the girls would remain safe during their trip. Melanie smiled softly, catching their glances at the sleeping twins on the bed, and with a gentle smile, patted their shoulders in comfort.

"I will call the girls to guard them, if you two would like?" Melanie questioned, once the duo turned to glance back at her. "It will keep them safe, during your trip to Elysian, and also keep certain people away from them whilst they rest."

"Can't you be here, as well?" Darien asked, as he shared a knowing glance with his brother as they turned to look at her. "Did something happen back with the Alliance?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot as much as I wish to be." Melanie sighed, and shook her head as she remembered the situation she had left. _**I cannot tell them, it isn't time yet to do so. ** _Shaking her head of her thoughts, she smiled weakly. "There is an issue with the Alliance and the Kinmoku guardians, where I need to be there in place of the girls, and mother is worrying enough as it is."

Melanie stepped back, and watched as Darien and Drake glanced between themselves, knowing that they had been doing that a lot lately. Her lip twitched, but she forced her expression to remain neutral, as the two turned to look at her with identical eyes. Melanie smiled, and tilted her head, in confirmation to the unspoken demand.

"I suggest you return home immediately, Melanie." Drake ordered, as his sapphire blue eyes sparked with fury. "I want the best of those guards here to protect the girls, as soon as you can!" Darien gripped his shoulder tightly; making sure his temper remained neutral. "Do I make myself clear, Princess?"

"It will be as you wish, Prince of Dreams." Melanie chuckled, and with a nod, she vanished as quickly as she came. "They will be here soon, and you needn't worry about eavesdropping ears or wandering glances."

"Thank goodness for that!" Darien breathed a sigh of relief, once Melanie had vanished. "The Alliance looks like it's in a heap of trouble, though?"

"There isn't much we can do, Darien." Drake sighed, as he began to massage his forehead. "The girls will be informed once we return from checking if Helios knows anything about the girls transforming."

"Let's hope he does, Drake, let's hope he does." Darien muttered to himself, as he glanced back one last time at the sleeping duo._ **Goddess, I pray that you keep them safe and away from any harm during our visit to Elysian. **_

Only days later, Darien and Drake had found them in an entirely different situation, one that had nearly torn a relationship to pieces. Serena and Suzanne were being pitied against each other, and they didn't know how they were going to solve this, except for separation of the two. Drake and Suzanne remained at Drake's penthouse apartment, whilst Darien and Serena had shifted out and moved into a rented apartment, owned by their parents, until such a time came for them to return home.

It was evening, and Serena was walking in the space that stood between the wall and the seating area. Her eyes were flickering, and she jumped slightly, at the sound of her husband talking to her after clearing her head of her thoughts.

"Serena, would you stop being impatient and please sit down?" Darien asked, as he looked up from reading a book to see that Serena was pacing the room. "I don't want to have to answer my mother to why her daughter-in-law is in a state of panic, now do you?"

Serena had jumped in shock at his voice, and stopped her movement to catch that Darien's eyes held a questioning look, and she bent her head silently, as his posture remained calm. Darien had to remain calm and watched her movements, waiting as Serena turned and moved to sit over in the far end of the room.

_**Angel, what am I going to do with you? **_ His thoughts were anything but happy, as he caught Serena's body shift. _**This is becoming unbelievable, what happened during the time that Drake and I were in Elysian, seeking our answers to your sudden transformation? ** _That was the one thing he and Drake had no clue on.

Serena had taken a seat next to the window, curling up into herself as she gazed out into the city below, her eyes fluttering. She was unaware of her husband's thoughts, as she looked down at the rings that had graced her fingers once again, once she and Suzanne had been separated, amidst the arguments that had caused their bonds to become severely fragile.

Behind her, Darien frowned, before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

_**Why won't you tell us anything, Serena? **_ Darien thought, as he glanced over to Serena's curled form. _**Our trip to Elysian and talk with Helios wielded nothing about yours and Suzanne's sudden transformation, except that the planet is acting off scale. **_ Knowing he could no longer concentrate on the book being read, he closed the book with a sigh and shook his head. _**But it's not only you, is it? Suzanne is doing the same and our questioning makes no difference, especially with the new situation that's come up. **_

It had only been two days, before Serena and Suzanne had woke from their sleep, but once they were awake, they had continued to remain silent and resistive in the face of all that questioning, except with a new change, an invisible thread between the two was breaking and the closeness of days before, was now gone.

The girls were now mainly separate, leading Darien and Drake to take drastic action, and so it had lead to where they were now. Darien sighed as he closed the book, placing it on the table, and stood from his seat to walk over to Serena.

"You look tired, Angel?" Darien whispered, as he moved a white blonde strand behind her ear.

"I feel like it, Darien." Serena murmured, as her head nodded, and her eyes began to droop. "I don't think that sudden transformation helped?"

He had no words to reply, even as Darien pulled Serena into the warmth and comfort of his arms, knowing she needed it. A silent argument between the two wasn't normal, and as Darien stared out of the window, he shook his head and picked Serena up into his arms.

"Darien, would you let me down!" Serena squealed at the sudden movement, and kicked her legs at him. "That wasn't funny!"

"I know it wasn't, my precious one, but I can try." Darien chuckled, as he carried her over to their bedroom. "You are tired, and you will get some rest, even if I have to make you!"

"I think I'm awake." Serena was blunt, as she glanced up at him, with a pout. "I don't want to sleep, Darien, besides will you stay with me?"

"I'll be here by your side, whenever you need, sweetheart." Darien smiled, as he placed her down on the bed. "Now sleep because it's late, and Drake needs to know if you can enter the dream world, or I need to summon him."

Serena smiled and shook her head, disagreeing to the need of calling Drake, as Darien moved into the bed beside her. Once his arms were wrapped around her, she peacefully closed her eyes, and fell asleep in the comfort of her love's arms, as her head rested over his heart. The gentle lull of his beating heart, had allowed her to enter the dream world once again, and somehow Darien knew that Serena would be having an entirely different sleep, as he felt the link with Drake open and reaffirm his suspicions.

An hour later, Sailor Universe growled as she chased her sister across the rooftops, she was not happy and after the call from Drake, her heartbeat was racing in her chest, and yet she could do nothing about her sister's habits. From behind her, their knights and the Sailor Scouts were following rapidly, as she moved to catch up with her sister's vanishing form around the corner.

"Suzanne, would you get here now!" Sailor Universe growled as she caught her sister, by the wrist, and baby blue eyes flashed in anger. "Don't you dare try to turn away from me, Cosmos; are you trying to send me mad?"

"I'm fine, for the love of Selene, Serena!" Sailor Cosmos struggled to shake herself free of the grip that was locked onto her hand. "You and Drake really need to lighten up, because too much stress shouldn't be good for you!" She squealed, as she was pulled to her sister's figure. _**Yikes, she looks angry at me, but she did that-? **_

A questionable eyebrow rose, and Sailor Cosmos gulped, before a growl appeared from Sailor Universe. The scouts were here and she wasn't happy with the interruption, before a sigh escaped and she released her transformation in an area that seemed devoid of life. Suzanne gulped and silently released her own transformation, and stepped back at the look that crossed her sister's face.

"Get off of me!" Suzanne screamed, as she yanked away from Serena's grip. "I don't want you anywhere near me! I don't!" But the fear was unmistakeable, and Serena had caught the one emotion that shouldn't be there. "I'm not stupid, Serena!"

"You're scared!" Serena whispered, but everyone had caught it and gasps filled rooftops that were away from the battle ground. "What's gotten into you, Suzanne, to have to hide an emotion I know all too well?" She gripped her sister's arms tightly and shook Suzanne. "Suzanne, I need an answer!"

"Leave me alone, Serena." Suzanne looked expressionless, as dead eyes stared at her sister. "It's my life and I can do whatever I please with it, I don't need your second opinion."

At the sudden statement, Serena's head snapped up to glance at her sister, yet her eyes told the whole story. It wasn't more than fear; it was their bond that had kept the duo alive this far in their years on the planet. On that one statement, Serena knew exactly what her sister was worried about, and bit back a growl, as she stared out onto the water.

"Suzanne, how much do you know of that final battle, the one from 10,000 years ago, when I had to return to Earth?" Serena's question was blunt and straight to the point, as white blue eyes stared into the dark blues of her sister. "Because while I thought you and our family were already beyond the realm, your attitude tells me otherwise?"

"I thought that it ended somewhere during the battle, Serena, but after that night?" Suzanne answered, as she stepped back. "My memories didn't stop, not until after I saw you-?"

Suzanne closed her eyes against the tears that were beginning to form, and cut off, knowing that she alone had seen how they were able to get to this time, but that event had scared her. Her body shivered, and whimpers escaped from her lips, before warm arms covered her form. Burying her face in Serena's top, she cried, for the first time, letting her emotions out from the one event she couldn't have stopped.

"Girls, would you please, for the love of Selene, quiet it or I swear no one will be worse than I am." Serena silenced the arguing group with a cold voice, before turning to look at Darien and Drake. "Guys, can you take the scouts away from here while I handle a little problem?"

"Are you certain that you want to be?" Darien asked, whilst Drake began to shuffle the scouts off.

"I'm sure, Darien." Serena gave a gentle smile, before turning back to her sister. "You and Drake are only going to be a thought away, so it doesn't matter." Serena referred to the mind link that they shared, and made shooing motions. "Now go and let us have a word."

Darien chuckled, yet before he disappeared; he pulled Serena into his arms and gave a long kiss before pulling away. As he pulled away, Serena's white-blue eyes turned foggy and murmured something, with a blush on her cheeks, before Darien jumped over to the distance point that his brother was stood at. After a couple of moments, Serena shook her head, and muttered an expletive, before glancing over at her blushing sister and shook her head.

"Suzanne, would you look at me, first?" Serena nearly cried, at the emotionless look, Suzanne carried on her features. "What's gotten into you, to throw yourself into battle like that?" Serena's heart was breaking, knowing that the bond between them was becoming fragile and she was scared. "This isn't the person you are!"

"I saw you, Serena!" Suzanne had turned lifeless in the confrontation. "How could you do that?"

"Have you not heard death before dishonour, my dear?" Serena questioned, as she bit back a scream, and glanced at her sister. "I would die before I let dishonour come to our name and our family, and I was already a prime target for Beryl to use me to do just that!"

Suzanne's head snapped up, and she looked at her sister once again, swallowing a gulp as she caught a new state. Her sister had nearly given up, and as Suzanne's legs gave out, and she sunk to the floor, a flutter of their bond pulled, before it was beginning to twitch between strength and being shattered for good. Serena had caught the movement, and knelt on the stone floor, to glance at her sister and keep eye contact all the way through.

"You said death before dishonour?" Suzanne asked, and Serena softly nodded. "I hate you, at this moment, but you're my sister!"

"What?" Serena held a shocked look at that statement, before squealing as she was pushed back.

"You won't do that again, will you?" Suzanne asked, as she wrapped her arms around Serena, and buried her face in her Serena's shoulder.

Serena smiled softly and shook her head as she held her sister in the comfort of her arms, as she glanced up at the full moon in the night sky. Tears gathered in her eyes as she rocked Suzanne's form, and buried her face in the crown of Suzanne's head, the bond between the two was no longer faltering but instead, it would now grow and become stronger than before.

A battle was approaching, and they needed to be ready for it.

_**I promise I won't, Suzanne. **_ Serena whispered in her mind to herself, as she held her sister, and glanced over at their protectors in the distance. _**Though I pray that we don't have a situation that requires it of me? **_

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	23. Family Issues

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 22

Family Issues

"Serenity, have you lost your mind!" It was the tone of voice that had woken them from their sleep.

"No I have not lost my mind, Drake!" When Serena's voice had reached them, the sleep disappeared from their eyes. "You know that I need to go back, otherwise all of us will suffer and you know it!"

That was the statement that made them get out of their warm beds, before they were stopped in their paths by two shadows. Darien and Suzanne were blocking the door that allowed them to head out, and Suzanne was transformed into the scout that they all knew, her name, Sailor Cosmos. When they found they couldn't move, each of them looked into steeled eyes, and knew. Sailor Cosmos was holding them in place, and stilling their movements by a method they were unaware of, her eyes glowing red in the power wielded.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this to you." Sailor Cosmos glanced at the stilled scouts in pity, before turning to glance at the clock on the far wall. "But it's something we can't let you intervene in."

"What's going on?" Mina squeaked, as she struggled against the hold on her body. _**So much power, how is this even possible? **_

"A normal argument is all you need to know." Sailor Cosmos frowned, as she glanced over her shoulder for a bit before turning to Darien. "Do you mind checking up on them, for me, Darien?" Her power faltered for a slight bit, before strengthening once again. _**These two have lost their minds, if they want to argue! **_

Darien had caught the lights in the room flickering and knew who was responsible, as the planet began to lurch directly under his feet. He nodded to Suzanne, before exiting the room, to see what the commotion was about. Sailor Cosmos smiled, before beginning to grit her teeth, as she felt the power beginning to grow in her sister, based on their still fragile bond and what emotion or thought they could send was limited. Unfortunately, the scouts had managed to also catch the flickering lights and a tiny shift in the power holding them into place, as they also wondered what was going on.

"Suzanne, I know you want us to stay here but can you please tell us what's going on?" Amara asked, as she caught the scout's paling features, and grimaced, whilst wondering what was going on. "I mean surely the lights flickering shouldn't be normal, especially at this time of year?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything." Sailor Cosmos growled, and turned her head to face the group. "So stop asking me questions, because I'm not going to answer them and it shouldn't be any of your business!"

The scouts jumped in shock, as Sailor Cosmos removed her gaze from the scouts to stare at her feet, even as the lights flickered strongly than the last time, but this time, it hadn't remained inside of the apartment and instead had nearly caused Tokyo to suffer from a blackout. Hearing footsteps, Sailor Cosmos turned to the doorway and caught a heavily breathing Drake leaning against the stand.

"Have you two finished your argument, Drake?" Sailor Cosmos asked weakly, as she stared at her fiancée. "You know it's still Serena's choice whether she wants to go or not?" As her legs gave out, the power that held the scouts in their spots had vanished, even as she sunk to the floor. _**I give up on dealing with these two, I really do! **_

"We have finished it, but now, I think she's trying to cause a blackout to the whole planet!" Drake barked, as he walked forward into the room, and caught her shocked look. "Don't look at me like that, Suzanne, I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean by a blackout?" Amy asked, and causing Drake and the detransformed Suzanne to look over at her. "How is that possible to cause a blackout across the planet, it just isn't possible?"

Drake helped Suzanne stand from her seated position on the floor, noting that her transformation had broken when he had informed them of Serena's intentions to cause a full scaled blackout across the planet. Suzanne had turned drastically pale, upon the power that was fluttering in her veins, at her sister's silent call, and leaned against Drake for the much needed support, not feeling in the mind to answer the question from the scout of Mercury.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Raye asked, as she stared between Suzanne and Drake. _**Why do I feel that something has happened or rather gone wrong? **_

"How can we answer a question that I have no answer to?" Drake asked, as sapphire blue eyes darkened into sadness. "I don't even know why my sister-in-law has suddenly gone into that state, only that I know that she'll probably endanger herself."

"Don't say that, Drake." Suzanne moaned, and buried her face in his shoulder. _**I really hate it when he speaks in the negative; it's never a good sign. ** _Her body shook in fright, as she clutched his collar in a tight grip. "You know how much I hate it!"

Drake apologized and pulled her closer to his form, as he whispered comforting words into her ears and rubbed her back. The scouts were silent, and watched the interaction between the couple, with questions in their eyes. It was questions that they hadn't any answers to, and probably wouldn't get them for some time, as the bright Sun suddenly became hidden and the loud clash of thunder was heard.

"What is this girl doing?" Suzanne cursed as she pulled away from the comfort that Drake had offered to her. "Is she trying to level the planet to the ground or something?"

"Why don't we go and check?" Drake asked, as his hands rested on her hips. "I told Darien that I'd come to collect you guys, and return back quickly."

"Sure, I want to see this myself." Suzanne murmured, and with a smile at Drake, the duo left the room. **_Serena, what's going on that has caused you to launch something close to a global strike? ** _It was a question that was on everyone's mind, as the scouts followed silently behind. "You're way too overprotective of Serena, Drake!"

"I can't help it, Suzy." Drake held his hands up in surrender as they looked at each other. "It's just probably from what happened to her in our childhood, which makes me the way that I am!" Suzanne giggled and nodded, with a kiss on his cheek. _**I really hope she's safe for your behalf, Suzanne, I don't want to know what would happen if she isn't? **_

After a short walk from the scouts' bedroom, they ended up in the entrance of the main room, for Drake to see that Serena was the same way when he left. The scouts were wondering what had happened in Serena's childhood, since a couple of truths had come to light, but the question was stuck in their throats as they looked upon the woman who was as lifeless as a stone statue in the main room.

Seeing her sister seated silently on the couch, transformed into Sailor Universe, and looking at the wall ahead of her with a blank expression, had caused Suzanne's reserves to shatter. The scouts that were gathered behind had been shocked into silence, by the scene in front of them and there was nothing they could do. Darien looked up with a depressed look on his features, as he quietly sat next to Serena.

"How's it going, Darien?" Drake asked, as he and Suzanne quietly stepped into the room, and Suzanne moved over to her sister's other side. "Has there been any luck with snapping her out of it?"

"No, there's been nothing yet." Darien sighed, as he looked back at Serena or rather the scout she was. "The only thing that I caught out was that she had managed to call out for Vanessa for a brief second before returning to the way she is now."

"But, why would she?" Drake asked, whilst Suzanne blinked and looked between the two siblings. "Unless something's happened, that's caused her to go into that state, from the previous phone call that she didn't describe in full detail?"

"It could be, Drake, but you never know." Darien sighed, as he struggled to smile at the scouts that were stood in the entry. "Let's hope she wakes soon, and nothing goes wrong because we don't want to push her to her limits."

Drake nodded, and sat by Suzanne's feet, whilst the scouts still remained by the doorway. No one was aware of how long it would take until Serena snapped out of the state she was in, and so became comfortable with the fact that they were set in for the long haul. A second issue made its way to the forefront of their minds for Suzanne, Darien and Drake, as they wondered why Serena had called Vanessa's name out for a second.

_**Serena, please come back to us soon! **_ Suzanne pleaded in her mind as she looked out at the raging tempest. _**We need you here and you promised that you wouldn't do something like this again! **_

_**Come back to us soon, Serena. **_ Darien thought as he joined hands with Serena's, and looked down at their interlocked fingers._ **We need you here, and I promise we'll work through all of our issues together. **_

Only about an hour later, Serena had snapped out of the shock that she had gone into and frowned at the depressed looks, as she glanced around the room. Once she had blinked awake from her previous state, the rapidly flickering lights across Tokyo had stopped and returned to normal. The weather on the other hand was still a raging tempest, even though the weather forecast was meant to be bright sunshine with a few clouds.

"Serena, you're ok?" Suzanne was the first to notice that Serena had returned to normal.

"What? What happened?" Serena blinked, and turned to face her sister, but her eyes were still wide. "Suzy, where on earth am I at the moment?"

"You're still in Tokyo, Serena. We're in Drake's penthouse apartment, if you remember that much?" Suzanne stated in a voice that was meant to sooth emotions, rather than rile them, as she got up from her place, and walked over to sit by Serena. "Take a deep breathe and try to relax as much as you can, we aren't going to ask you anything until you're ready to do so."

Suzanne smiled as Serena squeezed her hand in reassurance, and the duo remained silent as Serena tried to return to any of her normal self. Another couple of minutes had passed for the duo, before Serena let a smile appear, as she moved to glance over at Darien and Drake. Yet, as she looked around, a question was on her mind, despite the emotions she was feeling.

"What actually happened, guys?" Serena asked, as she looked at each of the occupants. "How long have I been out of things?"

"Serena, you've been out for over 2 hours." Suzanne mustered the strength to answer her question. "Nothing that we said or did, could manage to pull you out of whatever you were in." Her nose wrinkled in displeasure, as Serena paled. _**At least Sere's back in the land of the living and not wherever she was. **_

"Sweetie, beyond that I have a feeling you may have nearly caused a major blackout across the planet." Drake informed the group, from his place against the far wall. "The planet's been struggling to keep things under control."

Serena gulped even harder, and blinked rapidly as the news came to light. A sigh escaped, before she closed her eyes and sent her spirit into the planet, to see how bad things were. Suzanne, Darien and Drake had noted Serena's sudden quietness and smiled to themselves, when they felt her at the planet's core, knowing exactly what she was doing. It wasn't long before Serena returned to the surface, and she glanced at Drake with a soft smile, before resting her head on Darien's shoulder. Only silence had reigned completely before

"Serena, do you mind returning the weather back to the way it was?" Mina squeaked, at the sound of another thunderclap. **Oh why couldn't we have a normal day for once, without any tension? **

"What do you mean?" Serena blinked, as she glanced over at the doorway.

"Have you looked outside, Serena?"Michelle asked as she waved in the direction of the balcony. "It just suddenly changed into that about less than 2 hours ago."

"But that's not me." Serena gulped as she stood up to make her way over to the balcony. "I'm not that capable of making a tempest go for that long?" The weather had turned worse as she looked up at the clouds._ **How is this possible? I'm not even that strongly connected to the planet? **_

Pulling away from the sight, she turned back to face her sister as her nose twitched. She walked back and returned to her seat, as her head rested against Darien's shoulder. She and Suzanne knew, as they shared a glance with each other, that Darien and Drake were responsible for the tempest, but the scouts wouldn't be informed about that. Darien's grip tightened around her waist, and Suzanne tilted her head in agreement before moving to glance at the scouts, whilst hoping they hadn't caught out that movement.

"Guys, come on." Suzanne waved her hands as she stood from her seat. "I believe it's time for you guys to head to bed. It is 7a.m. on a weekend and even the four of us will be headed the same way soon."

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Amara asked, even as she pushed away from the door frame. "We can stay longer if you need us to?"

"I'm fine, guys." Serena sniffed, as she curled up on the couch, and looked up to the group of eight. _**No way am I letting you in our plans, not after what's already happened? **_ She blinked to clear her thoughts. "Suzanne is right, besides we never get up this early on a weekend especially if something doesn't come up?"

Knowing that they had no way of arguing, they nodded and headed off to the bedroom, and back to the comfort and warmth of their beds. Once the four were certain that they weren't anywhere near to the room, Serena bowed her head as a red tint covered her features, upon the raised eyebrows and shocked glances of the trio surrounding her.

"Wow, Serena!" Suzanne whistled as she returned to her spot.

"Eh, I may have told a little white lie." Serena blushed, as Darien moved next to her. "Besides it's not as if they aren't aware of our private lives."

"It shouldn't matter to them, Angel."Darien sighed as he rubbed her back softly. "We can do what we please with our time, and shouldn't have to gain agreement for it." He kissed her head as she shifted and moved.

"Hmm, you are right." Serena agreed, as she moved out of her position. "But would the two of you mind returning the weather back to normal?"

Drake and Darien grinned evilly, before waving their hands and lowering the guards on their Crystals, allowing the tempest to disappear. Serena and Suzanne shook their heads and laughed in delight, as the dark clouds vanished outside to be replaced by the Sun. The strain on the planet had lightened and fluttered its agreement. A couple of minutes later, the phone began to ring, and the four groaned.

"I'll go and get it." Serena muttered, as she stood from her stop to walk over to the phone. "God only knows who that could be?"

"I'll come with you, Angel." Darien muttered, as he and Drake caught her movements. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would I?"

"It looks like I can't lie to you now, can I?" Serena asked with a pout, as she glanced at her husband.

"You know you can't, Angel." Darien chuckled, as he pulled her closer to him. "We've known each other as children, so certain habits are engrained into us, after all." He pulled away as they moved to the doorway.

Darien leaned against the door frame, as Serena moved carefully to answer the ringing phone, whilst their siblings remained on guard in the main room. The scouts had been sent off to their room, only about ten minutes ago, and they would remain asleep until Caitlin as Molly and O'Connor as Melvin had come and gone, taking Serena with them. Serena cleared her throat as she answered the person on the other end of the line.

"_Hello!" Serena called into the receiver, as she looked up at Darien._

"_Serena, it's me." A woman's tired voice called across the line. "I'm just calling up to check how you're feeling?"_

"_I'm fine, Aunt Gaea." Serena breathed, and smiled gently, even as Darien and Drake looked over to her. "Or at least I should be, by the time that Caitlin and O'Connor are able to get here?"_

"_That's good, my dear." She could hear her mother-in-law smile, before a pause came, and then a question. "Would you like to talk to Vanessa, my dear?"_

"_Can I talk to Nessie, please?" Serena asked, as her voice turned into a gentle squeak. "That is if you don't mind, Aunt Gaea?"_

"_No I don't, Serena." A sigh of relief was breathed over the line, and Serena smiled softly. "Just give me a minute, and I'll go and get her if you don't mind."_

"_Its fine and I'll wait, Auntie." Serena giggled softly, as a light warmed her heart._

Darien had walked forward to wrap his arms around Serena's waist, making her jump slightly, before she looked back at him with a smile. He raised a gentle eyebrow in question, and she shook her head as she leaned back against the warmth he provided, whilst their siblings had looked on from the main room, with smiles of their own. Serena still had the phone pressed to her ear, even as Darien rested his chin on her shoulder, causing a slight giggle to escape from her lips.

"_Hello?" A voice came over the line, one that Serena recognized._

"_Nessie, how are you feeling?" Serena replied, to the weaker voice, in a neutral voice._

"_Ah, little moon!" Vanessa had perked up at the sound of Serena's voice and it was noticeable. "I'm fine, thank you."_

"_I really dislike you at this moment, Nessie!" Serena groaned, and her features changed into a miserable expression, as Darien and Drake glanced over in shock. "I've been informed of nearly causing a blackout, because of what I felt on your side, like a global scale one and not my normal types."_

"_I know, sweet pea." Vanessa sighed, as she felt Serena's misery. "I'm really sorry about having to do that, but you didn't need to know, and yes I could feel that through the planet."_

"_How is everyone?" The fright of having caused a global scale defensive had caught up, and if it wasn't for Darien, she would have collapsed. "Nessie, how bad did it go over your side?"_

"_Sweet pea, relax, would you?" Vanessa tried to sooth Serena's emotions, by using a calming voice. "We've sorted everything over here, so there won't be lasting damage." Cursing under her breath, Vanessa continued. "It's not long now, until you'll be able to come home, so have no worries."_

The phone had suddenly dropped from Serena's hands, to land on the floor with a soft thump, as Serena's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Drake and Suzanne looked up at the sound, to see that the phone had dropped and Darien was holding an unconscious Serena in his arms, causing them to move from their places over to their area.

"What happened to her?" Suzanne squeaked, her tone turning a pitch higher, as she glanced at her sister's form. "This isn't normal, and she's never managed to do that before?"

"I think the situation finally managed to catch up to her, Suzanne." Darien smiled, as he lifted Serena up into her arms, and moved into the main room. "She'll probably sleep for a bit, and then it'll be time for her to return with Caitlin."

"We'll be returning soon as well, Darien." Suzanne gave a soft smile, and squeezed his shoulder as she watched Serena be placed on the bed. "We're not going to stay separated for long, and all of our family will know of it."

"I really hope that you're right, Suzanne." Darien smiled, as he pulled away from the form of his sleeping wife, and looked over to Drake. "Drake, what did Nessie say?"

Drake placed the phone down, back on its cradle, before turning to face the expectant gazes of his brother and Suzanne. He smiled and stepped into the room, making sure to close and bolt the door in the entry point behind him, before he was able to speak. The worry in his eyes was visible, as they rested on the sleeping figure of his sister-in-law before turning away.

"She said that whatever happened here today would be explained." Drake answered to the shocked glances, and shrugged as an informant to say he had no more knowledge than that, as he finished off the sentence. "But that it would only happen if and we returned home, without those annoying scouts as she called it."

"Then it looks like we need to put plans in place, am I correct?" Suzanne asked, as she glanced between the two. "I, for one, don't want them there and at the look of things neither will Serena."

Drake and Darien nodded, but vowed to wait until Serena's departure before they could discuss the matter in short, but for now, the only thing they wanted to do was to put plans into place to allow them to return home. The return home would be a celebration, as Darien and Serena would be returning to the country of their birth after years of the Council's mission and back to their son and family. The departure from Tokyo would have to be scheduled in a way that was near impossible to be countered or for anyone to be aware, after Serena had left.

Tokyo had never been their home, and as one journey came to an end, they knew that another journey would be beginning. But the question remained, would the scouts become aware that they would be left behind in a country prone to attack or not?

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet 2014


	24. Returning Home Part 1

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 23

Returning Home Part 1

The wall clock had chimed to 10, only three hours since the scouts had been sent to bed, and only an hour since Serena had awoken from her fainting spell. The room was quiet, even as Serena held tightly to her sister, whilst glancing over at Caitlin, with a shake of her head. Darien and Drake had disappeared into the kitchen, not wanting to witness the tearful farewell between the girls, and O'Connor had followed them.

"You know I'm that tempted to hurt him, Serena?" Caitlin asked, as she leaned against the wall, with her hands in her pockets as she glanced around the room. "They'll have to follow us soon, either way?"

"You know he's your other half, Caitlin." Serena scowled, as she looked over at the girl who had been by her side for so many years. "You wouldn't dare to hurt Evan, because you know that's completely out of the question."

"I know, but I can dream of it." Caitlin held a defensive look in her eyes, causing Serena to shake her head in mock displeasure, and as Caitlin looked over, she gave a scowl. "Serena, remember what I said to you!"

"I know, Caitlin." Serena whispered, as she buried her face in her sister's hair. "I'm just worried about leaving everyone behind, even though we're finally going to be returning home to where we belong."

"We should be happy that you and Darien are finally returning, Serena." Suzanne sniffled, as she pulled slightly away from her sister, to look over at Caitlin. "But look at me, I'm crying for no apparent reason even though we'll see each other in a week."

"Suzy, are you sure?" Serena asked, as she looked down upon a head of orange-reddish hair. "I can stay a bit longer if needed, and we can leave together."

"I'm sure, Serena, you don't need to stay any longer than tonight, because we need you out of here." Suzanne sniffled, but still gave a bright smile, as she remained in her sister's arms. "Everyone at home is missing you, and it's been quite a while especially with what happened before you left us."

"Alright, I'll go." Serena sighed, and placed her chin on the top of Suzanne's head.

Serena and Suzanne pulled away, even as Caitlin still remained leaning against the wall, and watched as the twins comforted each other. It was a moment of happiness for all of them, even as Darien and Drake stepped back into the room, to notice the comfortable silence beginning to brew. They had heard Serena's question, and knew her thoughts, but it was the only way that they could remain safe and out of harm, until each one of them was out of Tokyo and in the safety of America's borders.

"Serena, we'll be fine to handle the situation here." Drake answered, as he stepped forward to pull Serena into his arms. "The three of us are going to be returning back a week after you arrive home, to make sure that the scouts aren't alerted to anything."

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Serena asked, as she buried her face in Drake's shirt.

"Luna, stop worrying." Drake sighed, as Suzanne wiped the tears from her eyes, and held Serena by the shoulders. "We will be careful, but you have to promise as soon as you get home, that you have to call or get one of the others to do so for you."

"I promise I will call as soon as I arrive, big brother." Serena sniffled, as she pulled away and moved to look at her husband. "I don't think Aunt Gaea or Nessie would let me forget about ringing back, they're nearly about as overprotective if not worse than the both of you put together."

Darien chuckled, and pulled Serena into his arms, even as Drake and Suzanne smiled softly. Caitlin and O'Connor shook their heads at the sight, but still held light smiles on their faces as they took the scene in with delighted glances. Serena buried her face in Darien's shirt, and held tightly to him, even as their twins stood by their side. The separation was going to be difficult, but it would be lessened by the short gaps between each of their departures from Tokyo, and it would not be like their previous separation which was filled with arguments in the weeks before Serena was set to follow Council orders. As Serena pulled away from Darien's arms, she sniffled slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes, Darien placed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead whilst keeping an arm around her waist.

"Serena, we need to leave now." Caitlin sighed as she glanced over at the digital clock off to the side of the room. "Your mother will have my head, if we are not on that plane out of the airport by the evening."

"Did mother actually threaten you?" Serena asked, as she lifted her head from Darien's shoulder, and raised a delicate eyebrow in question as she caught the change in posture. "Caitlin, what's going on?"

"Caitlin, you need to tell her." Evan O'Connor hissed into his girlfriend's ear, as he caught the change of posture as well.

"I hate having to do this, but we've been alerted that the Council are trying to block out the trace for our current movements." Caitlin sighed, as she glanced back at Evan, and caught him nodding in reply to the unspoken question between the two. "Collin sent through an email of the details last night, and we've been getting into contact with the Government holdings and security facilities to try and scatter the tracking systems on you and your family."

"Wait, why would they?" Darien asked, as Serena paled and her skin tone turned white.

Serena blinked, and took a tiny step back, knowing exactly why the Council would have needed to scatter her trace, especially at a crucial time to when she was returning home to her family. Yet as her feet continued to take her back, her heart began to race in her chest and for the first time in years since that incident, tears began to gather in her eyes and she struggled to get her lungs working like normal. As her back thumped against the wall, the others turned round to glance at her in shock, watching Serena slid to the floor. Unaware of her surroundings and of the arms that surrounded her, Serena sat motionless as her eyes stared straight ahead whilst Sailor Andromeda and Melanie settled on either side of her and waited for a sign for her to snap out of her shocked state. They had all felt the wave of power shooting through their bond with the leader of the Universal Soldiers, and knew that in that point, whatever allies the Dark Star had, would make this a dark war, even as Melanie shook her head at Suzanne's worried and questioning glance.

"Darien? What's going on?" A voice asked from the door.

Suzanne closed her eyes and clutched her fist together, even as she caught the eight scouts that were now awake and standing in the doorway, and watching the scene with wide eyes. Serena's shockwave had awoken them, and even as she remained motionless in the arms of her guard, it was a scene not looking bright for them. Caitlin bit her lip to keep a growl from escaping her lips, as she caught the looks ranging from shock to anger to questioning types in the girls that stood in the doorway. They hadn't any time to lose especially with Serena's tracker being monitored outside the Council's facilities.

"I don't think that's any of your business?" Evan growled, as he stared upon the eight girls with anger in his eyes. "I thought you guys said they would still be asleep and we could leave without waking them up?"

"And you know what Serena's power is like, O'Connor." Suzanne barked, as she spun to glare at the person in question. "Because if I'm not wrong, you also felt the power surge that Serena sent out on the news that we needed Serena out of here, upon the Council's orders."

"Suzanne, the Council thinks that your father is monitoring Serena's tracker." Caitlin took a deep breath and delivered the news, which had Suzanne's jaw dropping to the floor. "Unfortunately based on the original reports that came through the email on top of it, we have reason to believe it as well."

"You have reason to believe that _he's_ keeping an eye on MY SISTER'S tracker." Suzanne questioned, as Serena shivered in Melanie's arms upon hearing the news from Suzanne and Caitlin. "Why did you not come and tell us sooner?"

"He's waiting for the right opportunity." Drake whispered, and confirmed their worst fears. "We'll have been none the wiser and he'll have caught Serena out before we could do anything, especially on the way back to America."

Serena's whimpers reached their ears, as Suzanne, Darien and Drake turned to catch Serena burying her face in Melanie's shoulder, and shivers beginning to quake through her body. Suzanne's expression darkened at the misery in her sister's look, as Darien walked forward and kneeled in front of Serena, and took a hand within his own. Their childhood, after that day, had been ruined after catching the events that had transpired between Serena and her father, and the events that had followed soon after the arrest of her father.

"We need a change of plans, and we need it now!" Drake snapped as he held Suzanne in his arms, and glared at Caitlin and Evan, for hiding that information from them. "I am not going to send Serena alone or with the both of you, the Council can be damned for all I care."

"We can return home from today." Suzanne muttered, as she glared at Caitlin, for the withheld information. "I can call mamma and Aunt Gaea, and let them know that we'll be returning earlier than usual."

"There's one drawback to that, Suzanne." Darien called, as he held Serena in his arms, and looked back over his shoulder at his brother and sister-in-law. "Are mother and Aunt Serenity aware of the fact that Serena's tracker is being monitored by someone outside of the Council's premises or is it still being withheld, like it was with us up until a couple of minutes ago."

"What are you guys talking about?" Raye asked suddenly, and broke through the argument that was being to form.

Her voice had shocked all of them, and Suzanne cursed under her breath at forgetting about that particular issue. They had forgotten about the eight sailor scouts that stood in the doorway as they talked about the new issue that cropped up with Serena's tracker being monitored outside of Council headquarters. Serena remained in Darien's arms, as she tried to cope against the issue, but was happy that her sister, brother-in-law and husband would soon be returning home with her and looked up into sapphire blue eyes that remained steadfast and calm in the wake of new tension. She smiled brightly and stood from Darien's arms, to look at the eight scouts with darkened blue eyes, and shook her head at her sister's questioning glance, knowing that there wasn't enough time.

"Suzy, why don't you call mamma or Aunt Gaea?" Serena asked, as she turned away from Caitlin and Evan, to look her sister straight in the eyes. "We'll need a second jet in Tokyo International by tonight, and I don't think we have a choice in this, especially if we leave them behind with so many questions remaining."

"If you so wish of it, Serena." Suzanne smiled, and tilted her head, as she moved over to the phone at the far end of the room.

"Melanie, Samantha." Serena turned to the two who were still seated on the floor, after her mind called out for them to be by her side. "I think it's time for the both of you to return home, before the Alliance has my head, but should I need you, I will call you so you needn't be worrying." As Darien squeezed her shoulders in comfort, Serena took a deep breath and remembered something. "Though I do want status updates, so you are welcome to use the communicators or those annoying head speakers, just don't take too much advantage of it."

"As you wish of it, little cousin." Melanie smiled, as she and Sailor Andromeda stood up from their seated positions. "We'll leave you in the care of the Sailor Scouts, and we should see you soon."

Serena wrinkled her nose, and tilted her head as Melanie and Sailor Andromeda vanished in a flash of light, as they returned to their duties outside of the Solar System and in the home, where the Alliance was resting. Serena heard Suzanne's phone conversation end, and the phone put on its handle, and looked over at her sister to catch the sharp nod. With any luck, Serena hoped that the rest of the events would go safely, as she turned to look at Caitlin and Evan with eyes as cold as ice, she was not pleased with the information that was withheld from them, because it would have put her at risk once again at it had done all those years ago.

"Suzanne, do we know when the jets will be arriving?" Serena asked, as she continued to glare at Caitlin.

"The second jet will be arriving by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Suzanne growled, as she leaned back against the wall, and watched the scene with the same cold eyes as her sister. "Aunt Gaea isn't pleased, since the Council only just told them about the issue surrounding your tracker."

"What about mamma?" Serena asked; as she caught Caitlin take a major step back.

"Mamma is at work, and according to Auntie Gaea?" Suzanne answered the pause in her sister's question. "She'll be informed right about now, and the others will know we'll be bringing guests with us."

Serena nodded, and looked up again at Caitlin's movements, catching that she and Evan were about to bolt at a moment's notice. As they began to move, Serena's lips upturned into a smirk, and her cold eyes glittered with a mix of anger and amusement.

"CAITLIN!" Serena snapped, and made everyone in the room jump.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	25. Returning Home Part 2

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

**A.N: Oops, sorry about the chapter delay, guys. Had a bit of a writer's block, and I was so busy with work I couldn't find the time to think of how I wanted the chapter to go. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites thus far. Current readers, I hope you're still with me for the journey ahead, new readers, get ready for the journey this story will take.**

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 24

Returning Home Part 2

"Yes, Serena?" Caitlin gulped at the look shown in cold blue eyes. _**Oh dear, am I in trouble! **_

"Dawn tomorrow, I want you back here." Serena growled, as she remained in the comfort of her husband's arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah sure, we'll be here before the break of dawn." Caitlin stood straight as she looked over at Serena. "Is there anything else you need before Evan and I return?"

"I want to know everything the Council has withheld from us, from the minute I left home." Throughout this, Serena's stern expression hadn't wavered as her eyes turned steely.

Caitlin bit her lip and nodded, even as Evan growled in displeasure, causing both Serena and Suzanne to raise an eyebrow in questioning glances as they turned to look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Caitlin squeezed his arm and rapidly shook her head, to avoid angering Serena any further. She knew that to disobey an order from the head of the Universal Soldiers would result in a punishment none knew off, and as Evan looked down at the woman by his side to see the fear in her eyes, he had no choice but to bend his head in agreement.

"Oh, before you leave, Comet and I actually forget about a particular issue." Serena was blunt in her approach, as she spoke.

"Wait, how did you? I never told anyone who I was, so how did you?" Caitlin gulped, as she caught the faltering emotion in Serena's eyes. "I tried to remain hidden since our rebirth, and yet I can never seem to hide from you, can I?"

"No not really." Serena sighed, as she flicked her wrist and allowed a yellow rose to form between gloved fingertips. "You know who I am, Comet, and what I'm clearly capable of, but your team mates don't seem to be aware that directly disobeying orders means a fate worse than death."

_**How did I not recognize her, even after the years that I was guarding her upon Council's orders? **_ Caitlin blinked, as she glanced over at Serena.

"Did you actually forget who you were speaking to?" Serena raised an eyebrow, as she looked over at the duo, and her eyes turned lighter. "It took you about a millennia and a half for you to find your other half, and as far as I'm aware, you were always the overprotective type outside of what Meteor, Asteroid and the others did, from where I was concerned."

Caitlin gave a bow of her head, to show her agreement and as silence reigned in the small room, she looked up. Serena and Suzanne were leaning against their other halves, but that was all Caitlin needs to know to get a confirmation to leave and prepare for the day that would greet them tomorrow. A silent bow was given as Caitlin and Evan departed from the apartment, leaving the group to their thoughts, and yet as the door clicked shut - Serena was sure that pandemonium would erupt from the eight scouts who had remained in their places since her shockwave had woken them.

"Serena, what's going on?" Raye asked, as the door closed behind Evan and Caitlin.

"Listen to me very carefully, from here on out, I will not be disobeyed." Serena growled as she felt Darien squeeze her shoulders in comfort, when she turned to look at the scouts. "Do I make myself clear on that?"

"Yes Serena." Raye answered, and the agreement was followed by the other scouts.

"I need all of you to go home, and pack whatever necessities that you can because you're going to be coming with us." Serena was blunt in her approach, as her silver blue eyes sparkled. "Make whatever excuses you can to the family you have, and return back here."

"Why?" Amy asked, as Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"We're going home, to America." Suzanne stated, before growling at the look on her sister's face. "For god's sake, Darien, would you please get her to bed, before she collapses!"

Darien glanced down at the head of silver head, but one look at Suzanne had his suspicions confirmed, as he pulled his wife into his arms before her legs gave out from under her. Serena smiled gently and gave a yawn, as her head rested on his shoulder and she drifted off into, what they hoped, would be a peaceful slumber. Darien excused himself from the group, and walked out of the room, heading in the direction of his bedroom whilst his held his sleeping wife in his arms. Silence remained in the room even as Darien left before it was broken by one of the scouts speaking out.

"Suzanne, if you don't mind, could I leave now to pack whilst I still have the chance?" Raye asked as she looked between Suzanne and Drake with a small smile. _**They look so much in love that I dread what the outcome of this battle will be. **_

Of course you can, Raye." Suzanne smiled brightly, at her fiancée's cousin after sharing a glance with Drake. "You have my number so let me know if any issues come up."

"I will do, Suzanne, no issues." Raye smiled and nodded, as she shared a hug with Suzanne.

"Raye, I can drop you off if you need me to." Drake asked, as he watched Suzanne and Raye pull away. "I don't want Serena or Darien to have my head should something come up?"

"Yeah sure, that's if your fiancée is ok with it?" Raye asked, as she glanced over to catch Suzanne nodded with a bright smile. _**Aww they look so cute together, I can't wait until I become an Aunt. **_

With a gentle kiss on Suzanne's cheek, Drake departed the apartment followed closely by Raye, even as Suzanne sighed in delight. As the apartment door closed, Suzanne shook her head, and without another word, left the remaining scouts to their own thoughts and went in search of her sister and brother-in-law.

"Perhaps, we'd better leave and get our stuff ready as well, guys." Trista asked, as she looked at Suzanne's disappearing figure. "We'll come back later and try to get some answers out of Suzanne and Serena, based on what's happening with the new enemy."

"I know that you're right, Trista." Amara answered, as she looked over at the last spot Suzanne was in. _**Dear cousin, I pray that you are well, and nothing will affect this in the future. **_

"Is it right to leave without us saying anything, though?" Lita asked, as she glanced at her teammates

"I think it's best to leave them to their own devices, Lita." Amara smiled over at the youngest scout, but frowned as she turned to look out at the bright morning sky. _**Is what they have planned really that bad for us? **_

As the remaining scouts left the apartment to get ready for their new journey, they weren't aware of the trio that remained behind the wall listening to their conversation. As the door shut in the apartment behind the last scout, Serena closed her eyes and clutched at her locket, and prayed that everything would be ok on the way home.

But it wasn't that easy, because new trials may await the scouts and Soldiers, and no one not even Serena herself could stop the wheels of Fate from landing on their next decision. The next events were in motion, but would they be ready to face it?

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	26. Familiar Faces

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 25

Familiar Faces

It was time. Hours had passed since the scouts had left the penthouse apartment, to get prepared for the trip that awaited them, and the journey they would take on their arrival in America. As Serena stood on the balcony of Drake's penthouse, she thought about her past and future, and namely on the events that would occur on the battle ahead.

_**No, not battle, this is a war. ** _Serena thought to herself as she looked upon the sleeping city of Tokyo. _**I promise you, all of you, that nothing will happen to this planet for as long as I live. **_

And yet unknowingly, it would be a promise that she would keep until her dying breath. Whether it would happen in the approaching war or not, only time would tell. As she became lost in thought, that she wasn't aware when her sister stepped onto the balcony behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Serena, are you alright?" Suzanne asked, as she looked over the still form of her twin sister.

Serena turned to look over at her sister and gave a gentle smile, before responding.

"I'm fine, Suzanne. I was just lost in thought for a second there." Serena smiled, as she turned to lean back against the barrier. "Have the others arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they just came in a couple of minutes ago." Suzanne grinned, as she glanced up at the cloudy sky. "I believe we're ready to return home at long last."

"Hmm I guess that Caitlin and Evan are at the airport?" Serena asked, as the twin duo made their way back into the warmth of the apartment. "Back home to where we belong."

"Yes Serena, Caitlin and Evan are already waiting for us at the airport." Suzanne smiled, as the duo walked over to their other halves.

Suzanne giggled, and moved to Drake's side, as Serena was wrapped up in Darien's arms even as eight scouts stood off to the side. Serena buried her face in Darien's shirt, knowing this was the late time they'd step foot into Tokyo, as residents.

"Are we ready?" Drake asked, as he looked around the occupants gathered in the penthouse.

"You guys are still hiding things from us." Mina muttered, as she turned her head to the side.

_: Sere? What about the report about Mina? :_ Suzanne asked her sister through their mind link. _: We need to speak to her and Amy when we reach America. :_

_: I know, Suzy, and I agree. : _Serena nodded her head slightly, showing her agreement. _: We'll do it once we reach because it's a family matter and we can't do it here. :_

"There are things that we can't tell you, because of reasons beyond our control." Drake spoke, as he shared a glance with Darien. "Let us speak with our mothers first, and then we'll let you know all we can about the new enemy and if decency allows, some of our past."

The outer scouts nodded their agreement, knowing that this particular information could be hidden for so long. The inner scouts frowned but still voiced their agreement, even though they were shocked at quick agreement from the outers. Drake looked outside at the rising Sun, and began muttering knowing that they were running out of time to leave. Darien squeezed Serena's shoulders, and left her with Drake and Suzanne, as he went to make a final check of everything to see if it was in order and put it back to the way it was when they had first rented it.

"We'd better get going, Drake." Serena murmured as she caught where her brother-in-law was looking, and upon seeing the rising sun from her standing place, frowned. "Mamma and Aunt Gaea are going to be furious if we aren't on the plane out of here by our scheduled time slots."

Drake caught her look, and nodded as everyone began to pick up the bags they held and made their way out of the penthouse, to the garage below. Serena and Suzanne caught the worried looks on Darien's and Drake's faces, as the boys were the last to leave after making sure everything was in its proper place before leaving. The girls squeezed their hands in comfort, knowing that they would need it and each other in the plane journey ahead, as Drake locked the door. The scouts had left them alone in the hallway and were already making their way down to the garage where the transport was waiting for them.

"You guys have Mina and Amy's reports in your luggage, don't you?" Darien asked, as the group of four made their way down the hallway.

"Yes Darien, we have the reports." Serena smiled, as she walked alongside him. "We'll have to get our siblings together to have a discussion about it before we can let Amy and Mina in on the situation."

"Hmm, you're right about that." Darien smiled, and looked back to share a grin with his brother.

"Aren't I always?" Serena let a cheap shot out escape, and smirked evilly at the look on her husband's face.

Suzanne gave a peel of laughter, knowing that her sister was back in full force, as they walked down the hallway together. Their other halves walked quietly behind them, before giving a glance at each other, and smirking as they pulled the girls back into their arms. Serena spun and faced her husband, a frown on her features, as she let a tiny squeal escape her lips whilst Suzanne growled and thumped her fist on Drake's chest, in mock anger as her heart beat frantically in her chest. The eldest daughters of the Moon family were always a troublesome duo, and the only people who were capable of holding them to point, besides their Aunt and mother, were the eldest sons of the Chiba family. The affection could wait until they were back at home, but for now, the clock was ticking as they made their way down the stairs to the garage.

"Where is my daughter? I know she's here!" Serena heard a voice shriek as she made her way down to the reception level.

"Serena, is something wrong?" Suzanne asked as she caught her sister stood at the top of the stairs.

"I just realised I forgot to sort something out." Serena murmured, as she looked over her shoulder, before turning to glance at the three that were halfway down. "Why don't you guys go down, and I'll catch up in a bit?"

"Are you positive, Luna?" Drake asked, as he shared a suspicious glance with his brother and Suzanne. "One of us can come with you, since _he_ or his spies might be lurking around in this area?"

"I'll call if I need you, Drake." Serena giggled, and waved them away from their worrying.

Serena disappeared through the door that would lead to the downstairs lobby, and stopping the others from making any further comments, knowing that Serena was adamant about sorting the last issue out by her own terms. With no further choice, the trio standing on the stairs had no choice but to continue to head down the stairs, and wait in the garage until Serena re-appeared. All the while, they were thinking and praying for Serena's safety and keeping a watchful eye on the link the trio shared with the little maiden.

"Hey guys, where's Serena?" Raye asked, as she looked over to her two cousins and Suzanne.

"She said she had some matters to deal with, alone." Suzanne muttered, as she walked over to the lean against the driver's side of a blue BMW. "Though we didn't ask how long it would be before she came down."

"You guys left her alone!" Amara asked, as she heard the end of Suzanne's statement. "Have you lost your minds?"

"We couldn't protest, because she just walked away!" Drake snapped, and his sapphire blue eyes blazed with fury.

Yet, as Serena stepped into the area of the downstairs lobby, she caught sight of three people gathered around the front desk and shouted obscenities at the staff seated behind the desk. The three people who were responsible for the pain caused to two of the closest people to her mother and Aunt Gaea. Serena had seen their faces appear so many times during the meetings she alone attended with the Council, before her arrival in Tokyo, and now it was time to end that torment and the reason she was living here in a new place and in a new identity. Saeko Mizuno along with Elizabeth and Jerry Aino would deal with their just desserts in time, because no one hurt her Aunts and lived to tell another day, the time of the Council was upon them.

"Excuse me; can I help the three of you?" Serena asked, as she walked over to the three at the front desk.

"Unless you can tell me where my daughter is, I doubt it." Saeko sneered, as she looked at Serena's fully covered form, before dismissing her. _**I've seen her before, haven't I? **_

"What daughter are you on about, Saeko?" Serena questioned, upon nodding to the receptionist, and catching the instant dismissal from the blue haired doctor. "The daughter you snatched from her mother in the dead of night to come here for a new life?"

"I beg of your pardon?" Saeko asked, and spun to glare at Serena, yet her thoughts told a different story. _**No, they couldn't have caught on. I left my tracks cleared when I left California for good. **_

Serena sighed and shook her head, at the anger and surprise that were shown on the faces of the three people that were stood in front of her. She took a badge out of her pocket, and flipped it open as she showed the ID badge to the trio. The looks of fear and surprise on their faces were enough, and Serena took that as her cue for her introduction.

"I'm Special Agent Serenity Moon, acting on behalf of the Council." Serena answered, as she put her badge back into the beige coat she wore. "I work for their Investigations and Special Under Cover forces in the American headquarters, and the three of you have been popping up during the routine checks."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	27. Just Desserts

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 26

Just Desserts

Upon hearing the statement from Serena's mouth, they hadn't given any warning and ran for the front door of the lobby. But Serena was ready for it, and raised a hand, motioning for the security guards to intercept them as they tried to make their way out. Even though, Mina and Amy were currently in the garage below, and would be making their way to America - it hadn't eased the fears of the people that they thought were their parents. As the group of three were held back by security guards at the front entrance, Serena clicked her tongue, and shook her head as the manager of the apartments came in from the back. The remaining staff in the lobby stood still, awaiting the confrontation that they knew was about to come, as Serena turned to shake the manager's hand with a bright smile on her face.

"Mr. Thompson, my sincerest apologies for calling you out here." Serena stated, as she shook hands with the friend of her father-in-law. "I need all the witnesses I can get, if you don't mind."

"No, my dear, it's fine. My wife understood the situation, when she realised you were to be headed home to America today." The manager stated with a smile, before turning to glare at the three that were silent as they remained held back by the security guards. "I guess that these three people are the ones that the council have been looking for, for nearly 18 years."

"Yes sir. It was part of my orders to find them and deliver any information back to headquarters." Serena answered, as she turned back to look at the troublesome trio.

A tiny motion from Serena and a nod had the security guards move into action. Tokyo Police had already been called after Serena had arrived, and interrupting the obscenities screamed at the receptionist as part of harassment. The security guards had handcuffed the three, putting their hands behind their backs, and pushing them over to where Serena and the manager were currently stood. But unknown to the group that stood in the lobby, they were unaware of the people that were stood in the entrance to the stairs, waiting and watching for what would happen next. Two of the people gasped as they saw the three handcuffed and being dragged to where Serena was standing.

"I think I know you." Elizabeth Aino growled as she was stopped in front of Serena. "You're Katherine's niece, the child of her elder sister, aren't you?"

"So glad you figured that out, Mrs. Aino." Serena growled, as she glared back into light blue eyes. "Yes I am her niece, and you had no right whatsoever, to take my cousin away from her mother!"

"She is my daughter, and you have no right to interfere in my family matters." Elizabeth growled, as Serena raised a delicate eyebrow.

Serena shook her head, and rubbed the side of her forehead with two fingers as she glared up at the trio. Saeko and Jerry had agreed with Elizabeth, on the words she had nearly spat into Serena's face, and turned to glare at the white blonde as she remained in her spot and not budging at all. Serena looked behind the trio and gave an evil yet satisfied grin as she caught members of Tokyo's police form enter into the premises with authorisation from the manager and security guards, but still standing by the entrance and waiting for her signal. Serena quickly returned to the glamour form she used, during her stay in Tokyo, before reverting back to her normal form and as she turned back to the three, she caught the shell shocked looks on their faces.

"Did I shock you guys?" Serena asked with a puppy dog expression on her features, before it changed into a frown. "Well, how about this, since I met you, any and all sorts of details I've received have been sent back to headquarters for your court appearance!"

"All I ask you is to know where Amy is?" Saeko asked, knowing that there was no way to avoid the situation, before beginning to scream. "Where is my daughter? Since you have it in your head that she doesn't belong to me?"

"Don't lie to me and yourself." Serena growled, as silver blue eyes sparked with power. "Mina and Amy are safe for the time being, and no harm will come to them whilst I'm around."

"Why must you interfere in matters that don't relate to you?" Jerry snapped, and hoped he could try to wear Serena down from the situation. _**I can try and hopefully we'll be let free of any and all crimes and return back to our normal lives. **_

"Both of the girls you proclaim are your daughters, are not your daughters, because they're MY FAMILY!" Serena's voice had risen to a near screaming level, as she stared down at the trio who wouldn't back down.

Jerry, Elizabeth and Saeko stood shocked, at Serena's statement as she struggled to get her anger under control and face the situation like her mother had taught her to, with a calm head and mind, because that was how she was brought up. The pained gasps that were heard, in the silence that followed, apart from Serena's heavy breathing had her spin on her heel, and look in the door to the stairs that were headed down to the garage. In that doorway, Darien, Drake, Suzanne, Mina and Amy were stood and watching the scene with varying levels of shock, anger and misery. Serena bowed her head, and turned back to the three, as the group of five came further into the lobby much to the chagrin of the parents that were still handcuffed, and held back by security guards.

"Are we actually your children, mother?" Mina had broken the silence with the first question.

Suzanne had moved over to her sister's side, knowing she needed it, and lead her over to the small seating area to take a break from the drama that was about to form. Serena remained motionless even in the wake of Mina's question, knowing that there were secrets and a trust, which would either be broken or gained. Darien and Drake remained silent as Mina looked down at both of her parents, whilst Amy stood off to the side, and not giving a second glance to the mother that remained handcuffed, as she put worried eyes onto Serena's silent form.

"What kind of question is that, Mina?" Jerry asked, as he stared at her with a shocked look. "Of course, we're your parents, darling?"

"I don't believe you!" Mina snapped, as she turned to glance over at Serena and Suzanne, and realised the similarities, before facing her so called parents again. "When I asked you the first time, how I was born, you stuttered before coming up with an answer. You don't have my birth certificate, in your files, I know because I've checked!"

"Mina?" Her mother questioned with a light squeak.

"Who am I?" The dead silence that followed after that question, told Mina everything she needed to know. "So that's my answer, isn't it?"

Elizabeth and Jerry were downcast when they couldn't answer the truth about Mina's identity, before the way was clear for one person to answer and put Mina's fears at ease. What followed next was the shock of a lifetime, because Serena had given everything of her birth she needed to know, and Mina smiled as she walked away from the people she called parents.

"Your name is Minerva Evelyn Summers, and born to Katherine Summers by a means which I will not disclose, and you were nicknamed Mina for a shorter version." Serena answered, in the silence that followed, causing Mina to glance at her in shock. "You are Serenity Moon's niece, and our cousin. You were born naturally in a medical unit in the outskirts of LA City."

"What about me, Serena?" Amy asked, as she looked at the expression on Mina's face, before turning to Serena. "Because I assume I'm not Mrs. Mizuno's daughter?"

"You've assumed right, Amy, and I can't lie about your facts." Serena smiled, even as Suzanne squeezed her hand. "Your actual name was Amelia Chiba-Rodgers, the daughter of Aurelia Chiba and Alan Rodgers, who are both doctors in neurology. You have a younger brother who's called Eric, and you are the niece of Gaea and Edward Chiba, making you the cousin of these idiots." With that statement, she motioned towards Darien and Drake, who raised an eyebrow, causing Amy to giggle before Serena continued. "By extension, that makes you my cousin-in-law, since I'm a Chiba by marriage."

Serena still remained in her place in the seating area, but a glance over to the handcuffed trio showed their expressions to look like they had swallowed several lemons whole, causing Suzanne to bite back her laughter as she glanced over. Serena shook her head, and yet the trio knew that Serena still wasn't finished by what she wanted to say. Yet before she could start again, a barb was given from Jerry's end, knowing that they needed a way out and still being unaware of the police stood in the entrance of the building.

"Did your mother not know how to bring you up correctly?" Jerry aimed a sensitive point, and it took Darien and Drake to hold her back. "Thank goodness, we've brought the girls up correctly to respect their elders, and at the look of things, I pray you don't have children."

"My upbringing is none of your business, and don't you dare call me a wayward child." Serena growled in anger, as her eyes turned dark black in anger. "For your information, I do have a child and he has been brought up correctly!"

"Angel, tone it down slightly." Darien whispered, as he sat down on her other side, and began to rub her back in a soothing motion. "Remember what Aunt Serenity said about your anger issues?"

"Oh, heaven forbid, if we let Mina have a child at the age you seemed to have." Elizabeth smirked evilly, but blanched as Serena rested her head on Darien's shirt.

Suzanne rolled her eyes, as Mina and Amy remained in the corner, behind the two couples and watched the scene fold out in front of them. Serena gave a slight twist of her wrist, motioning for Suzanne to continue, and as the duo looked at the two girls that stood behind them, they knew it was time for them to know. Serena gave a slight yawn and curled further into Darien's side, as Suzanne began to chain of events that would put Amy and Mina on the course to meet their actual birth parents.

"Amy, I'm going to have to begin with you if that's ok?" Suzanne stated, as she looked at the blue haired scout of Mercury, and caught a slight nod. "The news around your abduction began around the next morning when you were found not to be placed in the nursery of the hospital you were delivered in." Suzanne answered, and squeezed her sister's hand, as Amy processed the information. "The Council did an investigation into that, commencing the hunt that's been going on for nearly 18 years, and found that the doctor that was present there, was Dr. Saeko Mizuno, who had lost her baby about half a year ago when it was stillborn, and through CCTV, found that she took you from the nursery and came here to start a new life, and away from the drama of America's hospital."

"That leads us to the current state of affairs, Amy." Amy looked up upon hearing Drake continue from where Suzanne left off. "Her husband found out, about a year or two in their arrival here, that you were taken from your birth mother without knowledge and he filed for divorce."

Saeko moaned in agony, knowing that it was the truth but still dismissed the claims as fake, she would have to own up to her actions sooner rather than later. The trio paled when they realised that some members of Tokyo's Police Force had been standing in the lobby and at the look of things, had been for quite some time. They could do nothing but wait and watch, as the drama continued to unfold, and because they were handcuffed, it made the situation even more serious. Suzanne looked over to Serena, and nodded, knowing that it was her time to begin the statement regarding Mina's abduction before the trio had got what they deserved.

"Mina, yours is a bit of a complicated story, because it took mother about the better part of two years to get some sense into Auntie, before the hunt and investigation into your disappearance had even begun." Serena answered, as she looked over to Mina from where she was resting in Darien's arms. "These two are business tycoons, and as such their latest choice of deals had ended up with Jerry meeting your mother by a choice chance, finding that she was already in the early stages of her pregnancy with you." She gave a pensive glance over to the two in question, and sniffed slightly, before turning to look into Mina's wide eyes. "Aunt Katherine gave you up for adoption, but before it was fully settled, both of them disappeared and took you with them to another country. The high court's judges, the Council and mother were angry when they found out and tried to bring you back to your mother, but every end was put as a dead end."

"So mine was an illegal adoption." Mina whispered, as she took a step back in fright.

"In no uncertain terms, yes it was." Suzanne whispered; as she caught her sister begin to drift off to sleep in her husband's arms. "Your mother had a will assigned, naming you as the sole heir to whatever she left behind in the event that something happened, and these two did everything to make sure that they could get their hands on that money and will."

Mina and Amy squeaked in fright, as they took further steps back from the people they had called as parents for the majority of their lives. Suzanne smiled, and gave a nod at the police officers to come forward and begin the arrest, upon catching her sister now sleeping. The three perpetrators of their crimes, were hauled up from their positions on the floor and dragged outside to the awaiting police cars, yet despite their screams and their resistance in the face of the knowledge that was delivered, their lives as they knew it was over. Nothing more needed to be said, as two reunions happened and the staff in the lobby applauded the one who had managed to uncover everything from the years she had spent under Council guidance, the reunions were Suzanne and Mina holding each other and Amy burying her face into Drake's shirt.

"Drake, let her sleep." Darien whispered, as he lifted Serena up into his arms, and nodded over to his brother. "I think she's had enough drama to last her a lifetime, and she'll need the rest once we return."

"I agree to that." Suzanne smiled, and held onto Mina tightly.

"What will happen to all three of them?" Mina asked, as she looked up from Serena's sleeping figure. _**So you're actually my cousin, Serena, I still can't believe it. **_

"They'll be extradited to America and sentenced over there, in the high courts of law." Drake answered, as he smiled over at the sight of his brother and sister-in-law. "Because you're naturally part of our families, we'll be involved in the case and the Council will be making sure that they get punished properly."

"Now, I know what you guys are thinking because I can see it." Suzanne continued off from Drake, once she saw that Mina and Amy were nodding to his statement. "It is still your choice, whether you want to continue living in Tokyo and treat this visit to America like a vacation or return back to America, to your birth parents and be greeted by a large family."

"There's our siblings plus the nephew you guys still have to meet." Darien chuckled upon the look on their faces, as he began walking in the direction of the stairs to the garage.

Amy and Mina squeaked, even as they followed silently behind the others, and made their way down to the garage to where the others were already waiting for them. It was the end of one journey, yet another journey would begin on their arrival into Serena's birthplace and childhood home.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	28. Home Bound

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 27

Home Bound

As they reached the garage, a thought settled on the minds of the two Chiba brothers and the two Moon sisters, that finally after the years of separation caused by the hands of the Council, they were finally headed back home. Serena was quiet as she stood next to Darien, watching as he and Drake had a conversation about their plans as soon as they reached the airport at America. Though the journey alone would still take another day, before they reached, Suzanne couldn't be happier as she conversed with Amy and Mina, and keeping away from the other scouts at the same time.

"Are we ready to go home, Angel?" Darien asked, as he held Serena tightly to his side. "You look worried about something?"

"I'm just worried about mama, Dimi." Serena whispered, as she rested her head on his chest. "I didn't leave America on a good note, when I first came here and I don't want to get on her bad side."

"Little Moon, have some faith." Drake replied, as he looked at her solemn expression. "Aunt Serenity won't be that angry that she won't speak to her eldest daughter."

"I'm scared, big brother." Serena looked up at her husband and brother-in-law, and tried to smile but the fear was showing in her eyes. "Because I know it won't only be mama, but Aunt Gaea, Nessie and Aiden as well."

With that being said, Serena buried her face in Darien's chest causing the Chiba duo to look at each other above the top of her head. This was a new revelation to them, because the years away had caused more pain for Serena than they had realised but now it was time to settle the past, and make way for a brighter future. From the corner of their eyes, they watched Suzanne glance over and shake her head, before tapping at the watch on her wrist. As the eight scouts moved to sit in Darien's or Amara's car, the group of four were left alone to talk and think about certain matters.

"Serena, it's time to go." Suzanne placed a hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort. "You know we can't miss this flight, because if the tracker continues to remain off, it'll be ringing warning bells in their heads."

"Suzanne?" Drake asked, as he looked over at his fiancée.

Suzanne shook her head at the unspoken question, even as Serena pulled away from Darien to look at her sister, and raised a slender eyebrow. Even as Serena pulled away from Darien, her other half had kept his arms wound tightly around her waist, and he turned to look over at his sister-in-law. Suzanne and Serena glanced at each other, in silence, before it was broken as Suzanne nodded her head and took a slight step back and Serena breathed a sigh.

"You know we'll face this together, Serena." Suzanne answered, as she looked over at her shoulder at the two cars. "Win or lose, we are the leaders of the Soldiers, and we fight to the end."

"They'll need to be trained, Suzy." Serena murmured, as she rested her head back on Darien's chest. "Even now, the clock is ticking and we are fast running out of time."

"It'll be handled and planned once we reach home, Serena." Suzanne turned back to glance at her sister, Darien and Drake. "Just remember to keep your end of the bargain; otherwise I'll come after you myself."

"You know I'll try to, little sister." Serena breathed in confirmation.

"Can you both keep calm?" Drake hissed as he pulled Suzanne into his arms. "You don't want to worry the others, since they're only seated a couple of metres away from us."

Serena and Suzanne nodded, and with one last glance at the place they stood in, the group of four made their way to their spaces in the cars they had chosen. Darien and Drake grasped each other's hands, and nodded at each other, because for the journey ahead, the three cars would have to go separate ways until they reached the airport, to board the plane. They were putting Serena's safety first, and as the brothers released each other, Darien moved to kiss the top of his wife's head, and moved to sit in the driver's seat of his red convertible.

"Promise you'll be careful out there, Dimi." Serena whispered into his chest, as Darien held her tightly.

"I promise, Angel." Darien sighed, as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you guys at the airport."

"Be on your best, Darien." Drake called, as he watched his brother walk to his car after pulling away from Serena. _**God, I hope this goes properly and to the way we planned. **_

A salute from Darien had his fears be put slightly at ease, but Serena's mind was in turmoil. The three cars would be taking separate paths on the highway, out of view, and hopefully off the sniffer trails to make their way to the airport, and as Drake started the engine on the car, they knew it was time. As the garage doors opened, the three cars sped out into the quiet morning and down the streets to the highway, where their separate journeys would begin, and all the while, Serena and Suzanne prayed with all their hearts for the drive to be as safe as possible.

Only about 45 minutes later, did Darien's car pull into the airport's private runways and right behind that was Drake's car. Amara and the other outer scouts were patiently waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, which would lead them into the plane, and even as Serena got out of the car and had a look around at the spacious grounds, did she realise that the yellow convertible that Amara drove was nowhere in sight. Yet the events of the past 45 minutes had finally caught up to her, as her legs gave out from under her and she slid to the tarmac floor, causing Raye and Darien to catch her quickly and lean her back against the side door.

"How do you feel Luna?" Suzanne asked, as she walked over from Drake's car. "It looks like that issue may have been a little too much for you."

"I feel like I want to be sick, Suzy, and I feel so tired." Serena murmured, as she was lifted up into Darien's arms.

"Get some rest, Luna; we've got a long plane ride ahead of us." Suzanne whispered softly, and kissed her sister on the cheek.

Serena smiled weakly, and drifted to sleep in the comfort of her husband's arms, unknowing of the glances shared between Darien, Drake and Suzanne. Suzanne waved Darien away and over to the plane, whilst the other scouts got out of their cars and stood around Suzanne and Drake, watching as the valet took control of the cars and boarded them up into the second jet, so they were ready for takeoff. With a small nod, Darien took his precious burden up into the plane, and placed her on one of the seats, whilst making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, before moving to take the seat next to his sleeping Angel. Soon after, the others came up and got seated immediately in their seats, especially with Caitlin and O'Connor seated at the back of the plane and already asleep.

"Get yourselves comfortable, guys." Suzanne stated as she took the seat on the other side of her sleeping sister. "It'll be a long journey ahead, and no doubt you'll be tired once we reach."

The plane door they had entered through was finally being shut, and an announcement was called over the tannoy system, allowing for their plane to finally set down the runways in Tokyo and up into the air, with its destination being set at America, Boston's International Airport. The plane that held the cars in its cargo had already set off earlier, as soon as the last car had entered, and already was on its way to the same airport. As one journey finished, a new journey would begin upon the descent into America. As Serena remained asleep, Suzanne and Drake held hands and hoped that everything would go well, not only for them but for the one person who would be returning after years of silence and separation from the people she had called her family.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	29. Land in America

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 28

Land in America

"Are we there yet?" It was the same comment that had rung over and over again, repeatedly within the last two hours.

"When are we going to land?" Another question made itself known to the four.

Suzanne bit back a growl, at the question that made it known once again, but raised an eyebrow at the second question, and at the look on the faces of the other three who were seated by her, they weren't expecting that second question. To the four seated in front, the question had sounded like a broken record that was stuck on repeat, and both Darien and Drake had to restrain their other halves from jumping out of their seats and strangling the people in question, who dared to voice that question.

"Like I've said so many times before, I will let you know when we've reached America." Suzanne struggled to keep her voice neutral, as she answered the question for the multiple times as before. "If I don't give you an answer, then I'm pretty sure that the captain will say when we are landing."

"Thank you!" The chime came from the group behind them.

"Oh great goodness, I have a headache." Suzanne groaned, as she leaned her head back against the headrest. _**How on earth did Luna manage during her stay in Tokyo? **_

Suzanne wrinkled her nose, as she rested her head back on the chair's headrest, and let out a harsh breath of air escape her lips. Serena rolled her eyes at the group behind them, as she patted her sister's shoulder in comfort, knowing exactly how she was feeling, as she rested her head on Darien's shoulder. Suzanne smiled over at Serena, and leaned forward, as she rubbed the back of her neck and hissed upon feeling stiff points in her joints.

_**Drat, I should have warned her about their habits before we got on the flight! **_ Serena sweat dropped as she looked over at her sister, before rubbing the back of her head. _**Even the outer scouts act like small children, when they don't get what they want! **_

"How did you manage to handle them during the Council's mission, Serena?" Suzanne asked, as she motioned to the group seated behind them on both sides. "They've already given me such a headache, it's impossible to think for even a minute."

"I know, Suzy." Serena murmured, as she shifted in her seat, so she could face her sister easily. "Ho imparato a non tenerne conto, forse perché sono così abituati." (1)

"Non cambiare lingua su di me, Serenity'" (2) Suzanne growled at her sister, and narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "Si passa a Lunarian così rapidamente." (3)

"Mi dispiace, sorellina, non ho avuto nessun motivo di spaventare." (4) Serena answered with a weak smile, as a yawn escaped her lips. "But that's the only way we can keep things hidden from them, without them being none the wiser."

"I know, Serena, but give me a head's up next time, won't you?" Suzanne murmured as she squeezed her sister's hand in comfort.

Serena nodded and smiled at her little sister, as she settled back into her seat, and closed her eyes. During the girls' switch to a different language, Drake had taken over for handling the stiff points in Suzanne's neck, and glanced at his brother in mock annoyance. Even though the duo could understand what their other halves were talking about, but chose not to interfere.

"Drake, that's fine." Suzanne murmured, as she turned her head to smile at her fiancée.

"Are you sure, Suzy?" Drake's eyes twinkled, as he looked down at his fiancée and smiled in return. "I can continue if it's still hurting?"

"Yes I'm sure, and it's not more than a dull ache, either way." Suzanne leaned back in her seat, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It won't bother me, and if it does, I'll take some painkillers once we get home."

Drake nodded, and settled back against his seat, before raising an eyebrow as he sent a small glance over to his brother and sister-in-law. Darien quickly shook his head, upon noticing Drake's glance, and motioned to the resting beauty seated next to him, before Drake caught onto realise that Serena was fast asleep. Judging by the look on Serena's face, she was still awake enough to hear their words, but not so much awake, that she'd get disturbed in her short nap.

"Let her sleep, Drake." Darien hissed over to his brother, after making sure his wife was comfortable in her seat. "She'll need it to face what's coming, once we land."

"I wouldn't dare disturb her, Darien." Drake whispered, as he leaned back into his seat. "I agree that she'll need it, especially if mamma and Aunt Serenity start getting on your case."

After about half an hour had passed before Serena moved about, causing Darien and Drake to look over at her with worry, and a slight whimper escaped her lips before she settled down. Darien looked over to Drake in worry, before Drake shook his head as his eyes flickered to emerald green and back. Suzanne squeezed his arm in worry, before Drake patted the top of her head in reassurance for her sister, and smiled lightly.

"Drake, what happened?" Suzanne asked, as she glanced over at her sister's calm form, and frowned.

"It might be a slight issue with the Crystal and your nieces, Suzanne." Drake murmured, as he tried reassuring his brother and fiancée. "But you know until one of the Soldiers or Melanie report back, I can't pinpoint the reason behind it since she's still half awake and not on a plane where I can monitor her fully."

"Thankfully, it's not a nightmare." Darien sighed, and ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that." Suzanne and Drake both agreed to that statement.

After about ten minutes passing by, Drake wrinkled his nose as he felt the link he shared with Serena, begin to pull lightly, signalling that his sister-in-law was waking up from her short nap. A grin appeared on his face, as Serena reopened her eyes and leaned forward to breathe a sigh, yet as she knew, the prospect of returning home was still much too frightening and she was scared of the end result. In the drive to the airport, Suzanne and Drake had disclosed that someone would be coming to pick them up, but due to the nature of their return, no one would know who until they descended into America.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will shortly be approaching LAX airport and are waiting for the go ahead to descend onto the runways, please fasten your seatbelts." The captain's voice rang out across the seating area of the private plane. "Thank you for flying with us, and I hope all of you have a pleasant journey and stay in America!"

"Welcome home, Luna." Suzanne whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck in delight. "Welcome home!"

After being on the flight for more than 24 hours, they had finally arrived and it was home at long last. Though Serena hadn't seen it, Drake held a smirk on his features, knowing exactly who was seating in the cockpit with the captain and the pilots of the plane, and couldn't wait to see the look on Serena's face when this particular surprise was unveiled.

"We're home?" Serena was still shell shocked, at the announcement. _**I'm finally home, at last? **_

"Angel, just take a deep breath and you'll be fine." Darien whispered into his wife's ears.

"Yes we're home, Serena." Suzanne squealed in delight, as she felt the plane begin to lower in its descent. "Mamma and Auntie Gaea have been waiting and so have our siblings, but don't forget that son of yours."

At the mention of her son, the one she hadn't seen for years, she had snapped out of the shock she was in and glanced over at her sister with a bright grin on her face. Both squealed in delight, at the prospect of finally being reunited as a family after the long and treacherous years they had spent apart. As the plane finally landed, and came to a stop, the large group removed their seatbelts, but despite the large squeals erupting behind them, the group of four couldn't care less because it was home for them and they had returned to the place that it had all started. Yet the surprises were only going to be beginning, especially as a male with white blonde hair stepped out of the cockpit area, and leaned against the door frame with a familiar grin on his face.

_: What do you guys, think? :_ Suzanne asked her brother and fiancée, as she and Serena held a delighted look on their faces. _: I think its show time, don't you? :_

_: Of course, but we don't want to scare her too much. : _Drake and her brother confirmed her thought process, as Drake was the one who spoke.

"Serena, you might want to turn around?" Suzanne struggled to hide her smile, as she looked at the main person stood behind her sister. "We kind of had this planned last minute, and as such, it's kind of a surprise."

"Why?" Serena asked, as she glanced between Drake and Suzanne.

"Serena, just listen to me for once." Suzanne pouted, and judging by the expression on her face, Serena had decided to agree. "Or will you not listen to me, just this once?"

As Serena turned round, her hands flew to her mouth, at the sight of one of her siblings leaning against the door into the cockpit area. The male, with glinting blue eyes, smiled softly at Serena, as she took a step back at the sight of seeing her older brother after so many years. Suzanne fell into fits of laughter as she caught her sister by the shoulders, whilst Darien shook his head and slapped Drake on the shoulder.

"Aiden, what are you doing here?" Serena finally mustered up the courage to ask the question on everyone's tongue, as she struggled to hold her composure. "I mean not that I'm being rude or anything?"

"You always were a curious little kitten, Serena." Aiden chuckled, as he walked forward to pull Serena into his arms. "Mother sent me to come and pick you up but not to show myself until we landed, but the rest will be explained once we get back."

"Why? What's going on?" Serena asked, as she pulled away to look at her brother fully.

"I wish I could say welcome home, little sister." Aiden's eyes were filled with sadness, and it had worried Serena. "Things haven't been the same since the last battle you faced against Galaxia, and the Council have had to pull us out of the home we've had."

Serena's arms fell to her side, after she caught the defeated look that was reflected in her older brother's eyes, and took a step back in shock. The scouts, Caitlin and Evan looked over, and listened to the conversation between the five in front of them with avid interest. Darien and Drake looked at each other before over to their other halves, as they watched Serena's eyes widen before her hands flew to her mouth, and she shook her head rapidly, at the thought process that was running through her mind. The plane door, that would let them out, still remained shut to allow them that last bit of privacy before they stepped out onto the ground below, and faced the rapidly swarming paparazzi that had suddenly become aware that Serenity Rose Chiba was finally returning home.

"Is everything ok with Nessie, big brother?" Serena asked, as she pulled her hands away from her mouth.

"Yes she and everyone else are fine, Luna." Aiden smiled, as he pulled his sister back into his arms, and nodded over to Darien. "I believe you have some explaining to do, sleeping dreamer, because this goes slightly further than what Nessie and Trinity felt with that backlash."

"Wait, I thought only Nessie felt that backlash, but to know that Aurora did as well?" Serena squeaked, once she registered the statement from her brother. _**Aurora felt it as well, oh goddess, I hope she's ok. **_

"She's fine, little moon." Aiden answered as he held her tightly around her waist, once he and Drake caught her change of expression. "When I left, she was feeling a little bit drowsy but if I'm not wrong, she should be ok and walking about."

Serena nodded but her mind wouldn't be settled until she saw her younger sister-in-law for herself, as Aiden sighed and released his sister to notice one of the flight attendants come out from the cockpit and walk over to their small group. Giving another glance over to Serena, he knew she wouldn't get out of that idea to see her younger sister-in-law safe and sound, and breathed a sigh as he gave a small nod in confirmation to the question reflected in the eyes of the flight attendant. The flight attendant bowed softly before moving over to the door, and began to open it.

It was time for Serena to face her past and her present.

* * *

><p>Terms: From Italian to English - NOTE: I will be using Italian as a way to resort to Lunarian language on the moon - you'll see it a bit in later chapters as well.<p>

I've learnt to ignore it by now, probably because I'm so used to it.

Don't switch language on me, Serenity

You switched to Lunarian so quickly

Sorry, little sister, I had no reason to frighten you.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	30. Facing Reality

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Thanks to everyone who has read, and favorited this story. I won't bore you with the reasons behind this being a late chapter, except that there were certain issues that lead to writers block. Read on..

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 29

Facing Reality

Serena squeaked, and clutched tightly onto her sister's arm as the plane doors slowly began to open, and the afternoon light began to filter in. Suzanne smiled and patted her sister's hand, as she glanced over to her brother, wondering who exactly would be picking them up, as she had been left in the dark to that particular information, when it came through. Aiden chuckled and shook his head at the question in Suzanne's eyes, as the defeated look in his eyes gave way to laughter, if for only a short amount of time.

_**Ah, my dear sisters, it is good to have you back. **_ Aiden thought, as he smiled over to Suzanne before looking over at Darien and Drake. _**Those boys better be taking care of you; otherwise they'll have me to deal with, and probably Sammy as well. **_

At the number of expressions that crossed Aiden's features, Serena and Suzanne looked at each other, with a doe eyed expression before both of them suddenly burst into giggles, without any given reason. As Darien looked over to his brother-in-law, he caught the main reason for why his wife and sister-in-law had burst into giggles, and nudged Drake in the side.

"Oww, Darien!" Drake hissed, as he rubbed his side lightly, glancing over to his twin. "What did you do that for?"

"Have you seen the look on Aiden's face?" Darien hissed in return, as he glared back at his brother. "I apologise but that was the only way I could grab your attention without being too obvious!"

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, as he looked over and caught the same thing that Darien had seen. "Oh, that's why our girls?"

"You think?" Darien raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance, and turned his glance over to his giggling wife. "But honestly, have you ever seen them this happy?"

Drake rolled his eyes at the expressions flashing across Aiden's face, and turned to look at the same sight that his brother was looking at. As he looked over at his fiancée and sister-in-law, he realised that his brother was right, because the last time they had seen Serena and Suzanne this happy, was during their childhood years, and months after Tyler had been born into the family. A slight smile appeared on his face, at the sight in front of him, as he answered his brother's question.

"No, and I don't think I've seen them act like that in the last couple of weeks." Drake answered, as he turned to glance at his brother, with a small smile. "The last time I remember this habit of them acting like that, was when we were children and again sometime after Tyler was born."

"It's been a while since then, Drake, but I agree about what you said." Darien murmured, as he stared at the sight in front of him. "We've all grown up since then, and things have changed especially Serena's habits and personality, and sooner or later, the past will come back to haunt us."

"I have a feeling it may have already come back to haunt us." Drake muttered under his breath, making sure that no one could hear him, even though he agreed with Darien's words. _**We have all changed in different ways, some of us more than others, and the war ahead will change us even more. **_

Hearing the sound of carefree laughter, Aiden snapped out of his thoughts to look up at a sight he hadn't seen for the past couple of years. His eyes widened in shock, before settling as they lay onto the sight of his younger sisters laughing their heads off, and with a glance over at Darien and Drake, with questions in his eyes. Darien and Drake shook their heads, wondering how they had managed this far, as Aiden chuckled under his breath and took a deep breath as he walked up behind both of his laughing siblings. Serena and Suzanne squealed as they were caught and pulled back against a warm front, and looked up into the eyes that were similar to their own, though despite what had happened in their past, Serena couldn't have been more happier than she was now.

"Are you two giggling heads done?" Aiden asked, as he released his sisters from their tight hold.

"Yes we are big brother." Suzanne smiled, after sharing a knowing glance with her sister. _: How are you feeling, Luna? Are you ready to face the place that was your childhood home? :_

_: As ready as I'll ever be, little sister. : Serena_ sighed through the link that she and Suzanne shared. _: I just want to see mamma and Aunt Gaea again, Suzy, that's it. :_

_: So it will be as you wish, Serena. :_ Suzanne felt the height of her sister's emotions, as she turned to look at Aiden. "Shall we go? Before whoever has decided to pick us up, decides to blow a fuse?"

Aiden chuckled, and nodded, knowing exactly who was seated in the lone car at the edge of the private runways. As he lead the way, out of the private plane, and down the stairs to the runway, he couldn't help but remember the reaction that his mother had given once the news of Serena's return home, had been validated. It wasn't a family without the member who had left on such a bad note, but as he looked at Serena, from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice that she had changed completely, with her skin tone being a paler complexion than the skin tone she had years back, upon Tyler's birth.

"Who's going to be coming to collect us from the airport, Aiden?" Suzanne couldn't help but ask as she glared over at Drake.

"Now, now, Drake didn't tell you?" Aiden asked in return, and noticed his sister's nose twitch. "I'll take that as a no, then?"

"Aiden, I'm being serious!" Suzanne snapped, as Serena had to hold her arm to ensure no harm came to their brother.

Aiden held up his hands, in surrender, upon seeing the anger beginning to sparkle in Suzanne's dark blue eyes. Though Serena held onto Suzanne's arm, as a warning, he knew it wasn't to last especially with the person who had just exited from the sleek blue Volkswagen, that sat at the side of the runway. Judging by Darien's eyes suddenly widening, as he recognized the young woman exiting the car, he knew Serena would probably have a worse reaction, as Aiden gave a wide smile at his approaching fiancée. The woman gave a slight chuckle, causing Serena's eyes to widen in shock, as she recognized the sound but instead of turning round to face the young woman, she bolted behind her brother and caused Suzanne and Drake to sigh. They had expected the reaction as the green eyed brunette, looked around the group in wonderment before raising a slender eyebrow in question at Aiden, who shrugged his shoulders, and looked behind him at his wide eyed and shivering sister.

"Nessie, I should have known." Suzanne muttered, as she thumped Drake on his shoulder, and pouted. _**How could I forget that the others were still at college at this time? **_

"Suzanne, you know how your mother is regarding the three of you?" The woman chuckled, as she and Darien embraced each other, before pulling away. "I know things have probably been hectic in Tokyo, and because of that, you are excused for that little mishap."

"Serena, come on?" Aiden whispered, upon catching the form of his frightened sister. "We're not going to hurt you?"

Nessie, otherwise known as Vanessa Chiba, pulled away from her brother to look over at her sister-in-law, with a small frown gracing her features. Yet her green eyes softened with comfort, as she walked forward and reached behind Aiden to pull Serena into her arms, despite the growing agitation coming from some of the scouts who were standing shocked. Serena whimpered, and buried her face in Vanessa's shirt, as her body began to shake with the cries of a young woman, whose life had nothing but obstacles in it. Darien and Drake smiled, even as Vanessa cooed down and soothed her emotional sister-in-law, by running a hand down her long white blonde hair, whilst Aiden returned to Suzanne's side and looked at the scene in front of them, with nothing but joy and happiness.

"Come on, Luna, there's no need to cry." Vanessa whispered, as she soothed back Serena's white blonde hair. "I'm not going to shout at you, because heaven knows, you nor us need that sort of tension right now."

"Nessie how is she?" Serena asked, after a couple of minutes.

"I'll explain in the car, little moon." Vanessa murmured, as she wiped the tears running down Serena's cheeks. "She's ok, as Aiden should have told you, but I highly doubt that this is the most convenient location to speak about such personal matters?"

"He did explain it, Nessie, but I need to hear it from someone in the family itself." Serena amended her statement once she caught Vanessa glaring at her brother.

The members of both families that were present, knew exactly who Serena was referring to, but the scouts along with Caitlin and Evan would not be aware of the person until they meet the remainder of the Moon and Chiba families. Serena was talking about the youngest member of the Chiba family, and her second sister-in-law, who was none other than Aurora Chiba. Serena was back, as the only daughter-in-law of the Chiba family and this time, she was ready to face the events of her past and nothing would stop her.

* * *

><p>Yup, Serena is back indeed. Not only as a Moon, but as a Chiba daughter-in-law, find out what happens as she comes face to face with her family - In the next chapter: Family Ties<p>

Please leave a review :)

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	31. Family Ties

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Thanks to everyone who has read, and favorited this story. Read on..

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 30

Family Ties

At least two hours had passed, since their arrival in Los Angeles International Airport, and now the group found themselves stood in the front yard, looking at the sight around them. Serena and Vanessa had already disappeared around the corner with a silver haired woman, and they didn't know when the trio would return. It was already the late afternoon when the three cars had pulled into the driveway of Serena's childhood home, and now they awaited Serena's return.

*****Flashback Start*****

"**Serena, Vanessa - if the both of you could please follow me." Serenity asked, as she looked straight over at Serena. "To the rest of you, I'd like for you to remain here, whilst I have a talk with Serena and Vanessa, if you don't mind."**

"**Yes Aunt Serenity." Vanessa murmured, as she and Serena stepped out of the car.**

"**We'll stay put, Aunt Serenity." Drake answered, as he shared a glance with his brother after stepping foot out of their cars. "We'll make sure that you get your privacy with the girls."**

**Serenity nodded, and looked over to where Serena was stood with Suzanne, and shook her head. Suzanne looked up at their mother, noticing that she wanted her to stay put and hopefully nothing bad would happen. As it stood, the talk was only to be between Serena and their mother, but Vanessa was going because she'd be able to be a witness and nothing more, if to bridge the gap caused between mother and daughter.**

"**When the both of you are ready?" Serenity called to bring Vanessa and Serena out of their thoughts. "Can you please follow me?"**

"**Yes momma." Serena murmured under her breath.**

**Vanessa nodded, and with Serena - the two had followed Serena's mother, round the corner of the house and disappeared out of view from the group. Thankfully, the scouts were still in their seats in the cars, and hadn't seen Serena and Vanessa disappear around the corner of the hours, with Serena's mother following closely behind the duo.**

"**Suzanne, do you think everything's going to be ok?" Drake asked, as he looked over to his fiancée.**

"**I really hope so, Drake." Suzanne asked, as she leaned back against the hood of the car. "If nothing more for this family, then at least momma and Serena can try and get the closure that they need."**

"**Where are Serena and that other person gone?" Michelle asked, as she looked around, after stepping out of the car. "I thought that they were with you guys?"**

**Darien, Drake and Suzanne looked to each other and cursed their fates to be brought to this situation, and knew that now they hadn't any way of coming out. They would have to explain the situation as lightly as they could and hoped that the trio returned quickly.**

*****End Flashback*****

"Are you sure we can't follow them, Darien?" Lita asked, as she looked at the spot she had last seen Serena. "Who knows what both of them could be doing to her?"

"Yes, because I highly doubt that her mother would actually try and hurt her." Drake snarled, once he overheard the comment, asked in his brother's direction. _**Unbelievable, and they've already jumped to conclusions. **_

Darien raised an eyebrow at his brother's behaviour, but knew Drake was right in saying what he had. He knew his mother-in-law was already hurting from having her eldest daughter taken out of the home on the Council's assistance, and being sent to another country without any notice.

"Wait, did you just say mother?" Michelle asked, as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. "I thought that Serena was a Tsukino and her family were back in Tokyo, still living a peaceful life?"

"Therein lays the issue." Suzanne murmured under her breath.

"We'll explain it once my mother-in-law comes back." Darien snapped, and at that sound, the scouts quietened down, whilst Drake and Suzanne grinned. "But for now, I would rather all of you keep your mouths closed, because I have a headache."

As Drake and Suzanne looked over to Darien, who was pressing on his forehead, they knew what he was thinking. The trio prayed in their hearts and in their minds, that the mother and daughter duo would get the closure that they needed, and the family would return back to its close knit relationships. As Darien looked up into the darkening sky, he remembered one thing and with a glance at Suzanne and Drake, he knew they were thinking of the same thing and that was surrounding the week before Serena's departure and being notified of Serena's mission and silence set by the Council on the week itself.

*****Flashback Start*****

**Darien and Drake were going over a new business proposal and had laid out a number of documents onto the dining room table. Suzanne was helping her mother with preparing dinner for the entire family, when the group of four heard the front door slam and the sound of someone - a female cursing under her breath.**

"**Serena, where have you been?" Darien heard his mother-in-law question, and looked up to notice his wife was in the front room.**

"**I've been out dealing with some matters, mother." Serena answered, as she stopped in the lounge room, refusing to look her mother in the eye. "Did you need something?"**

"**You promised that you would help Darien and Drake with the proposals, Serena!" Her mother snapped out.**

"**I need to breathe, mother!" Serena whispered, as she moved off towards her room.**

**Serena was wearing her formal business attire, but her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness, as she glanced over at her mother, refusing to acknowledge the situation that was in front of her, especially with the secrets she was hiding. Darien, Drake and Suzanne were the only ones present in the room, when Serena had entered, and knew that an argument was fast approaching as Serena's body went stiff.**

"**You're a mother, Serena; you need to start taking your responsibilities to hand!" Her mother snapped. "You can't keep acting like a 12 year old anymore."**

**Serena pulled away, but in the events that happened next, no one would be expecting it as Serena held a hand to her flaming red cheek. Tears clouded her eyes, but she managed to shake them away, as she looked up at her mother, with emotions bubbling to the surface.**

"**I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed, as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks and she ran out of the room.**

**Her mother was shell shocked, because for the first time in two months, she was now regretting her actions towards her eldest daughter. None of them were aware, that it was the night that changed everything, because in that one week, Serena had cut off all communication with her family up until her departure.**

*****End Flashback*****

The soft hand that was placed on his shoulder shook him out of that memory of the day that everything changed. Darien looked over at the hand on his shoulder, and noticed that Suzanne held a stiff smile on her face, and motioned towards the corner of the house.

"Suzanne, what happened?" Darien heard his brother ask.

Darien wasn't aware of anything except for the fact that his mother-in-law was holding a weary Serena to her side, as they made their way around the corner. Both women held bloodshot eyes, but the fact that Serena was leaning heavily against her mother, with their son and Vanessa walking behind, stated that something was wrong.

"Aunt Serenity, what the heck happened?" Drake asked, upon seeing the dark colour on Serena's top, where her shoulder met her neck.

"A sniper happened, big brother." Serena croaked, and winced as pain shot through her shoulder, as she looked over to where Drake stood. "It barely missed but I have a feeling you'll need to call a medic."

"Sweetie, take a seat, please?" Her mother began worrying, as Serena's eyes began to drift shut.

Serena muttered something unintelligible, but nodded, to avoid her mother being worried any further than she was. Serena hissed at the pain that shot through her shoulder, each time she moved towards the swing, and as a dizzy spell took over, she was quickly caught by warm arms as she fell forward and closed her eyes.

"Little moon, what are we going to do with you?" The man muttered, as he lifted Serena up into his arms, and looked over at the shocked faces of the scouts. "Gaea, take Serenity with you and get a room downstairs prepared."

"Grandpa, will momma be ok?" The question was asked by the young black haired boy who stood behind Vanessa.

The man's eyes softened, as he looked over at his grandson, and nodded softly. Tyler smiled brightly but still clutched at the aunt's skirt, as he took in the state of his mother, whilst his grandfather looked over to his father and uncles. Gaea and Serenity had disappeared into the house to get the room ready for Serena, as per Edward's orders, as Serena lay unconscious in his arms.

"I would welcome you guys to America, but I'm afraid we'll have to deal with it later." Edward addressed the silent group, as he lifted Serena into his arms. "I need to get this little one into the room, and warmed up, lest all of you wish of her to catch a cold."

"It's not that cold to catch something!" Amara complained, but even as she said that, Edward's expression said otherwise. "You're kidding."

"My sons can tell you about the last time Serena had not only come down with laryngitis but also flu on top of the symptoms of her pregnancy." Catching Darien and Drake shudder in disbelief at the memory, he chuckled and continued. "I can tell you one thing; it is not a pleasant sight to have to look after a newly engaged and pregnant teenager in the early stages of adulthood, which also came with the symptoms of flu on top of morning sickness."

Edward sighed, as he looked down at his daughter-in-law, because even though she was back - they knew there were a lot of problems, that the family still needed to overcome, not only with the past but also the enemy that had already attacked Tokyo.

"Edward, the room's ready if you want to put her down." The sound of his wife's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh ok." Edward murmured, as he grinned at his wife. "I'll put her down, and has Serenity managed to call anyone from the medical centre?"

"Collin has called, Edward." That was the one statement that made him turn from his entrance,

Her green eyes sparkled with anger, and nodding over to her eldest son, Darien moved forward to take his wife from his father. With a nod to his mother, Darien quickly stepped inside and made his way down to the room that had been prepared for Serena, to treat the injury on her shoulder.

In the distance, the tower clock bell could be heard in its chimes, as the clock struck 12 in the afternoon. A new day was beginning for the Moon and Chiba families, and hopefully, it would be a peaceful day, as the others followed quickly behind Darien and Serena, making sure that the front porch was quiet save for Gaea and Edward to have their conversation in peace.

As the sun rose higher, a new change was shifting into place, and the Universal Soldiers would make their places known.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :)<p>

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	32. A Mother's Comfort

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

A.N: Two chapters in one day, how good am I? *smiles sweetly* Please review! Please *puppy dog pout*

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 31

A Mother's Comfort

The medic had come. Serenity, Gaea and Edward looked up, upon noticing that the medic was stood inside the front door, and her hand poised against the front door, as if she was knocking.

"Ah, excuse me." The medic called from the front door. "I believe I was called here, to help treat some injury."

"Oh yes, I called you here." Serenity stood from her place, to allow the medic entrance into the building. "If you could close the door, and follow me please?"

"Call us if you need us, Serenity." Gaea stated to her best friend, as she sat next to Edward.

The medic nodded and closed the door behind her, as she made her way down the pathway, and to where Serenity was stood off to the side. Her look was filled with awe at the architecture and layout that surrounded her, even as Gaea and Edward chuckled, knowing that everyone who had visited had the same reaction about them.

"Madam, if I could ask who will I be treating?" The medic questioned as she followed after Serenity. "I don't seem to see my patient walking about, if they've got a serious injury."

"That would be my daughter, Serena." Serenity murmured, as she kept her eyes on the path ahead of her. "You'll have to excuse her, if she doesn't speak; she's just arrived in from Tokyo."

"Yes madam." The medic answered, and was quiet for the rest of the walk.

In the room, Serena was now fully awake, and hissed as she aggravated her shoulder whilst trying to sit up on the large bed. No one was in sight, but that wasn't until her mother and the medic entered the room, to see her wince at trying to sit up. Serena whimpered in pain, and was too drowsy with the blood loss to think straight, as she heard her mother click her tongue.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Serenity scowled, as she walked round the side of the bed.

"I'm fine!" Serena snapped, as she glared over at her mother. "I don't want to lie in bed, just because I've got a wound on my shoulder!"

"Let the medic treat it!" Serenity hissed, as she saw the pain in her eldest daughter's eyes. "Serena, please, you are in agony and it will only get worse if you get an infection from it."

The medic was standing silently off to the side, watching the conversation unfold between the mother and daughter duo. Never hearing her mother plead for anything since the day of that incident, Serena had no choice but to agree, and allow her mother to help her up.

"Mommy, it hurts!" Serena wailed as a jolt of pain shot through the wounded spot on her shoulder.

"Hush, my little sweet." Serenity rocked her daughter back and forth, and cooed in comfort. _**Aww, Serena, I wish I could have taken the pain onto myself instead of watching you suffering. **_

At the sound of the wail, the medic began to hunt through her bag, for the necessary equipment, even as Serena's shirt was pulled to the side for a closer look at the injury. Serenity began to hum a lullaby to Serena, to get her to calm down, but the lullaby wasn't new, it was one that Serenity's mother had sung to her as a child and had been passed down from the generations.

"I'll have to write a prescription for your daughter, madam." The medic sighed, as she went through her kit. "But it'll have to be done after I tend to the injury."

Serenity nodded, and soothed her daughter's fears and pain down by running a hand down her white-blond hair. Serena whimpered softly as she began to drift off to sleep, even as the medic finally removed the object, and wrapped a tight bandage around her shoulder. By the time, the medic was done with her task; Serena was already fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"I will write a prescription of painkillers to give to the young Miss, madam." The medic sighed as she stood from the bed. "Please do get them urgently and make sure she doesn't light anything heavy."

"Thank you." Serenity whispered, as she took the prescription from the medic.

"It looks like you have your hands full, madam, I can see myself out." The medic nodded, as she made her way out of the room, after picking up her bag of medical equipment.

Gaea and Edward stepped into the room, just before the medic stepped out, and Gaea smiled at the sight of seeing her daughter-in-law resting peacefully within her mother's arms. Edward chuckled, and walked forward to take the prescription from Serenity, and moved to escort the medic out of the house.

"I'll go and escort the medic out, and get the prescription." Edward whispered as he caught Serena's sleeping figure. "I'll leave you two ladies to speak, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you Edward." Serenity smiled softly, and nodded in confirmation.

"Be safe, Edward." Gaea called out after him, even as he left the room.

"I will, my sweet." Edward called back.

Gaea and Serenity looked at each other, and smiled in knowing delight, even as Serenity continued to run her hands softly down Serena's hair. Serena's head was resting on her mother's shoulder, and her eyes were closed in deep sleep, unaware the events that were happening around her.

"Gaea, do you mind helping me to lie her down." Serenity asked, as she began to move from her daughter's side. "I just don't want to cause any aggravation to happen to her shoulder."

"It's not a problem, Serenity." Gaea smiled, as she moved from her stop to help her friend. "I know you only want the best for Serena, especially with what's happened in the past."

"I just wish I could have understood, Gaea." Serenity sighed, as she pulled the blankets over her daughter. "She seems so innocent and so different, at the same time."

"That's in her nature, my friend." Gaea answered as she smiled, as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. _**Things will change, even us, but how will this planet shape out in the end. **_

Serenity placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead and stepped out of the room, with her best friend, allowing Serena to have the peace and quiet whilst she slept under the bed covers. Serenity had left the door partially open, so she could tend to Serena if any noise was made. For once, the house was quiet, as Serenity and Gaea sat down in the main room.

"How long do you think they'll be asleep for?" Serenity asked, as she looked towards her best friend.

"I bet they'll be asleep until the morning, Serenity." Gaea stated, as she picked up a business file from the table in front of them. "The poor things are suffering from jet lag as it is."

"I bet $10 that Serena will be up in the morning." Serenity put her hand forward, as her eyes twinkled. "The others however, I have a feeling won't be up until mid afternoon."

Gaea chuckled, as she remembered the bets that she and Serenity had put up when their children were still young. Her eyes twinkled, showing Serenity she was up to the course of the betting issue that they had.

"You know you're on, Serenity." Gaea chuckled in delight, as she locked eyes with her friend. "But I bet that everyone will be awake by the afternoon." Even as her eyes glistened, with delight, Serenity knew what her friend would say next. "But what say you and I raise the stakes a little - $40 and the loser will cook for the whole week, of course our children can help."

"You're on!" Serenity grinned, as she and her friend met hands.

The house was quiet only for one reason and the fact was that all of the occupants except for Serenity, Gaea and Edward were currently fast asleep in their beds and wouldn't be disturbed until the morning or afternoon rose of the next day. That was how Edward found his wife and Serenity, the duo was reading over a couple of business papers, but the look in their eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Ok, the both of you spit it out!" Edward stated, as he placed the prescribed medicine on the table.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :) Next Chapter: Titled: <strong>Family Counsels<strong> (Yup, it's currently being written by yours truly!)

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	33. Family Counsels

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

*****Flashback***** = Flashback/Memory of a past event

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 32

Family Counsels

The sound of clattering pots and pans had Gaea and Serenity wince, at the loudness, before their eyes turned to the sight of seeing Darien, Drake, Aiden and Edward glancing over a large pile of business related papers for the newest acquisition and venture that the business was taking. Suzanne and Vanessa were keeping an eye on Serena in the kitchen, after looking their mothers out so they could cook.

"Vanessa and Suzanne are keeping an eye on her Serenity, don't worry too much!" Gaea reprimanded her best friend as they sat at the dining table. "I know she's just come home to us, and it's normal but really?"

"You didn't hear what your sons and I heard, Gaea." Serenity hissed, as she glanced over at the kitchen with a worried look. "If Darien and Drake weren't there, when she woke up, I don't know what would have happened!"

"She's fine and she's safe, Serenity." Gaea's eyes softened, as she took in her friend's ragged state, and rested a hand on her friend's closed fist. "I know it's hard but we're all going to be there for her."

Serenity nodded, and gave a light smile towards Gaea, trying to ease her own fears that nothing would happen to Serena. She barely remembered the events of the past two hours, which had led to where they were now.

*****Flashback Start*****

**Serena's body shivered, not from the cold but from the untamed power that was flowing through her veins. As she remained in Darien's arms, an hour from waking up, she wasn't aware that her movements had caused his arms to tighten slightly around her waist and pull her closer to him. Darien looked over at his brother, noticing that he was still in the trance he had been for the past thirty minutes, and shook his head.**

"**Aunt Serenity, are you sure you don't need to rest?" Darien asked, as he glanced over to his pale mother-in-law. "I'm sure Serena wouldn't be pleased, that you were getting worried."**

"**I'll be fine, Darien." Serenity smiled, as she shifted her posture in the wooden chair. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep now."**

"**You'll try to though, won't you?" Darien near pleaded to the woman who was a second mother to him. **_****I don't want anything to happen to you, Aunt Serenity, you're like a second mother to me and Serena would be upset if she lost her mother. ****_

"**I'll try, my dear. It may be a little unlikely at this point, but I'll try for the both of you." Serenity gave a weak smile, knowing how he was feeling regarding their situation. **_****You're the perfect husband for my daughter, Darien, don't change anything about yourself. ****_

**Darien knew his mother-in-law was right, as he looked down at his sleeping wife, wondering what would happen now, as he waited for his brother to emerge. Drake's figure shifted slightly, catching Darien's and Serenity's attention, as he began to pull slowly out of the trance he had been in. Serenity leaned forward, even as the emerald glow faded from Drake, and he opened his eyes.**

"**Drake, how is she?" The sound of Serenity's voice had pulled them both from their thoughts.**

"**It was a serious close one, Aunt Serenity." Drake sighed, as he leaned forward on his hands. "A really serious one, but Serena's fine and just resting for now."**

"**Drake, what's wrong?" Darien asked, upon catching the look in his brother's eyes.**

**Even as Serenity nodded to Drake's earlier words, she knew that there was tension in the air, even with her daughter being safe against any imminent danger. Darien had caught the worry in his brother's eyes, even as Serena twitched slightly under his tightening grip, when Drake finally nodded to his words.**

"**Someone needs to stay with her, until the dawn breaks." Drake's words were final, and from there, Darien and Serenity knew there was more than met the eye.**

*****End Flashback*****

Darien had chosen to stay with his wife for the remainder of the night, allowing for Serenity and Drake to head up to their rooms. Drake had stated that he didn't want any harm to befall his sister-in-law, in the case that another nightmare might happen.

"Hey Serenity, what are you thinking?" Gaea asked, as she looked over to Serenity, and noticed the blank look. _**Must be something about Serena, with the way she's going? **_

"Oh I was just thinking about the events of this morning." Serenity answered, as she snapped out of the memories.

"Have you ever seen Serena blush like that?" Gaea asked, knowing exactly that it wasn't the event that had happened only 30 minutes ago. "I mean besides the wedding day, when have you ever seen her like that?"

"Oh, leave the darling be, Gaea." Serenity scowled, at her best friend, as she shook her head in disbelief. "It's normal for a wife to blush like that, when she's received certain attentions from her husband, you and I acted like that in the early stages as well."

"I did not!" Gaea squeaked in disagreement, as she slapped her hands to her flaming cheeks. _**Goodness me, I wonder how mother and mother-in-law dealt with me, before and after I married Edward. I couldn't have acted like that, could I? **_

One glance over to her friend had her suspicions confirmed. The both of them did act embarrassed when they were newly married, but not as far as Serena had gone. They knew the separation in the past between Serena and Darien had nearly caused a rift in their marriage, but now at the look of things between the scouts and their mission, they hadn't had the time alone with each other to savour it.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Gaea's head snapped up at the sound of her son's voice.

Serenity groaned, as she caught not only the remainder of Gaea's children but also her children standing in the open doorway to the stairs. As Serenity and Gaea looked to each other, they knew they had lost the bet, because the clock on the far wall was clearly showing 10:15am in the morning, and they'd gone to sleep around 9pm.

*****Flashback Start*****

"**Ok, the both of you spit it out!" Edward stated, as he placed the prescribed medicine on the table.**

**Edward glanced between his wife and Serenity, wondering whom of the two ladies would be the first to spill their secrets. As he looked over to the closed bedroom door, where Serena currently slept, he wondered if it was centered on that.**

"**Ladies, Serena and Darien have only returned home to us hours ago, and you are already plotting something?" Edward asked, as he moved to sit on the sofa opposite the troublesome duo. "Now would you tell me what is going on?"**

"**We kind of have a bet going on." Serenity squeaked, and burrowed into her seat at Edward's look.**

"**Serenity, have you lost your mind!" Edward snapped.**

**Serenity squeaked, and hid herself behind Gaea, who shook her head in disbelief, knowing that the two had been friends since childhood. Serenity could not keep her mouth closed, when it came to Edward, and Gaea shook her head, as she patted Serenity's hand in comfort.**

"**Edward, calm down before your blood pressure hits the roof." Gaea scowled, as she glanced over to her husband. "I don't want to explain to my sister-in-law, why her brother has ended up in hospital."**

"**Ok, what have you guys betted on?" Edward stated, after taking a deep breath.**

"**Are you sure?" Gaea asked, as she glanced between Serenity and Edward.**

**Edward nodded, and as his eyes sparkled with a mischievous twinkle, Serenity knew that the bet was on in full. Serenity chuckled, knowing exactly how the game would work from here on out, and placed her hand on the table, above the remaining files that laid there.**

"**I bet $10 that only Serena would be up in the morning, and the others wouldn't be up until the afternoon." Serenity chuckled at the look on Gaea's face, as she continued. "It is the start of the weekend tomorrow, and we know how things work."**

"**Yeah that's why I raised the bet to $40 and loser has to cook for the whole week with the help of our children, Serenity." Gaea scowled, as she looked over at Edward, to see his raised eyebrow. "I said no one would be awake until the afternoon, not even our dear Serena."**

"**How about we raise the stakes then?" Edward asked, as he chuckled and brought both women out of their thoughts. "$80, keeping in the fact that loser cooks and all that?"**

**Serenity and Gaea raised their eyebrows, and looked over to Edward in disbelief, but still joined hands on the table to settle the bet. Winner takes all, and no holds barred, as they awaited the bet that Edward would put down.**

"**By 11am, all of our children, Serena and Darien included will be up by then and seated in this room." Edward put the first half of his bet forward, and smirked at the looks on their faces. "By half 1, in the afternoon, our guests will be joining us for lunch."**

"**You're on!" Serenity and Gaea called out, as they looked at each other.**

*****End of Flashback*****

"I win!" Edward chuckled under his breath.

The morning came, and with it, the loss of a bet for both Serenity and Gaea as they handed the money over to Edward, who was chuckling. Serenity began to mutter under her breath, as the last of their children arrived into the main room.

Yet the calm was erupted, as a shriek erupted from the direction of the kitchen, and everyone glanced over, as Suzanne swore under her breath as she made her way out and into the main room.

"Suzanne, what happened?" Serenity placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she looked over at her daughter.

"It's an annoyance, mother." Suzanne scowled, as she made her way over to the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill someone."

"What happened?" Gaea asked, as she massaged her aching shoulder from the whiplash.

"Sean! You're dead as soon as I get my hands on you, do you hear!" Suzanne screeched out of the window, and had answered their questions for them.

Suzanne pulled her head back in and slammed the window closed even as Vanessa and Serena popped their heads out of the kitchen. Serena's blue eyes were wide with fright at the sudden shock she had received, even as Suzanne made her way back to the kitchen.

"Bloody cousin can't control his tendencies." Suzanne was heard muttering, as she pulled Serena and Vanessa back into the kitchen. "Watch what I do, if he dares do that again!"

"Was that Suzanne and Serena?" A blonde haired girl was heard asking, as she glanced over at Serenity. "Mother, when did they come? When did Suzy and Drake return home?"

Serenity squeaked slightly and tried to hide behind her best friend, at the look shown in her daughter's eyes. Darien chuckled from the couch, where he was sat with Drake, Aiden and his father, and despite his youngest sister throwing her arms around him once she entered, he still managed to glance at the three shell shocked individuals of the Moon family.

"Samara, we have guests sleeping upstairs, so you'd do well to keep it down." Darien called, as he glanced over at one of his wife's younger siblings. "We can explain when the others are awake, and the girls are done in the kitchen."

"Aurora, go and see if Serena's ok." Drake called upon looking at the girl, whose arms were wrapped around Darien. "You're the master of emotions, aren't you?"

The black haired, green eyed youngest sibling of the Chiba family nodded, and unwound her arms around her brother's neck. A slight twinkle of her eye was shown, as she moved away and walked in the direction of the kitchen, with the others looking at her.

"Thank you." Darien mouthed to his twin brother.

Samara scowled at her brother-in-law, but nodded none-the-less as she gazed after Aurora, who was pulled into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Vanessa had pulled her sister in with them, and slammed the door shut quickly. Near the sink, Suzanne and Serena were whispering amongst themselves, but if one looked closely, they could see Serena's hands slightly shaking.

"Serena, we have a guest?" Vanessa called, as she made her way over to the pantry to get their items.

"Thanks Nessie." Serena called, and nodded to her sister, as she turned round to face their guest. "Aurora, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Serena." Aurora smiled, as she stood near the door.

"I'll help Nessie get the stuff for lunch preparations." Suzanne stated, as she caught the awkwardness between Serena and Aurora.

Serena nodded, as she continued to butter the bread, after pulling away from the sink. Aurora sighed, upon catching a twinge of emotions, and seeing that her sister-in-law was afraid of hurting her. Aurora stepped forward, walking over to where Serena was stood silently, and placed a gentle hand on Serena's arm, before moving forward and wrapping her arms around Serena's waist, and burying her face in Serena's shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Serena squeaked, as she felt Aurora pull away.

"No Serena, you didn't." Aurora smiled, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"So why are you crying?" Serena moved to pull Aurora into her arms, and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I'm just happy you and big brother are back, Serena." Aurora giggled despite her tears, as she hugged back. "I need your help, and Nessie's always busy with Aiden."

Serena laughed in delight, before giving a squeal of fright as she ran to the oven, as a burning smell entered her nose. Suzanne and Vanessa popped out at that opportune time, their hands full with items for the large afternoon meal that needed to be cooked.

"Don't burn the kitchen!" Vanessa squeaked, as she and Suzanne ran to help Serena.

Aurora fell over in a fit of laughter at the three tried to get things under control, even before preparations began. With Aurora's and Suzanne's help, Serena had managed to get every meal and beverage correct for the occupants sitting outside, before she had collapsed.

They were reunited as a family again, and nothing would break it apart.

* * *

><p>Serena and Darien are back with their families, but will it be broken apart before the reunions even begin. I'll try and add more thoughts to the character process and give you an in-depth look, but this is majorly OOC for the majority of chapter. I'd love your reviews :)<p>

**Next chapter is Tentatively Titled: Reintroducing the Chiba and Moon Families**

To those that are new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. If you are a flamer, I don't want to know you, so I suggest if you want to do what the name implies, I suggest you turn away immediately from this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not!

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	34. Dilemmas of the Past

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

*****Flashback***** = Flashback/Memory of a past event

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 33

Dilemmas of the Past

It had been an eventful morning for the entire family, especially with the events that had happened in the kitchen. As the clock struck 11am in the morning, the two families settled down together at the large dining table, to have their breakfast on a weekend morning.

The peace wasn't to last as the phone began to ring widely on its handset, and as Vanessa began to get up from her seat, Serena waved her hand to stop her movements and moved from her spot to answer the incessant ringing.

"Hello!" Serena answered into the handset, once she picked up the phone.

"_Good morning, I was wondering if I could speak to a Miss Vanessa Chiba." The person on the other line replied._

"She's actually busy at the moment." Serena answered the voice and furrowed her brow, wondering who the female voice was. "Can I take a message, and I'll ask her to call you back when she's free?"

"_My name is Dr. Mackenzie and I'm calling from Pureheart Miscarriage Clinic." The female voice stated. "Can you tell her to call me back as soon as possible so I can schedule an appointment to terminate the miscarriage?"_

"Alright, I'll tell her to call you back." Serena murmured, as her eyes closed in pain at the dark memories.

"_Thank you Miss-?" The voice faltered, when she realised she didn't have a name for Serena._

"It's Serena." Serena murmured. "I'll pass the message on for you, bye."

"_Goodbye." The silence had nearly become deafening, before a dial tone followed._

Serena placed the phone back on its handset, and took a deep breath, as she picked up the small paper she had written on. With that small paper in hand, she made her way over to the Vanessa, and handed the note over, before asking to be excused from the table.

"Serena, are you ok?" Serenity caught her daughter's pale posture, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Mamma, I'd like to be left alone." Serena murmured, as she held her hands up.

"If you need anything, just call." Serenity let her hand drop to the table, and watched her daughter leave.

"I will." The whisper was silent, and the others had to strain to hear it.

Serena was silent as she made her way out of the room, and up the stairs towards the room she had in her childhood. The only sound that followed was the sound of Vanessa gasping and the soft padding of Serena's feet, as she walked up the carpeted staircase.

On the note that Vanessa held in her hand in clear writing - it was written: Pureheart Miscarriage Clinic, Arrange Appointment with Dr Mackenzie. The others peaked over her shoulder to read the same note, and all had given a harsh sigh once they realised the reality of the situation. Gaea looked up with sad eyes at her eldest child, and bowed her head, even as Vanessa choked on a cry.

"Ness, come on, its fine." Aiden whispered, as he rubbed her back in comfort. "I'm sure one of us can explain the situation to Serena, in the mean time."

"I don't think you understand, Aiden." Vanessa pulled away from her fiancé, and stood from her seat, as she held back a broken sob. "It's not the matter that I've had a miscarriage, it's the fact that Serena's had one, when she left years ago at the same clinic!"

"WHAT!" Suzanne's head shot up at the mention of her sister's miscarriage.

But Vanessa's eyes were dead set on her mother, and the expressions she was showing, before they flickered over to Darien's to notice that his fists were clenching and unclenching repeatedly in the past couple of minutes since Serena had walked out. There was an underlying current between the three individuals, and one that stemmed deeper than they realised.

"Well mother, do you want to explain or should I?" Vanessa's voice was full of pain and misery, but not for the reasons anyone had thought.

"I said I was sorry." Gaea whispered, as she turned her head to the side.

"Sorry doesn't excuse the fact that Serena miscarried with the second grandchild you asked from her, mother." Vanessa was now void of any emotion; towards the woman she called a mother. "It doesn't excuse the fact that you asked Darien to divorce her if she didn't give you that said grandchild, and ruined a marriage in the process."

"Gaea, what is she talking about?" Serenity asked, with tears in her eyes, as she looked over to her best friend.

"I didn't know she was pregnant before she left, Serenity!" Gaea was fearful of the answer she would get as she let loose. "She's still my daughter-in-law at the end of the day."

"She might be to you, mother." Darien whispered, as he glanced over to his sisters with a light smile. "For the law and the Council, she isn't considered a daughter-in-law to this family."

Everyone's eyes widened, as they watched Darien stand from his seat, despite the tears in his eyes, he was angry at what his mother had put him through.

"What do you mean, Darien?" Samara asked, as she stared between her Aunt Gaea and Darien. _**How could she do that to Serena, does she not care? **_

"In the weeks that followed since the Council's revelation of where they'd sent Serena, Collin and Eric came to me and Vanessa." Darien whispered, as he smiled over at his sister weakly, upon remembering those events. "In their hands, a letter from Serena with a letter from Pureheart Miscarriage Clinic dated on the week she cut off communications."

"Not only that, but there was a letter I didn't need to see to know what it was, with the stamp on it." Vanessa continued, upon seeing her brother's state, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Divorce papers - ones with both Serena and Darien's signatures that had already been filed by the council's solicitors, after her discharge from the Clinic."

Darien's eyes were closed, but he shook his head harshly when he heard his mother begin to say something. The entire table was completely silent upon the news that Serena and Darien were divorced, and not happily married as they were led to believe.

"All I ask is that you stay away from my fiancée, mother." Darien spat out in anger, as he gave a courtesy glance over to Suzanne and Drake. "Yes I know what I said, because before we returned here, Drake and I have been in calls with the Council to get a motion reinstated!"

"Darien, go and deal with Serena." Vanessa whispered, as she pushed at her brother's shoulder. "I'll deal with the rest here!"

Darien nodded, and ran out of the room, like the hounds of hell were after him; He knew where Serena went, because as he reached the floor where the rooms were located, the door was slightly open by a crack.

"You wonder why neither I nor Drake has gotten married or even begun preparations, mother." Vanessa snarled, as her green eyes sparked in anger, at her mother's actions. "After what happened between Darien and Serena, I don't think we want to take a chance that you'll ruin our marriage as you did theirs!"

"Sweetie, I want only the best for you." Gaea pleaded, but it was falling on deaf ears.

"You wanted the best for your son, by wanting him to split with his childhood sweetheart." Serenity's voice was deadly calm, as she remembered staring at her plate since the divorce revelation. "Where has that got you, Gaea? Where did that get my daughter?"

"Mother wouldn't have asked me to divorce you, Gaea, so why did you think you could do it with Darien?" Edward sighed, as he stood up from the table with a shake of her head. "How could you even do that?"

* * *

><p>The door closed gently behind him, but the click of the lock roused Serena from her sleeping position on the bed, as she turned to face her ex-husband. She smiled weakly, as Darien moved to sit beside her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Will we be ok, Darien?" Serena whispered, as she lay back on the bed.

"We will be, Angel, I promise." Darien whispered in return, as he lay next to her, and pulled her into his arms. "I won't let anyone dare to separate us again!"

Serena curled deeper into his side, knowing what he said was the truth, and smiled softly as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were red from crying upon hearing about Vanessa going to the same miscarriage clinic that she had gone to, before she left America for Tokyo. Feeling the softness of lips on her shoulder, she bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping.

"Darien!" Serena panted, as she was pushed back onto her back.

She looked up into sapphire blue eyes that were clouded with desire and love, and smiled before a moan escaped her lips and she arched her back at the pleasure shooting through her body. She felt Darien's hand cup her breast, and whimpered at the pleasure as he took her lips into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Please, I'm sorry!" Gaea whimpered, as she watched Edward stand from his position at the table.<p>

"If all of you will excuse me, I'm afraid I have something to do." Edward looked over at the other members of the table, as he stood from his seat. _**I can't sit here knowing that Darien and Serena were hurt because of Gaea's actions. **_

"EDWARD!" Gaea cried, as she watched her husband walk away from the dinner table. _**Oh God, what did I do? **_

Serenity shook her head in disbelief, and took her leave from Edward, this time she was headed out of the house instead of towards her room. Aiden, Vanessa, Drake and Suzanne took the cue from their parents, and excused themselves from the table and left their breakfast untouched; not feeling hungry from the news Darien and Vanessa had delivered.

"I don't think it's wise to disturb Serena and Darien, do you?" Vanessa whispered over to her brother harshly, ignoring their mother's cries as they left the table. "You know what I'm feeling, don't you?"

"We'll have a talk between the four of us first." Drake nodded to his sister, as his arm tightened around Suzanne's waist. "I agree with you on that other area."

"Drake, be nice!" Suzanne scowled, as she struggled to will away the heated blush on her cheeks.

Drake and Aiden chuckled upon seeing the expressions on Suzanne's face, knowing exactly what she was feeling, given that she had a deeper bond with Serena, than the other members of their family and the same could go for Drake's bond with Darien.

* * *

><p>"Please, Darien!" Serena pleaded, as she wrapped her legs round his waist.<p>

"Shh, Angel, you'll get your treat soon enough." Darien whispered, with a smug look as he lifted his head from between her breasts.

Their clothes had littered the floor around the bed, and the only thing covering their sweating bodies was the bed sheets. Serena shrieked and moaned, as she arched her back in the pleasure coursing through her veins. Darien chuckled, and resumed to lower his head back to the junction between her breasts.

* * *

><p>The group of four made their way to the room, where meetings were held on an occasional basis for their family. Most, if not all of the rooms, had been coated with a sound proof barrier that stopped them from overhearing conversation but there was the occasional noise heard in the floor beneath like now - as the sound of something hitting the wall reached their ears. Suzanne and Vanessa blushed, knowing exactly who it was, in the room above their heads as Drake and Aiden chuckled at the looks on their faces.<p>

"You guys aren't embarrassed, are you?" Aiden asked, as he glanced between his fiancée and little sister, as his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"To be honest, I am a little embarrassed." Suzanne squeaked, as her cheeks turned bright red.

"How do we deal with getting them remarried?" Vanessa changed the subject matter, quickly, but the colour on her cheeks said she hadn't forgotten. "Drake, any luck with your calls?"

Drake chuckled, and nodded to his sister, even as he pulled his blushing fiancée into his arms. There wasn't anything that would stop them, from making Serena become a Chiba once again, but to do that, they'd have to fight against the law every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)<p>

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	35. Hidden Agendas

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

*****Flashback***** = Flashback/Memory of a past event

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 34

Hidden Agendas

At least an hour had passed before Darien was awoken, by the link, shared with Drake coming alive. Darien's eyes blinked open, sapphire blue sparkling in the afternoon light, as he opened his side of the link, to allow the duo to communicate. Though he was occupied with his conversation to Drake, his eyes strayed to the sleeping figure of Serena, and unknown to him, his arm tightened its grip around her waist being careful not to bruise her.

_: Are you and my sister-in-law done, brother? : _Drake summoned through his bond to Darien.

_: Brother, must you disturb me so. :_ Darien growled, through the link in return, as his eyes drifted open to reveal sapphire eyes that had clouded in anger. _: I highly doubt that it is any of your concern, what Serena and I do. :_

_: Ah, but brother, we have a meeting with the Council. :_ Drake scowled at his brother's mood swings, even as Suzanne giggled, at the wary look on his face. _: Did you forget what we arranged before boarding the plane from Tokyo? :_

_: You'll have to excuse me, Drake; it must have slipped my mind. : _Darien held a sheepish look on his face, even as he moved from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. _: I'll be down to meet you soon. :_

_: Bring Serena once you come down, brother; you know this concerns her as well. :_ Drake murmured, before closing off the link, once the reply came through.

_: I will. :_ Darien answered, before shutting off the link. _: Just give me a couple of minutes to wake her up, and we'll meet you in the normal room. :_

_: Be careful, brother, you know how cranky she is, if you wake her up from her sleep. :_ Drake murmured, as he gave a mental nod, before closing his side of the link.

* * *

><p>Drake humped, and shook his head, as he felt the mental shove his brother had sent, before the link was closed on both sides of the spectrum. Vanessa raised a slender eyebrow and shook her head, as she came back from attending a call, and looked over at Aiden and Suzanne, with questions shown in emerald green eyes.<p>

"He and Serena should be down soon." Drake answered the other three, once he pulled away from the connection. "That's if they don't get locked up in their own desires with each other."

"If Darien knows it's important, then they'll be here soon." Suzanne murmured, as she rested her head against Drake's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Drake."

* * *

><p>Up in Serena and Darien's room, Darien chuckled upon seeing the blissful peaceful expression on Serena's sleeping features, as he pulled the last of his clothes on. He was going to hate disturbing her, but unfortunately duty called, and that duty included having to re-instate Serena as his wife once more, and a member of the Chiba family.<p>

"Angel, it's time to wake up." Darien whispered, as he knelt back onto the bed.

"No, Darien." Serena murmured, as she turned away from him. "I still want to sleep."

"Sweetie, I wish I could let you sleep further but I'm afraid that duty calls." Darien nipped at her neck, and a thumb stroked the pink tips of Serena's breasts. "Now come on, or you'll get spanked."

Serena moaned in delight, as she twisted under his hold, and shifted again onto her side. Serena opened one of her eyes and looked over at her ex-husband. She groaned in disbelief, once she saw he was fully dressed, and judging by the expression on Darien's face, Drake had summoned them. Serena groaned in disbelief at the situation, and turned to lie on her back, and blushed as Darien smirked down at her once he removed his hand from her chest.

"Are you going to let me get dressed or just stare at me?" Serena deadpanned, as she held the sheet tightly to her body.

"I'm not going to stop you from getting dressed, my sweet." Darien chuckled, as his lips upturned into that familiar smirk. "Though I'm enjoying the view from where I'm sat, especially with that mark on your neck."

Serena blinked at his words, but one look into the mirror in the corner of the room, brought truth to Darien's words. On Serena's neck, a red mark that was darkening was clearly visible on the area just before where her neck and shoulder met. Serena's reaction caused her to turn red, and she squeaked as she glanced over at the offender.

"Darien!" Serena wailed, as she held the sheet tightly to her figure, and slapped a hand to her neck. "How am I meant to hide this?"

"Would you like another one, my sweet?" Darien asked, as he lowered his head to her neck once more.

"Darien!" Serena squealed in delight, and gave a small shove at his chest, as the sheet loosened around her figure. "We're going to be late and you know how Drake is."

He placed a gentle kiss on the other side of her neck, and nipped it slightly with his teeth. Serena squealed in delight, at the nipping on her neck, as Darien pulled away and chuckled before shaking his head at the large hickey that was on the other side of her neck. Darien placed a kiss on the top of her forehead, and moved as he stood from the bed, where Serena still laid. Serena whimpered at the loss of contact, and stared after his figure mournfully, as she stood from the bed on unsteady feet, and wrapped a towel quickly around her body and disposed of the messy bed covers.

"I'll wait for you outside, Angel." Darien whispered, as he traced a finger down her bare shoulder and kissed her neck once more. "I don't think I want to annoy Drake at this point, and the temptation is much too great to not want to have my way with you again."

"Dimi, don't." Serena whimpered, as she shivered from the contact of his lips on her skin. "It's already going to be hard enough to conceal that mark you left."

"Go on." Darien smiled lightly, as he lightly smacked her on her bottom and moved to exit the room. "Otherwise I'll make do on the promise, and jump your bones."

Serena shrieked as the light smack, and glared at him in mock anger before her expression shifted into love for him, as she nodded, and quickly disappeared into the adjourning bathroom, after grabbing her clothes from the suitcase that was placed under the bed. Darien heard the door click, as he stepped out of the room and softly chuckled under his breath - choosing to lean against the wall next to the door.

_**Don't ever change who you are, Angel. **_ Darien thought as a smile appeared across his lips at the thought of Serena. _** You are beautiful as you are, and no one should dare to force you to change yourself. **_

Minutes later, Serena stepped out of the room, wearing a knee skirt in grey, with a light blue blouse and a peace coloured jacket. Knowing Darien's overprotective nature, she wore black tights with cream coloured shorts under her skirt. Darien raised an eyebrow, giving her clothing a once over before being satisfied.

"Are we ready to go, my sweet." Darien asked, as he looked down at Serena's skirt. _: Angel, please tell me you are wearing something other than tights under that skirt of yours? :_

_: I'm wearing shorts, Dimi. : _Serena scowled through their link, as she shook her head. _: If someone so much as glances at me in the wrong way, I have you and Drake to look after me. :_

_: I know, my sweet, but I just worry sometimes. : _Darien murmured, as he watched Serena take his offered hand. _: We've been together since childhood, and I've been wondering if I should have let you have a chance to date other people. :_

_: No Darien, don't even think that way. : _Serena scowled up at him, feeling the way his thoughts were headed as she stepped closer to his form, and instead of holding hands, his arm wrapped around her waist. _: There won't be anyone else from me but you, and it was the same back when we were teenagers. :_

_: Angel, you're definitely one of a kind. : _Darien chuckled, as he bent to place a soft kiss on her rosy red lips, and his next statement made her laugh, as he pulled her closer to him. _: And you're definitely all mine. :_

Darien led her down to the floor below theirs, knowing that the scouts were still asleep upon noticing that the room doors were still closed with no noise being heard, as the duo walked past. Serena curled up into his side as he led her down to the room; they normally held meetings in, and caught Drake, Suzanne, Aiden and Vanessa inside as she glanced through the glass panelling.

"Ah, the lovebirds are here." Drake chuckled, as he caught sight of Serena and Darien as they entered the room. "It took you guys long enough to get here, didn't it?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Drake." Darien answered with a deadpan in his voice as the duo approached, before jumping straight into matters. "Do you know if everything's set on the other side?"

"Everything is set, Darien, no need to worry." Drake held his hands up, knowing that his brother was close to becoming agitated. "Collin said a vehicle will come to pick the six of us up, and take us to the headquarters, and then we'll go from there."

"What about the others?" Serena asked, as she wrinkled her nose. _**I don't want anyone to intervene, especially if we're going to the Council HQ. **_

"Everyone's in their room, Serena. They're either still asleep, have just gone back to sleep or dealing with something in the privacy of their rooms." Aiden answered, as the others looked around the room. "As far as we're aware, Mum and Uncle Edward have gone to the company, and just to be certain, I called the receptionist, who said they were going to be locked up in their offices with business matters and are going to be in and out of meetings for the duration of the day, despite it being a weekend." A scowl appeared on his face, as he looked between the Chiba siblings, trying not to stress Serena by his next words. "Aunt Gaea is locked up in her room, and our lovely siblings have gone to sleep, muttering about it being too early on the weekend to be awake at this time."

Serena nodded, and judging by the scowls on everyone's faces at the mention of her Aunt Gaea, she knew they were aware of her miscarriage and the divorce papers that were signed, and delivered to the house after her departure. She gave a frustrated sigh, and rubbed her forehead as a migraine began to form.

"Serena, it's not cause for you to worry about our mother." Drake stated, as he glanced over at her with a worried expression, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "The three of us will deal with her, after our guests have settled down, and been introduced to the family."

"I know, big brother. I think I'll leave the decisions up to the three of you to deal with her, because I don't think I can anymore." Serena murmured, as she was pulled closer to Darien's side. "I know this is a matter of our past, but I won't and refuse to let her words get to me anymore; it's our lives to do with as we please."

Drake nodded, knowing exactly what past she was talking about. Whilst to the others, she may have been referring to her childhood days; to Drake it was a different story on its own because he knew that Serena was talking about the incidents that had happened during the time of the Silver Millennium, where her marriage to Darien had been brought into question several times by their mother.

"Shall we go?" Darien asked, as he looked over at his siblings. "We don't want to be caught out by any of the others at this point?"

"I think we should." Drake murmured in agreement, as he quickly glanced at his phone. "Collin's just texted me, and said that he's in the transportation, waiting outside of the gates."

The events of the next hour were a blur for all of them, from meeting with members of the Council to the girls being pulled to a fitting room, to everything else. It had taken all of them to ensure that what would happen from here, wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, even as a preacher and priest were escorted to a private room, and ordered to keep a vow of silence.

Now, Serena sat in a large room, having changed out of her clothes and into a pristine white dress with sleeves that that had a golden design to it. Suzanne and Vanessa smiled with delight, as they caught the dress that had a golden sash tied round her waist. The clear material that made up her dress sleeves was added to allow for modesty, and made it up to her elbows.

"How do I look guys?" Serena asked, as she stood from her seat and gave a twirl in front of a mirror.

"You look beautiful, Serena." Vanessa smiled, as she gave a bright smile. "Darien's jaw will drop once he sees you in that dress."

"Serena, I know that look." Suzanne deadpanned, as she glanced over at the expressions on Serena's face. "No one will dare to intervene in what we have planned, so what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, Suzy, I don't mean to be like this." Serena murmured, as she moved to sit down before her legs gave out. _**I should have known that she would have seen right through me. **_

"Luna, stop freaking out. I know you're scared, and you have a right to that, but Darien and all of us, the Council included, won't let anything happen." Suzanne stood, trying to calm the fears of her older sister, with a small glance sent over to Vanessa. "You love Darien, and Darien loves you - there is no way that he will back out of the decision we've all taken at this stage."

"I'm scared, Suzy." Serena whimpered, even as her teary blue eyes rested on the rental veil sat on a side table, in pristine condition. "What happens if he regrets it after all we've been through and that stage happens all over again?"

"You know Darien isn't like that, Serena." Vanessa whispered, as she knelt on the other side of Serena, taking a gloved hand between her own. "Mother pushed all of us to make a regrettable decision, Darien included, and now we're trying to fix it."

"Will you guys be there?" Serena murmured, even as Suzanne moved to stand behind her.

"We'll be there for you every step of the way, Serena." Vanessa whispered, and pulled Serena into her embrace as she shared a nod with Suzanne. _**Oh Serena, what has mother done to you? **_

Suzanne smiled and nodded back to Vanessa, when she heard the fear in Serena's voice as she asked that question. It was time to put an end to the issues that their Aunt Gaea had caused towards Serena, and return Serena to her rightful place as the sister-in-law to the Chiba siblings and a daughter-in-law to Edward Chiba.

"Ladies are you ready to make your appearance." An elderly male voice called from the closed door.

"Just give us a moment, and we'll be out in a second, Christian." Suzanne called out towards the door, even as Serena and Vanessa pulled apart. "We're just sorting something out."

"You'd better hurry, then." The male voice called once more, before the three girls heard his footsteps walking away from the door. "I don't think I've ever seen a groom who is that worried, if his bride to be will be appearing or not."

Serena squeaked and looked between Suzanne and Vanessa, as her entire figure perked up at the mention of Darien still waiting. Vanessa and Suzanne smiled and began to get the final preparations done; making sure Serena's bun was still tight enough before a veil was placed on her head.

"Are you ready to see my brother, Serena?" Vanessa asked; as she caught Serena begin to turn bright red, at motions. "I'll take that as a yes, won't I?"

"Ness, leave her be." Suzanne chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "She'll return to being your sister-in-law in a couple of minutes."

"She's already my little sister, Suzanne." Vanessa scowled in mock anger as Serena looked up in awe, at the realisation. "No divorce is going to change that, whether she's married to Darien or she isn't."

About an hour later, Collin chuckled in delight, and waved as he caught the glare that was aimed at him from Serena, before she buried her face into Darien's shirt and groaned. Her old wedding ring had been taken, and placed on a necklace to be worn around her neck, and a new ring sat on her ring finger as she clutched at the lapels of Darien's blazer. Vanessa, Suzanne and Aiden had already left, and being escorted by a member of the Council, were headed on their way back home, leaving Drake alone with the newlyweds.

"How's our newlywed couple doing?" Drake chuckled, as he stepped up towards the duo, after talking to the preacher. "One thing is definitely for certain, the new ring is definitely better than the old ring that mother chose for Darien to give to you."

"I just want to sleep, big brother." Serena murmured, as she pulled away from Darien, before resting her head back on his chest, as she looked at the ring in question. "Though I like the ring that was picked out, it's lovely and reminds of your eye colour."

"Collin and I will drop you off to a private location before I head back home." Drake murmured, as he caught the drowsy look on Serena's face, as Collin came up to whisper something in his ear. "Unfortunately, you know that we'll only be able to give you two days before we come and pick you up, so make the most of it, but at least by this way, it'll get you away from the family drama."

"Thank you, Drake." Darien murmured, and nodded over to Collin who smiled in reply.

Drake chuckled, and waved his hands up and bowed his head. Serena was still clothed in the dress she had chosen to wear for the wedding ceremony. A large black coat had been given to her to help hide the reality of the situation, and her previous clothes were placed into a bag which Darien was holding.

"Think nothing of it, Darien." Drake smiled at his brother, as he looked over to Collin, with a nod. "Serena's our little sister, and that won't change anything for us. It's good to have the both of you back together."

"I know." Darien murmured, as he lifted Serena up into her arms. "Let's get you into the car, sleeping beauty."

"Let's get the both of you to that location." Drake took a quick glance at Serena's sleeping figure, and shook his head, as they followed Collin out of the HQ. "I'll probably come to pick you up Darien, after the two days, but I'll send a message before I do that, just so you'll be ready."

Darien nodded, and knew, as he looked down at his sleeping wife - that it would be a brighter future for all of them. The Dark Star was at the back of their minds for the occasion, because for now, it was their happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Wedding Ring: (From the hsamuel website . webstore/d/8969620/silver+diamond+cross+over+eternity+ring/**

**New Wedding Ring: (From the hsamuel website) . /webstore/d/2029839/perfect+fit+9ct+yellow+gold+sapphire+%26+diamond+bridal+set/**

**Wedding Dress: (From the Sincerity Bridal website) wedding_dress/3820b (Sash is Golden instead of peach)**

**Sleeves of the dress: (From the Sincerity Bridal website) wedding_dress/3814 (Take the sleeves of the dress and add it onto the dress above)**

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)<p>

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	36. Reintroducing the Moon and Chiba Family

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

*****Flashback***** = Flashback/Memory of a past event

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 35

Reintroducing the Moon and Chiba Families

Two days had passed quickly for the group, who had witnessed Serena and Darien's small wedding ceremony. None of the family was aware of the location of the newlyweds except for Drake, and they were incredibly grateful, as they remembered the near incident that had been caused on their arrival back home. Drake had only left about an hour ago, whispering something about going to collect the newlyweds, when he received a reply to the message he had sent out and now Suzanne was walking back and forth in the main room downstairs with Vanessa, Aiden, the scouts and their family members, as they waited for some sort of news.

"Ah, the lovebirds have appeared." Vanessa murmured under her breath as she stood next to Suzanne, as she caught a look at Serena and Darien as they entered shortly behind Drake. "At the look of things, they enjoyed their break away from us."

"Ness, keep it down." Suzanne hissed, as she waved her hands but still blushed at the implications of the statement. "Darien and Serena can do what they please, since they're married."

"What are the both of you whispering about?" Gaea asked, as she came up to the two and raised a slender blue eyebrow with sparkling blue eyes. "Now come on, Serenity was asking about the two of you to come quickly."

Suzanne was about to say something, but Vanessa quickly grasped her hand and nodded in confirmation to Gaea's words. Gaea smiled lightly, and moved away from the two girls, walking over to Edward's side to sit next to him - but as Vanessa caught a glance of her father's body language, he hadn't forgiven Gaea for the pain she put his son through, and was only showing attention for the sake of propriety.

"Vanessa, why on earth did you stop me?" Suzanne hissed, as she pulled her hand away from Vanessa's tight grip. "I was going to give that blasted woman a piece of my mind."

"That's not my mother, Suzanne. I had to agree just to get her away from here." Vanessa whispered, as she glanced over at Suzanne, with sparkling green eyes. "As far as I knew as a child, my mother's eyes were always emerald green, they were never blue unless she wore contacts."

"What do you mean?" Suzanne asked, even as Serena and Darien walked over to them with Drake and Aiden. "Are you certain that she's not wearing contacts?"

"I'm pretty certain, Suzanne." Vanessa answered, and muttered curse words under her breath, before smiling over at the blushing Serena. "Hey, welcome home, how are you feeling Serena?"

Serena nodded to show she was feeling fine, except her eyes were clouded, meaning that she was still lost in the memories of the days just gone. Darien and Drake were silent, but Aiden raised an eyebrow upon Vanessa's statement. Serena looked over to Suzanne and nodded in agreement to Vanessa's words, but tilted her head to say she'd explain it later when they had time to themselves.

"Guys, come on, we're beginning introductions." Serenity called out to the group gathered at the side, and breaking them out of their thoughts. _**Honestly what am I going to do with them? I doubt they'll change their habits anytime soon. **_

"We're coming, mother." Serena called out, as she looked at the others with a slight nod, before lowering her voice. "Guys, we'll settle this later because I need to tell you something. Keep an eye on _"Aunt Gaea"_ though."

"We will, Serena." Aiden whispered, and smiled lightly as they began to walk over to the middle area.

The group of six moved from their current place, and walked over to the group that was congregated on the seating area in the middle of the room. Serenity looked up and smiled, as they approached and took to sitting on the floor in different positions, whilst keeping the woman proclaiming to be Gaea Chiba in their sights at all times. Once everyone was comfortably settled into their seating positions, Serenity smiled over to Serena and Suzanne, knowing she would need to take the first step in beginning their introduction.

"First of all, let me say welcome to all of you and I apologize that we couldn't be better hosts when you first arrived." Serenity nodded over to the eight scouts, who smiled in return, as her white blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Things have been out of hand for all of us, and I believe now we'll begin with the introductions."

"Before you continue, mother, I suggest you explain that certain area." Serena hinted as she leaned her head back against the legs of her younger sister. "Though, girls I suggest you leave your questions until the end, because we have quite a lot to go through."

"Not to mention, we've got a little secret to spill but that won't be until the end." Drake continued, as he leaned forward to glance at Serena. "Save the best for last, is what I always say."

"Thank you, the both of you, please!" Serenity called, as she quickly put an end to the mock fight between the two, and glanced over at the eight scouts. "We already know who you guys are, since the Council has sent files forward of all the people my daughter seems to have befriended during her time in Tokyo, so you needn't worry."

Knowing it was best to remain silent, the scouts did nothing except for nod to show that they heard the statement from Serenity. Serena sighed in relief for the moment, but knew it wasn't to last as she caught Gaea glaring at her from the corner of her eye, for closeness that was shown between her and Darien. She rolled her eyes, and nodded over to her sister to begin the first round of introductions.

"Ok, I'll start with the introductions and get the ball rolling from there." Suzanne gave a small nod over to Serena, and bowed her head in formality. "My name is Serenity Suzanne Grace Moon; I'm Serena's twin sister as you should know by now." A scowl appeared on her face, before pouting as she looked over at Serena. "Please call me Suzanne, and nothing else."

"Thank you, Suzanne." Drake murmured, and nodded over to his sister-in-law. "I'll go next; I'm Drake Prescott Chiba and Darien's younger twin brother. We're the eldest sons of the Chiba family, and before we move on, let me just give a little reminder to you - if you so much as dare to cross us and our bad sides, I can promise that there'll be hell to pay."

Darien shook his head in disbelief, but knew that Drake was right in whatever he said. To cross the Chiba family, was to mean that the end result would be causing injuries. Serena and Suzanne giggled at the looks shown on the faces of their other halves, and turned bright red, upon remembering their overprotective natures, even back when they were children.

_: Serena, is Aunt Gaea glaring at you? :_ Suzanne questioned, as she glanced over at the woman in question, who quickly turned her attention back to the introductions. _: It looks to me like she was just doing that, before I caught her. :_

_: I know, Suzanne, but Ness is right because she isn't Aunt Gaea. :_ Serena murmured, as Darien pulled her closer, when he felt her shivering. _: Something is definitely going down, because whoever this is is getting on my nerves. :_

"Angel, you might want to pay attention." Darien murmured, as he shared a glance with Drake, knowing exactly that both girls were using the mind link. "Everyone will know that something is going on, and our plan will become a fail."

"I know, Darien." Serena smiled softly, and gave a quick nod over to Vanessa, as she pulled away from the link with her sister. _**No, Darien is right; I can't let anything come between us to make the plan fail. If it does, all that we've been working hard to prepare for in the last couple of days, will be in ruins. **_

Vanessa caught the look on Serena's face, and knew something was going on beyond her comprehension. She pushed it to the back of her head for the time being, knowing that her father was making his introduction, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Hello all - like Serenity said - we apologise for not giving you a proper greeting when you first arrived." Edward smiled to try and ease the fears of the eight scouts, before smirking over at Serena. "My name is Edward Chiba, and this is my wife Gaea."

"Thank you Eddie." Serenity chuckled, as she caught the expression change, and rolled her eyes. "I'm Serenity Moon, and oh and I suggest you be prepared for early morning wake up calls especially with the way that my children act."

"That's like saying we're the nightmare bunch, mother." Aiden stated, as he gave a frown, before looking around the room. "It isn't only us who make that much noise."

His only answer was a sharp grin from his mother, whilst his sisters groaned as they caught their mother's grin. Aiden shook his head in reply, as a light smile appeared on his lips, whilst taking Vanessa's hands into his own.

"I'm Aiden Moon, a pleasure to meet you all." Aiden gave a delightful smirk, before his eyes flickered over to where Serena was sat next to Darien, before turning back to the scouts. "I'm the oldest child of our family, and for those who aren't aware, I'm Serena and Suzanne's older brother."

"He's back!" Serena and Suzanne sung in delight at the look on his face.

"Alright, girls, tone it down." Vanessa intervened and glared at Aiden before he could snap at his sisters in mock anger, before green eyes settled as they looked over the forms of the frustrated scout team. "Pleased to meet you all, I'm Vanessa Aeolia Chiba, and the oldest child of our family."

"I'm Selena Moon; it's a pleasure to meet all of you for once." The next girl, who had spoken, had twinkling blue eyes as she smiled at the group, and taking their habits into account in silence. _**Serena was right; these guys are probably going to be a handful. **_

"Taking off from my twin over here, I'm Samara." The girl with orange hair and red ringed blue eyes answered, as she glanced over at her other family members. "Don't even think about calling me any other nickname, because if you do, there'll be hell to pay."

The scouts could do nothing but gulp and nod fiercely as Samara's eyes landed on each of them, with a calculating look. She wasn't going to be happy with the events that would play out in the next couple of days, but for the moment, her sisters would have to handle their behaviour.

"I'm Samuel Moon, just call me Sam please." A younger copy of Aiden, except with dark blue eyes, stated as he bowed his head in formality, as he stood leaning against the couch where his mother sat. "The youngest of our family, and don't ask any questions to me because you probably won't get an answer."

"I'm Aurora Trinity Chiba." A black haired girl introduced herself, as she stood leaning against the nearest wall of the seating area. "I'm the youngest member of the Chiba family, and I suppose you could call me a little bit of a spy." As she said this, her green eyes began to twinkle, as they rested on Serena's form, whilst rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish look on her features. "Err oops."

Serena was glaring over at her, as she coughed out the remainder of her drink, especially with both Drake and Darien patting her back. Serena placed her orange juice on the table in front and waved the worry of both boys away, as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, guys, I promise." Serena murmured, as she gave a slight cough to clear the odd taste in her mouth, as she glared over at her younger sister. "I'm saying nothing, but you and I are going to have a little talk later on, Trinity!"

"Nice on, Rory, you've set Serena off." One of the silent ebony haired boys spoke, as he and the other boy chuckled under their breath. _**Geez, a little more and she would have revealed a little bit more than we needed. **_

"Why don't you shut up, Dylan." Aurora scowled, as she looked over at her older brother, before her eyes flickered over to Serena's form. "Yes, Serena."

"Dylan, don't aggravate her too much, I'm sure you remember what happened the last time." Vanessa called from her place, and raised a slender eyebrow in Serena's direction. _**I wonder what happened between her and Trinity; I hope it's not too bad. **_

Dylan sweat dropped and nodded, as a sheepish look appeared on his features whilst he rubbed the back of his head. One glance at the other ebony haired guy beside him showed that he was wearing the same expression. Both boys shuddered from that particular memory in the past, and felt embarrassed from pushing their sister to that limit, and swore they wouldn't do it again.

"I guess it's my go now, isn't it." Dylan asked as he looked over to where his brothers were sat, with a grim look on his face. _**Note to self, never ever annoy Aurora again, I don't think I need another embarrassing situation after the last time. **_

"Oh you know it is." Drake chuckled as he shared a knowing glance with Darien. _**Thank goodness they haven't noticed the glaringly obvious object on Serena's finger yet. **_

"Gee thanks for that, Drake." Dylan muttered, as he frowned before giving a mock wave to the group. "Hello all, I'm Dylan Chiba, I don't have any fancy middle names like my older siblings seem to do, but a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He rolled his eyes, as his blue-green eyes sparkled under the light. "Before I forget, I'm five years younger than Darien and Drake."

"I'm last, yaay me." The quiet boy besides Dylan frowned, as his cold aquamarine eyes landed on the scouts. "I'm Damien Chiba, Dylan's my younger twin by a couple of minutes, and please don't call me anything other than Damien." A scowl appeared on his face, before it softened as Serena gave a light cough in his direction. "Don't annoy us, and you'll be fine in living here for however long that may be."

As the last of the introductions finished, Drake sparked a smile on his face, and his sapphire blue eyes twinkled in merriment. Catching the smile on Drake's face, Serena rolled her eyes and gave a small groan, as she leaned forward to place her head into her hands. Unfortunately for the unaware group, they hadn't caught onto the reason for Serena and Darien's closeness, only believing it to be a direct farce in front of their guests.

"We don't want to freak them out now, Drake." Suzanne's voice twinkled in reply to the unspoken thought, as she caught onto the meaning behind his smile.

"Of course we don't, Suzanne. That's the whole point we kept it hidden since we returned back home a couple of days back." Drake chuckled, as he glanced over at Darien, with an unreadable expression. _: Are you guys ready for this? :_

_: Ready as we'll ever be, Drake. :_ Darien murmured, as he squeezed Serena's hand in comfort. _: We better get this over with and then deal with whatever comes. :_

_: I know, Darien. We need to stop mother in her tracks and this is the only way to do it. :_ Drake felt his brother's agitation as clear as day, and though there was no other way to do this, he could lessen the blow somewhat. _: Make sure you keep Serena's new ring hidden, because we don't need them to figure it out just yet. :_

_: I know, Drake, and I understand. : _Darien grinned in a familiar way, causing Serena to blink as she looked between the two.

It hadn't taken that long for the others to click onto the fact that the group of six had been hiding something, since Serena and Darien had returned from wherever they had gone for the past couple of days. As the link between the two brothers ended, the shocked looks from everyone around them had given Drake the cue he needed to continue.

"Now, guys, herein is where the little secret of ours lies." Drake chuckled, as he looked around the room to see the shocked expressions on their faces, before looking over to the woman in question. "Serena, do you want to go ahead and make your introduction."

"Don't frighten them too much, big brother." Serena scowled, as she sat by Darien's side on the loveseat. "I'm already going to get a headache from the reaction; they'll give when they hear the news."

"Serena, what news are you on about?" Her mother asked, as she looked over to the couple. _**Exactly what are the both of you hiding from us? She's not pregnant again, that would cause issues especially since the two of them are divorced. **_

"Ah, I'll get to that in a minute mother." Serena grinned upon catching her mother's repeatedly changing expressions, as Darien's arm tightened around her waist without drawing attention, as she bent her head in formality. "I'm pleased to meet all of you, now let me introduce myself - I'm Serenity Serena Rose Chiba, Darien's _current_ wife."

As she finished her sentence, Serena bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the expressions shown on everyone's faces. Vanessa and Suzanne were chuckling under their breath at the differentiating expressions across everyone's faces, whilst Darien, Drake and Aiden rolled their eyes at the situation before Darien turned to look at his wife.

Yes, it definitely was going to be an entertaining day, even as Serena looked up to catch Darien's loving expression and her eyes softened to give a delightful smile at her husband. Tyler gave a sharp grin upon noticing the interaction between his parents, as he sat to the side of his maternal grandmother, and his sapphire blue eyes landed on the new ring resting on his mother's finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: To those of you who've read a previous version of this story, can you guess what the chapter number of this particular chapter was? Take a guess for me. I want to see how many of you have been paying attention to the differences in the two versions.<strong>

Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


	37. Caught Out

Summary: When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. Secrets and Identities are revealed, and an unexpected trip has been made. The Lady Commander will awaken, shifting Earth's balance and plotting the path into its destiny, but will the scouts be able to win even with their shrouded pasts and as they work against time? Or will they lose to the darkness who seeks to bring bad memories of the past back to life?

* * *

><p>"Normal speech" - As the name implies<p>

_**Speech**_ = this is the thought process of the characters

*****Flashback***** = Flashback/Memory of a past event

* * *

><p>Universal Soldiers<p>

Chapter 36

Caught Out

It hadn't taken anymore than about fifteen minutes for the others to snap out of the shock, from the introduction Serena had given. Drake, Suzanne, Vanessa and Aiden smiled as they watched Serena resting comfortably in Darien's arms, with her eyes closed peacefully in sleep. She would be awoken when she was ready, but as the scouts looked over, they knew it wasn't the right time to discuss the literal bomb that was dropped on them with Serena's name.

"I can't believe it." Selena squealed, as she snapped out of the shock, and began to kick her legs about. "They're finally back together, as they were meant to be."

"Selena, keep it down!" Suzanne overheard her ecstatic sister, and put a hand to her lips for some sort of quiet or a lowered voice. "Let Serena sleep for a bit more."

"They look soooo cute together." Aurora giggled, in a lower tone, as she caught where Selena was looking after Suzanne's slight reprimand. _**Thank goodness for that, though all I want to know is how they managed it in the last two days. **_

They were aware that the Fake Gaea was listening closely to their conversation, based on the expressions shown from their older siblings. Before they started conversing amongst themselves, they weren't aware of the thoughts going through the Fake Gaea's mind - unaware that she wasn't going to have it and would have wanted some explanation into how Serena was back as Darien's wife, especially considering how they'd learnt earlier that the duo had been divorced and then separated due to the Council's mission, and was going to open her mouth to say something.

"I know you guys know about them." Samara scowled, as she glanced between Suzanne and Vanessa before pouting as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Why aren't you going to tell us?"

"It's not our place to tell and you know it." Suzanne murmured, as she stood from her place on the floor. "Try to be a little patient, Mara, and you'll know soon enough."

"But we can try to guess, can't we?" Selena pouted, and batted her eye lashes as she looked over at Suzanne.

"Yes, but don't get wrong ideas." Suzanne giggled, as she wrapped both of her sisters in a warm hug.

"We won't." Selena, Samara and Aurora gave grins, as Suzanne shook her head and walked back to her seating spot.

Their conversation died off as they began to use the mind link, to make sure they had no one eavesdropping. Fake Gaea had enough, and growled, not wanting to believe the truth that Serena and Darien had remarried, and was unaware of Vanessa and Drake glaring at her, as her thoughts took a dangerous turn. At the same time, she wasn't aware that she had been caught out by two of the people; she had hurt repeatedly in the past as Serena's eyes drifted open when she awoke from her nap.

_**No he can't belong to her again. **_ Fake Gaea growled in her mind, as she glared over at Serena's waking figure. _**He just can't. I'll make sure he separates from her for good, just like I did in the past, and then he'll be mine for the taking. **_

Unaware to her, was that Selena, Samara and Aurora were having a conversation about her habits. It would all change for them in a matter of moments, when Serena would bring the truth out. It was end of the road for one person, having been caught in so many traps, that the truth was bound to come out.

_: Guys, do you notice anything different about Auntie Gaea? :_ Selena asked, as she caught Fake Gaea turn away from them. _: I feel like something's wrong? :_

_: So I'm not the only one. :_ Aurora murmured, as a reply in her mind. _: I can tell you one thing for certain and that's the fact that her eyes are different, Selena, but that's not the only thing I'm worried about. :_

_: She was always a second mother to Serena, making sure she was happy. :_ Samara murmured, as she remembered certain events from the past. _: And suddenly it all changed a year after Tyler was born. :_

_: That's right, and mother was happy when Serena and Darien were married. :_ Aurora and Selena both agreed to the statement, before Aurora continued. _: Yet to the fact that mother staged their divorce when Serena wouldn't give her a second grandchild? :_

_: It rings enough warning bells, Aurora. : _Selena murmured, to the agreement of her twin sister, as they all looked at each other. _: Aunt Gaea would never force Serena for another grandchild; she knew it nearly came with a price, the last time. :_

Suzanne looked over at her sister, upon catching that she was awoken from her sleep, before glancing around the room to the others. The group around them were either conversing between themselves in soft whispers or locked within their thoughts. Once Serena and Suzanne locked eyes from where they were seated, Serena gave a small nod, and rested her head back against Darien's shoulder.

_: Are you ready for this, Luna? :_ Drake asked, as he glanced over and noticed Serena was awake, from where he was talking to Aiden. _: It's now or never. It's not only about your remarriage this time but also about the woman who's acting as our mother. :_

_: I'm ready as I'll ever be, Drake. :_ Serena murmured, and raised an eyebrow upon catching the Fake Gaea quickly turning away._ : If it's who I think it is, acting as your mother, then there'll be hell to pay. :_

_: We're with you every step of the way, Luna. :_ Drake frowned, as he caught the same thing Serena had, and sent a wave of comfort to his sister-in-law. _: We still have to atone for the sins of the past, and it starts now. :_

_: Drake? :_ Serena gasped through the link, before giving a sharp nod.

It was time to end the charades, and the sins of the past to be forgiven. Serena wouldn't be the helpless individual that she was in the past, because with her family at stake once more, she would learn and grow to be stronger. Gaea frowned, but knew it was the only way to end the obstacles, as she caught Serena shifting around and smirked.

"Serena, you're awake." Fake Gaea finally called, as her blue eyes flashed. _**Sweetheart, don't play that game with me. **_

"Yes Auntie." Serena murmured, as she glanced over at the others. "I guess you guys want an explanation as to how all this came to be?"

"If you don't mind, my dear, it would be helpful." Edward requested as he smiled over at his daughter-in-law._ **I'm thankful she's back as Darien's wife, and now to put an end to the other annoyance. **_

Serena's phone began to ring in the middle of her explanation, and she rolled her eyes, before murmuring an apology as she picked the annoying contraption out of her pocket. The name 'Aunt Katherine' flashed upon the screen, and she bit her lip, as she excused herself from the group, with a small nod over to Drake.

"_Serena Chiba."_ Serena answered the ringing phone, much to the fake Gaea's chagrin. _: Dimi, Drake - can you two take control of the explanation. :_

_: Yeah, no problem, Luna. :_ Drake answered, as he shared a glance with his brother. _: Who's suddenly called you, by the way? :_

_: Aunt Katherine, Drake. :_ Serena struggled to use the bond and listen to the conversation, with her Aunt. _"Exactly how far away are you from that place?"_

_: Is there a problem, Angel? :_ Darien asked, knowing she was having issues between the bond and the call. : Take your time if you need to? :

_: Aunt Katherine is on her way with Aunt Gaea and Aunt Aurelia. :_ Serena murmured, before her cheeks turned red at something her Aunt had said. _"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking to myself, and no, tell her nothing is wrong. I'm fine."_

: Alright, Angel. : Darien chuckled, when he read her thoughts over her Aunt's mischief. _: I guess the ball is in our court now, isn't it. :_

_: Of course it is - her game is over. : _Serena gave a little smile, before murmuring an end to the conversation. _"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Serena ended the call, and placed the phone back in her sweater pocket as she walked back to the group in the middle of the room. She knew no one except Darien and Drake had heard the answers she had given over the call, and for that she was grateful. She looked over at Drake, and nodded, knowing that it was time for the first part of their plan to be laid out.

"Does the name 'Terra Luna' ring a bell to you by any chance, Auntie?" Serena was blunt in her approach as she looked over at the woman proclaiming to be her aunt. _**If she thinks she can hide from me again, then she's got another thing coming. **_

"No I haven't, Serena." Fake Gaea murmured, as she glanced over at the young woman with a scowl. "Is it meant to be about something important? Is it a name for something, perhaps?"

"There was a planning folder laid out on your desk." Serena answered, as her silver blue eyes flickered, and watched for the reaction to unfold. "It had that name on it, and I only managed to read the first bit of it, unfortunately."

"Why are you actually intent on going into my room, Serena?" Fake Gaea growled, as she glared over at Serena. _**This pathetic child, how dare she?! **_

"I would have hoped that you said that, Auntie." Serena murmured, as she stood from her place by Darien's side, and began to walk down to the main hallway. _: Sorry, love, but I have to do this. :_

_: I trust you to do this, right, Angel. :_ Darien stated, as he squeezed her hand in comfort. _: We don't want my father and your mother to freak out, now. :_

_: I will, Dimi, have no worries. :_ Serena murmured, as she smiled brightly at Darien before pulling away.

Gaea smiled inwardly, when she noticed the two separating from each other, but what she didn't know was that Darien was in on the plan that his wife had hatched before their arrival back home. Darien looked over lovingly - rather than longingly which the fake Gaea thought he was doing - at his wife, as she made her way to the hallway where three very distinctive people were standing. As Fake Gaea caught on, she paled considerably as she caught Aurelia Rodgers, Katherine Summers and the actual Gaea Chiba standing there and looking at her with anger in their eyes.

"The game is up, madam." Serena's voice rang out as the actual Gaea Chiba stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to leave me a review or PM me privately, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)<p>

Lunar Cadet

© Lunar Cadet (2014)


End file.
